Total Drama: Double Down (SYOC)
by TurboTheRaichu
Summary: After (Spoiler but not really) Total Drama: Blast from the Past was canceled, Chris begged a lot, for another chance, and...they gave it to him. But! With a few catches, and a new Co-Host! This season will actually be less tame...or will it? (SYOC 11/22 Remain, In The MERGE!) New Terrible Cover Image made by me. Lmao.
1. A Literal Comeback - Episode 0

The screen quickly fades in to show Chris sitting in a lawn-chair near the edge of the dock, with a bit of disappointment on his face. The island he was on actually looked nice, with clear blue waters and a nice beach. The Island actually looked like it was on paper.

"Yo." Chris says, with almost none of his usual enthusiasm. "Chris McLean here, and if you don't know who I am then your an idio-" The screen goes static for a quick second, before returning to see Chris chuckling.

"Alright I'm sorry." Chris says with a smirk. "Anyway, as you know after the failure that The Ridonculous Race was, Me and Chef were brought back for another season, called Total Drama: Blast from the Past. Now, you may be wondering why I'm here on a completely different Island, while It's going on...well, I have something to tell you..."

Chris then sighs.

"It was canceled. During the last challenge you saw, after the 'To Be Continued.' Producers came up to me and told me that It was getting axed because of the slow rate of episodes. The money was split upon the people who signed up, so that's a plus I guess...for them really. So, you'd think after being axed, I'd stop doing this."

Chris shakes his head.

"Nah...To be honest though, I begged. As much as I hate to say it, I begged for another chance, and you know what, they eventually gave me another shot. But...I'm...not alone this time, I'm Co-Hosting with Blaineley. There, I got that out of the way, now I don't have to speak of her again for a while. Now, on the matter of this new season, there was some catches. Less Life-Threatening challenges, as coming up with challenges with that is surprisingly hard. And the other one, was to actually have a good island, and as you can see."

Chris motions behind him.

"It's way better than the other island's we've previously used. Now onto the catch for this season, last time, there wasn't really a catch. This season however, it's something new I would say. While I can't tell you straight what it is, I'll give a little hint, it's called Total Drama: Double Down, all I can say for that. SO! After all that explanation about what happened after Blast from the Past, you'll be seeing Me, Chef, and...hopefully not, Blaineley, in a new season of Total Drama, see you soon."

The screen fades away to black slowly, catching only a glimpse of Chris getting off his chair.

* * *

**Yes, I GOTTA SAY IT NOW...BUT Total Drama: Blast from the Past...Is canceled. Y'know I tried to revive it three times, and each time after telling you guys I'd finish it, I failed you. I'm sorry, honestly, I am. Maybe I deserved this, I regularly make an OC for an island, and off the top of my head right now, 4 of them have been discontinued, or in a long hiatus right now, and I said to myself, maybe I can do it, I won't let my sign-ups just do this for nothing. But as you know now...I failed. So now after a while away, I've decided, LETS GO AGAIN! The reason why I'm not redoing Blast from the Past, as It was really nothing special, just back on the old island with new people. Now we're on a better island, with...a twist I guess. So if you were one of the people who sent an OC for BftP, you can send the same person if you wanna.**

**Also, a bit of details on the results of Blast from the Past will be added to the story in a bit.**

**Still probably going to accept everyone, still desperate.**

* * *

Name -

(Optional) Nickname -

Stereotype -

(16-21) Age -

Gender -

Sexuality -

Nationality -

Physical Appearance -

Height -

Weight -

Hair -

Hair Color -

Eye Color -

(Optional) Scars -

(Optional) Piercings -

Body Description (Thin, Fat, Etc.) -

Skin Tone -

Standard Outfit -

Sleeping Outfit -

Swimming Outfit -

Any Accessories -

Personality -

Backstory -

(At Least 4) Strengths -

(At Least 3) Weaknesses -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Talent -

Phobia(s) -

Relationship or Naw? -

Have they watched Total Drama before -

**(For Campers in Blast from the Past)** Reaction to BftP being canceled, and a new season being started -

**(For Campers In Blast from the Past)** How did you feel your chances were to winning before it was canceled -

**(Now for the Twist) **Reaction to being chained with somebody else -

Game Strategy -

Audition Tape -

* * *

I feel like something maybe missing from that, but...AH!


	2. Almost The Accepted - Episode 00

**Note: SYOC decreased (XD) from 28 to 24**

**Alright I'm back to say never-mind what I said before. If you didn't see it, ya don't needa know.**

* * *

**Males**

1\. Blake Meade (Rich Boy)

2\. Khalil Hamilton (The Isolated Sincere One)

3\. Damian Gomez (All-American Boy)

4\. Marshal Pines (The Sarcastic Jock)

5\. Dirk Lee (The Non-Social Pianist)

6\. Jared August Monuel (The Pessimisstic Perfectionist)

7\. Mick Diaz (The Meek One)

8\. Adam Jackson (The Movie Nerd)

* * *

**Females**

1\. Ingrid Glenmarie (Awkward Goth Girl)

2\. Carlita Juana Diablo (The Alluring Troublemaker)

3\. Carol Lance (The Golden Swan)

4\. Clara Donovan (The Determined Flirt)

5\. Jaylyn Martinez (The Rebellious Jock)

6\. Laurie Ray Dawson (The Fragile Mixed Martial Artist)

7\. Samantha Dakota (The Boyish Girl)

8\. Liz Spring (The Cute and Sneaky Girl)

9\. Max Grasyon (The Energetic Tomboy)

10\. Isabelle Thompson (The Calm-Minded Breakdancer)

11\. Brianna Hanami (The Misunderstood Idol)

12\. Tina Black (The Over-Excited Hipster)

13\. Lucy Bailey (The Uncaring)


	3. A Grand Renewal - EP 1, P1

First off...

1\. **R.I.P Kobe Bryant, and his Daughter. He was only retired for 4 years and he was 41, and his daughter was just 13...Life Man. By the way, this should also give you a pretty good idea to when I started writing this again.**

2\. The reason I have returned to this, is because it never got a chance to start. Plus I'm going through a difficult time in my life, not because of Kobe's Death, even though it did make me sad. It's a completely different reason, and writing now helps me deal with what I'm going through. Everybody may have forgotten about this, but I haven't, and in the recent few days I've decided to write this story once more.

(Recent Edit) - _**DAILY REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAMPER. It allows somebody to FLEX at the end of the story, both the Character and Creator.**_

* * *

"Welcome back." Blaineley says, giving the camera a little wave. "Last time we told you that there was a malfunction with the boat the campers were supposed to be brought in. So we waited until the next day, but they said it still wasn't fixed, so now we've came up with an alternative."

The sound of a helicopter starts to get more noticeable as Blaineley points up into the sky.

"So we've brought them in a helicopter. And if you're wondering where Chris is, He is currently making the First Challenge, so he left me to introduce the campers. Starting with Blake!" The camera switches to one inside of the helicopter, showing Chef currently holding Blake up by his Jacket.

"Wait! Wait! This is not a Boat!" Blake yells, before being tossed out of the helicopter by Chef.

**WOO**

Blake is a Caucasian male, and stood at 5'8, and was slim. His hair was light-brown messy curls, and he wore a white t-shirt which was mostly covered by his Adidas Jacket. His skinny jeans were ripped, and he had a Gucci Belt and finally wore High Top Converse's, which were white. He also had a silver chain, which was currently dangling in the air as he fell.

**SHH**

Blake didn't fall into the water though, as there was a Water Blob to catch them when they were thrown out.

"Blake! How ya doin?" Blaineley asks as Blake climbs up onto the dock.

He inhales deeply before saying, "I wasn't scared." He then fixes his jacket.

"Sure."

* * *

**Blake's Confessional**

Blake crosses his arms. "I wasn't...I swear."

* * *

"Introducing our 2nd Camper, Ingrid!"

Switching back the Helicopter Camera, it shows Clara being held bridal style by Chef.

"Uhh...Be gentle?" She asks timidly, before Chef just drops her.

**WOO**

Ingrid is 5'3 and was quite petite. Her skin was pale, her hair was a black wavy bob, and she wore a black frilly knee length dress and fishnet stockings which went up to her thighs. She also wore black kitten heels. She also had charcoal grey eye shadow, and wore black lipstick. Her eyes were light blue.

**SHH**

Ingrid lands on the Water Blob.

"How're you feeling Ingrid?" Blaineley asks, helping Ingrid up onto the dock.

"I-I feel fine..." She responds shyly. "I'm n-not that good with h-heights."

* * *

**Ingrid's Confessional**

"I-It's n-nice that Total Drama accepted me." She says, before shyly looking away from the camera. "I-I did see on the bottom of the paper, there was a surprise twist...can't wait..."

* * *

"Onto our 3rd Camper, Carlita!"

Switching to the Helicopter Camera, it shows Chef having trouble pushing Carlita out of the door.

"Wait a minute!" She yells, finally being able to push Chef away from her. She then sticks her head out of the door to yell at Blaineley. "You told us we were coming in a boat!"

Carlita is 5'7, and was pretty lean and muscular. Her hair was brown wavy and thick, and barely reached her shoulders. She also had side bangs that curled upwards resembling demon horns. She wore a unbuttoned black and gray plaid flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, faded jeans, and black sneakers. She wore a black bead necklace.

"And I thought I saw every hair style on one of those older shows." Blaineley says under her breath, which gives a response from Carita.

"What was that?!" She yells.

"I said there was a change of plans!" Blaineley responds.

Carlita wasn't able to respond, as she was shoulder-barged out of the door by Chef.

**WOOSH**

Carlita lands on the Water Blob

"Welcome to the show Carlita, how are you feeling?"

Carlita angrily climbs up onto the dock.

"Not, Great." She says through clenched teeth.

* * *

**Carlita's Confessional**

"Alright so that introduction for me wasn't that great." She says, sighing afterwards. "Trust me though, I'm not that bad."

* * *

"Our 4th Camper, Clara!"

**Helicopter Camera**

"Ok, wai-" Clara attempts to say, but is thrown out by Chef.

**WOO**

Clara is 5'7 and is a bit chubby, but still fit. Her hair was a long brown ponytail. She wore a red sports jacket with white initials on them, SP. A Blue T-Shirt under it, brown jean skirt, and red high tops.

**SHH**

"Whoa!" Clara lands on the Water Blob. She climbs onto the dock.

"Clara, h-"

"What's up!" Clara exclaims, taking her hand and shaking it, rather roughly.

"Um-I'm doing fine.." Blaineley responds, rubbing her hand.

"Wow." Clara says in amazement looking at parts of the Island. "This island looks way better than the ones I've seen on other seasons."

* * *

**Clara Confessional**

"I'm so excited for this season!" Clara exclaims, pumping her fist. "I heard that last season was canceled mid-way, and I find that unfortunate...Buuuut, hopefully this one goes all the way! Including me."

* * *

"Hm, well I was the one that suggested we get a better Island." Blaineley states proudly. "Oh and uh- By the way!" She catches the attention of the other campers who were just chatting it up.

"You see-"

**An elevator dings as it finishes rising up the water.**

"Yeah I was getting to that. That big elevator, get inside it." Blaineley says.

"And underwater elevator?" Carlita wonders. "How the f-"

"Is that even safe to get in?" Blake questions. Blaineley just shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, Chris and Chef built it so-"

"We're dead."

"Not yet at-least." Blaineley mutters as everyone stares at her. "Uh...JUST GET IN!"

**One moment of pushing campers into the elevator later.**

"How's it feel in there?" Blaineley asks.

"Pretty roomy." Clara responds. "But I don't really like-"

"Yeah? Won't be for long." Blaineley walks back to the other side as a helicopter comes.

* * *

"Now where did we leave off?" Blaineley thinks. "Oh yes, our next camper has competed once before! But unfortunately that season was the one Chris flopped on. Our 5th Camper, Khalil!"

**Helicopter Camera**

Chef is holding Khalil out the helicopter by his right leg.

"I don't think this is the best way to droooooooooooo!-" Khalil exclaims...before being dropped by Chef.

**WOOOOSH**

"-oooooop!" Khalil finishes as he lands back first onto the Water Blob. Khalil has a sigh of relief, before climbing up onto the Dock.

"Khalil, welcome back." Blaineley greets.

"Uh, yeah...thanks." Khalil corrects his glasses on his face. "This was kind of supposed to be a one time thing for me but, after the last season got canceled, I decided to comeback." He said.

Khalil had a different outfit that last time. He wore a navy shirt with turquoise stripes on it, with a number 6 on the back, blue jeans. He had an earring on his left ear, wore black glasses. He still had a messy bun as-well.

* * *

**Khalil's Confessional**

"Well, back on the Island again." Khalil says, pushing his glasses up on his face. "I have to say though, this Island looks much better than the one I was on previously. Speaking of last season, I thought I was doing pretty well...too bad it got cut though."

* * *

"So..."

Blaineley points at the Elevator. "Other campers are in there."

"It goes underwater?" Khalil asks.

Blaineley nods.

"So the first challenge is something dealing with water again?"

"Yup!" Blaineley confirms, "Seems you remember."

"Kinda hard to forget being hit by a Cannon-Ball."

"Now get in the elevator, I think you've had enough screen-time." Blaineley starts pushing Khalil towards the elevator.

"Well when you put it like that-" Khalil doesn't have a chance to finish as he's shoved roughly in the elevator.

"Oh look, another person added to the death counter." Blake states, "GUH-" before being elbowed in the side by Carlita. He bends over in pain. "Why?" He groans.

"We're not gonna die." She corrects, putting her hands on her hips. "I think at-least." She mumbles.

'"How ya doin Khalil?!" Clara exclaims, helping Khalil off the floor.

"Decent, I guess."

"Heard you competed before, how was it?" Clara asks, intrigued.

"Well, it closely Resembled the first season. A lot of pain, life-threating challenges, being woken up in the middle of the night once, not great...but got used to it as it went on for the short time it did."

"Ahhh."

* * *

Blaineley dusts her hands off, and starts walking back over to the camera. "Alright now, back onto our new competitors. Our 6th Camper, Max Grasyon!"

**Helicopter Camera**

Chef is holding Max above his head, ready to chuck her out anytime.

"Chef!" Max screams. "This is not how you're supposed to treat a lady!"

"LADY MY ASS!" Chef yells, before throwing Max out of the Heli as hard as he could.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Max screams, falling like a rock

Max is 5'6, Caucasian, and has a curvaceous figure, with thick thighs and a large bust. But, Max is uh...fat. She has a large, round and protruding belly. Her hair is fairly short that reaches to her shoulders, with a fringe as-well. Her hair color is ginger. She wore a light blue collared shirt, which was tied, showing her midriff. A cream knee-length capris, and brown sandals.

Blaineley watches as Max drops like a bowling ball towards the Water Blob. "Oh Uh Oh..." She says, before covering her face and turning away.

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OOP!"

Max lands on the Water Blob with a big splat, sinking the end she was on just a bit, getting her pants wet.

Blaineley uncovers her face, and turns around realizing she's not wet, and the water blob is still there. "I'll be honest, I thought that thing was gonna explode."

"That was a rush!" Max exclaims, crawling over to the other side of the blob. "Aw man.." She says, pulling at her pants. "My pants got wet."

"You weren't scare-Whoa!" Blaineley tries to help Max up on the dock, but stumbles a bit trying to pull her up.

"Nah, you get over the fear when you know you're not going to die. By the way, having trouble?" She smirks.

"Uh-N-No! I'm just uh." Blaineley looks towards the campers in the Elevator. "It's nothing-HNGGGG!" After a bit of a struggle, Blaineley drags Max up on the dock, before tripping over herself backwards. "Gee."

"Thanks." Max says, standing up on the dock, before looking in at the Island. "Neat Island."

* * *

**Max's Confessional**

"To be on Total Drama...is sooo cool!" Max exclaims, "Like I've seen the show and all, but I never actually thought I'd be competing in one! To be honest though, having no life-threating challenges is pretty weak, but hey, I-***PFFFT***Oop." Max just farted... "Yeah...you'll get used to that when you see me...hopefully the next person that enters here won't die or anything.." She mummers.

* * *

Max continues looking around. "Where are the other camp-Oh there they are." Max spots the Elevator with all the campers in it. "Wait, we're all going to be crammed in there?"

"Yup!" Blaineley puts a hand on Max's shoulder. "Don't kill em before we do." She joked.

Max rolls her eyes, smirking. "Yeah, I'll try." She says, before starting to walk over to the elevator.

Blake notices Max walking over towards the Elevator. "Oh my god...ACK!" Blake is slapped by Carlita. Blake holds his left cheek, "What the hell?!"

"Do you just not care about others feelings?!" Carlita yells.

"You don't even know which way I was putting it!" Blake retorts.

"Yes I do!"

"P-Please stop yelling." Ingrid says, huddling in the corner.

"Alright alright, take it easy." Khalil says, getting in-between Carlita and Blake, before being picked up his neck by Carltia.

"Move it!" Carlita exclaims, tossing Khalil against the wall.

"OOF." Khalil slides down the wall in pain.

"Whoa Whoa! Calm down!" Carla says, trying to ease the situation down.

"I AM CALM!" Carlita yells.

"ALRIGHT I'M SORRY JEEZ!" Blake exclaims, backing up against the wall. "There! Does that-" Blake decides not to continue. "Okay?"

Carlita starts taking deep breaths, before noticing Max just staring at them from outside. "Hey."

"Hi." Max waves.

Carlita goes to check on Khalil. "You okay?"

"Ahg…." Khalil groans in pain.

"You're fine." Carlita deduces, picking Khalil up by his torso, and fixing the glasses on his face for him. "All better." She continued, before patting his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." Khalil says.

* * *

**Khalil's Confessional #2**

"Wow...That never happened to make back on Blast to the Past..." Khalil says, stretching his back, before hearing a crack. "Augh...Already new characters here..." He said, before thinking. "Am I the only one from that season to comeback? Guess we'll see."

* * *

"Onto our 7th Camper!" Blaineley exclaims, before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, I wish Chris brought them all in one helicopter like in All-Stars, but hey-" Blaineley shrugs her shoulders, "This is a team effort here." She coughs. "Anyway, being dropped next, is Brianna!"

**Helicopter Cam**

"Iie! No! Please!" She exclaims, being held over Chef's head.

_"Light.."_ Chef thought, before swaying back and launching Brianna out the helicopter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Brianna shrieked.

Chef then peaked out the helicopter..."Hmmmm...Uh Oh..." He realized.

Brianna, who was 5'3, had skin that was porcelain. Her light blonde straight shoulder length hair, had bangs that were swept to the right. She had quite a buxom, and curvy figure, and wore a black cardigan, a baby blue top, and a black skirt with tights underneath that...with black shoes. She had gold hoop earrings and she wore a silver bracelet on her right wrist.

**WOOOOOSHHH**

Blaineley watches as Brianna falls, and notices how close she is getting towards the dock. "Oh Shit! Chef!" Blaineley runs over to the edge of the dock, in an effort to convey, that she was going to try and catch her...but honestly, she wasn't. Blaineley didn't need to do anything though, as Brianna would fall right between the Dock, and the Water Blob straight into the water, making a huge splash.

"OH!" Blaineley shields herself as she gets swept off her feet by a huge wave. She slams the dock in anger, growling. "CHEF!" Blaineley yells, rising to her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Chef gives a small shoulder shrug from inside the Heli.

"DON'T JUST SHRUG ME OFF, BE MORE DAMN CAREFUL NEXT TIME! WHAT IF SHE HIT THE DOCKS?!" Blaineley continued yelling.

Chef gives a barely noticeable eyeroll. "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? SHE DIDN'T HIT THE DOCK DID SHE?" Chef speaks loudly, as Brianna resurfaces from the water, spiting out some as she does so.

"NO! BUT THIS ISN'T LIKE OTHER SEASONS CHEF. THE CAMPERS CAN'T GET IN LIFE-THREATNING CHALLENGES, OR CRITICALLY HURT! IT'S IN THE DAMN PAPERS."

"WHY ARE YOU ANGRY ABOUT THIS?"

"CHEF, UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET PAID, I SUGGEST YOU ACTUALLY DROP THE COMPETITOR ON THE BLOB!"

"Whatever, let's go." Chef says towards the pilot, who takes off with the helicopter.

"Gonna be canceled the first day.." Blaineley shook her head, before reaching out a hand towards Brianna, who's still in the water. "Sorry bout that."

"I-It's fine." Brianna says, getting helped out of the cold water by Blaineley. "W-What's the m-matter with him?" She asks, shivering from the water.

"I don't know. He and Chris just do stuff. We also don't have a towel, sorry." Blaineley says. "But-" She points to the elevator, "You can try and huddle up with someone in there."

"T-Thanks." Brianna says, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Brianna's Confessional**

"W-Well this is just g-great. S-Soaking wet the first t-time on the I-Island." Brianna says, still shivering.

* * *

Blake watches at Brianna walks over towards the Elevator. He then notices Carlita looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Carlita says, now turning to look at Brianna.

"I'm not gonna say anything!"

"I know, I know." Carlita says, waving her hand dismissively.

"Tch." Blake shakes his head and crosses him arms. "Honestly, I hope you're eliminated first." He grumbles.

"What was that?"

"Get off my back Carlita!"

"Alright!" Max exclaims, going over to Blake, while Clara and Khalil held back Carlita...with a lot of trouble. "How about-"

"How about HE! Gets out of the elevator." Carlita exclaims.

"Fine! I want to get away from you freaks anyway." Blake bumps shoulders with Max on his way out, walking past Brianna, who was just entering soaking wet.

* * *

**Blake's Confessional #2**

"Honestly these people man" Blake says angrily..."Especially Carlita, don't get me started on her. I'm just chilling in the elevator, and one comment, just one, get's me elbowed in the gut. And the next, I get slapped! Who does she think she is?! And She tries to paint me as the bad guy? You guys and gals agree with what I said, right? Yeah, you do."

* * *

Brianna looks back at Blake walking over to Blaineley.

"W-What happened t-t-to him?" Brianna asks, still shivering.

"Nothing, he's just mad..." Clara says.

"Hopefully that keeps the arguments in here to a minimum." Khalil says.

* * *

"Onto our 8th Camper." Blaineley grasps her hands together, "That hopefully wont meet contact with the dock if Chef isn't an Idiot, is Isabelle!"

**Helicopter Cam**

This time, the helicopter is positioned directly over the Water Blob.

Chef is holding Isabelle by her underarms like a small puppy.

"I'm ready." Isabelle states.

"Mhm." Chef drops her, and is surprised when she doesn't start screaming on the way down.

Isabelle had a small stature, standing at only 4'7 and is pretty thin. She is Caucasian. She wore a black T-shirt, with the words Good or Gone? In Bold. She wore black tricot warm up pants, and black adidas. Her hair was messy wavy, and not perfect wavy, very messy. It went just below her shoulders, and her hair was dyed on one side, Red, and the other a normal black.

**WOOOSH**

Isabelle lands pretty nicely on the Water Blob.

"Okay good." Blaineley says, before looking up at the Heli. "THANKS CHEF!" She yells in a sarcastic manner.

"WHATEVER." Chef yells back, before the Heli takes off.

Isabelle hoists herself up onto the dock, and turns it into a handstand.

"Showoff." Blake stated, making Blaineley jump.

"AH!" She shrieked. "Blake! Why-Why are you over here?"

"Argument, decided I should leave the elevator."

"Ohh..." Blaineley wondered. "Hmmmm, maybe, a bit of foreshadowing?" She teased.

"Hell no!"

Isabelle stops doing a handstand, and flips onto her feet. "What's up?" She says.

"The sky." Blake says, as Isabelle looks up.

"Huh, you're right, there is a sky." She joked, before looking at Blake. "Didn't know there was one."

"Alright Blake, if you're not going to stand in the elevator, atleast stand next to it." Blaineley says.

"Fine whatever." Blake says, turning around and walking over to the elevator...

Isabelle watches as Blake leaves. "Hmm. He seems a little..." Isabelle places a finger on her chin. "I don't know...Upset?"

"Yeah, got into an argument with another camper." Blaineley explains. "Usually I'd say go inside the elevator, but since Blake's outside of it now, just around at area, and not over here."

"Got it." Isabelle says, walking away. She makes sure to give a small wave to Blake as she nears him, but he just turns away.

* * *

**Isabelle's Confessional**

"How are you people doin at home?" Isabelle asks the camera, "Chillin? Me too." She nods, "Yeah, also about my hair, I for a long time wanted to dye my hair, so I just dyed half of it red, looks cool to be honest. My hair is also very messy because I'm a Breakdancer, and every-time I did it, my hair would get messed up, so after a while I just stopped fixing it."

* * *

"Ay Yo!" Isabelle greets, peering into the Elevator. "How're yall doing?" She asked, before getting various levels of responses.

"F-Fine I guess." Ingrid says.

"Could be better.." Carlita grumbles, crossing her arms.

"I'm great!" Clara exclaims cheerily.

"Decent...even after what happened earlier." Khalil says.

"Awesome!" Max exclaims.

"Fine, now that I'm no longer shivering..." Brianna says.

"Oh all of you just jump off a cliff." Blake says from outside.

"Didn't the Season 1 Campers do that before?" Khalil notes. Blake groans loudly.

"You know what I meant!" He exclaims. He sighs, "Jeez, all this before we've done our first challenge."

* * *

"Still not even halfway yet." Blaineley points out, "Is our 9th Camper Damian!"

**Helicopter Cam**

"Wait! Wait!" Damian yells, struggling against Chef, who is trying to push him out.

"Grr, Just!" Chef picks up Damian by his T-Shirt, "GO!" He tosses him out.

"OH SHIIIIIIIII-" He yelled.

Dame stood at 6'0, our tallest Camper so far. He has tanned Hispanic-skin. His black hair was short on the sides, with a layered top. He was thin, but had lean muscles and wore a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and ripped black skinny jeans...which were ripped on the knees. He wore adidas, and had a star shaped necklace.

**WOOOSH**

-IIIIIIIIT!" He lands on the Water Blob. Damian pats it, thanking it.

"Damian!" Blaineley says, watching him climb up onto the dock. "Dame, how ya doin good lookin? Oh-"

"Fine." Damian responded honestly. "Chef's pretty strong."

Blaineley chuckled. "Yeah, and stupid." Blaineley stated as the Heli left.

"So uh." Damian nods towards the Elevator, "What's with the Elevator. Does it-"

"Go underwater? Yes."

* * *

**Damian's Confessional**

"Not much to confess about...just got here." He said plainly.

* * *

"Well. Neat." Damian walks over to the Elevator, but decided to stop and talk to Blake, noting how he's the only one outside of it.

"Yo." Damian greets.

_"Great."_ Blake thought. "Hey, what's up."

"Nothing." Blake huffed.

"Something-"

"Happened? Yeah!"

_"Wonder if me getting cut off is going to be a thing..."_ Damian thought. "Well what was it?"

"I was just in there chilling, and that bi-" Blake peers into the elevator, and notices how close Carlita is while talking to Max.

Blake walks up to Damian, and whispers-"Um, let's just say, the person with the horns is not nice to me at all."

"Any reason why?" Damian says, deciding to also whisper.

"Look, I just made one comment how that we're going to die in the elevator, and she just elbows me in the chest. And then later, slaps me." Blake then thought of something.

"For what?"

"No reason!" He whisper-yelled. "Like, I don't know what's with her."

"Hmm, not great."

"I'm saying."

* * *

**Blake's Confessional #3**

"I realized while talking to him, I can get somebody on my side, and when we eventually have to vote someone off, he'll agree with me." Blake crosses his arms triumphantly. "Hah! The more people- Wait, we could possibly be on different teams...Aw f-"

* * *

"How ya doing?" Isabelle who was leaning on the walls asks, seeing Damian walk into the elevator.

"Nothing, you?" Damian replies.

"Chillin."

"Standing here is killin me!" Max states. "I wanna do something! And having cold pants aren't helping."

"Do a flip."

"Does it look like I can flip?" Isabelle just shrugs her shoulders in response.

* * *

"Almost halfway, our 10th Camper is the 2nd, and spoiler...final competitor to have competed on Blast from the Past...The Captain of The Guardians! "The Golden Swan!" Carol!"

**Helicopter Cam**

Chef doesn't even get a chance to grab Carol as she dives out of the helicopter like a superhero.

"Of Course." He groans.

Carol didn't look too much different than last time. She let her blond hair flow out under her neck, and was pretty messy. She was 5'5, and wore a golden shirt with a swan on it, and yellow shorts with black boots..and still had the utility belt. Unlike last time though, Carol brought her yellow Cape with her.

**WOOSH**

Carol does a typical superhero three point landing onto the Blob.

"Wow." Blake slow-claps, witnessing that from afar.

Carol hops and rolls onto the deck. "Blaineley." She says.

"Carol, nice to see you."

"Nice to meet you too." Carol responds, "I am back!" She strikes a pose.

"I see you brought your cape with you this time."

"Yup!" Carol throws it in the air and lets it flap behind in the air. "Oh! Also, during the time away from Total Drama, I've gone from a Green Belt, to a Black Belt! All thanks to Ilyria!"

"I remember Ilyria, liked seeing her." Blaineley stated.

"Much prettier island than last time." Carol added, looking around. "Clearer waters as-well."

"Mhm, now why don't you, fly on over to the other campers?"

* * *

**Carol's Confessional**

"It's sooo nice to be back on the Island, and it looks much better as-well. Maybe I can be Team Captain again, that would be amazing."

* * *

"The Golden Swan shall!" Carol exclaims, before zooming over to the Elevator, and spots-

"Carol?" Khalil says.

"Khalil!" Carol exclaims, giving Khalil a small hug. "I didn't think I'd be seeing any other people from Blast from the Past." She says.

"Me neither, I thought I was the only one." He responded.

"Wait." Clara says, jumping into the convo. "You've competed before too?" She asked.

"Yup! I was a Team Captain after finishing 2nd in the race around the Island!" Carol stated proudly.

"Saw that you tied though, and won by winning Rock Paper Scissors." Carlita said.

"Uh yeah...Still tied for 2nd though. I've also became a Black Belt!"

"Nice. I'm guessing Ilyria helped?" Khalil said.

"Yup! We got together- Wait not in that way...she just helped me become better at Judo." Carol explained.

"I see."

* * *

"Halfway now." Blaineley said. "Finally." She muttered. "Anyway, our Halfway 11th Camper, is Jared!"

**Helicopter Cam**

Chef is holding Jared like a bag of luggage.

Jared sighs, "Can you atleast drop me on the-AH!" Chef tossed him out like garbage.

"Sure." Chef responded.

Jared stood at 5'7 and is thin. He was skin was slightly tanned. His hair is black, and it reached just above his neck, which he gelled to the side. He wore a round black neck shirt, gray cargo shorts, and black tennis.

**WOOOSH**

Jared lands on the Water Blob. He made sure to examine himself, before climbing onto the dock.

"Jared-"

"Is there any water on me?" Jared interrupts, still patting himself down.

"Uh...no?"

"Good."

"Uh-"

Jared walks away from Blaineley, wiping something off his shirt while doing so.

Blaineley takes a deep breath, "Alright then."

* * *

**Jared's Confessional**

"Oh Hell No." Jared says, standing outside of the camera's view. The door then slams in.

* * *

"Hey." Damian says, watching Jared walk closer to them.

"Hi." Jared responds, before stopping in front of the Elevator. Jared shakes his head "Too many people in there."

"I know." Blake says. "Weight limit exceeded, especially with Max in there."

"Hey! Blaineley!" Carol yells, catching Blaineley's attention. "Is this elevator gonna go anywhere?!"

"Yeah! Down!" Blaineley yells back.

"OH!."

"So to hell?" Jared asks.

"We're already there." Blake says.

* * *

"Getting a bit crowded over there..." Blaineley notes. "Anyway, Our 12th Camper, Jaylyn!"

**Helicopter Cam**

"Gah! I have legs! I can jump my damn self!" Jaylyn exclaims, struggling in Chef's grasp.

"Try again later." Chef says, before tossing her out.

"YOU BIIIIIIII-" Jaylyn yells on the way down.

Jaylyn stood at 5'5, was fairly thin...but a bit of muscle, and was very pale. Her black hair was pretty long, as it reached to her mid back, but it was put into a ponytail. She wore a dark grey crop top, black jeans, and black adidas. She had a small diamond stud the left side of her nose, wore small silver hoop earrings, and had a necklace with her name on it in cursive.

**WOOSH**

Jaylyn lands on the Water Blob, and immediately jumps onto the dock, steaming in anger.

"He-eyyyy...Jaylyn." Blaineley greets, making sure to pick her words. "How are you doing?"

"What the hell was that?!" Jaylyn exclaims, pointing up and behind her to the helicopter which was taking off.

"Uh-Skydiving." Blaineley says. Jaylyn's eyes narrow.

"Alright fine, the Boat was broken, and we waited for a bit for it to be fixed. The next day though it wasn't fixed still, so we came up with an alternative." Blaineley explains.

"So throwing us off a helicopter was the alternative?" Jaylyn says, exasperated. "You didn't even notify us!"

"Well what does it look like when a helicopter comes, and takes one person, and the helicopter comes back without them?"

"Stupidity!"

"I mean-Yeah actually." Blaineley agrees. "We should've took you all at once. But it's too late for that."

Jaylyn facepalms, "My God." Jaylyn then looks over towards the elevator. "You tellin me, that when you come here, you just stand in an elevator?"

"Yes. We're past halfway now though, so you don't have to wait as long as they did."

"I'm just ready to get to the challenges." Jaylyn says, before walking away from Blaineley.

"Gonna be a long wait..." Blaineley says under her breath.

Jaylyn takes a deep-breath in while walking closer to the Elevator.. "Seems to be pretty crowded in there." Jaylyn says to Blake, who barely noticed.

"...….Huh?" Blake finally answers.

"Why aren't you two in there?"

"Too many people." Jared replies.

"Let's just say, there is someone in there I don't like, and I don't want to be near them, I don't even want to look at em."

"If you want to know, he's talking about me." Carlita says, walking out of the elevator.

"I didn't say a name." Blake continued, before being pushed lightly by Carlita, making him off-balance. "WHOA! Hey! I nearly fell in the water!"

"You're fine."

"I know I am." Blake quickly says.

"I'm a lesbian." Carlita announces, shocking Blake.

"Oh-Well I uh...Eh." Blake looks around, scratching his head. "This got awkward fast."

"It did." Jaylyn says.

Carlita pushes Blake again.

"Wah! Hey-Stop!" Blake exclaims.

"Yeah whatever." Carlita says, walking back in the crowded elevator.

"See?" Blake mouths.

"I can understand your problem." Jaylyn then turns her attention to Jared. "What about you again?"

"There is just too many people in there, and I'm not going to feel comfortable in there."

"Mhm."

* * *

"Our 13th Camper." Blaineley says, continuing. "Lucy!"

**Helicopter Cam**

Chef is holding Lucy by her legs.

"Hey Chef." Lucy says, just dangling her arms. "Can you hold me here a little longer so I can feel the blood rush to my head?"

"The Hell?" Chef drops Lucy quicky after that.

Lucy stood at 5'5, and her skin was very pale. She had long straight hair, that reached her waist, but a lot of it dangeled in front of her face, being able to only see a bit of her eyes...She wore a black hoodie, which she had pulled up on her head, forcing her hair up, and making it look like a jumbled mess. She also wore black jeans, and black Nikes.

**WOOSH**

Lucy doesn't give much of a reaction as she lands on the Water Blob. Lucy though, decides not to get off it, instead choosing to lay there.

"Uh, Lucy." Blaineley calls out, to which she doesn't get a response from Lucy. "Lucy, you do know that other Campers are going to get dropped off there Right?"

Lucy gives a nonchalant shrug.

Blaineley sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Carol!" She calls out.

"Yeah?!" Carol responds, poking her head out from the Elevator.

"Come here."

Carol walks over to Blaineley.

"What is it?" Carol asks.

"Can the 'Golden Swan' save that victim, before she is landed on?" She points to Lucy, who is still laying on the Water Blob.

"Got It!" Carol exclaims, posing, before diving onto the Water Blob, popping up Lucy just a bit, who still doesn't move. Carol crawls over to Lucy. "Hey uh, Lucy, you have to move. You don't want to be landed on do you?"

"Possibly."

"Uh..." Carol thinks. "Move, or I'll move you?" Carol tries to threaten.

"Go ahead."

"Ah great..." Carol thought, before grabbing Lucy's arms and starts dragging her. "Come on!" Lucy let's Carol drag her without a fuss, and is hoisted up onto the Dock.

"All in a days work!" Carol exclaimed.

Lucy eventually got up, dusting stuff off her hoodie. "Nice." She said monotonically, walking over to the elevator.

* * *

**Lucy's Confessional**

Lucy is just sitting there, staring at the Camera. It eventually cuts off.

* * *

Lucy walked in the elevator, completely ignoring Blake, who said something to her.

"Alright then just ignore me." Blake spat, watching her enter. "Honestly, all these girls are just so-"

"Maybe none of them like you." Jared said, yawning. "Honestly, It's kinda boring talkin to you- NO OFFENSE though."

Blake scoffs. "Thanks, I needed that. Totally."

Meanwhile in the Elevator, Lucy noticed Ingrid in the corner.

"U-Um..." Ingrid said, as Lucy sat down next to her.

"I like you." Lucy said plainly.

"U-Uh, I uh..." Ingrid sputtered.

"Your hair." Lucy corrected.

"O-Oh...Thank you..."

* * *

"Our 14th Camper, Laurie!"

**Helicopter Cam**

"Chef wait! You don't have to do this!" Laurie exclaims, clutching onto Chef by his neck.

Chef chuckles, "If I don't, who will?" Chef pries Laurie's grip off of him, and drops her.

"AHHHHHH-"

**WOO**

Laurie is 5'3, and has fair skin. Her dirty blonde hair, is straight, which reached down to her waist, but was tied into a French braid. She had a silver necklace dog tag, with the Japanese character for love engraved on it. She wore a pale pink fit and flare sundress, with a white crohet jacket...which was oversized for her, and a pair of white flats.

**SHH**

Laurie lands on the Water Blob, and quickly scurries off of it onto the docks.

"Laurie! Welcome." Blaineley greets.

"Hey..." Laurie responds. "Did you really need to drop us off a helicopter? And when I mean drop us off, I mean toss us out of it?"

"Maybe not the toss you out part. That was Chris's Idea...I swear."

"Yeah...okay." Laurie says.

* * *

**Laurie's Confessional**

"Hey uh..." Laurie scratches her head sheepishly, "I've actually never watched Total Drama before...My Father always told me it was 'too mature.' But it seems like such a nice place here. I don't know about the other Camper's though..."

* * *

"Hope you're a people person." Blake says, as Laurie walks over to him.

"I-I don't know, I'm wouldn't say I am...but-" Laurie is cut-off as Blaineley speaks up.

"Blake, Jared, Laurie!" Blaineley announces. "Do me a favor, and get in the elevator!"

"What?!" Jared exclaims.

"For what?!" Blake yells.

Laurie enters the Elevator without a fuss.

"Because I said so! And you're kinda getting annoying."

Blake growls just a bit, "Annoying my ass...Literally." He grumbled, before reluctantly getting in the elevator.

"Look I'm not-" Jared complains. "Whoa!-" Blake pulls Jared in the Elevator.

"Just get in." He says.

"Well look who's back in." Carlita says.

"Look Carlita, I'm not trying to say anything to you." Blake says, moving behind Jared. "You got my back, right?"

"What? Huh?" Jared asks, confused at what he meant.

"Thanks." Blake continues.

* * *

"Our 15th Camper, Marshal! Wait a minute-"

**Helicopter Cam**

"Fine, what do you want? There's barely anything in this helicopter." Chef says. The roles have been reversed, as Marshal is holding Chef out of the door.

"Lower me to the Docks, I'm not jumping from here." Marshal demands.

"What? You scared?"

Marshal removes one arm from holding Chef.

"Alright!" Chef yells. _"These kids. He's like Jason if he was an Asshole."_ Chef thought, before giving the order to lower them to the dock. "Lower us."

The helicopter moved towards the ground, making sure to hover just a bit over the Docks. Marshal drops Chef on the Docks, who then also hops out himself.

"Glad we came to a compromise.." Marshal says sarcastically.

"Motherf-"

"Alright Chef, can you go and get the 16th Camper.." Blaineley says. Chef doesn't respond and steps back into the helicopter. Blaineley turns her attention to the, now new largest Camper.

Marshal stood at 6'3, making him the tallest camper yet. He had pale skin, Dirty Blonde Blowzy hair, which was also long. He wore a black t-shirt, which he also wore a black leather jacket over it. Blues jeans, and black boots. Marshal though, had wide shoulders, long legs, and had plenty of muscle.

"Well Marshal..." Blaineley starts, "That's a first."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Marshal stated.

"Yo!" Blake yells, stepping out of the elevator. "How does he get to just basically walk onto the Dock?! While we got thrown off like a bunch of trash?"

"Yo! Shut Up!" Marshall yells, making Blake retreat back into the elevator.

* * *

**Marshal's Confessional**

"You see, I've come with a plan." Marshal said, tapping his head. "It's not all about winning the challenges, that would make you a threat in the merge. I'll get some other on my side, mostly weaker ones, and maybe one strong in the mix as-well. In the end though, they're nothing more than stepping stones on my path to a Million."

* * *

"Is that Jason?" Carol asks, whispering to Khalil.

"I don't think so, Jason didn't seem mean..." Khalil responded, whispering as-well.

"What's up." Marshal says, walking into the elevator, making it noticeably shake because of him.

"We're gonna die." Blake says, leaning face first into the walls.

"Y'know, you might actually be right." Carlita agrees.

"Blaineley!" Clara exclaims, "What will happen if the elevator falls?!"

"Then you'll start the challenge early." Blaineley responds.

"Oh!" Jaylyn exclaims, getting an idea. "Quick! Everybody jump up and down, maybe we can break it so it falls."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Blaineley says.

"Why not?"

"While the elevator will drop pretty quickly, if it were to break, you'd just plummet. The water wouldn't slow you down." She explains.

"Well that's not great." Max says.

"Not at all."

"If you were Chris, you would've let us done it." Khalil said.

"He would've." Blaineley turns to the camera. "See how much of a better host I am than Chris McLame?"

"Ayyy.." Isabelle agrees.

"Heh, McLame." Carol snickers.

* * *

Blaineley walks back to the edge of the dock. "Alright! Our 16th Camper! Tina!"

**Helicopter Cam**

"Fine, go ahead, if you get injured though, not my fault." Chef says, moving out the way for her.

"Don't worry!" Tina exclaims, giving a thumbs up. "I got this." Tina places her skateboard on the floor, and pushes off. "LET'S GO!" Tina does a kickflip off the helicopter.

"KICKFLIIIIIIIII-" The skateboard flies further in front of her. "IIII-OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

Tina is 5'2, and has her ears pierced with small sliver hoops. She has wavy black hair, that goes down her back quite a bit. She wears a black crop top, black leggings, white sneakers, with a red and black spotted flannel tied around her waist. She also wears a black beanie over her hair.

**WOOSH**

Tina lands on the far end of the Water Blob safely, and her skateboard, lands on the coastline on the beach. Tina hops off the Water Blob, and starts looking for her Skateboard.

"Hmmm, did you see where it landed?" Tina asks, looking around.

"Over there." Blaineley points behind her to the beach. "You won't need it now though, the challenge is underwater."

"Great, I'll get it later." Tina says, taking a deep-breath in. "Woo! That was great."

"What do you call that trick?" Blaineley asks.

"I call that the Heliflip." Tina jokes. "Might need a bit of practice doing that." She chuckles. Tina walks over to the elevator.

"Welcome to the Party." Isabelle says, wrapping an arm around Tina's neck.

"U-Uh...Thanks!"

"Hey, how many people are in here?" Max questions. Blake takes the time to start counting people.

"Mm...1, 2 ,3, 4-"

"16 People." Laurie says.

"Thanks Laurie." Blake says, rolling his eyes.

"No problem!" Laurie beams, completely ignoring the tone of voice that Blake had.

* * *

"Our 17th Camper, Dirk!"

**Helicopter Cam**

"This is not what I agreed to." Dirk says, being hung over the edge by Chef.

"Too bad." Chef says simply, before dropping him. _"Tall for nothing..."_ He thought.

Dirk is 6'4, making him the tallest camper now. His skin was pale, and his brown hair was pretty spiky. He wore a white jacket over a black t-shirt, which his jacket was zipped up only half-way. Blue jeans, and red sneakers.

**WOOSH**

Dirk lands on the Water Blob, and just sits there for a bit, before looking at Blaineley staring at him.

"So, you gonna climb up here? Or do I have to get Carol again..." She asked. Dirk eventually climbs onto the dock. "Welcome Dirk."

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

**Dirk's Confessional**

"I don't know what it's gonna be like on this Island. I've only watched 1 Season of this...and it looked terrible. But, this doesn't seem so bad actually. Now the other Campers though."

* * *

"That's 17 right?" Blake asks.

"No, that's 1 Person." Marshal answers.

"Thanks smartass."

"Y'know what else is smart?" Marshal says, before grabbing Blake by his jacket, lifting him off his feet, "Not messing with me, got it?"

_"Oh great..."_ Dirk thought, timidly walking into the elevator._ "Maybe I can just shrink into the corner."_

"ok." Blake squeaks out in a high-pitched voice. Marshal drops him, and Blake stumbles into Lucy. "Uh..."

Lucy just stares at Blake, and tilts her head.

"Alright, y'know, I'm starting to think Jaylyn's Idea was good."

"Blaineley said-" Carol begun. "Well actually she didn't say we were gonna die."

"But we possibly could." Brianna says.

"I'll take the risk." Blake starts jumping up and down, shaking the elevator only slightly each time.

"You look retarded." Marshal stated.

"I don't care anymore, anything to get away from all of you." He continued jumping for a while, before stopping. "Jaylyn, you had the idea, why not join me?"

"I don't wanna die." She responded.

Blake groans in anger.. "Fine, I'll just do it myself." Blake goes back to jumping.

* * *

_"They having a party in there or something?"_ Blaineley thought watching Blake in the elevator, before realizing the next camper was already here. "Oh! Next Camper! Our 18th, Samantha!"

**Helicopter Cam**

"Put me down damn it!" She yelled angrily, punching Chef's back.

"Oh! Sure..." Chef throws Samantha off the helicopter.

"I'LL GET YOU BACCKKKK-" She screamed as she fell.

Samantha is 5'6, and has pale skin. Her hair pale and blond, and decently long, but a bit messy as-well. She wore a black and violet sweater, with a purple t-shirt under it. Blue jeans, and black boots.

**WOOSH**

Samantha lands on the Water Blob, which she immediately punches in anger. "Damn him!"

"Samantha...welcome." Blaineley said, treading lightly.

"Whatever." She shook her head. "I didn't even want to come here, not only did you just accept me, you didn't even accept my brother. Then I get thrown off a helicopter?"

"Look I'll just say...the throwing you off the helicopter wasn't my idea." Blaineley said, before Samantha stomps past her.

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional**

Samantha is seen arms crossed staring into the camera angrily. "I don't care what you think of me so far, I'm just pissed. I don't even want to be here, but hey-" Samantha throws her arms in the air in anger. "Guess I have to try to win a Million now."

* * *

Samantha entered the elevator, and nobody really said much to her, just to not get yelled at or something.

"How's it going?" Isabelle speaks up.

"Terrible." Samantha huffs. "My brother isn't even here, he could've been at-least some one I could talk too."

"Well you're talking to me now." Isabelle noted. "It's pretty boring now because we're waiting, but we can talk." She walks her fingers up Samantha's arm.

Samantha sighs. "Fine." She removes Isabelle's hand from her arm.

"After all this waiting, this challenge better be where I can hurt someone." Carlita announced.

Blake scoffs, "You've already done that."

"Want me to do it again?" She answered.

"Nope! Nope!" Blake quickly responded, waving his hands.

"This is a pretty boring. Nothing to see, nothing to do, at-least in the 1st Season they got to see Tyler crash."

"I did a pretty cool trick though." Tina said. "Right?"

"I saw the skateboard flying." Carol chuckled. "It looked pretty funny seeing it."

"Remember when we saw Mason and Daniel race? That was pretty cool." Khail said.

"Oh yeah! Imagine Mason dropping in here with his Motorcycle." Carol said. "Or Daniel with his Jetski."

"Didn't Chris break it, and sent it drifting off into the ocean?"

"Oh right, he did." Carol remembered. "He probably could afford another one though with the money he got when the show was canceled."

"By the way, how much money did you earn when it was axed?" Max asked.

"Since there was 16 of us left, they split the money, and gave us 125,000 each." Khalil said.

"Over a Hundred Thousand?! Clara exclaimed.

"Yup! The money for that season was 2 Million instead of 1 Million." Carol said.

"I'd rather the show end now and we get money instead." Samantha said, with her arms crossed.

"We'd each get 45,454, or somewhere around that." Laura answered.

"I'd be fine with that to be fair." Khalil said.

"Yeah, since you already have over 100,000, it's not like you need to be here." Jaylyn said.

* * *

"Our 19th Camper, Adam!" Blaineley exclaimed.

**Helicopter Cam**

"Hold On, Hold On!" Adam exclaimed, fixing his Terminator Style Glasses. Chef rolls his eyes. "Alright-WAH!"

Chef throws Adam off the helicopter.

Adam is 6'2 and Caucasian. His black hair, was a casual business cut. He wore a Jurassic Park John Hammond T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, and Black Shoes. Obviouslly though, he wore those Terminator Glasses, which are still somehow on his face while falling.

WOOSH

Adam lands on the Water Blob, with his glasses still secured on his face. "Woo!" He exclaimed, giving a thumbs up. "I am alllright!"

"We totally cared Adam." Blaineley said, as Adam climbed up on the dock. "Nice glasses."

"Thanks, it looks like the one from The Terminator."

"I-Uh-Okay." Blaineley responded.

* * *

**Adam's Confessional**

"I'm a big movie fan." Adam nodded. "That's all you need to know."

* * *

"What's up yall? How's it goin." Adam said, walking in the elevator, which was now jam-packed, and you can barely move without bumping shoulders with somebody else.

"I'm in hell! SAVE ME!" Blake exclaimed, grasping Adam's shoulders.

"Uhhh…" Adam was confused.

"Blake has been through a lot." Clara explained, pulling Blake away from Adam.

"I see."

"Guys, check this out." Isabelle announced, getting everyone's attention. "Three people left before we finally start." The elevator erupted in cheers.

Blaineley watches the situation from the Docks, and is very confused to what is going on. "Uh..."

* * *

Blaineley shakes her head, "Uh-Moving on from...whatever that was. Our 20th Camper, Mick!"

**Helicopter Cam**

Chef is holding Mick, who has barely moved in his grasp, looking like a corpse. "You alive?" Chef asks, before just barely noticing a slight rise and fall of Mick's chest. "Whatever I guess." Chef drops Mick off the helicopter.

Mick was only 5'1, and had pretty pale skin. He also looked pretty thin, and small. His hair was dyed dark blue, medium in length to where it reached his shoulders, and was very messy. Mick wore a simple dark blue T-Shirt with a skull on it, Black Jeans with a White Belt, and Black Adidas. He also was wearing black wireless headphones.

**WOOSH**

Mick landed on the Water Blob like a ragdoll, and didn't move.

"...Did...Is..." Blaineley said, trying to find words. Just when Blaineley was about to call his name, Mick sat up slowly like he was coming out of a coffin. Blaineley let out a breath. "Good...…...Mick! Welcome."

Mick doesn't say anything as he climbs up on the docks, walking right past Blaineley as-well. Blaineley's eye twitches.

"Did we really need 3 Goths?" She muttered, watching Mick walk.

Mick doesn't say anything has he enters the elevator, instead choosing to sit in one of the unoccupied corners, near a standing Lucy. Lucy and Mick each look at one another. Lucy gives a small smile, while Mick turns his the other way, burying his face in-between his knees.

* * *

**Mick's Confessional**

Mick doesn't say anything, but decides to give the camera a small wave.

* * *

"Two people left." Jaylyn said, clenching her fists. "I just want to do something already!"

"You can pick on Blake." Jared said. "Two people have already done so."

"Blake?" She calls out.

"NO!" He yells, hiding Damian.

"Bro." Damian said simply.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Our 21st Camper, Sarah!"

**Helicopter Cam**

"Can I at-least get a good hold of my hat?" Sarah said, clutching her hat against her chest. "Jeez."

Chef doesn't say anything as he drops Sarah off the helicopter.

Sarah is 5'4, and Caucasian. Her blonde hair barely reached past her neck, and was wavy. She wore just a grey sleeveless shirt which showed her muscles, blue jeans, and black boots, and being held by her arms was a dark brown cowboy hat, that looked just a bit too big for her.

**WOOSH**

Sarah lands on the Water Blob with her hat still being clutched.

"Really?" Was all Sarah said, before putting on the hat and climbing onto the dock.

"Sarah, welcome." Blaineley said.

"Yeah thanks." Sarah responded. "Really though? Dropped off a helicopter?" Sarah's hat falls in front of her face. "Oop…."

"Fun wasn't it?"

"Hell no!" Sarah snapped, surprising Blaineley. Sarah tilted her hat back. "Never again." Sarah walks away.

"Well..." Blaineley said in shock.

* * *

**Sarah's Confessional**

"Sorry bout that." Sarah apologizes, tipping her hat. "I have outbursts from time to time, can't control it that well."

* * *

"Howdy." Sarah said, squeezing into the elevator. "How's it going for yall?"

"Boring." Carlita said.

"I actually might be in Hell." Blake said, "Everybody is mean to me."

"I'm nice..." Laurie said, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"I mean, yeah...but."

"Guys, guys." Isabelle said. "Last Camper is next."

"Finally." Marshal said. "I'm about to rip the damn walls off this elevator."

"You've only been here for like 10 minutes." Carlita said. "I've waited for like 40."

"I've waited longer than all of you since I was first." Blake said.

"And you're going to be the first to go." Max said. "Sorry." She immediately apologized. "I-Uh, just figured that-"

"Wow Max, I thought you were nice." Blake said.

"S-Sorry.." Max rubs the back of her head.

* * *

"Alright, now onto our 22nd and Final Camper for this season-" Blaineley is interrupted by the cheers in the elevator.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes the other campers are throwing a party in the elevator." Blaineley said, rolling her eyes. "But Our 22nd and Final Camper, Liz!"

**Helicopter Cam**

"Gently this time." Chef thought, as he dropped Liz off the Helicopter.

Liz was 4'5, and petite, making her the shortest Camper here. Her black hair was long, and covered her left eye. Her eyes in-fact, where different colored due to heterochromia. The left being silver, and the right being deep blue. She wore a black long-sleeved T-shirt, a red miniskirt with a black chequered pattern, black leggings and black boots.

**woosh**

Liz landed on the Water Blob pretty lightly. "Wowie." She said, before having to pull herself up onto the dock. "Hi there!"

"Hey Liz, welcome, you're our last Camper to be introduced." Blaineley said.

"Cool!"

* * *

**Liz's Confessional**

Liz giggles. "Mhm, I have a plan." She smiled, "But you'll have to wait and see what it is!"

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Liz beamed, giving a bright smile.

"GET IN THE ELEVATOR." Blake stated.

"Sorry about him. He was the first one here and he's been getting picked on the entire time." Laurie said, comforting Blake.

"Oh! That's horrible!"

"So is the fact that I had to wait an hour for the 1st challenge." Carlita said, crossing her arms.

Liz enters the elevator with no problem, due to her height.

"Alright." Blaineley says, walking in front of the elevator. "Ready for your first challenge?" Blaineley gets a jumbled response of most being screamed yes at, mostly by Blake.

"Well, all I can say. Water." Blaineley pulls out a small button from her uh, cleavage area.

"That's been there?" Khalil asked.

Blaineley pushes the red button, and the elevator has finally closed. Did I forget to mention that there was no light inside of it?

"It's dark in here." Jared stated.

"Really?! I couldn't see that." Marshal said sarcastically.

"Me neither." Clara said. Before hearing a really loud facepalm from someone.

"My heart is darker than this." Lucy announced, making everyone go quiet.

"Uh." Carol said.

"nice." Mick said in a small tone of voice, barely a whisper. Suddenly the elevator drops like a rock, and almost everybody in the elevator screams, with the exception of Lucy, Mick and Isabelle.

* * *

**The Docks**

* * *

Blaineley watches as the elevator goes underwater fast, quickly seeing it disappear in the depths of the ocean. She then looks at the Camera-

"Hope the Campers are ready for what's down there, because I sure don't." Blaineley stated, throwing the button she had away. "No, Seriously, I don't. Chris made the challenge, and I never took the time to go and see. So whatever it is, they better hope Chris is a good builder." Blaineley then fixes her hair.

"Well! Chris usually does this part, but since I'm the only one here, I'm doing it." Blaineley clears her throat.

"So! 22 Campers have been brought onto this Island, including two returnees. In the next part, the Campers will do their first challenge on island, and then find out why it's called Double Down. And after those two things, will be the first elimination of the season. Can't wait? Neither can I!"

**"This is! Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**Author Note: WOOOOO Buddy. It's here finally, the first episode ,and first writing of mine in 2020. What took so long? Forgotten. There was this point where I had only 3 Camper Introductions done, but in the course of 4 Days, I've managed to do 18 more. This is over 9,500 words, 2x longer than the introduction in BFTP.**

**I have to ask you, if you even remember this. How was the introduction? Took too long? SORRY! I wish I did this when I first made it, but I want to do finish this because of what is going on in my life. I HAVE RETURNED...hopefully. Might be a few mistakes here and there, I try to make it presentable.**


	4. Centripetal Rush, Underwater? - EP 1, P2

Actual Progress? Wooo!

* * *

**Last Time**

**Suddenly the elevator drops like a rock, and almost everybody in the elevator screams, with the exception of Lucy, Mick and Isabelle.**

**"Hope the Campers are ready for what's down there, because I sure don't." Blaineley stated, throwing the button she had away. "No, Seriously, I don't. Chris made the challenge, and I never took the time to go and see. So whatever it is, they better hope Chris is a good builder."**

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Well welcome back!" Blaineley exclaims, waving at the camera. "A few seconds ago, I sent the Campers underwater to take on their first challenge. Will Chris get them all killed? Probably!"

"Wait, I don't think I should've said that." She mumbled, before clearing her throat. "Ahem! Anyway, let's see how they're doing."

* * *

**The First Challenge Underwater.**

* * *

**The elevator's rails start to make a loud grinding sound as it slows down.**

"My ears!" Blake yells, covering them.

"Are we gonna die?!" Dirk yells, panicking.

"I'm too young to die!" Sarah screams, freaking out.

"You're never too young to die." Lucy says, again in a monotone voice.

"Why are you telling me this?!"

"All of you need to calm down." Isabelle says, leaning against the walls.

"I can barely hear you over the sounds of Blake's screaming!" Carlita yells.

"Oh piss off!" Blake responds, "The rails are way louder than I am!"

"Maybe if Marshal wasn't on the damn elevator, we'd fall slower." Samantha says.

"Who the hell said that?! You wanna go!?" Marshal shouts.

"There is one place I don't want to go right now, and that is hell!" Jared yells.

**Everybody jolts in place as the elevator reaches the bottom... and it's destination.**

Mostly everybody has a sigh of relief as they're still alive.

"WOO! That was fun!" Adam exclaimed.

"Adam, what the hell?" Carlita said.

Sarah takes several deeps breaths, "I-I wasn't scared." Sarah stated, taking her hat off and fanning herself.

"Sure you weren't." Blake said, before being punched in the shoulder by Sarah. "OW!"

"You were screaming like a bitch." Sarah said.

"So like you?" Blake rubs his shoulder.

"Oh that's it!" Sarah cracks her knuckles.

"Wait!" Blake hides behind Damian. "Damian! Help!"

"Blake, you need to stop getting yourself in these situations." Damian said.

* * *

**The elevator doors then open automatically, showing the Camper's their first challenge...if they could see. It opened up to show a dark hallway with faulty lights flickering off and on. The walls though, were clear, allowing the Campers to just barely see fish and...other things in the depths.**

* * *

"Uhhh….." Jaylyn said, looking at the darkness...swearing she saw something looking back at her. "I don't know about this."

"Have I ever told you I don't like underwater challenges?" Khalil said. "Because I don't."

"Do we get out?" Max questioned, leaning over the space between the elevator and the hallway.

"Well I sure as hell aint." Carlita said, turning away from the hallway.

"Pfft, and why not? Scared?" Blake asked, sweating just a bit. Carlita grabs Blake by his jacket. "Oh great-"

"How about you check?!" Carlita exclaims, before shoving Blake out the elevator.

"Whooahoh!" Blake stumbles out of the elevator, before stopping in place. Blake slowly turns around to face the darkness.

"Well...see anything?" Carol asks, watching Blake look all around him.

"Unless you count darkness as anything, then I see nothing." Blake answered, now looking at the elevator. "And you were all scar-AHHHHH!" Blake is suddenly grabbed by something from behind, and pulled into the darkness..

"BLAKE!" Laurie screams.

"HOLY SHIT." Sarah yells, pushing her way behind everybody else.

"MY GOD-" Jared yelled.

"WHERE'S THE UP BUTTON ON THIS THING?!" Tina exclaimed, looking around the elevator.

"We need to go save him!" Laurie continued.

"And why do we need to do that!?" Carlita asked.

"Because if you don't, we'll just leave you behind." Marshal said.

"We? We who!?" Jared asked, "I'm not going out there!"

"Come on, if we all go together, that thing can't get all of us." Carol said, putting on some type of superhero mask.

"And why can't it?" Liz asked. Carol just stared at her for a second,

"Huh...why can't it." She asked herself, before being jumpscared by a loud static sound emitting from inside the elevator. "Wah!"

"The hell was that?" Marshal said.

"Up there." Lucy pointed up inside the elevator, showing a live recording of Chris somewhere in a chair, looking at them...smirking.

"CHRIS!" Some of the campers exclaim.

**"How's it goin?"** Chris asked, **"This is your first challenge...Wait, 1, 2, 3 ,4-"**

"There is 21 of us, Blake got taken by that thing." Laurie said.

**"I was gonna figure it out!"** Chris exclaimed, before shaking his head. **"Anyway, Blake is already out of the challenge."**

"That was quick." Carlita noted.

**"Since this is your first challenge, we'll take it a bit easy on you for now."**

"How is this easy?" Jared asked.

**"Well I was getting to that, so be quiet."** Chris said.** "Now! Let me explain this challenge. It's simple, don't get caught-"**

"Which apparently Blake couldn't do." Sarah said, high-fiving Carlita.

**"There is two ways to this challenge."** Chris explains.** "You can either survive for 20 Minutes by wandering around the place. Which I'll be honest, is not a good idea. Or the 2nd option, is that you can reach the safe zone in the middle of this place, where you'll be placed on teams there...and find out what the twist is."**

"Wait, so this place is a maze?" Khalil questioned.

**"Yup!"** Chris said.

"Soooo, we don't need to stick together?" Clara asked.

**"Heh, you can if you want."** Chris responded.** "Now, you can either wait there and let the monster pick all of you off, or you can get a move on."**

"One question, what is the monster?" Adam asks.

**"Just a prototype."** Chris answered, **"All I'm going to say about that, BYE!"** Chris's elevator monitor thingy turns off, leaving the campers to do whatever.

"I forgot to ask, but how deep are we in the water? And there is lights?" Khali said.

* * *

"Screw this." Sarah said, running out of the elevator. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" She screams while running off into the darkness, slowly disappearing from the Camper's vision.

"Oh no...She's gonna die." Liz unenthusiastically said.

"If I see that monster, Ima choke slam it!" Marshal announced, powerwalking out of the elevator.

"Well if everybody is leaving, I'll leave too." Khalil said, following Marshal.

"That monster is gonna have to catch me first." Tina said, "Wait, I don't have my skateboard!" She facepalms. "Damn it! I swear Blaineley tricked me." Tina still walks out the elevator anyway.

"Well I'm staying right here." Dirk said, still in the corner.

"I'm just going to get this over with." Lucy said, simply walking out. Mick also got up, and silently walked behind her.

Damian leaves without a fuss.

"I can barely see down this hallway." Adam says, squinting his eyes.

"That's because you're wearing sunglasses in the dark." Samantha answered, as Adam took them off.

"Oh...right."

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional #2**

She is shown shaking her head. "Idiots man."

* * *

"I-I should probably get going." Ingrid said, slowly walking out of the elevator.

"I'm not ready for this." Brianna said, shaking her head, shrinking back.

"I can do this." Laurie said, taking a deep-breath, and walking out into the darkness.

* * *

**Laurie's Confessional #2**

"I couldn't." She said simply.

* * *

"If everybody else can go, I can too!" Jaylyn yelled, running into the darkness.

"Hell yeah!" Carlita exclaimed, following Jaylyn.

Clara notices Isabelle just chillin in the corner, staring at the rest of them. "So Isabelle, are you going out there too?" Clara asked.

"Nahh." Isabelle replied, shaking her head. "Not yet at-least, but by the time I leave, I'd probably get caught in a second."

"I thought the challenges weren't supposed to be life-threatening-This looks pretty life-threatening!" Jared exclaimed. "I can't-"

"You'll be fine-Jared, right?" Carol said, patting Jared's back, before taking his arm. "Cmon! Let's tackle this together!"

"W-Wait!" Jared is tugged along by Carol as they leave the elevator.

"Well." Liz shrugs. "No use just standing around waiting to get caught." Liz walks out the elevator.

"She's right." Clara stated. "We can't just stand in here like mungs."

"I don't know, seems to be working out pretty well for me." Isabelle said.

"Okay, I can't take this suspense." Max stated, walking out the elevator. "Take me darkness!" She yelled, continuing down the path.

* * *

**Max's Confessional #2**

Max chuckles, "Darkness took me alright."

* * *

"I think this challenge is pretty simple, just run away when you see the thing." Samantha stated.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, if we could, oh y'know, SEE?" Adam said.

"Yeah? Well I'm not as blind as you are. This isn't that hard." Samantha walked away into the darkness.

"I'll show her..." Adam walked after her.

**Most people had left the elevator, all except Isabelle, Clara, Brianna, and Dirk.**

"Well, if we all can't go by ourselves, Chris didn't say we couldn't be in a group." Clara stated.

"So we can all just get picked off? Nuh-Uh." Dirk said, still in the corner.

"I highly doubt it would just target us for being a group." Isabelle said, getting off the wall. "Brianna, you coming with us?"

"S-Sure. I wasn't going to be able to get far anyway by myself." She said.

"Dirk?" Clara called.

"No, I'm staying." He responded.

Isabelle just shrugged her shoulders, "Let's just go. He'll follow if he want's to."

Isabelle, Clara, and Brianna all leave the elevator, leaving just Dirk by himself. He sighs.

"Great..." He said sadly. "AGH-" Dirk is suddenly snatched by something inside the elevator, and his mouth is covered, before being dragged out.

* * *

Sarah's running eventually slows down to just a walk. Sarah looks all around her, barely being able to see a thing, except a few fishes that swam a bit close to the glass. Sarah puts her hand on the glass, cupping it to see out of it...except seeing only dark and blue.

Sarah groaned. "The maze is clear..I should be able to see something at-least." She then hears a loud stomp behind her. "WAHHH!" She screams, making a loud echo. She quickly whips around to see-

"Lucy!" She exclaims. "The hell was that!?"

"Me." She simply responded.

"Why?!"

"Because I wanted to." Lucy shrugged, before walking away from Sarah, leaving her dumb-founded.

* * *

**Lucy's Confessional #2**

"It was funny." She said simply.

* * *

"I've been in a situation like this before." Carol said, remembering her time in the maze with Ilyria.

"Did you make it out?" Jared asked.

"No, challenge was stopped before we could find the last chest. I feel like I can make my way through this."

"You feel?"

"Wait, you heard that?" Carol asks, stopping and looking around.

"I mean, you talk pretty loudly-"

"Not that!" She whisper-yells, "I heard something else..."

"What?! What was it?" Jared also whisper-yells.

"I don't know, but we need to keep moving." Carol continues to basically drag Jared along.

* * *

"I'd be cruising If I had my skateboard." Tina said to herself, jogging through a seemingly endless corridor.

"And dead." A voice said from in-front of her, startling her.

"AH! What the!" Tina inches closer to the figure, and it's-

"Mick? What, What are you doing here? Nevermind actually, don't answer that."

"It's always watching, and listening." Mick said, looking up.

"Why are you talking like you know the thing?" She asked, but Mick doesn't say anything, and just turns around and leaves. Tina is just left weirded out.

* * *

**Tina's Confessional #2**

"I know it's not nice to talk about other people, but Mick kinda creeps me out, like, he...he just does okay?!"

* * *

**"Chris."** Chris hears his walkie-talkie. He sighs, before grabbing it off his desk. "What Blaineley?"

**"Why do you have that 'Prototype' wandering around capturing them? You barely contained the thing, and now you're making it snag the Campers?"** Blaineley rants.

"Calm down, everything is going fine right now." Chris replies.

**"Yeah, now, but if that thing goes off the deep end."**

"I think we're there already."

**"You know what I mean, keep it in check."** Blaineley stops talking to Chris.

Chris rolls his eyes, before throwing the walkie-talkie behind him, hearing a small thud afterwards. "Always an ear-full."

* * *

Carlita and Jaylyn are still running together in the dark, not pitch black, but dark.

"Any idea to where we're going?" Carlita asks, running behind Jaylyn.

"Nope." Jaylyn answered, continuing to run, before eventually slowing down, and so does Carlita. "You heard those screams?" She asks, now at a brisk walking pace.

"Yeah, they must've gotten caught already." Carlita answered, before thinking about something.

"I'm just glad I wasn't first out of the challenge." Jaylyn continued. "But this isn't what I was expecting as a first."

"Yeah...Hey Jaylyn." Carlita stops walking, causing Jaylyn to stop as-well.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Y'know how these alliance things start right?" She asks, "One person asks another, and they agree to it, but neither really trust each other?"

"I mean, most of the time...yeah." Jaylyn agreed. "Why? You wanna be in an alliance?"

"You said it, not me."

"Wow, fell right into it." Jaylyn rolls her eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll ally with you."

* * *

**Jaylyn's Confessional #2**

"Honestly, I don't know if I should ally with her. She acts decent enough to me, but the way Blake talked about her, and how she treats him makes me wonder..."

* * *

"Great!" Carlita smirked, "But a good alliance always needs a more people."

"Why? Gonna implement the Heather strategy by tossing your allies away like trash after a while?" Jaylyn asked, raising a brow.

"What?! No!" Carlita quickly said, "This is what I mean by how they don't really trust each other. We need a third person for more numbers, but not too many people though, big alliances never really work."

"Mhm." Jaylyn agreed, now both of them walking again. "Then who do you suggest we get ask. Have to be spot on though, can't let them tell about our alliance here."

"Eh, I have only two names. Carol and Isabelle."

"Why Carol? She seems weird to be honest, with that whole superhero thing."

"Yeah, but did you see her on Blast from the Past? She did great on those physical challenges, and I'm pretty sure she can keep secret." Carlita explained.

"Mhm, true. And why Isabelle? I know she's pretty chill, but I wouldn't say that's a good thing."

"Well it's like I said, just for a numbers advantage. She doesn't have to really know we're in an alliance. Anybody you're thinking of?"

"Sarah." Jaylyn said.

"Sarah? I don't know...she seems like a wild-card to be honest. I like her though, so I guess." Carlita answered, nodding.

"That would make the alliance 5 people though, I think it should just be 4."

"Fair enough. Who do you think we should ask?"

"Sarah and either Carol or Isabelle."

"We'll figure it out."

"Yeah." Jaylyn and Carlita continued walking, as if nothing was following them...….

* * *

"Did this challenge really need to be underwater?" Liz quietly told herself, making sure to peak the corners before going down the hallways.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional #2**

"I'm serious, did it?" She asked, "I mean, I'm a pretty good swimmer, but we're just running around in the dark, just waiting to get caught by...whatever that thing is."

* * *

Liz hugs the wall **(Not Literally)** and peaks past the corner, to see a small red 'dot' in the darkness. Liz stares at it for a bit. before shaking her head, "Nah."

"What?" A voice says behind, her scaring her.

"GAH! Khalil!" She gasps.

"Sorry." He says.

Liz sighs, "Why are you even behind me? I thought you followed Marshal."

"Well I was, but he really didn't like me following behind him. Did you see anything down there? I saw you shaking your head."

"I'm just trying to play it safe." She lied. "Don't wanna run straight into the thing, I couldn't see anything down there."

"Well if you want too, we can both go down there. I don't really like going by myself in this darkness." Khalil said.

"Sure!" Liz exclaimed, before covering her mouth. "Can't be too loud, it would probably attract it."

"Mhm."

**Khalil and Liz turn the corner to go down the hallway, while Liz makes sure to walk a little bit slower than Khalil to get him ahead of her.**

"So Khalil, I saw you on the last season of Total Drama." Liz beings, still walking with Khalil. "Not too fond of the dark and monsters huh?"

"Not really. If I'm going to get caught, I don't even want to see the thing."

"Yeah...me neither." Liz agreed, slowing even further down, coming to a complete stop.

"Something wrong?" Khalil asks, stopping as-well.

"Yes."

"Oh? What-" Khalil is quickly grabbed and dragged into he darkness by something. Liz quickly sprints in the other direction, backtracking.

* * *

**Liz Confessional #3**

Liz is seen smiling. "Yes I led Khalil into a trap, but, it's just because I'm not confident enough that I'll find the safe zone. So, I'll just make sure to get as many people out along the way." Liz pokes her cheek, "I'm not that bad~"

* * *

"Think the Prototype can catch us all at the same time?" Clara asked, clinging on to Isabelle's arm.

"Not when I run away when he catches you two." Isabelle stated, as Clara chuckles a bit.

"Wow, thanks Isabelle. I really feel like I'm in good hands."

"This challenge I-Isn't that dangerous right?" Brianna asks, walking behind Clara and Isabelle.

"Shouldn't be, unless Chris wants to get his show axed, then sued." Isabelle said.

* * *

**"Oh shit." Chris rolls the chair away from his desk.**

* * *

"R-Right..." Brianna agreed, still a bit unsure though.

"You should probably get in-front of us. The person in the back usually gets taken first without us noticing." Isabelle continued.

"Or the person in the front gets taken, and the others run the other direction."

"Really? Then lead the way." Isabelle playfully pushes Clara ahead of her.

"Noo!~" Clara giggles, trying to push Isabelle ahead of her instead.

"Brianna, can you just walk ahead of us for a bit?" Isabelle says, still messing around with Clara, before realizing Brianna didn't answer. "Brianna? Isabelle and Clara turn around to realize Brianna was no longer behind them.

"Bri-" Clara was about to call out, before her mouth is covered.

"Shh." Isabelle whispers, "We have to go." Isabelle takes her hand and starts running with her.

* * *

**Isabelle's Confessional #2**

"That kinda got me serious." Isabelle tugs at her shirt. "Me and Clara were too busy playing around, not caring about the challenge, and then Brianna was gone."

* * *

**Clara's Confessional #2**

"I feel kind of bad for Brianna." Clara said, looking down at her feet. "We were messing around a bit too much, and she's the one who got taken."

* * *

Damian is seen frantically looking around, before dashing into a nearby hallway. "This challenge got me sweating and shit." He grumbled to himself, running into any other hallway he sees.

* * *

**Damian's Confessional #2**

"You see, I'm not scared." He shrugs, "I swear. I'm just trying not to get got by, whatever Chris made." He then laughs, "Honestly, couldn't Chef just dress up or something like the other times? At-Least I know I'd be able to easily out-run him."

* * *

"Huh?" Damian turns the corner, and at the end of a hallway, he sees a door, with a green sign above it saying.

**SAFE ZONE, THIS IS IT.**

Damian just shakes his head, before sighing. "Screw it, I either win or lose."

Damian starts jogging to the door, before hearing a loud thud behind him. "What the?!" Damian turns around to see large red eyes chasing him down, that jogging turns into a full sprint- "OH FU-"

* * *

**Damian's #2 Confessional from earlier replays, except slowed down.**

**"You see, I'm not scared."**

**"I'm not scared."**

**"Not scared."**

**"Scared."**

**It then ends with his laugh. "Honestly."**

* * *

Damian makes it to the door in-time, and barges straight through it, stumbling a bit, and tripping onto a soft sofa. Damian pants a bit, and looks at the door to see the Prototype still standing there. Now being slightly in the light, Damian is able to see that had a bit of fur on it...but the parts that weren't covered in fur, were metallic, it also didn't fit in the door, having to crouch down to look at Damian.

"The hell?" Damian says in shock.

**The Prototype eventually leaves.**

"Yo." Chef says, swiveling his chair around to face Damian.

"Chef? How are you down here" Damian asks, before motioning around him. "This is the Safe Zone?"

"Yes it is the Safe Zone." Chef answers.

"So I'm 1st?" Damian questions, not caring that Chef didn't answer his 2nd Question.

"Yeah."

"WOO!" He shouts. "Wait.."

* * *

**Damian's Confessional #3**

"Like I said." Damian crosses his arms, smirking. "Not scared." He then shakes his head, "Going into this season though, I kind of wanted to go easy the first few challenges, so I don't look like too much of a threat. But I guess I'm naturally better than the rest."

* * *

**"Attention Campers!"** Chef yells over an intercom, which were scattered around inside the maze. **"One Camper has made it to the Safe Zone! Which means the aggressiveness level on The Prototype, will be increased!"**

"What?!" Chef hears a faint voice yell inside of the maze through the open door, recognizing them as Samantha. "Nobody told us that!"

"Hopefully she realizes how close she is." Damian says, looking at the door.

* * *

"So it's a Terminator?!" Adam exclaims, before hearing thunderously loud foot-steps running his way, and Adam prepared for the absolute worse. _"I'm gonna die."_ He thought, before hearing the foot-steps suddenly get further away from him, seemingly targeting someone else.

"Just what is-"

"You shouldn't talk so loud-" A voice warns, startling Adam.

"AHHHH!" Adam screams, turning around to face Mick, who just shakes his head at Adam. "Mick!?"

"Even the slightest noise attracts it Adam...You've messed up." Mick slowly backs away into the darkness.

"What?-" Adam hears the loud foot-steps comeback, and this time, it doesn't reverse track...

* * *

"Jay! What are we runnin for?! Jaylyn exclaims, now running alongside Carlita

"You don't hear that thing?!" Carlita replies. "That things fast as hell!"

"Then why don't we be silent?!"

"We've lost that option!-GAH!" Carlita runs face-first into someone else, who just so happened to be running the other direction.

"Ahwww…." They groan in pain, trying to find their hat that had fallen on the floor.

"Sarah?" Jaylyn called out, helping both of them up as Sarah found her hat. "What are you-Nevermind, I'm pretty sure I know what you're doing."

"Yeah, I'm running, looked like you two were as-well." Sarah said, dusting her hat off. "That thing is scary as balls."

"You saw the thing?" Carlita asks.

"Hell yeah I saw the thing!" Sarah exclaims, "I basically got a front-row seat, because I was there when it snatched Laurie! I was running along all fine and dandy, I see Laurie and I stop to talk to her, next thing I know, Chef says the aggressiveness has been raised, and I'm like well that's not good, THEN THAT BIG ASS THING DROPPED DOWN BEHIND HER AND-"

As almost on cue, The Prototype drops down from the ceiling, and behind Sarah, who instantly runs away. Carlita and Jaylyn were not too far behind her.

"Well then what?!" Carlita yells over the loud booming steps behind her.

"THEN I RAN LIKE A BITCH!" Sarah screams.

* * *

Mick is just walking slowly down a hallway, before seeing Lucy walk up to him from the darkness in-front.

"Sounds bad out there." Lucy said uncaringly, staying silent so she can hear more of the screams.

"Mhm." Mick nods, also staying pretty silent. "I tried telling them."

"You need a better method." Lucy suggests. "Walking up behind them, isn't one."

"Then what would you suggest..." Lucy suddenly grabs one of Mick's arms and pulls him closer. Bringing them face to face, almost touching noses.

"You need to get them closer..." She whispered in his ear. Lucy watched as Mick's face turned a bit red, and he squirmed a bit in her grasp. She eventually let go. "Want to get this challenge over with already?"

"Sure..." He replied meekly, rubbing his arm where she grabbed it, just a bit.

* * *

"Carol! I swear I saw eyes!" Jared exclaims, hiding behind Carol.

"There Isn't anything there!" Carol tries to assure. Carol and Jared had unfortunately ran into a dead-end.

* * *

**Carol's Confessional #2**

"This is waaaay scarier challenge than the Capture the Flag challenge in Blast!" Carol takes a deep-breath. "Jared wouldn't stop panicking, then he got me panicking."

* * *

"Damn." Carlita said, panting in exhaustion, using the wall as a support. "Didn't...even get to ask her...to join...our..alliance."

"Yeah..." Jaylyn responded, also breathing a bit heavy. "But we have to keep going, I don't want that thing to comeback for us."

"I just want to get this challenge over with...already."

"Me too."

**"Attention Campers!"** Chef is back on the intercom again.

"Oh no...Don't tell me-" Carlita groaned.

**"Three more have finished the maze! You know what that means!"**

"It means we're screwed." Jaylyn stated, before hearing a loud echoing roar.

**"GROOOOOOOOOOAH!"** The Prototype roars, alerting everybody inside the maze.

"We gotta go Carlita." Jaylyn said, patting Carlita's back. "I don't know how close it is, but if that thing is faster we need to get out of here."

"I don't know Jaylyn, I'm kinda-Whoa!" Jaylyn hoists Carlita over her shoulder.

"C'mon!" Jaylyn starts running while holding her.

* * *

"That thing doesn't come in here, right?" Damian asks, looking at the camera's Chef is monitoring.

"Probably." Chef responds, shrugging.

"That is not a good response." Samantha stated, fortunately finding the exit..

"The rest of them are going to get caught." Mick said, sitting on the sofa next to Lucy.

"I hope not..." Ingrid said, startling Damian, Samantha, and Chef.

"Ingrid? How are- When the hell did you get in here? Why did my trackers not find you..." Chef muttered that last part.

"Wait what was that last part-" Damian asks.

"Nothing."

"I-I hid in the corner near the door." Ingrid explained. "I wasn't sure if it was the actual Safe Zone...so I waited to see if somebody else would go in, and Damian was chased in by The Prototype."

"I wasn't scared. Just uh, surprised." He said.

"I knew where the Safe Zone was the entire time." Lucy stated.

"How?" Samantha asked, but Lucy doesn't respond, instead choosing to lay down to sleep on the couch. Samantha groans in annoyance, "Whatever then..."

The people inside the Safe-Zone started hearing loud steps, stomping towards them.

"Chef?" Damian asks, "Where is The Prototype right now?"

Chef looks all around the camera, before finally spotting it in one. "I don't know, but it's running down a hallway-"

**"BOO!"**

"AHH!" Damian yells, while Ingrid flinches in fear.

Samantha shakes her head. "Marshal, seriously?"

Marshal laughs at Damian. "What? Just tryna have some fun." He replies. "I didn't even see the thing."

"I don't know how, with those loud ass steps of yours." Damian stated, before hearing the sounds of more feet. "Sounds like somebody else is coming."

Isabelle sprints into the room, with Carol right behind her.

"Woo!" Isabelle celebrates, throwing her hands in the air. "How y'all doing? I'm feeling great."

"I know this was just a challenge but jeez.." Carol is left breathless on the sofa. "That is probably the 2nd Scared I have ever been."

"Isabelle you were with Clara, and Carol, you were with Jared..." Mick said.

"Yeah, I told Jared I'd go check if The Prototype was there, and it wasn't. So when I went back to tell him, he was gone...We we're in a dead-end." Carol said.

"Mhm, and Clara did the whole cliché **'Oh no I tripped and fell, and the monster is right behind me'**. As you can tell, I didn't go back to save her." Isabelle laughs. "I did tell her what I'd do when we were messing around with Brianna there."

"Chef, how many people are left?" Marshal asks.

"Four." He responds, looking at the 4 Dots left on the map. With 2 together, and the other 2 separated from each other-And 1 of the 2 that were together just disappeared. "Nevermind, Three."

* * *

Jaylyn runs into the Safe-Zone, with a bit a of a smile as-well.

"What's up Jaylyn?" Isabelle says, chilling with the rest of the Campers on the couch.

"Heh, nothing much." She responded.

"What happened with Carlita?"

"What had happened was-"

* * *

**FLASHBACK LIKE 2 MINUTES AGO**

"I think I can run now Jay." Carlita said, still being by Jaylyn over her shoulder.

"You sure?" Jaylyn asked, slowing down.

"I'm pretty sure-" The Prototype drops in-front of the two, and Jaylyn throws Carlita in-front of her on the ground.

"Good-Luck then!" Jaylyn exclaimed, running away from Carlita and The Prototype.

"YOU!-"

* * *

"And that was the last I heard of her." Jaylyn finished explaining, as Marshal and Isabelle were laughing, and Samantha was smirking.

"Nice." Marshal said.

"By the way, Chef, where do the campers that get caught go?" Carol asks.

"You'll see em pretty soon." Chef said, looking at the 2 Dots still left.

"I'M HERE!" Liz exclaims, basically flying through the broken door.

"Liz? You're still alive?" Marshal asks, "I mean..."

"How many left now Chef?" Damian asks.

"One." Chef says...The dot disappears. "Gone."

"So that's it? Did we all win the challenge?" Samantha asks.

"Yes." Chef answers. "Everybody off the sofa." He orders, as everybody gets off...except Lucy, who is now sleeping. But, Carol makes sure to hoist her off, before Chef takes the sofa and throws the sofa at the open area in the door, blocking it off.

"Damn Chef." Damian noted.

"Are you blocking the door?" Liz asks, as Chef throws the chair he was once sitting on near the sofa as-well.

"Yes." Chef says simply, before swiping all of the monitors on his deck onto the floor. He takes the desk and places it with the blockade.

"Wait, so that thing isn't controllable?!" Carol exclaims.

"No idea." Chef pulls a blue button out of his pocket. "But Chris didn't make an off-switch, so that thing is going to continue searching." Chef presses the button, opening a storage area from the ceiling...which spills out the caught Campers on the floor.

* * *

"AUGH!" Blake exclaims, being landed on by everybody else out of the pile.

"I thought I was going to die!" Adam exclaims, slowing picking himself off the floor.

"I wish I did." A muffled voice says from inside the pile.

Chef presses the button once more, closing the storage area, but opening two new ones on the walls, showing 2 Elevators.

"I'm guessing were being split into teams now?" Samantha asks.

"Yes" The pile of Campers eventually all gain their senses back after being stuck in a cramped area for a while.

* * *

"Winner's of the challenge, go in the Elevator on the Right." Chef ordered, as they do so. "Tina."

"Huh?" She responds.

"Since you were the last out in the challenge, you're going on the team with them as-well."

"Alright..." Tina walks into the Elevator with the Winners, as the Elevator closes and they take off back to the docks above.

"The rest of you losers." Chef continued. "You're with me in this one." Chef leads the rest of the campers into the Elevator.

"Well Blake." Carlita says, wrapping an arm around him. "Guess we're gonna be teammates."

"Oh no." Is all Blake could say, before the Elevator closed and they went up.

* * *

**The Camera cuts to Blaineley talking on her walkie-talkie.**

"The challenge is over?" Blaineley asks, not noticing the camera back on her. "Any casualties? None? That's surprising...I thought-" Blaineley finally notices. "OH! I um-" Blaineley tosses the walkie-talkie away. "Hey there! Didn't see you...literally. Ahem, anyway, the challenge is now over...and they have been split into teams." Blaineley almost trips over a bag filled with...something. "Woops!" Blaineley chuckles awkwardly. "In a moment from now, all of you will know what Double Down implies."

* * *

About 40 Seconds later, both of the elevators rise from the water, this time on the other side of the Docks. The elevators open as both teams walk out, with Chef walking up to Blaineley.

"What happened to The Prototype?" Blaineley asks, whispering to Chef.

"It's going to continuously hunt for Campers down there, it's not coming up here...I think at-least." Chef replies.

"I told you both we didn't need to do that challenge."

Chef just shrugs, walking off the dock, and onto the Island.

Blaineley sighs. "Alright." Blaineley drags the bag over to where the Campers were standing.

"What's in the bag?" Khalil asks.

"My skateboard better not be in there." Tina stated.

"I'm getting to that." Blaineley said, shaking the bag. "This was going to kinda decide teams, but it looks like you've already been separated into them. I will call two peoples names, and when I do, you come over here to me. Got it?"

She gets a few nods, and a couple of vocal agreement.

"Alright, first the winner's side." Blaineley begins. "Damian and Marshal." They both step up to Blaineley. "I'm just saying the first two names I can think of by the way."

Blaineley pulls a long pair of Hand-Cuffs out from the bag. "Put this on."

"What the hell?!" Marshal exclaims, backing away. "I'm not-"

"It's not like you're going to jail Marshal." Carlita said. "Yet probably." She said under her breath.

"So the Double Down means, we're going to be hand-cuffed with someone else?" Lauri questions.

"Correct." Blaineley affirms.

"I'm fine with this..." Damian said, putting on 1 Half of the Hand-Cuffs. "I at-least won't have anyone drag me down...well figuratively."

"I'm not putting that on." Marshal continued.

"Simply put it on, or you're eliminated." Blaineley demanded.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional #4**

"Ahh...The ole do this or you're eliminated...Classic."

* * *

"Fine!" He yelled, mumbling curses while doing so. Damian and Marshal were now Hand-Cuffed together.

"It's 8Ft of rope." Blaineley said, "It's not like you're going to be sleeping together."

"I hope not." Blake said, looking at Carlita, and then the rest of his team.

"Ingrid and Mick." She calls, both of them walking up to Blaineley. They both put on the Hand-Cuffs wordlessly.

"I-I hope I don't get in your way..." Ingrid said timidly...

Mick shrugs his shoulders slowly. "I don't have a way..." Mick and Ingrid were now Hand-Cuffed together.

"Deep." Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Samantha and Lucy."

Samantha and Lucy also put on the Hand-Cuffs wordlessly, not really saying anything to each other afterwards.

"I can feel their enthusiasm from here." Blake stated, as Lucy and Samantha stared at him. Blake shrunk back a few moments later.

"Isabelle and Liz." Isabelle and Liz walk up.

"These Hand-Cuffs are nearly taller than we are combined." Isabelle stated, putting her side of the Cuffs on.

"She just had to put the two shortest people together, didn't she?" Liz huffed, putting her side on as-well. Isabelle and Liz were now Hand-Cuffed together.

"Which means Carol and Jaylyn are the final 2 put together." Blaineley says, and they both walk up to her.

* * *

**Carol's Confessional #3**

"To be honest, I kind of wanted to be chained with Khalil...…." Carol said, before realizing. "Not because I like him or anything!" She says quickly, blushing a bit. She shakes her head. "I-I like him-but...Look he's just a friend okay?! I wanted to be chained with him because well, we we're teammates before, and I feel like I'd be the most comfortable with him. It's not like I dislike Jaylyn or anything...I really need to watch what I say..."

* * *

"Carol, I had meant to talk to you during the challenge, but we couldn't find you." Jaylyn whispered, putting on the Hand-Cuffs.

"Really?" Carol responded, putting her side on. "For what? Also we?"

"I'll talk to you about it later." Jaylyn said.

* * *

**Carlita's Confessional #2**

Carlita is shown thinking. "Well, with Jaylyn, Carol, and Isabelle all on the other team. I'm going to have to find new alliance members. I'll have to ask Sarah, and someone else..."

* * *

"Now onto the Loser's Side." Blaineley says.

"C'mon no whammies..." Blake silently prays.

"Blake and Tina."

"Uh...Alright..."

* * *

**Blake's Confessional #4**

"Put together with Tina..." He said, shrugging. "I don't know how to feel about her, we really haven't talk to each other, but she seems to be on the chiller side. At-Least it's not with Carlita."

* * *

"Hey can I grab my board first-" Tina asks.

"No." Blaineley shoots her down.

"Wow alright."

Blake and Tina put on the Hand-Cuffs without much of a fuss.

"Max and Dirk."

"Hmmm." Max hummed, walking up to Blaineley.

* * *

**Max's Confessional #3**

"I don't know about Dirk, he seems...….weak. But hey that's just my assumption."

* * *

Max and Dirk put on the Hand-Cuffs, while Dirk decides to use 7Ft of the rope to get further away from Max.

"Khalil and Laurie."

"Uh...Okay..." Khalil says, walking up to Blaineley with Laurie behind him. "I have question." Khalil holds the Hand-Cuffs up. "Is this for a challenge? Or is it-"

"Permanent." Blaineley says, "Basically until the end of your game."

"O-Oh..." Laurie said, before putting on her side of the Hand-Cuffs.

"2nd Question." Khalil continues. "Do we have to do our Confessional's together?"

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie's Confessional #3 (Both)**

"Well...I think this kinda limits what others can say in here." Khalil said, sitting together with Laurie.

"I-I'll try not to get in your way." Laurie said timidly.

"You're going to be fine..." Khalil assures.

* * *

"Adam and Jared."

"Umm, I don't know about this." Jared said, but already got cuffed by Blaineley.

"Well now you do." She said.

"Y'know, this kinda reminds me of a movie." Adam said, putting on his side of the cuffs. Jared just sighs.

"Brianna and Clara." Brianna and Clara walk up to Blaineley.

* * *

**Carlita's Confessional #3**

"Alright! So." Carlita claps her hands together. "This is either really good...or really bad for me. If Sarah joins, good. If Sarah doesn't join, bad."

* * *

"Hey uh, Brianna." Clara said, putting on a side of the cuffs.

"Hmm?" She responds.

"I just wanted to apologize for not looking out for you in the challenge." Clara continued. "Right Isabelle?!"

"What." Is all she said.

"Yeah...her too."

"I-It's fine." Brianna said, smiling slightly. "You two were just enjoying each other's company."

"So that means Sarah and Carlita are the last two." Sarah and Carlita walk up to Blaineley.

"Join me." Carlita whispered, putting the hand-cuffs on.

"I already am." Sarah joked.

Carlita stifled a laugh, "N-No, I mean join my alliance." She continued.

Sarah pondered for a moment, before tipping her hat. "Sure why not. We're going to be together anyway."

* * *

"Alright, now-" Blaineley begun, before being 'rudely' interrupted.

"Wait!" Carol exclaimed. "I just realized, the teams are uneven."

Blaineley stares at her for a second. "Oh-" The audio cuts out. "You are right...the teams are uneven." Blaineley thinks for a bit. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do-Also you need team names. Ok look we'll get to that later. The Loser's Side, who want's to switch? Do know though, you will be chained with two other people instead of just one.

Nobody really speaks up, until Carlita elbowed Sarah a bit, whispering. "Jaylyn is STILL apart of the alliance." Carlita put emphasis on still. "Carol has probably already joined her as-well. Go with them."

"Hey can we choose?" Sarah asks.

"Sure whatever I guess." Blaineley answered.

"Okay then, I'll switch."

Sarah walked over to Blaineley, kind of forcing Carlita to walk with her. Blaineley pulled a key from her...cleavage again.

"Get pockets or something." Samantha said. Blaineley opens the cuffs for Sarah.

"Who do you choose to go too?" Blaineley asks.

"Carol and Jaylyn." Sarah said, as Blaineley pulled out another pair of cuffs from the bag.

"Good thing I brought extras."

"For what?" Khalil asked.

"For Shut Up." Blaineley snapped, before connecting half of Sarah's cuffs to Jaylyn's. Now it's Carol, Jaylyn, and Sarah together. "Alright, Carlita-"

"Blake and Tina." Carlita says quickly.

"NOOO!" Blake yells, pleading with Blaineley. "I don't want her with me! Right Tina?!"

"Uh, I don't understand why-" Tina wondered.

"See?! She agrees!" Blaineley cuffs Carlita to Blake anyway.

"How's it goin Blake?" Carlita says.

"I need help." Blake fell to his knees dramatically.

* * *

"Alright umm..." Blaineley went back to thinking. "Carol and Khalil are Team Captain's due to competing before."

Damian is seen giving a 'whatever' shrug.

* * *

**Damian and Marshal's Confessional (#3/2)**

Damian is seen inside of the booth, while Marshal is presumably outside of it, due to the cuffs stretching. They couldn't fit in the booth together, not that they even wanted to.

"I'm fine with not being Team Captain." Damian said, his arm being pulled a bit by Marshal. "Mostly because if we lose, I can't really get blamed by default for not leading my team."

* * *

"Really? I mean...that's kind of a meh way to be the Team Captain." Carol stated.

"Didn't you win Team Captain after winning Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Samantha pointed out.

"Yeah, after running, around the Island and finishing 2nd." She replied.

"Tied." Blake added.

"Oh 2nd, 2nd and a Half, It doesn't matter, there is a 2 there somewhere." Carol continued.

* * *

"You two will come up with the Team Names."

"Oh okay, um-" Khalil thought.

"Not now though, we're going to move on to our 2nd Challenge." Blaineley announced, to the annoyance of the Campers.

"Already?" Tina groaned, "I still haven't gotten my skateboard back!"

"I'm still tired from running around in that Maze." Jaylyn said honestly. "That Prototype thing is fast as hell."

"Speaking of The Prototype, what's going to happen to it? Is it going to endlessly chase invisible Campers or something?" Max asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Blaineley said. "That thing better stay down there."

"We haven't even seen inside of the Island yet." Blake complained. "We've been messing around in the water and shit."

"Chill out, our next challenge takes place on the Island. We won't have another water challenge for a while if Chris keeps doing this." Blaineley assured.

"On the matter of Chris, what's he doing? Are you going to be our host for now on?" Khalil asked.

"Probably. Chris and Chef have been focusing on making challenges recently, so until Chris pops up out of nowhere and says he's hosting again, It's just me."

"Ah."

"But anyway enough questions, time to get a move on."

Chef is seen walking back onto the dock.

"Chef, take them to their second challenge."

"Come with me." Chef ordered, "This one is a classic."

The Campers follow Chef as they walk off the dock, onto the sand, and into a forest type area, leaving just Blaineley once again.

* * *

"Well!" Blaineley grasps her hands together. "The Campers have finished their first challenge, been split into the teams, chained together, and are now going straight into their second one." Blaineley lists, "Rough start for them, but the challenge is one you should know."

"But you know what you don't?" Blaineley shakes her head. "Wait-What?"

**The Camera turns to static for a second.**

"I meant-" Blaineley chuckles a bit, "I meant, here's what you should know...Who's going to win the first team challenge? Will it be Khalil's Team? Or Carol's Team. And who will be the first eliminated camper? What? I told you last time there was going to be an elimination this time? Well! To bad!"

"Find out all that, and MORE! On the next part OF-

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**Author's Note: Only 7,800 Words this time, not that big of a drop, but hey, it was the first challenge. Speaking of challenges, even though I'm pretty sure most of the people that signed up won't review do to it being wayyyy over due. I'll ask some anyway.**

**1\. How did you feel about the challenge? (Note: I thought about changing it, but I realized though, I couldn't...)**

**2\. Who (If any) are your favorite characters so far?**

**3\. Who do you think will be eliminated next part?**

**4\. If anybody figures out the reference to the chapter's name, their characters automatically going into the Final 5 (JUST KIDDING CHILL) But no seriously, I'd have to give you something if you figure out where it's from.**

**5\. (Not a Question) AYYYY Faster Production of Parts? I'm doin dandy here.**


	5. Go Ballistic - EP 1, P3

**Note 1: (Before I actually started writing this part.) But this is probably going to be on the shorter side, mostly because the challenge isn't really all that, and then there is the elimination so.**

**Note 2: (During 2,000 Words) Feeling burnt out, I have been also doing another story completely unrelated to this that I just finished. I do not have much to do except sit, listen to music, and write and I'm kinda getting tired.**

**Note 3: (During 4,000 Words) Other story on hold for a while, until I finish this so...I guess that story is over for a while. Getting a bit back into it.**

**Note 4: (After Publish) Went back and added Voting Confessional, as I had meant to add that either way, but I forgot when I finished writing the 1st Time.**

* * *

**Last Time...**

**The Campers follow Chef as they walk off the dock, onto the sand, and into a forest type area, leaving just Blaineley once again standing on the dock.**

** "I meant, here's what you should know...Who's going to win the first team challenge? Will it be Khalil's Team? Or Carol's Team? And who will be the first eliminated camper? What? I told you last time there was going to be an elimination this time? Well! To bad!"**

* * *

**Now**

* * *

The Camera cuts on to see Blaineley staring at the camera with a smile. "Hello and welcome back for the 3rd and final time this episode." She greets, before motioning behind her at the Island.

"Just a moment ago, Chef took the Campers inside of the Island for their first time. It's time for the first challenge as a team, and as he said, it's a classic."

* * *

**The 'Technically' Second Challenge.**

* * *

**Chef continues to walk-along a dirt-path with the Campers following behind. Some still getting used to their new buddy they have been chained to, while others are just looking at the forest scenery.**

* * *

"Lot's of grass." Blake states the obvious. "Any Snakes?"

"Yes." Chef confirmed.

"Shit."

"We're still getting Cabins right?" Carlita asked.

"We're about to pass them." Chef states, as the dirt-path split out into a fork.

* * *

**They have reached their cabins. The area was an open-field, with trees along the outskirts. Their cabins? Still a shitty old brown. Hey, they said make the Island better, not the cabins. Chef and The Campers continued on past the fork, now walking through the grass.**

* * *

"Hey uh, can we at-least see inside our cabins?" Sarah asked.

"No." Chef said simply, continuing to walk.

"Wow." Sarah mumbled, as her hat fell in-front of her face.

"I see you didn't make the cabins any better." Tina noted. "Sleeping is going to be terrible."

"Speaking of sleeping." Blake added. "Is there bunk-beds?"

"Yes." Chef assured. "But with a group of Three, Two will have to sleep together."

Carlita laughs, patting Blake on the back. "Ya heard?"

"GREAT!" Blake exclaimed sarcastically.

* * *

**Carlita, Blake, and Tina's Confessional (#4/4/3)**

In the booth is Blake and Carlita sitting together, with Tina leaning in from the open door.

Blake just sighs loudly. "See, I can't even rant in here now!"

"I just want my skateboard." Tina said, shrugging. "I'm fine with everything else so far."

"This is fine." Carlita states non-chalantly.

"My God-KAY! We're done!" Blake exclaims.

* * *

"Where we heading anyway?" Adam asked.

"The Challenge." Chef said.

"Well no shit Chef." Samantha added.

"Mm."

"Simple with these answers today Chef?" Damian asked.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Chef shouted, instantly shutting up any questions for the rest of the trip.

"well damn." Blake uttered.

* * *

**Fast-Forward to where the Campers finally get to the Challenge.**

**The glass box surrounding the challenge was a bit too blurry to see through, so the Camper's didn't really have much of an idea of what they were gonna do. But once Chef opened the door to it-**

* * *

"DODGE!" Chris yells, throwing a ball at one of the Campers.

"Whoa!" Khalil exclaims, ducking under the thrown ball.

"OOF!" Blake exclaimed, being the unfortunate one to get hit. Blake falls to the floor. "Aughhh.."

"Ooooo, tough-luck there Blake." Chris says with literally Zero empathy. "Anyway." Chris continues on, talking over Blake's groans of pain. "As you can clearly see, It's dodgeball...which Blake already failed to do."

Blake is helped up by Tina, and he rubs his cheek. "I wasn't ready." He said.

"If I threw it again would you dodge?" Chris asked.

"No! But I'd be ready to get hit."

"Alright then. So! Unless we have any Lindsay's in here, we all know how play Dodgeball? Correct?" Chris asked.

**Silence.**

"Alrighty. I'll explain-"

"Bruh." Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"In Dodgeball." Chris picks up a ball. "You Dodge," Chris holds it higher. "Ball. See what I did there?"

Sarah shook her head and put her hat in-front of her face.

"Booo." Samantha said.

"Wow alright. Yeah, anyway, It's simple. If you throw a ball and hit someone on the other side, they're out. If you throw the ball though, and someone catches it, you're out."

"Better than being chased by a damn robot." Damian stated.

"Yeah." Jaylyn agreed, nodding.

"The catch." Chris throws the ball in the air, and catches it. "To this challenge though is that if the person you're chained to, gets hit, or their ball is caught, you're both out."

"Can you move like you have legs?" Samantha asks, turning towards Lucy. Lucy just shrugs.

"Alright Teams, go to your benches, we start in just a moment!" Chris announces, climbing up on that big ass Life-Guard Chair. "By the way We need 3 from each."

* * *

**The Teams go to their respective benches, with both Carol and Khalil (And their extra friend) Standing in-front of them.**

* * *

**Khalil's Team**

"Okay, simple question." Khalil says, "Just raise your hand for this. Who here is actually good at Dodgeball?"

**Only Carlita and Clara rose their hands.**

"Wow we are screwed." Blake stated, face-palming.

"Ok so..." Khalil starts trying to form a plan or something. "Carlita as much as I want to put you out there, with 2 other people holding you back...I don't know..."

"Oh come on!" Carlita exclaims, throwing her hands up.

"Clara, I can put you and Brianna out there though." Khalil continued.

"Kay." Clara said, standing up with Brianna.

"Me and Laurie will go-Wait nevermind." Khalil stopped himself.

"Why not...?" Laurie asked.

"Well we're kinda chained together, and I'm only good at dodging...Can you throw Laurie?"

"Sure.."

"Well alright then, I guess Me and Laurie are going. And...….."

"Oh me! Meeee!" Max exclaims, putting her hand up.

"Uh, I don't really want to go out there..." Dirk says, shaking his head.

"Alright Max...you and Dirk can go." Khail said.

"Yes!" Max pumped her fist, while Dirk just sighed.

* * *

**Carol's Team**

"Alright, Damian and Marshal you're both leading the way?" Carol asks as they both are standing up.

"This is finna be a breeze." Damian stated.

Isabelle and Liz stood up. "I'm pretty good at Dodgeball." Isabelle said.

"I'm just going because she is." Liz added.

"We're going too." Samantha said, standing up, and then forcing Lucy to stand up as-well by yanking her arm up with the chain.

"Are you sure? Because..." Carol began to question.

"I am, because if she doesn't move during the challenge, she'll be the one voted off." Samantha threatened. Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Sure."

"Wait we're not going?" Jaylyn questions, "Come on! This is something I'm actually good at!"

* * *

**Chef blows his whistle, now wearing a referee shirt. "It's time! Get on the court!"**

**Khalil, Laurie, Max, Dirk, Clara, and Brianna walk onto the court for Khalil's Team.**

**While Damian, Marshal, Isabelle, Liz, Samantha, and Lucy walk on for Carol's Team.**

* * *

"Best of Five." Chris announces. "You can change members at the end of each round if needed to."

"This is going to be hell." Blake said, sitting on the Bench. "And I'm eventually going to have to play too."

**9 Dodgeballs are spread in the middle of the court.**

Chef blows his whistle. "BEGIN!" He yells afterwards.

* * *

Marshal and Damian rush forward to grab two dodgeballs, one each.

Max practically dragged Dirk a bit to get a ball for herself, as Clara was able to grab a two dodgeballs thanks to Brianna.

Isabelle and Liz were able to get one each.

Samantha tried to get a ball, but Lucy didn't move much from her spot, so she was unable to. "Lucy. I swear..." Samantha growls.

Khalil and Laurie grabbed the last Two dodgeballs, and yet, no shots had been fired.

* * *

"DO SOMETHING!" Blake yelled from the sidelines, which prompted Marshal to launch a ball straight at Dirk, smacking him in the face.

"Oooooo…" Carlita cringes. "Shit."

"Nice." Chris says, nodding.

Damian does the same, this time at Khalil who dodged.

Khalil takes a deep-breath in. "Jeez."

"You okay?" Max asks, looking at the sprawled out body of Dirk. "Wait." She turns to Chris. "We're both out?"

"Yup!"

"Wow...lame.." Max is kind enough to help Dirk up off the floor.

"All of us should be out there then." Carlita says, standing up. "These games are going to take like 10 Seconds if all you need to do is hit one person. It's basically 3 big targets, and plus, we'd be uncoordinated with each other, look at Samantha and Lucy."

"Did you have to point us out?" Samantha asks, glaring at Carlita. "Shut up over there."

"Yeah!" Blake exclaims, before glancing at Carlita glaring at him and shutting up.

"Hmmmm." Chris ponders, "Yeah, that would be better...for TV anyway." He mumbled. "Okay sure! Next game, all of you onto the court."

"Unfortunate." Mick stated.

Chef blows his whistle again. "CONTINUE!"

* * *

**WOOSH**

Clara took a shot at Lucy, but she barely dodged just by moving her neck a bit.

Isabelle was about to throw her ball, but she was stopped by Liz.

"What?" Isabelle asks.

"We should just give these to Damian and Marshal." Liz suggests, "It's like giving all the balls to Tyler, except he's actually good at dodgeball...and there is two of them."

"I mean...sure."

"Marshal." Liz calls out, watching him look at her. "Here." She throws the ball to Marshal, who catches it. He instantly tries to aim for Brianna, but his arm is stopped mid-way and he nearly is dragged down.

"What the- Damian!" Marshal shouts, watching as Damian also stumbled. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm tryna get the ball!" He exclaims, pointing at the one Clara threw.

"Well!-"

Marshal and Damian get into an argument. Eventually, Khalil realizes that he can get them out. Khalil winds up a throw.

"Hup!" Khalil throws the ball at Marshal and...it goes high above the target.

"Shit." Marshal says, watching the ball fly way over him. "I'll complain about this later."

"Nice throw Khalil!" Blake exclaims from the sideline. "You missed the biggest target! Good Job!"

"I think you should've thrown..." Khalil whispered.

"Oh! R-Right." She winds up.

"Wait! Not-"

Laurie throws her ball at Damian...who caught it easily.

"Now."

Chef blows the whistle. "Khalil, Laurie Out!"

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie's Confessional (#4 Both)**

"Trial and Error." Khalil said simply. "Everybody is going to have to work on coordinating with their friend eventually."

"S-Sorry." Laurie apologizes, looking down.

"No it's fine!" Khalil exclaims. "We're still trying to get used to being chained..."

* * *

Chef blows his whistle for them to continue.

"Just give up you two!" Blake yells, before getting elbowed in the side by Carlita. "GUH."

"Nice team spirit Blake." Tina said, rolling her eyes.

"He's right though, we need to regroup anyway." Jared suggests.

"I guess...…." Clara started thinking. "Whatever alright." Clara throws the ball easily at Isabelle who went to catch it, but instead backed away from it.

"Isabelle..." Liz said, "What was that?" Isabelle just rubbed behind her head sheepishly.

"I couldn't trust myself enough to catch it." She stated, before Liz picks the ball up and taps Clara with it.

**Chef blows the final whistle.**

"And Carol's Team wins Round 1!" Chris announces from the Life-Guard Chair. Part of Team Carol cheered in celebration...if only Ingrid, Mick, Lucy and Samantha could give it a bit more oomph.

"Nice!" Carol exclaims, giving all of her teammates on the court High-Fives as they walked off.

"I want to at-least play the game a bit." Samantha stated, as Lucy took a seat and Samantha glared at her. "But SOMEONE, doesn't want to move."

"I dodged." Lucy said plainly.

"I reeeeally hoped you didn't."

"You guys did good at there." Carol complimented. "And now we're all going out there."

Mick sighs. "Can I just sit out?" He asks.

"No." Samantha responds, shaking her head. "Imagine if you and Lucy were chained together?" Mick blushed at the thought, and buried his face in his knees. "You two wouldn't get anything done."

* * *

**Khalil's Team**

"So we're all going to play from now on." Khalil said, with Him and Laurie standing in-front of the team. "If I should suggest something, then we really need to aim for either Marshal or Damian, as they're clearly the best players on the other team."

"So...basically use Duncan's Strategy?" Jared calls out.

"Well, I guess so, but we only really need it for them. I hope we can get the rest of them normally."

"Look, Blake, Tina, can either of you dodge? I don't need you to throw if you can't, you just need to be able to get out of the way." Carlita asks.

"Uh-No." Tina says honestly, as Blake shakes his head as-well.

Carlita just takes a deep-breath. "Alright then."

* * *

"1-0 Carol's Team." Chris announces as both teams get on the court.

**The dodgeballs are lined up once again in the middle.**

"I'm not prepared for thi-" Blake begun to say, as Chef blew the whistle.

"BEGIN!" He shouted.

Damian and Marshal once again get two dodgeballs first.

Carlita literally forces Blake and Tina to run with her as she grabs a dodgeball for herself.

Unlike last time, Lucy was one of the first people to run for a ball, surprising Samantha so much, that she was nearly dragged by her. Once she got a hold of one, Lucy flick-threw the ball at Carlita with surprising speed, catching her off guard.

Chef blows the whistle. "Carlita! Out!" He shouts.

"FU-" She yells, with the audio cutting out. Carlita slams the ball on the court in anger.

"A for Effort." Blake said sarcastically. He's grabbed and lifted up by his shirt. "uh oh."

"How about we talk a little." Carlita suggested, her teeth grinding.

"Uh, can we just-Whoa!" Tina is unfortunately dragged along as Carlita takes Blake outside of the Court. The Campers can only imagine what is going on as they start to hear lots of loud yelling.

"Anyway, back to the game." Chris said, ignoring the current conflict going outside. Chef blows the whistle to start the game back up.

Liz sneakily grabbed a ball during the time Carlita went to murd-Chat with Blake, and on que she threw the ball at Khalil...who wasn't paying attention.

Fortunately enough for him though, Laurie stepped in-front of him and caught the ball.

"Aw-What?!" Liz exclaims, surprised that Laurie was the one who caught it. Chef blows his whistle.

"Liz! Out!"

* * *

**Liz and Isabelle's Confessional (#5/3)**

"I was surprised obviously that Laurie caught it. I know looks aren't everything, but she looks like if a small gust of wind came, she'd fall over." Liz stated as Isabelle started to chuckle.

"Hm, Really?" Isabelle asked. "If a gust of wind came, you'd be picked up and tossed." Liz stifles a chuckle.

"I uh-" Liz laughs just a bit. "Ok, ok...Probably."

* * *

Play continued as Jared started wondering what the hell he should do, looking at what a disorganized mess his team was being. Max is basically carrying Dirk through the challenge **(Not Literally)** Khalil trying to get the team to follow directions. Then having the nuisance named Adam he was tied to.

Then he noticed the other team wasn't really-Okay they are fairing much better. But there is Mick and Ingrid just standing in the corner like statues, and Lucy hasn't moved an inch ever since she took out Carlita, and Samantha is trying to get her to do it again.

"I have deduced that we are going to lose this challenge." Jared declared, watching Adam's pitiful attempt at throwing a ball.

"Aw come on." Adam pats Jared's shoulder. "Let's not turn into Blake shall we?"

"Hey speaking of Blake where is he?" Clara asked, taking her attention away from the game and almost getting hit in the face for it by a dodgeball.

"Neither Carlita or Blake have returned...oh and Tina." Carol said.

"They're probably having a threesome in the woods." Lucy said non-chalantly.

"Jeez, keep it to yourself will ya?" Sarah asked. Almost on que...but not quite actually. The Trio walk back into the boxed area...Blake looked bruised and beaten, with his jacket being in tatters...and had at-least a tooth knocked out. Carlita looked calmer than usual...….and Tina had her beanie over her eyes.

"Well glad to see you guys are back." Chris stated, before looking at Blake. "Blake, you've looked a bit better."

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and rubbing his bruised jaw.

* * *

**Carlita, Blake, and Tina's Confessional (#5,5,4)**

Carlita and Blake are sitting in the Booth again both with their arms crossed, with Tina leaning in also.

"So I uh, couldn't tell you what I saw." Tina begun, "But I can definitely tell you what I heard...and it was A LOT."

* * *

Khalil feels something tap him on the face, but it wasn't a dodgeball, it was a-

_"A Ketchup Packet?"_ Khalil thought. _"Wait...…._Carol?-" Khalil definitely felt something hit him in the face again, but this time it wasn't a little Ketchup Packet, it was a ball thrown by Sarah. "OOF!" Khalil fell to the floor as Chef blew the whistle.

"Khalil! Out!"

"Nice set-up!" Sarah exclaims, giving Carol a high-five.

"I uh-Y-Yeah..." Carol says reluctantly. _"Why did I throw a Ketchup Packet at him?"_ She thought.

Laurie helped Khalil off the floor, and onto the bench where they sat down next to Carlita, Blake, and Tina.

"After this?" Damian asked.

"Yeah." Marshal nodded.

Chef blew his whistle to signal play.

"Now!" Marshal exclaimed, as both He and Damian threw their dodgeball's at the same time at Dirk...who had Zero Chance of dodging it.

Chef blew the whistle ONCE AGAIN. "Dirk! Out!"

"Ah jeez Dirk..." Max thought, once again helping Dirk off the floor.

"Good Job guys.." Blake said, doing a slow clap and giving mock enthusiasm.

Chef blew the whistle to signal play.

"If they can do that, so can we." Jared said to Adam, as they both pick up a dodgeball of their own. "Throw!" Jared quickly exclaims, as Adam follows lately afterwards. Damian and Marshal each catch one easily.

Chef blew the whistle. "You suck!-I mean, Jared and Adam! Out!"

"Wow." Jared said, walking off the court with Adam. "This is going dandy isn't it."

"Go Clara and Brianna-Whatever man damn..." Blake said, just not feeling in the mood now. Jared and Adam sit down with the group.

"You two can do it! Just don't give up!" Laurie shouted words of encouragement from the sides.

"Yeah thanks." Clara replied, while getting hit in the gut by a rocket thrown by Marshal. "UHG!" Clara fell to her knees quickly.

* * *

**Chef blows the final whistle.**

"And Carol's Team wins Round 2!" Chris announces. "I'm starting to get Killer Bass and Screaming Gopher flashbacks here."

"Hell Yeah!" Marshal shouts, giving Damian the hardest high-five ever. Damian rubs his hands together.

"shiiit." He said silently.

"Ah! Are you okay Clara?" Brianna asks with worry, checking on her friend.

Clara groans in pain "I...…...am not in a great way." She said simply, hugging her mid-section.

Everybody on Carol's Team **(Except Carol and Her Two Chain-Buddies)** walk off the court. While Brianna has to help Clara walk off the court and brought onto the bench...still in pain.

* * *

**Carol's Team**

"Carol...Me and Sarah need to talk to you for a moment." Jaylyn said, "Just for a moment though."

"Uh...alright.." Carol responded, noticing her team, well not noticing them still on the court talking. Then noticing Isabelle and Liz walk up to go to the other team's bench.

"Join our alliance." Sarah said plainly, just catching Carol off-guard and making Jaylyn stare at her.

Jaylyn sighs, "Really?"

"What?" Sarah responds, shrugging. "It was either ask now, or wait until you ask."

"Yeah, but there is a way you ask."

"Ah..." Carol really doesn't know how to respond, as she was just asked into an alliance out of the blue. "Well, I uh..."

"Sorry for that, but we're asking you because I felt like you'd be a great addition...despite...well...y'know." Jaylyn coughs.

"Plus to be fair, it'd be easier to just join since...The Three of us are going to be with each-other nearly all the time, and we really don't seem like we're going to be getting into any disagreements soon." Sarah suggests.

"I-I guess." Carol agrees. _"I'll join you two, not like I'm not already joined anyway."_

"Great." Jaylyn said, "We're also supposed to have 4 Members...but Carlita is on the other team, so we need someone else."

"Okay, but can that wait though? We're kind of still in the middle of a challenge."

"Right.." Sarah said, watching as Isabelle and Liz go back to their bench.

"What did you two go do?" Samantha asks, noticing they were gone.

"I wanted to go Check on Clara." Isabelle responded. "I mean, they were right there, so I decided to go. It's not like I left and brought her out under the docks or anything like Tyler."

"Mhm." Liz adds.

"But you did leave her in the challenge." Lucy said.

"Uh-Eh...True..." Isabelle nodded.

* * *

**Khalil's Team**

"This is like some David's vs Goliath's." Jared said, sighing on the bench.

Blake smiles slyly. "That plan didn't work so well did it Khalil?"

"Well-" Khalil tries to respond.

"And you're supposed to be our Captain?" Blake continued.

"Y-You guys didn't follow it correctly..." Laurie stammers, looking down and barely speaking above a whisper.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you, what was that?" Blake questions.

"N-Nothing!" Laurie exclaims.

"She said you guys didn't do it correctly, and she is correct." Max told him. "Something needs to change if we don't want to get swept here."

Blake scoffs, "Like what?"

"I-I don't know, something!" Max huffs.

"I know, better teammates." Jared stated.

"True." Blake agreed. "This is what happens when you make the teams out of people who either won or lost the challenge. Makes it pretty obvious who's going to be the better team."

"Then do any of you have a plan we can use?" Khalil asks. "Because it's either we form a plan, or we lose this next round."

Khalil's Team doesn't respond to him, and he just sighs.

"Well come on then, let's just not give up and try!" Clara exclaims standing up, before holding her stomach and being forced to sit back down. Brianna pats her back in worry.

"Yeah, Team Spirit." Blake pumps his fist lazily. Carlita shakes her head.

"I've never seen such a sadder display out there.." Carlita stated, "It's dodgeball, how hard is it throw one, and dodge it when see it coming for you?"

"Well-" Blake stops himself and thinks. _"She's gonna probably elbow me again if I say that..."_ He thought. "For us lesser human-beings, it's pretty difficult. We're not as physically strong as you are. Alright?"

"I noticed. Dirk is shit." Carlita pointed out bluntly.

_"At-least somebody else said it..."_ Max thought, scratching her head and avoiding eye-contact with Dirk, who was just shocked.

"Alright, let's go out there and lose. With Glory!" Adam exclaimed.

"Jeez Adam." Jared said, facepalming.

"Just remove the with glory part, and that's what we've been doing the entire time." Blake said.

* * *

"2-0 Carol's Team." Chris announces. Both teams are not back onto the court. "Just so ya know Khalil, if your team loses this round you guys lose the challenge."

"Thanks for the added pressure Chris." Blake said.

"Like we are going to win without it." Jared rolls his eyes.

"Honestly, all of your negativity isn't helping." Tina stated. "Have a little more...hope."

"Yeah, better hope my aim is off." Marshal said.

**The dodgeballs are lined up in the middle.**

Chef blows the whistle. "BEGIN!

Carlita decided to stay back this time around, and Lucy also doesn't move from her spot, annoying Samantha greatly...

"You just go when you want don't you?" Samantha asks.

Brianna was kind of forced to stay near the same spot, and Clara wasn't in good condition to move. Plus...she could barely stand as she is.

Damian and Marshal once again get their dodgeballs first, as Max drags Dirk to get hers, and she immediately throws it as hard as she could towards Damian. Damian would deflect the ball tho, with the one he was holding.

"Whoa!" Damian exclaims.

"Damn it." Max whispered.

Carol, Sarah and Jaylyn all managed to grab a ball.

Liz and Isabelle both grab a dodgeball, and Liz throws hers at Laurie...who once again caught it.

Liz sighs. "Damn..."

Chef blows the whistle. "Liz! Out!"

* * *

**Liz and Isabelle's Confessional (#6/4)**

"I wouldn't say it was for revenge, but I just wanted to get her out this time." Liz said confidently.

"Also." Isabelle adds. "Do note, I haven't thrown a ball this entire game."

"Yeah, and two of mine were caught."

* * *

Liz and Isabelle walk off the court as the teams continue to play.

"Pst! Laurie, can you give me that?" Carlita asks, pointing at the dodgeball she had just caught.

"U-Uh, sure.." Laurie hands her the ball, and Carlita instantly takes aim, and throws it at Mick who was too busy talking to Ingrid in the corner.

"I'd be fine with being dumped in a pool of blood. But-" Mick is hit in the chest by a dodgeball and is knocked onto the floor roughly. "Augh..."

Chef blows the whistle. "Mick! Out!"

"Nice!" Blake exclaims, before catching himself. "I uh...whatever."

Mick grabs his chest in pain as Ingrid helps him off the floor.

Play continues as Lucy looks over at her team's bench..mostly towards Mick.

"You alright?" Lucy asks, still in a bit of a monotone pitch. Lucy is then hit on her shoulder by a dodgeball. "Oh."

Chef blows the whistle again. "Lucy! Out!"

"Lucy...…" Samantha growls, before just facepalming and sighing loudly. "You just continuously hurt my soul."

"Good thing I don't have one." Lucy stated, before being roughly pulled to the benches.

Play started once again.

Marshal throws a bullet at Khalil's dome, which Khalil was able to dodge by ducking at the last second. "Jesus!"

"Marshal out here tryna decapitate people." Blake says, "Already probably gave Brianna internal bleeding."

"I dodge any-WAH!" Adam shields himself as he ducks under a ball thrown at him. "Like I was saying, I dodge anything!"

"Firing SQUAD!" Sarah suddenly yells, as She, Carol, and Jaylyn all throw their dodgeballs at Blake, who had no choice but to take that death.

Chef blows the whistle. "Blake! Out!"

"Yeah I noticed!" Blake yelled.

Play continues as Carol realizes.

"Wait we are losing." Carol announced to the rest of her team that was still in game.

"Oh shit really?" Marshal asked, as he watches a ball fly way above him.

"Wow Khalil, any closer and you may have not hit him." Blake said from the sidelines.

"Well let's change that!" Damian exclaims, throwing a ball at Brianna, who tried to dodge it, but in the end got hit on her hip.

Chef blows the whistle. "Brianna! Out!"

"Aw man..." Brianna sighs, before once again helping Clara move.

Play continued...and for context. The ones holding dodgeballs now are Khalil, Laurie, Adam, Jared, and Max, with others rolling on the floor. While Carol's Team currently didn't have any.

"Okay, we can do this." Khalil brought his team together. "When I say go, we all throw at either Marshal or Damian, alright?" The rest agree...except for-

"Adam! Out!"

"What?!" Jared exclaims, before realizing Adam had already threw his ball...and Marshal had caught it. Jared groans, "Adam.."

"My bad, all I heard was throw." Adam said sheepishly.

Adam and Jared walked off the court, and play continued.

"Alright, just stick to-"

"Hmph!" Max throws a relatively fast ball at Jaylyn, who caught it pretty easily.

"Thanks." She says, smirking.

"Max! Out!"

Max just groans, before walking over to the bench just a little angry.

Khalil sighs, seeing how quickly his team imploded on itself when they had a chance to win, before realizing the game had started back up. Khalil is nailed in the face by a fastball thrown by Jaylyn.

**Chef blows the whistle for the FINAL time hopefully.**

"3-0! Carol's Team win!" Chris announces, as Carol's Team celebrates in victory! Lucy even joined in this time...albiet half-assed. And...Mick just didn't want to. At-least Ingrid had a small cheer...and Samantha just had her arms crossed.

Khalil laid on the ground for a bit, before eventually sitting up to look at his team. "Well, maybe next challenge." He stated, as Laurie helped him off the ground.

"Khalil, what happened out there?" Chris asks, looking down at the team. "You had them 4 Duo's to 2 at one point."

Khalil sighs and rubs his head. "I don't know, we just..."

"Blew it.." Blake finished, chuckling a bit. "Not me, since I was already out, you could've won us the round you guys, but no."

"Well Khalil, this is what I do know, you and your team are going to this season's first Elimination Ceremony." Chris laughed. "Chef, mind showing them where the Campfire is for later tonight?"

Chef leads Khalil's Team out of the court area, and towards the Campfire.

"Well Carol." Chris said, as her team eventually stopped celebrating. "Your team won the first challenge...unlike last time. Anyway, how do you guys feel? That was a pretty simple win wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah it was." Marshal said, "They couldn't stop me at all."

"Or me." Damian added.

"The other team was just worse. Calm down." Lucy said simply.

"Considering that, their team is probably going to turn into another Team Victory." Sarah stated.

"Speaking of team's." Chris added, "I need your team name Carol."

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, before pondering. "How about just The Guardian's-"

"You can't use the same name as before Carol." Chris mentally facepalmed.

"Oh fine...Um...The Improbables?"

"Really?" Chris raised a brow.

"What?" Carol said defensively. Chris just shakes his head.

"Carol, step your team naming game up."

"It's a decent name!"

"Just get out of my sight." Chris said as he hopped down from his chair. The now named Improbables leave the challenge site, leaving just Chris.

"Well!" He exclaimed, turning towards the camera. "In this challenge, The Improbables easily stomped Khalil's Team, with Marshal and Damian doing most of the work. In a few hours, we will have our first Campfire Ceremony of the season, and hopefully Khalil can come up with a better team name than Carol did."

* * *

**Decided to get there right before it starts**

**Night-Time.**

**Elimination Ceremony #1 - Excellent Eleven.**

**The Excellent Eleven sat down on the stumps, this time though, not being attached to their Buddy or Enemy. Nope, freedom at last...for a while. By the way...the Campfire Pit was all the way on the other side of the Island, opposite of where the Docks were.**

* * *

"Spoiler, he did." Chris states, staring at the fire.

"Chris, you okay?" Blake wonders, just looking at what he was doing.

"Alright!" Chris exclaims, going up to that barrel podium lookin thing. Earlier though, he had placed a plate full of s'mores there. "Welcome Excellent Eleven...to your first, and most likely not last, Elimination Ceremony. Today we saw domination, and how easily you can blow a winning chance."

"We had one?" Jared asks.

"Now I'll explain the Elimination Ceremony-"

"I have one question, what was the long ass Trek to here for?" Blake asks, "It's all the way on the other side of the Island."

"Haha, yes...That.." Chris chuckles, "I'll get to it. Anyway! The Elimination Ceremony is where you all will cast a vote for one of your fellow members of your team, to be eliminated. The one who gets the most votes, will be kicked off the Island. And once you are eliminated...then you can never return..." Chris pauses a bit. "Ever."

"We all know that is bullshit Chris." Carlita stated, crossing her arms.

"Yeah maybe, but I just like adding that part."

"It was suspenseful in the first season." Khalil added. "But when you started realizing that people could and some would most likely comeback, it goes less and less suspenseful."

"Whatever you say." Chris shrugs. "So! Before we officially get this underway, anything you guys want to say to your teammates before you each vote?"

"I do." Blake said, raising his hand. "I want to say, that, that was pathetic."

"Like you have much to say Blake." Carlita spat.

"I don't, but I saw, what I saw." Blake retorted. "I basically only played 1 Game, because I forced to sit the first due to terrible leadership. Game 2, you got taken out by Lucy of all people, and Game 3, I got ganged on, so." Blake shrugs. "Take that however you want, but I don't think I deserve to go."

"Anyone else?" Chris continues.

Max raised her hand. "Um, this isn't like a speech or anything, I just have a question. Um...will we be put with the same people we were cuffed too?" She asked. Chris shook his head.

"Nope! You get to decide who you want to be with after this. Anyone else want to talk? That isn't a question.

"Yeah, I actually have something to say this time." Max said. "Dirk, no offense...but you held me back in that challenge."

"Well...Sorry." Dirk apologized. "Physical Challenges aren't my thing."

"Mhm." Jared agreed.

"Anybody else?" Chris asks. Nobody speaks up. "Alright then." Chris continues. "Each of you One by One, will walk into the Confessional Booth, and vote."

* * *

**One Voting Period Later.**

* * *

"And the votes have been cast, and tallied." Chris said, walking back to the barrel podium...I swear what is that thing-ANYWAY. Chris lifts up the plate of s'mores to show the Campers.

"I have 11 s'mores." He announced, confusing them.

"But that would mean-" Khalil noted, before Chris grabbed one off the plate and started eating it. "Oh."

"Now I have 10." Chris continued, still munching on a s'more. "That means 1 of you, will be eliminated. When I call your name, you are safe, and I will throw you a s'more." The Campers watch anxiously as Chris picks up a s'more.

"Khalil." Chris throws the s'more at Khalil, which he catches. Khalil let's out a sigh of relief as he bites into it.

"Laurie." Chris throws her a s'more, which she gladly caught.

"Clara." Chris throws her a s'more.

"Tina." Chris throws her a s'more.

"Yes!" Tina whisper yelled, catching it.

"Max." Chris throws her a s'more...and it's instantly devoured as soon as she caught it. "Jeez Max..."

"Anyway..." Chris continued, "Next...Jared." Chris throws him one. Jared's shoulder's noticeably relax as he catches it.

"And Brianna." Chris throws her one. She gives a small smile as she catches hers. "All that I have just named, are safe without any votes. Moving on..."

**4 Campers remained.**

Carlita had her arms crossed unworried.

Blake was mildly confused, and although he didn't show it, was nervous just a bit.

Dirk was scared.

And Adam was also confused.

Chris pauses a bit before saying the next name. "Adam." Chris throws him one. "Only 1 Vote."

"Woo." Adam lets out a sigh, "Had me worried there."

"Blake, Carlita and Dirk. These are the last two s'mores." Chris pointed out.

"Two of you have 3 Votes, while the person being eliminated has 4." Chris continues. "The last two Campers safe are...…."

Carlita was now a bit into it, now leaning forward on her stump. Blake was sweating slightly, and showing that he was a bit nervous. And Dirk is close to dying of a Heart Attack or something, and was fidgeting in his seat a bit.

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

".."

"."

"."

"...Blake." Chris tosses him a s'more.

Blake sighs and puts his hand over his heart, "Jeez man, bout to give me a heart attack here." He stated.

"And...….Carlita." Chris tosses her one.

"I shouldn't have even been in the bottom two." Carlita grumbled, munching on her s'more.

Dirk's shoulders deflate as he realizes that..."Man..." He stands up sadly, and defeated.

"Dirk...I'm sorry to say.." Chris begins..."Not really but..." He quickly adds. "With 4 Votes you have been eliminated."

"Sorry Dirk." Max says solemnly, standing up and going over to Dirk. "I...may have caused your elimination by saying that you were holding me back."

Dirk sighs, "I-It's fine.." He replies.

"You didn't." Blake says, getting up from his stump. "It was quite easy to see that Dirk was the weakest link...or well, close to it."

"Oh...So...did you vote for me?" Dirk asks.

"No." Blake answers honestly. "I voted for someone else." Blake looks at Carlita, to see her also looking at him. "But anyway, while I don't think you should be the one going...I guess you are."

"Now Blake, for that question you asked before. That Trek we had, is the Trek of Shame we went through." Chris said.

"S-So you mean I have to-"

"Walk through the Island all the way back to the Docks? Yes, Yes you do." Chris affirmed. "There, the Helicopter will come and pick you up, and send you to Playa Des Losers...A.K.A my used to be cottage was there but...whatever." Chris pats Dirk on the back, and pushes him back on the trail. "Have a fun walk."

"Mm...Alright, bye guys..." Dirk waves sadly, starting to walk through the forest to the other side.

"Cya…." Max responds, waving slightly.

"I voted for you." Carlita says bluntly.

"And you talk about how I don't care about what I say..." Blake grumbled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Dirk is seen walking back through the forest, while some stupid sad music plays, before it eventually is cut-off and a Audio Recording starts.**

"I-It sucks to be the first eliminated..." It was Dirk's voice...And he was breaking up...just a little bit. "And...I-I deserved it. I made myself look weak during both challenges...a-and like Max said, I held her back, and she called me out for it...and I don't blame her. I wish I could say I had a chance...but really, I didn't...I don't know if this is the last time I'll be on the Island, but if it is..Well hey...It's just how it goes."

**The Camera cuts to see Dirk finally make it to the Docks, where Chef was waiting with the Helicopter. Blaineley was also there waiting.**

* * *

"Dirk." Blaineley said, watching as he sulked while he walked up to them. "How do you feel?"

"A bit depressed." He said honestly, rubbing his eyes.

"Eh...If it makes you feel any better, I was predicting who would be the 1st Eliminated on both teams..and you weren't my pick for your team." Blaineley said honestly, putting a hand on his shoulder...trying to make him feel better.

"T-Thanks I guess.." Dirk said.

"Alright, time to go." Chef said as Dirk finally boarded the Helicopter. "To a much better Island than this one..." He added under his breath. Chef closes the Helicopter door, and it almost instantly takes off afterwards, leaving Blaineley on the dock by herself again.

Blaineley takes in a deep-breath, before smiling at the camera.

"So! After a...not so grueling first team challenge, in which the Excellent Eleven got destroyed...Dirk is the first person to be eliminated. I didn't see much of him, but I didn't really think he'd be first gone. But! This easily begs more questions. Which team will the next challenge? Will The Improbables continue to win? Or will the Excellent Eleven...and now Excellent Tens...Heh...Bounce back to win? And ultimately, who will be eliminated next? Find out that, and more! On!"

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**Votes**

**(Khalil) "Honestly...my team didn't do good as a whole. If I had to pick the weakest person that I have seen on my team so far...It's Dirk..Sorry..**

**(Carlita) "As much as I DESPISE Blake. Now that I know we won't have to be together, I can eliminate a person I don't be with, and it's Dirk."**

**(Laurie) "I-I vote Blake...I know what he tried to do...b-by calling Khalil out like that. T-The team needs to work better, not Khalil.**

**(Blake) "Carlita no doubt about it. I waited the entire challenge for this moment."**

**(Clara) "Honestly Carlita seems to be...a not so great teammate to be chained to...So, I vote for her...I guess."**

**(Tina) "Between my two chain buddies, I can't really decide who is worse, Carlita is pretty mean to Blake, but Blake is pretty annoying. I vote Blake.**

**(Dirk) "I-I don't know...It's probably me leaving...but Carlita has been pretty...mad towards everybody else, especially Blake...So I vote for Carlita.**

**(Max) "I have to vote Dirk. It's just, during the challenge I felt like he held me back so much, I just couldn't do much with him."**

**(Adam) "Blake's negativity gets annoying sometimes to be honest. Is that good enough to warrant a vote for him? Probably...Guess I vote for him."**

**(Jared) "Adam constantly gets on my nerves, and then I'm forced to be with him that entire time, he just-I vote for Adam. I don't care."**

**(Brianna) "I hate t-to talk badly about someone else, especially if they're not around, b-but Dirk seems to be our weakest link...I vote for him."**

* * *

**Wow! Okay so...7,500 Words, not actually a drop, considering last part was also 7,500 words or something. There was supposed to be a part where the Campers are talking and contemplating who to vote with each other, but...I kind of needed to finish this, as I will be busy with something for a while, and I won't have as much time to write as I have been having.**

**QUESTION TIME.**

**1\. Not going to ask you how did you feel about the challenge, considering it was basically dodgeball. But what I will ask you, is did you except The Improbables to dominate the way they did?**

**2\. How do you feel about Dirk, and did you think he deserved to be eliminated? If not, then who do you think should have?**

**3\. Speaking of Dirk's Elimination, do you think Max caused it?**

**4\. Also on that same topic, how do you feel about his Last Message? (Okay, I mean everybody is going to get it...XD)**

**5\. Any predictions to who might go next?**

**6\. BY THE WAYZ. The #4 Question I asked you last time, change Centripetal to Centrifugal Rush, Underwater? And you'll find out where I got it from.**

**7\. Late...but did any of your opinions change on your favorite camper(s)?**


	6. Double Tap Warfare! - EP 2

**Note 1: (Before Writing) I needed to upload last part, as the stuff I'm doing will cause the story production rate to drop a bit, and this'll prolly sit around for a while.**

**Note 2: (Recent Edit 8/9) - **_**DAILY REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAMPER. It allows somebody to FLEX at the end of the story, both the Character and Creator.**_

* * *

**The Docks.**

* * *

Blaineley is seen walking onto The Docks, coming from inside of the Island. "Well!" Blaineley grasps her hands together. "Welcome back to Total Drama Double Down. Even though the 1st Episode was split into 3 Parts, it's still an Episode...so kick-back a while, because I have some stuff to talk about." Blaineley takes a deep-breath.

"Well here we go."

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Double Down.."

**"After a short break due to maintenance error...which was cut off camera...We finally met our 22 Campers competing in this Season. To which, they immediately were sent down into their first challenge...survive the Prototype. Where in the end of that one, Damian, Ingrid, Samantha, Lucy, Mick, Marshal, Isabelle, Carol, Jaylyn, and Liz all survived...a-and so did the others too!"**

**Blaineley coughs. "Sarah was also added to the Winner's side. Okay anyway, of the Winner's Side Carol was named Team Captain, eventually naming her team The Improbables. On the Loser's Side, it was Khalil being named Team Captain, and eventually naming his team, the Excellent Eleven."**

**"The Campers also got to see why the season was called Double Down...as they were all chained to one other person, some even two. And if that wasn't enough, they got sent to ANOTHER challenge, this being their first team challenge, which was a classic game of dodgeball."**

**"The Excellent Eleven got de-stroyed. With Marshal and Damian easily carrying their team to their first victory."**

**"At the 1st Elimination Ceremony of the Season, in a close 3 to 4 Vote, Dirk was the first Camper Voted off, most likely due to the fact he was barely useful at all during the Challenge."**

"And that's what you missed on, Total! Drama! Double Down!"

* * *

**Intro**

* * *

The Camera starts off in the Helicopter high above the water, in the Heli. It was Tina holding her skateboard, giving the camera a peace sign, before running and kickflipping off it.

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The Camera quickly follows behind, and eventually passes her before swinging up to fly by Blaineley on The Docks, giving the camera a wave and a smile.

It then flies through the first part of the forest into where the Cabins were. It shows Khalil and Brianna outside reading a book near the railing before, Blake suddenly gets throw out of the cabin door, Carlita walks out and yells at him angrily as Khalil and Brianna watch.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The camera then flies through another part of the woods were it spotted The Prototype watching it for a second, before stopping to see Laurie and Carol bow to each other as they then both get into fighting positions.

The camera switches to the Main Lodge, where Max and Liz are both quickly eating some of Chef's cooking, it then pans over to Marshal and Damian right next them, having a arm-wrestling match themselves. In the background, you can see Ingrid and Lucy stacking plates on top of Mick's head, as Samantha shakes her own disappointedly.

While the camera flies out the door, it catches a glimpse of Sarah and Jaylyn running together, with Jaylyn barely beating Sarah. The camera spots Adam and Jared, with them both walking, with Jared having an annoyed look on his face. It quickly turns to shock as the camera flies through the middle of them. It then ends up hitting Dirk, who was just sitting on a stump by himself.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

The camera spins out of control, before the day quickly turns to night, to see all the Campers sitting at the Campfire...except Isabelle, who runs in and does a frontflip to sit on her stump, as Clara claps for her.

Chris stood behind the fire, as Blaineley and Chef were on side of him. The Prototype loomed behind him, as Chris steps on the fire with a smirk, muffing it, but still being able to see The Prototype's eyes luminated in the darkness.

* * *

**Like 4:55, Night, Cabins.**

* * *

**It was nighttime...and no, not directly after the Excellent Eleven's Elimination Ceremony...The day after they were given a break, and then seemingly given another. They still were mostly burnt out after back to back challenges, so it's no wonder everybody was asleep in there cabins. Oh? The sleeping arrangements? The Excellent Elevens are lucky in a way that they lost** (Mostly Blake)** Because none of them had to sleep either together, or on the edge of the top bunk knowing if the person on the bottom accidentally pulls, they can fall.**

**If you want to know though, the only people that had to sleep together were Sarah and Jaylyn.**

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" Chef yells, damn near kicking the door down to the cabin and shooting a paintball gun everywhere and scaring everybody.

"AHHHHHH!" Brianna screams, being the first to be shot at.

"WHAT THE HELL-" Blake exclaims, popping up out of his bed, before getting hit on the chest by yellow paint. "AUGH!" Blake unfortunately also falls of his bed and lands on the ground with a thud. Too bad Blake slept without a shirt.

"WHOA!" Khalil springs up off his bed. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"WAHHH!" Adam screeches, as he falls off the top bunk and lands onto Khalil. "OOF."

"SHUT UP IM TRYNA SLEEP!" Carlita yells, putting a pillow over her head.

"W-What is happening?!" Laurie exclaims, before being shot rapidly by a paintball gun. "AH!"

"I'M UP!" Carla exclaims, shielding herself with her sheet.

"GAH!" Jared is shot in the leg, and falls back on his bed.

Max is sitting on the top bunk in the corner, and just watches as Chef shoots at everybody.

"Yooooo! Are we gonna die?!" Tina exclaims, hiding under her sheet.

* * *

**The Improbables Cabin.**

"What the hell is going on over there?" Damian whispers, looking through the window to see the Excellent Elevens cabin constantly light up through their window.

**"**Is it the cops?" Marshal asks. Damian just looks at him stupidly from the bottom bunk, before looking back through the windows.

"Probably not, but..."

"Glad I'm not them." Jaylyn stated, before turning over to go back to sleep.

"If they're get woken up like that, that means we're about to do a challenge." Carol announced, already hopping off the top bunk. "I would know."

"And just when I was getting used to no challenges." Isabelle said, yawning and getting comfortable.

"I-Is he coming over here?'" Ingrid asks.

"I don't know, hope not, looks like he is just lighting them-Oh, Oh no..." Damian says.

"What? Is he coming over here?" Jaylyn asks, trying to peak over Sarah, and through the window from the other side...to see Chef barely just power-walking over to their cabin. "Oh shit."

"Is he gonna come in?!" Sarah exclaims. Carol watches as Chef stops walking outside their cabin.

"Ummm….not yet.."

Chef points the gun at the Cabin.

"Ohhhh…." Carol gets hit with realization, before running back and jumping onto the top bunk again.

"YO HE'S BOUT TO LIGHT US UP!" Marshal yells, taking cover on the ground.

"Hol up!" Damian exclaims, being dragged to the floor by Marshal.

"WAKE UP CALL!" Chef yells. He begins to shoot at the cabin. He mostly aims for the windows, making sure to tear them open, allowing the paintballs to get inside the cabin. The loud shots somehow echo throughout the forest. Mostly everybody took cover at the bottom of the bunks under the windows. But somehow, Mick, Lucy, and Samantha all slept through this. "HAHAHHA!" Chef laughs, still covering both the inside and outside of their cabin, before the paintball gun eventually clicks empty.

Both cabins are left wondering, and recovering after what just happened.

"BOTH TEAMS! MEET ME AT THE HEAD OF THE FOREST OUTSIDE NOW!" Chef shouts, before reloading his PB-Gun. "UNLESS YOU WANT MORE!" He takes aim at the cabin again.

**Both Teams immediately rush outside their cabins.**

"Move it!" Carlita exclaims, pushing Blake out of the way off the stairs.

"You BIT-" Blake falls face-first onto the grass.

"Though I like the night." Mick begins, "The way we were woken up...not so much." Mick gets a warning shot by Chef, basically telling him to move his ass down the stairs.

* * *

The Teams went to the beginning of were the forest starts again, to where they saw Chef and Chris standing there with a two carts full of Paintball guns.

Most of the Excellent Elevens stood there all pokadotted with paintballs, while The Improbables were all relatively clean. And if you want to know what everybody slept in...ya perverts.

**Blake didn't wear a shirt, and had plain white boxers...that weren't white anymore and were more Rainbow Colored.**

**Carlita wore a white muscle tee, and black athletic shorts.**

**Adam had a Pirates of the Caribbean Pajamas on.**

**Brianna wore a (not so) black nightgown that reaches to her knees.**

**Jared wore a plain black shirt, and black sweatpants.**

**Max wore a pink crop top, and black shorts.**

**Tina wore a large purple t-shirt, and black leggings.**

**Clara wore a blue t-shirt, and red pajama pants.**

**Laurie wore a (not so) white nightgown, and a pale pink sleeping mask which was now covering her forehead.**

**Khalil wore a (not so) White Shirt and Pikachu patterned pants.**

* * *

**For The Improbables.**

* * *

**Sarah wore just pink panties, and a black t-shirt...she still had her hat on though. Which she used to cover herself up.**

**Liz wore a dark grey-t-shirt and black panties.**

**Marshal legit just had underwear on.**

**Jaylyn wore a white-tank top over her black shorts.**

**Isabelle wore just black panties with strawberries on them-**

"ISABELLE, PUT A BRA ON!" Sarah exclaims,

"What?" Isabelle asks cluelessly. "What's the problem?" Sarah puts her hat over Isabelle's boobs.

"This!" Sarah points at where her hat is. "Is the problem!"

"The hat?"

"Oh my-"

"If she doesn't want to that's fine!" Blake exclaims from the other side, "Also remove the hat for a second please?"

"Uhg!" Sarah huffs, before glaring at Blake. "Shut up!" Sarah turns back to Isabelle. "Go put a damn bra on." She demanded, as Isabelle yawns and rolls her eyes. "Sure." Sarah makes sure to give Isabelle the hat as she walks off, as Liz is forced to follow her.

"Nice." Lucy said, for both ways.

**Anyway, where was I?**

**Mick wore a black t-shirt with a red skull on it, and black boxers.**

**Lucy also wore a black t-shirt, which as very long and went to her knees...and black panties thankfully.**

**Samantha wore a white t-shirt, and violet panties.**

**Ingrid wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it too, this one was white though, and had a pink bow. Also she wore black shorts.**

**Damian only wore grey and white adidas sweatpants with socks.**

**And finally, Carol had a yellow sleep mask, a red shirt, and grey shorts on.**

* * *

"Alright while she does that." Chris says, referring to Isabelle. "I'll explain the challenge to you."

"Nice pokadots there." Damian states, looking at all the paintballs that Chef shot at them. He looks at their cabin too. "Cabin looks nice too."

"Yeah? Thanks, yours too." Blake responds.

"Speaking of pokadots, I notice the lack of ones on you guys." Chris points at them. "Chef." Chris snaps his fingers and Chef digs into one of the carts.

"Wait what." Sarah said, before Chef takes out a Paintball Minigun from the bottom.

"Oh damn." Damian said as the minigun starts to spin. "OH-" Chef proceeded to spray down everybody on The Improbables, going from Sarah over to Carol in about 7 Seconds. They couldn't do much except shield themselves poorly.

* * *

"That doesn't sound good." Liz says, hearing the sounds of yelling and gunshots.

"Nope." Isabelle says, putting on a white t-shirt.

* * *

The volley of paint ends as the minigun spins down. The Improbables look just a bit less than happy at being shot at with a paintball minigun. Rest In Piece black and white shirts.

"Aha! Nice." Blake laughs, before Chef spins the minigun up again and turns towards him. "NO!" Blake takes cover behind Khalil. "Damian! Get over here!"

"We're on different teams." Damian states.

"Alright settle down." Chris says as Isabelle and Liz return. "I'll explain the challenge now." Chris picks up a yellow, and then a green paintball gun and holds them both up. "Paintball fight, simple as that. Though, there are some changes to how this is done. Firstly, 3 different types." Chris throws the yellow paintball gun away, to show a Sniper-Rifle type one. "Snipers." Chris adjusts the scope, before peaking through it. "Obviously long-ranged, and if you want to be sneaky. There is 5 of these." Chris throws the Sniper-Rifle back into the cart, before taking out 1 huge Rocket Launcher. "Rocket Launcher, that hopefully Chef made sure there isn't an actual one in it." Chris narrows his eyes at Chef.

"I made sure this time." Chef grumbles.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know what'll happen when you shoot this, things go boom with paint." Chris continues. "Only 1 of these, and the captains get them."

Chris throws a green Rocket Launcher at Khalil, and a yellow one at Carol.

"Great..." Carol says, holding the Rocket Launcher on her shoulder.

* * *

**Damian and Marshal's Confessional (#4/3)**

Marshal is sitting in the booth, while Damian peaks in.

"I should be the one with the Rocket Launcher!" Marshal complains. "You don't know me, but I'm good with guns. ANY gun, but with a Rocket Launcher, this challenge would be even easier." Marshal then turns to the right to show a gun-tattoo on his shoulder. "See that?"

"I can shoot too, but I'd actually rather have the Minigun." Damian states.

"Or that." Marshal agrees, nodding.

* * *

**Khalil's Confessional (#5)**

Khalil is still holding onto the Rocket Launcher. "I feel like if I shoot this Rocket Launcher, It might actually launch me."

* * *

"The Rest of you though, pick any type you want." Chris says.

Damian and Marshal both picked the standard paintball gun.

Ingrid also took the standard one, while Mick choose a Sniper-Rifle.

Samantha choose the standard gun, and Lucy also took a Sniper-Rifle.

Sarah took a Sniper-Rifle, and Jaylyn took a standard gun.

Isabelle and Liz both took a Sniper-Rifle.

Carol obviously had the Rocket Launcher.

**Over on the Excellent Eleven's side.**

Laurie, Max, Adam, Jared, and Carlita all took the standard guns.

While Tina, Clara, Blake, and Brianna all took a Sniper-Rifle.

* * *

"Before I explain any more of the challenge, Excellent Elevens..." Chris takes out a bag of hand-cuffs from the cart. "Gotta hand-cuff yall back together."

"Should've saw this coming." Blake facepalms.

"This time, you get to pick who you want to partner with. Khalil, you get to choose first."

"Hey can we decline-" Tina asks.

"No."

"Unfortunate." Blake states.

"I'm fine with partnering up with Laurie again." Khalil stated, as Chris put the hand-cuffs on both of them.

"Blake?"

"Tina." He said, as Chris put the hand-cuffs on them.

* * *

**Blake and Tina's Confessional (#6/5)**

"You see, now that Carlita isn't here, I can talk shit." Blake says honestly. "I'm fine being with Tina, and NOT Carlita."

"I mean, I guess I'm fine with this. At-least I don't have to hear you guys argue close to me anymore." Tina admitted.

* * *

"Clara?"

"I'm sticking with Brianna. For caring for me." She said. Chris cuffs them together.

"Carlita?"

"Max." Carlita said. Chris cuffs them together.

"Wait." Jared realizes. "So I'm stuck with Adam?"

"Yup." Chris cuffs them together.

"Oh come on." Adam says, putting a arm over Jared. "We're not stuck together, more like chained." Jared sighs.

* * *

"So! This is how it's going to work." Chris starts. "You guys are gonna go hide either together as a team, or go Rambo, I don't' care. After a minute or two, you'll hear the alarm which means you start tryna kill- I mean, shoot the other team, and the team with the most paint on them is the loser. Simple, right? Also! Chef here.."

Chef, who had disappeared during Chris's explanation, returned will a full suit of armor and still had his paintball Minigun.

"Damn, that is badass." Marshal admits.

"I know." Chris agrees. "Chef here, is going to try and mow both of you down. So I suggest when you see him, you run..." Chris checks his watch. "I'll give you...….a Minute 30 to go and hide...or stay here if you want to."

"We got a plan?" Tina asks, turning towards her team.

"Well-" Khalil thought.

"SCATTER!" Blake yelled, running into the forest and forcing Tina to run with him.

"Eh-I-Uh.." Brianna stammered.

"Let's just split up." Max agreed, walking with Carlita into the forest.

* * *

"What they said." Carol said. "I doubt that sticking together in a group would help us win."

"I can do this damn challenge blind-folded." Marshal stated, twirling his paintball gun around. "This'll be easy."

"How long do we have to shoot each other for?" Sarah asks.

"An Hour." Chris responds.

* * *

**Eventually both teams enter into the forest, and most of them split up, with only Lucy and Samantha going around with Mick and Ingrid.**

**IN DA FOREST.**

* * *

"I remember in my season we had a challenge similar to this." Carol said, pushing a low hanging tree-branch out of her way.

"That capture the flag challenge, right?" Sarah says.

"Yeah." Carol affirmed. "I had a Rocket Launcher similar to this. Remember when a Giant Mosquito landed on Daniel? Then I kicked it off him and shot it with an actual Rocket? I just hope Chef took them out this time."

"Mhm." Jaylyn agreed. "Would be pretty bad to see human guts instead of Mosquito Guts."

"Bleh." Sarah sticks her tongue out. "I don't even want to see either of those." Sarah then starts to play with the knob on the side of her Sniper-Rifle, and looks down the scope. "Again..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Ever used a gun before? Like, any type of gun?" Jaylyn asks.

"Ehh….My Dad owns a shotgun.." Sarah said, before looking away.. "And I've used it before.."

"You guys hunt?" Carol asks cluelessly.

"No."

"Oh..."

"W-Well we don't need to know! If you don't want to tell us." Jaylyn quickly said, feeling where this was going.

"No! I-I kinda want to anyway..." Sarah sighed, and tipped her hat back. "Well-"

"Is that someone?!" Jaylyn exclaimed with mock-surprise, pointing at nothing between the trees, attempting to change the subject.

"Where?!" Sarah whisper-yelled, looking down her scope through the trees.

Carol got her Rocket-Launcher ready. "Did we start already? I didn't even hear the-"

* * *

**THE ALARM SOUNDS...(Close to the Alarm in the Purge to make it easier.)**

**"THAT MEANS GO, JUST SO YA KNOW."** Chris announces over a speaker.** "YOU HAVE 1 HOUR TO BRUTALITY SHOOT EACH OTHER WITH PAINT. BY THE WAY-"** Sarah spots a camera in the corner of her eye zooming in on them. **"I'M WATCHING YOU GUYS, HAVE FUN!"**

* * *

"Do any of you know how to shoot a gun?" Samantha asks, walking along with Mick and Ingrid...Lucy is there also.

"No." Mick says honestly. "I choose the Sniper because I have good eye-sight."

"Also, we have no protection." Samantha noted, looking at her gun, and then herself. "No googles like in Island, nothing. In-fact, most of us are in our damn underwear."

"I'm fine with this." Lucy stated.

"Course you are." Suddenly a Shot whizzes past the group, making them all drop behind some trees for cover. "Great!" The green shot eventually splat on nearby trees, confirming that it's the other team. Lucy slides her back up against the tree, and peaks over, looking down her scope.

* * *

"Shit." Blake stated, slamming his gun against a tree.

"I think you missed." Tina said, looking down the scope at where the paint hit on a tree. "There's a scope on this thing too, I don't know how you managed to miss."

"The wind." Blake said, as Tina shook her head in disappointment.

"The trees are barely move-AH!" Tina is shot in the shoulder, and drops like a rock.

"Oh shit-" Blake quickly grabs Tina and moves her behind a tree.

"Damn, that hurts." Tina says, rubbing her shoulder and looking at the yellow paint on her hands. "How many did you see before you shot? Jee! That Sniper-Rifle stings."

"4 of them. We should probably go." Blake helps Tina on her feet, as they both decide to move away from the other team. "Probably should've gotten a rifle instead of 2 Snipers."

* * *

"Got 1 of them." Lucy announced to her team, still looking at where she first shot Tina. "They're probably going to fall-back or something."

"At-least we know you can shoot Lucy." Samantha said, now looking at Mick. "But what about you Mick?" Mick shrugs.

"Probably not." He said honestly.

* * *

"I hope we just don't get snuck up on." Khalil said, walking carefully through the woods with Laurie. "Also, I don't know how much uh...kick, this is going to have, so you probably shouldn't walk behind me."

"A-Ah, okay then." Lauire says, now walking beside Khalil. Khalil and Laurie walked in almost entire silence for a while, with only the sounds of Mosquito's buzzing around them, and the crunching of the leaves they were stepping on...and the only occasional sound of gunshots.

"Khalil-"

"WHAT'S UP?!" Marshal yells, jumping down from a tree in-front of them, and Damian is basically forced to drop with him, but doesn't land on his feet...and lands on his chest on the ground. Marshal starts shooting at Khalil and Laurie, and managed to hit Laurie a bunch, and Khalil once before they take cover behind a tree.

"Augh..." Damian slowly stands up on his feet. "You could've at-least gave a countdown or somethin before droppin."

"Element of Surprise." Marshal stated, still shooting at where Khalil and Laurie took cover at.

"Oh I was surprised alright." Damian takes aim at the tree they were hiding behind, before realizing. "Doesn't he have a Rocket Launcher? If he decides to aim at us, what the hell do we do?"

"Eh, I doubt that he is actually going to peak-" Khalil does in-fact, jump out from behind the tree, and aims at Marshal.

"Oh shit-"

"Here it goes-" Khalil managed to mutter as he shot.

**BOOM**

The Rocket Launcher flew out of Khalil's hand as he shot it, the force of it knocking both him and Laurie over. What was shot out of it? A single gigantic shot of paint, which hit Marshal dead in his chest, which blew up and got paint everywhere in their radius. Every tree near them got covered, Laurie got some paint from the Rocket Launcher on her, it was awesome.

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie's Confessional (#6/5)**

Khalil is seen rubbing the right side of his cheek, before looking at the green paint on his hand. "A little bit of self-inflicted paint, but that's alright."

"They were covered..." Laurie added.

* * *

**Damian and Marshal's Confessional (#5/4)**

Damian is sitting inside, while Marshal is standing outside of it...….and they're both covered from head to toe in green paint. They're silent for a while, but one eventually talks..

"Y'know, maybe we shouldn't have picked a fight with a guy with the Rocket Launcher." Damian stated. "In the event that we lose, hopefully our teammates look similar to us, otherwise we'd be the most susceptible to being the blame for losing."

* * *

"You heard that?" Liz asked, stopping in her tracks and looking around her.

"Yeah, somebody got bopped with a Rocket Launcher." Isabelle responded, before looking at her own Sniper. "I think at-least, I don't think a Sniper-Rifle would make that typa sound." It is confirmed that it does not in-fact make that sound, when a Sniper-Rifle shot whizzes right past her ear, making her and Liz drop to the ground into some bushes.

"That was a Sniper, right?!" Liz whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, It was like a TCCK sound."

* * *

"Dang I missed." Clara said, now looking at Brianna. "I need some work with this thing."

"Where did they go?" Brianna said, looking down her scope at where Clara missed.

"Dunno. They're probably running away or something, let's go and check.." Clara starts walking ahead while not aiming.

"U-Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea..." Brianna reluctantly follows behind Clara, also not being prepared for anything.

Clara and Brianna still walk ahead though, not seeing much...

Liz and Isabelle both look at each other, realizing that they're approaching. Isabelle points a finger at Liz's gun, and then points outside of the bush. Liz shakes her head, then points at Isabelle...to which she just rolls her eyes, and nods.

"Yeah...they're gone." Clara assures, looking behind her once. Brianna lets out a sigh.

"Great..."

Isabelle slowly rises up from the bush behind them silently, and takes aim. Isabelle takes a deep-breath, as she pulls the trigger.

* * *

**Liz and Isabelle's Confessional (#6/4)**

Liz is seen facepalming and sighing. "How did you miss?" She said in a disappointed voice. Isabelle smiles, and just shakes her head.

"My aim isn't the best...plus I wasn't confident enough in the first place, which is why I wanted you to shoot first anyway."

* * *

The Shot flies by as Clara and Brianna both jump at the sound. Clara whips around and takes aim to see Isabelle staring at her.

"Isabelle?" Clara gasped, lowering her aim just a bit. Brianna also turns around to look at her.

"Uh..." Isabelle blanks. Suddenly, Liz also pops up out of the Bush and shoots Clara in her stomach.

"GAH!" Clara falls over onto her stomach like death, as Isabelle is able to shoot Brianna in the chest.

"Ah!" She exclaims, stumbling a bit before tripping over Clara.

"Damn these things have power." Isabelle stated.

"Hmm." Liz says, looking at them both. "That was easy." She leans the gun on her shoulder, before thinking. "Wait, didn't Chris say we had an Hour to just shoot at each other?"

"Yeah." Isabelle confirms.

"What's stopping us from just continuing to shoot them?"

"Well to be honest, that would be a bit crude." Isabelle shakes her head.

"Crude? I don't know, we're just trying to win.." Liz then smirks. "Is it because you like Clara?"

Isabelle sighs. "Well one, It is, and two, I'd feel wrong just shooting them both a lot while they're still down. You can shoot them if you want-" Isabelle crosses her arms. "But I wont join in."

Liz ponders a bit, "Eh, alright then, let's go find someone else to shoot I guess." Liz and Isabelle then walk away from Clara and Brianna back into the forest, leaving them on the ground in pain(t)** [1]**

* * *

**Clara and Brianna's Confessional (#3/2)**

Clara is smiling at the camera. "It's pretty nice to know that Isabelle likes me enough to not shoot me on the ground..."

"Yeah...and getting shot hurts a ton." Brianna adds, as Clara nods.

"I thought I died."

"Looked like you did." Brianna joked as they both share a laugh together.

* * *

"Wish we can actually find someone to shoot." Sarah said impatiently, firing off a random shot into the air.

"Well don't alert them of our position!" Jaylyn whisper-yelled, glaring at Sarah..

"I'm just hoping that our teammates are doing good..." Carol stated.

"They're probably fine-Oh...shit." The Trio had stumbled upon the place where Khalil fired his rocket, they looked at all the green paint everywhere, and only a bit of yellow on the tree.

"I'm going to guess...…..a Rocket Launcher came through here..." Jaylyn said. "And probably not ours."

"Tough." Sarah said, scanning the area with her Rifle. "We haven't seen anybody this entire challenge so far. Are we even-" Sarah spots someone on her crosshair...also staring back with their own Rifle. "OH-" Sarah rolls out of the way barely as she is shot at.

"Whoa!" Jaylyn stumbles over to Sarah as she was dragged near a tree next to Carol.

"Who was that?" Carol asked, before shaking her head. "No, where were they?"

"I don't know, like a bit to right." Sarah said, taking a deep breath in and sitting down. "We locked eyes for like a second I swear."

* * *

"Bro..." Blake sighed.

"Missed again?" Tina asked. Blake just nodded, before aiming at the position where the other Trio was.

"How about we both try and shoot them?" Blake suggested. "I swear I'm getting better though."

"Mmm." Tina hums, before she aims with Blake.

* * *

Carol thinks for a second, before saying. "So this may be a bad idea..."

"What're ya thinkin?" Sarah asked. Carol leans out of the cover and starts to search for them. Carol is nearly shot in the face as the paint splats on the tree, getting a few drops on her mask.

"Alright." Carol holds up her Rocket Launcher. "I think I see them, but I think I may know where they are now thanks to that."

* * *

"I swear the wind..." Blake complained, watching as Carol rolls from behind the tree and is aiming at him. "What is she doing...…..WAIT!"

"What?" Tina asked, reloading her rifle, before Blake suddenly takes off.

"RUN!" He yelled, getting about 5FT away before he hears a huge explosion behind him and is dragged down to the ground. "Augh..." Blake looks up and behind him from the ground as he sees Tina completely covered in yellow paint.

* * *

"Heard somebody yell." Carol said, getting behind the tree again. "Hope I got them."

* * *

Carlita and Max are seen walking together in the forest. Carlita is in front pissed off stomping, and Max is using the 7FT of Chain well as she hangs back.

"Uhg!" Carlita groans, throwing her gun on the grown in anger and balling her fists. "I swear, I'll start shooting my own teammates if I don't see anybody."

"Whoa! Hang on!" Max exclaims, jogging up to her. "We have an hour Carlita, we have time." She explains. "They can't avoid you forever."

"They better not..." She grumbled.

* * *

As we move over onto Adam and Jared for the first time...Jared looks Irritated...and Adam is making sure to check everywhere around him.

"I feel like I'm being stalked..." Adam stated, crouching and trying to move in a sneaky like way...then failing as he stomps on some leaves.

"Me too." Jared rolls his eyes.

"Oh!" Adam realized something. "This reminds of The Predator!"

"Keep your voice down!" Jared whisper-exclaimed, looking around. "And what is The Predator?"

"You see, The Predator is this movie where there's these guys and-"

"I'll let you tell your story later Adam." Jared cut him off. "Kind of have to focus on shooting and not getting shot."

"Ah...Yeah that."

Jared and Adam walk in silence for a bit, before Adam started thinking.

"Well If I can't tell you." Adam jumped in-front of Jared and starts randomly shooting into the forest. "I'll show ya!"

"Adam!" Jared exclaimed, very annoyed at him, but deciding to not stop him for...some reason.

"You see it was cool in the movie!" Adam shouted over the sounds of the paintball shots. "One guy just started shooting into the forest, and the rest joined him. It was awesome." Adam's gun clicks empty as he stares at the newly painted forest, now 100% Greener! Adam looks at Jared to see him facepalming and shaking his head.

"Adam, I'm pretty sure you've lead someone our way." Jared stated, now looking at Adam reloading.

"Ah it's fine." Adam replied. "We haven't encountered anyone yet, so at-least."

"YAAAAAH!" Someone yells, leaping into the air off a stump and shooting at Adam about 10 Times.

"OW OW OW!" Adam exclaims, falling to the ground in green paint.

"Wha…" Jared was scared a bit at the person jumping out at them, but upon realizing the green paint, and who was shooting at Adam, he just sighed. "I told you Adam.."

"Tch, Damn it!" Carlita yelled, shooting Adam one more time in the chest. "Should've known it was my own teammates, saw the green paint and all."

"Sorry bout that." Max said, help Adam up off the ground. "She kinda got a bit irritated after not being able to find anybody, and then you two happen to be the only ones she found first. By the way, why were you just shooting into the forest?"

"You see, I was trying to-" Adam started to explain, before Jared cut him off.

"Being stupid." Jared stated, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Adam retorted, and was about to continue...but then he heard a high-pitched noise...like something rolling...….."You guys-"

"Hear that? Yes I do." Carlita cut him off, looking around and had her gun drawn.

"What is that?" Max asked, standing back to back with Carlita.

"I don't know...It's sound like Chef's..." Jared said, as they all realized together.

"MINIGUN!" They all exclaimed, before they all heard a loud evil laugh...Chef runs from the same place Carlita and Max did, and continues to laugh as the Minigun starts shootng….They get absolutely shredded with Pellets. They all try to cover themselves in anyway possible as they run away from Chef and his Minigun.

"Shit man!" Carlita exclaimed, running in the front.

"Shouldn't we shoot back?!" Adam asked.

"With that armor, it wouldn't even matter!" Jared responded.

They continued to run until they could barely hear the sound of the Minigun, and the shots eventually stopped...with their backs looking more than just a rainbow. Everyone eventually slows to a stop behind some trees, and all share a breath of relief.

"My god..." Adam said, panting, tired, and sitting against a tree. "Never again...…"

"I'm always dealing with this Bs." Carlita said, leaning against the tree.

"At-least we got away." Max stated, looking back at where they ran. "Hopefully Chef doesn't continue chasing us."

"Yeah." Jared said, trying to catch his breath. "I don't think I can take another all-out sprint again. That Minigun hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Then we need to keep moving." Carlita said, now standing up fully. "You two can stay here if you want, but me and Max are leaving."

"We are?" Max asked, as Carlita already started walking away...and she had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

"Well then...Don't do that again." Jared said, pointing where they ran from.

"Noted." Adam responded, standing up. Suddenly the ground shook and he ended up sitting down again. "Whoa!"

"The hell was that?" Jared exclaimed, frantically looking everywhere around him.

"I don't-" Adam sees a tree fall in the distance as he starts to hear stomping. "Uh-"

"Well whatever it is, I don't think we should-"

"Let's wait and see what it is." Adam suggested as Jared huffed in annoyance. They both waited in silence for a second as the earthquaking stomps had suddenly stopped. Jared looked back at Adam, who shrugged.

"Guess it was nothing." He said, before the ground shook again some trees fell over. There was then a shadow over Adam, he looked up to see something blocking the sun from him, and it was-

* * *

**"Chris!"** Chris hears his walkie-talkie basically jump off the desk due to the yell.

_"Great.."_ Chris thought, rolling his eyes and grabbing his walkie-talkie. "What Blain-" Chris couldn't even finish saying her name.

**"What the hell is that thing doing back?!"** She yelled.

"It's not a thing, it's The Prototype, and I went back and got it." Chris explained, watching as The Prototype land on Adam as Jared starts shooting it to no effect.

**"Why?! That thing deserved to rot in that maze!"**

"For what? I built a calm-down switch for it, and made some upgrades specifically for this challenge." Chris watches as The Prototype's hands both switch into two Minigun's that Chef had, and starts shooting Adam into the dirt as Jared jumps on top of the thing. "It's like the son I've never had."

**"What about that-"**

"We don't talk about _**t h a t.**_" Chris quickly said. "This is different."

**"My god."** Blaineley says, Chris can practically see her shaking her head. He then cuts off contact with her and focuses back to The Prototype, who has now left Adam and Jared in the dirt, completely covered in HOPEFULLY red paint. _"I should probably tell em all, it's better when they're scared."_ He thought to himself, before pressing a red button on his laptop.

* * *

"You heard that?!" Blake exclaimed, looking at Tina.

"Heard what?" Tina asked cluelessly, before hearing a loud siren in her ears. "OWW!"

**"ATTENTION CAMPERS."** It was a speaker, and Chris was talking through it.

"Heard that alright, didn't ya?" Blake added.

**"I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU ALL, THAT THE PROTOTYPE HAS RETURNED."** Chris then laughed evilly afterwards.

"Aw shit." Blake groaned.

**"SO NOT ONLY DO YOU HAVE TO AVOID CHEF, TRY AND AVOID THE PROTOTYPE AS-WELL, WHO HAS BEEN SPECIALLY EQUIPED WITH TWO MINIGUNS...GOOD LUCK."** The speakers emit a loud static sound as they turn off.

"Not good." Tina said, "That thing is fast as hell man..."

"Y'know what!" Blake exclaimed, finding sudden determination, and lifting his gun in the air. "Let's hunt for it!"

"What?!" Tina exclaimed confusingly, just starting at Blake. "For what?! That thing will decimate us!"

"Vengeance Tina!" Blake yelled, "Vengeance!"

"God Blake." Tina shook her head. "You haven't hit a damn thing except for trees, and now you wanna go hunt for something that has Two Minigun's?"

"And what have you hit?" Blake retorted.

"Well I haven't had a chance when you always the first to jump into action."

"And who is covered in all the paint?" Tina just glares at Blake.

"Let's just go on this suicide mission." Tina walks past Blake as he started to smirk.

"Ok."

* * *

"Y-You heard that?" Ingrid said meekly, as Mick nodded.

"Don't worry." He said quietly. "It will not come this way."

* * *

"Nooooooo!" Sarah exclaimed, falling to her knees dramatically...Then her hats falls in front of her face again. "Ow..."

"C'mon Sarah." Jaylyn said, dragging her up to her feet.

"Nooo…"

"I'm sure with enough power, it'll retreat." Carol said, motioning to her Rocket Launcher.

"Or get pissed off and chase us again." Sarah added. The terrible speakers emit a static sound as they're once again turned on.

**"FORGOT TO TELL YOU, BUT WE'RE NOW MORE THAN HALFWAY THROUGH THE CHALLENGE. ONLY 25 MINUTES LEFT, AND TO BE FAIR, IT'S MORE EVEN THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE, WITH 1 TEAM PULLING JUST BARELY AHEAD OF THE OTHER."** It turns off.

"Hope that's us." Jaylyn stated. They then hear the sounds of bushes shaking behind them, and they instantly turn around ready to fire...but it's easily noticeable that they're not the other team.

"Marshal? Damian? What the hell happened?" Jaylyn asked.

"Rocket Launcher." Damian said simply.

"Nice camo." Sarah said.

"Yeah, thanks." Marshal rolled his eyes. "Did you get anyone with yours?"

"One." Carol replied.

"We're probably losing because of you two." Jaylyn stated, as Marshal glares at her.

"We're not losing because of shit, we're winning." Marshal responded, crossing his arms.

"How do you know?"

"We ran across Adam and Jared. Literally too, we didn't know what they were because they were completely covered in red paint." Damian explained. "Once we found out it was them, Marshal made sure to shoot em a bunch."

"So with that, and Carol hitting someone with her Rocket Launcher, there is no way we're losing right now." Marshal added.

"Sounds like we're not." Sarah agreed.

"Mhm." Jaylyn hummed, "Hope so."

* * *

"How are we even going to find this thing?" Tina asked, running behind Blake.

"Easily." Blake responded, hopping over a fallen tree, and so does Tina. "It stomps loud as hell, even in this open forest. So when ya hear it, it's either The Prototype, or Marshal."

"Gotcha."

Blake and Tina continue running, before Blake stops...and Tina does as-well behind him.

"What?" Tina asks, but Blake puts up a finger and shushes her.

"I think I can hear it...or Marshal." Blake and Tina both get quiet for a bit...then hearing a small thud faraway from them. "It's gotta be the Prototype." Blake and Tina start to run again. "Either that or we know the sound a tree makes when nobody is around to hear it."

"Blake, this is like, our last chance to back out meeting this thing." Tina suggested. "I think we should honestly."

"Nope."

"Alright then." Tina sighs as she runs behind Blake. "Hope I don't die."

* * *

"Hey I just thought of something." Sarah said. The Alliance of 3 had eventually went separate ways than Damian and Marshal, and were now basically taking a stroll through the forest.

"What?" Jaylyn asks, just a bit curious.

"What if Chef and The Prototype got into a gun-fight?" Sarah asked, which made Jaylyn ponder.

"I mean...I guess it would be pretty cool to see..." Jaylyn said.

"I think Chef would win." Sarah stated, which made Jaylyn look at her confusingly.

"What? Hell no." Jaylyn shook her head. "No way Chef is winning."

"But Chef is mean with that Minigun."

"Yeah? And The Prototype has two, and is a Robot."

"What if, I had Two Rocket Launchers?" Carol added into the debate.

"That'd be awesome too." Sarah admitted.

"Prototype probably can grow 4 arms and use all the weapons or something." Jaylyn said. "Don't know what Chris can do with that thing."

* * *

**_"Huh."_ Chris thought, turning and looking at the blueprints to The Prototype on the wall. _"Not a bad idea."_**

* * *

"I'd beat all of them with how pissed I am." A voice says, jumping in-front of the trio, who immediately aim at them for a split-second.

"Oh...Carlita." Jaylyn said, lowering her weapon.

"Yo." Carlita said, walking up to them.

"I don't think we should talk for too long. Don't want either of our teams getting any ideas." Sarah told her. Carlita nodded.

"I know, I just came to let you know Max is apart of the Alliance."

"I am?" Max said unsurely. "Wait, what?"

"Max." Carlita faced towards her. "Answer in the next 3 Seconds, do you want to join our alliance?"

"I-uh, I guess." Max quickly responded, before Carlita took off running past the Trio.

"Good, let's go." Max follows Carlita as they run away...The three notice the rainbow patterned paint on their backs.

* * *

Isabelle and Liz are sitting in a tree...covered by the leaves and branches as they search and try to snipe anybody not on their team.

"See anything?" Liz asks, looking in behind them, as Isabelle looks in-front of them.

"I see Red-Eyes." Isabelle says, as Liz looks at her in shock.

"What?!" She whisper-yelled.

"It's the Prototype."

"Then we-" Liz was about to jump down, but Isabelle stops her.

"Wait...I also see Blake and Tina in the distance." Isabelle continued. "And it looks like they're heading right for it."

"Are they...going to fight it?" Liz asked.

"Looks like it."

* * *

"Prototype!" Blake yelled, finally seeing it in the distance over knocked down trees. Tina sighed, and just starts hoping not too badly. The Prototype just stares at Blake, and tilts it's head.

"This is revenge!" Blake exclaims, stopping a few feet from it...and behind a knocked over tree. Tina is a bit further away from a few feet, as she is 7FT behind Blake.

"Do you even have a plan?" Tina asks, to which Blake shakes his head.

"Nope!"

"Well I have one, and that's run away!" Tina yelled as The Prototype growled at them.

"Too late for that." Blake stated as he aimed at The Prototype. "Let's go!" Blake pulls the trigger...and actually managed to hit the thing on it's chest...to no effect.

* * *

"I don't know what he was expecting." Liz stated.

"Me neither." Isabelle agreed.

* * *

"You see if that was you, you woulda died." Blake stated as The Prototype started to powerwalk over to him. "Oh shit."

"Blake." Tina said fearfully, trying to drag Blake away.

"Hold on." Blake shot The Prototype about 5 more times, but it shrugged it off each time as it continued getting closer. "OKAY RUN!" Blake and Tina leg it in the other direction as The Prototype continues to powerwalk, even stomping on the tree and breaking it in half.

* * *

"Well...they're probably going to die." Isabelle stated, watching as The Prototype...slowly chases Blake and Tina.

"At-least it's not us." Liz said.

* * *

"I don't think I've shot my gun once this challenge." Samantha said.

"Wow...one less shot than mine." Lucy said uncaringly. Samantha just sighs.

"I'll be honest, talking to you is like talking to a damn wall."

"You talk to walls?"

"I-" Samantha facepalms. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, you're crazy." Samantha rolls her eyes.

"And you're-" Samantha and Lucy hear a yell...it was a quiet one...that suddenly started growing in volume, before they eventually realized that it was coming this way.

"What is-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" It was Blake and Tina both yelling as they were being chased by The Prototype, which was now actively running after them. Blake and Tina zoom in-front of Samantha and Lucy, and a couple seconds later The Prototype also crosses them, leaving Samantha wondering...and Lucy...I don't know.

* * *

"ATTENTION CAMPERS." Chris says over the intercoms. "YOU NOW ONLY 5 MINUTES LEFT...SO WHY DON'T WE ALSO UP THE AGRESSIVENESS ON THE PROTOTYPE TO-"

**"CHRIS!"** Chris's walkie-talkie jumps again, to which he just throws behind him this time. **"I'm telling you-"**

"ANYWAY, GOOD-LUCK." Chris presses a button on his desk...and then watches as Blake and Tina get gunned down from behind by The Prototype. Chris chuckles, "Heh, tough."

* * *

"Sounds like a scary movie out here, with all the screaming I'm hearing." Clara stated, listening to the yells of Blake and Tina unknowingly.

"W-Well that Prototype thing is back...I'd be scared too." Brianna said, sighing. "I'm already scared though."

"Did this challenge feel fast to you Brianna?" Clara asked. "I know it's been 55 Minutes...but it's felt way less than that."

"I mean...we did spend some time on the ground writhing in pain for a while." Brianna said as Clara nodded.

"Yeah."

"Gah!" Out of the bushes...Khalil stumbles up to them from behind, scaring both of them.

"WAH!" Brianna exclaims, flinching and staring at the red paint on Khalil...

"Khalil?" Clara whispered, looking at the red paint covering the right side of his body. "What happened?" Laurie also walks up to them from the bushes...but she was completely covered unlike Khalil. "You too Laurie?"

"Sorry..." Laurie apologized, now leaning against a tree and catching her breath. "T-That thing is insane..."

"As you can see...we ran into The Prototype, and It did not go well." Khalil explained, holding up his Rocket Launcher on his shoulder. "It took like 3 of these to the face, and It didn't care!" Khalil exclaimed with shock. Clara sighs.

"I honestly think we're losing at this point." She said, as Khalil nodded solemnly.

"...What do we do now?" Brianna asked.

"You hold this L!" Marshal yells, walking up to them with Damian without their guns.

"Nice Camo." Clara said, looking at Marshal and Damian. "Got a bit of red on ya."

"Oh Ha, ha, I haven't heard that one yet." Marshal stated sarcastically.

"I remember when you said you'd chokeslam it." Khalil remembered, thinking back to that underwater challenge. "What happened?"

"I-" Marshal started to speak...but-

"He got tossed like a bitch." Damian quickly said as Marshal punched him on the shoulder hard. "Ow." Damian winces as he rubs his shoulder.

Marshal took a deep-breath, and turned back to them. "That didn't happen."

"But I see-" Khalil started speaking, but Marshal grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up.

"I said it didn't happen!"

"Alright alright!" Marshal throws Khalil to the ground.

"Making an alliance with the other team?" The Alliance of 3 joined the fray as they walk up to everyone else. Jaylyn glares at Sarah, as Carol just scratches her head..."What?"

Marshal scoffs, "I'm doing no such thing. Are you?"

"I asked first." Sarah responded.

"And I already answered." Marshal stalked up to her. "I said-"

"Alright!" Jaylyn exclaimed, getting between the two. "How about we not team-attack in the last minutes of the challenge?"

"Sure." Sarah said, raising her hands defensively...and 'Accidentally' shooting Marshal in the face.

"Gah!" Marshal holds his head in pain.

"Woops! The entire right side of my body slipped." Sarah said uncaringly. Marshal balled his hand into a fist in anger.

"You!-" Marshal's anger is interrupted by the same siren that started this challenge going off suddenly.

* * *

**"T'ENTTION CAMPERS, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...UNLESS YOU DON'T. BUT ANYWAY, THE CHALLENGE IS NOW OVER. RETURN TO THE FRONT OF THE FOREST, WHERE WE WILL EXAMINE WHO HAS WON THE CHALLENGE."** Chris announced everywhere.

* * *

"We won." Marshal said confidently, turning back to Sarah. "I'll deal with you later." Marshal walked away from the groups.

"C'mon then!" Sarah yelled after him, watching him leave.

"Also Sarah, my entire right side of my body slipped?" Carol chuckled.

"It did." Sarah smirked.

"Didja have stroke or somethin?" Jaylyn joked, laughing along with them.

* * *

**Both teams start to walk back to the where they started, most members of both teams wondering if they had won or lost this challenge. Some confident that they did...and other that they didn't.**

**The teams eventually reach the start of the forest, and stood before Chef, who no longer had that armor...but still had the Minigun though. Chris...was there obviously. And, the Prototype was back, and stood next to Chris...The Prototype's Fur had been messed up a bit, and It's now all colorful and stuff.**

**Have I ever described The Prototype? In a bit more depth? No? Well I'm still not...but I'll tell you a bit more about it. It's supposed to be something that hunts for Chris...and It's doing that job well so far. It's obviously robotic, and it stands at 7'0''FT. It's not bulky, and more slim. It's made out of mostly steel, and it's pretty smooth to the touch, if not touching the fur. Why does it have fur? Well, It's kinda a Wolf...only the head part though, the rest of the body is humanoid. So far, the only parts with full white fur are the head, and the chest. The arms, legs and feet don't have fur yet...also no tail.**

* * *

"Chris, just let this thing go already." Samantha said, pointing at The Prototype.

"No way." Chris shakes his head, before patting The Prototype on it's back. "She's now going to be part of the...let's just say, team for now on."

"For what?" Blake questioned.

"To spice up challenges if it gets too boring for me." Chris explained. "Anyway! Let's see...Looking at both teams here..."

* * *

**Some at-least half their body covered in paint, for a variety of reasons. **

**Damian and Marshal got, well got by a Rocket Launcher. Khalil and Laurie were fine until they ran into the Prototype near the end. Blake and Tina literally ran towards The Prototype. Max and Carlita had their backs colored into a rainbow by Chef. Jared and Adam also had the same treatment, and then were the first to get gunned down by The Prototype.**

* * *

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious who won." Chris said...motioning to The Improbables. "The Improbables win again!" he announced.

Most of the Excellent Eleven's sulk/sigh...As The Improbables...well...

"WOO-YEAH!" Half the team celebrates.

"Told ya." Marshal said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Sarah added, looking at Marshal.

"Cmon." Jaylyn put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "We won, let's not get into arguments with teammates just yet."

"I don't have time for this anyway." Marshal stated, walking up to Chris. "Where the hell are the showers? I need to get this green shit off me."

"All the way on the other side of the Island." Chris said, smirking as-well. Marshal raises his cuff to Chris.

"Take this off."

"I would but-"

"Chris, I'm serious." Marshal threatened. "Or I'll-"

"Proto." Chris commands, as The Prototype turns towards Chris, making Marshal stop. "Demonstrate what happens when I say the command, 'DC'" The Prototype makes a weird noise, buzzing in response. It's eyes turn from Red to Orange as it turns at raises it's hand towards a tree. The hand turns into one of the PB-Minigun's that it had during the challenge.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT**

It fired around 70 times in about 2 seconds as the tree's bottom half was nearly all gone. It makes a couple of cracking sounds as it then falls over towards the campers. Both teams scurry away to not get crushed.

Marshal just stares at the fallen tree, before sighing. "Shit" Chris takes a key out of his pocket, and opens Marshal's cuff.

"I'll be nice anyway. No need to thank-" Chris barely finished as Marshal walked away.

"Yeah aight." He said, entering the forest.

"Rude..." Chris complained. "Damian?" Damian walked up to Chris, and Chris also released the cuffs off of him too.

"Thanks." Damian said, jogging and possibly following Marshal.

* * *

"Anyway, It's 6:07 in the Morning. Improbables can go do whatever you want now. Excellent Elevens, you guys meet me at the Campfire at 12:00-Midnight., until then, you can also do whatever too." Chris finishes as everybody disperses.

"Chef. There's some more upgrades I want to give to her." Chris says, taking out, and pushing a button in his pocket that deactivates The Prototype.

"Course." Chef said simply, before hoisting up The Prototype on his shoulder, and following Chris to go...somewhere.

* * *

**Normally, this is where I'd probably fast-forward to the Elimination Ceremony, or give a bit of deciding before then, but I want to add a bit of what some of the Campers do during this free...period.**

**But what I am going to fast-forward, is them all taking showers, since most of them need it anyway. They all were uncuffed for it...don't worry. They were cuffed back together afterward.**

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

"I'm tired as hell." Blake said, entering the cabin and laying down on the first bed he saw...not even his.

"I wonder why." Tina rolled her eyes, going down and relaxing on her own bed under Blake's original. "Maybe you shouldn't have gone after The Prototype and made it chase us a mile."

"Yo." Carlita said, entering with Max. "Are we going to have a group meeting or something right now? Because if not, me and Max are going for a jog."

"After taking already taking a shower?" Tina asked. Carlita shrugged.

"I'd rather jog cleanly then with paint on my damn back." She responded.

"Well if it turns out were not, me and Carlita were thinking Adam should go..." Max suggested, which made Blake raise a brow.

"Why Adam?"

"Useless." Carlita said simply. Blake scoffs.

"Everybody on the team can't be useless." Blake said, making Carlita smirk.

"Well."

"Wow, nice to know where you are on the team."

"I know what team I'm on, It's-"

"Alright." Max said, stopping her before she could say anything she could regret. "How about we go jog now?" Max said, as Carlita left the cabins. "We'll be back in a bit." Max left as-well.

"Figured out who you're going to vote for Tina?" Blake asked, hopping off the bed that is not his.

"No." Tina said, sighing. "We all went separate directions, so I don't know how who did. In-fact, we all looked like we did terrible except for Clara and Brianna.

"-And that's The Terminator in a nut-shell." Adam finishes and he and Jared enter the cabins.

"Interesting." Jared said uncaringly. "Did any of you decide who you're voting yet? I did."

"I haven't." Tina answered.

"Me either..." Blake said, before smiling slyly. "But Carlita and Max did, and they said Adam."

"What?!" Adam exclaimed in shot. "Ah-Why me?"

"And I agree!" Jared exclaimed, turning towards Adam. "I'll be honest Adam, I don't care about those movies, and you were stupid in the challenge, leading Chef towards us, and then waiting to see The Prototype get us."

"I didn't know it was going to be that!"

"What else can knock trees over easily?!"

"Okay guys!" Tina shouted, stopping them both. "Let's keep it civil here."

"I'd hate for our team to be split on something." Blake lied, keeping his smirk down. "But I don't really agree with Adam going, I feel like it should be Carlita."

"Only because you hate her." Tina said, rolling her eyes. "She hasn't done much to you since messing with you, and she's clearly focusing on different things.."

"Like controlling Max?"

"She's not controlling Max.."

"Please, she controlled us around when we together."

Tina sighs, "Maybe during the Dodgeball challenge, but we're no longer together...…"

"You guys already debating?" Khalil asked, entering the convo from outside...and Laurie too.

"Yes." Jared answered.

"We shouldn't." Khalil shook his head. "It kind of ruins the team-"

"Too late for that Khalil." Blake said, peaking outside.

"How about we leave the blaming other teammates for something for the actual campfire?" Tina says.

"Whatever." Blake responded rudely, laying back in the bed, THAT STILL ISN'T HIS. Clara and Brianna watch from a few ft away...and both decide not to go back into the cabin yet...Overall, most of the campers on the Excellent Eleven's were a bit tense for their upcoming Elimination Ceremony now...But over on The Improbables side...

* * *

**The Improbable's Cabin.**

"So this is what our team-name is based off of?" Jaylyn asked, reading one of Carol's comics with her. Why am I always referring to them as The Alliance? Because it's easier! Also Liz is their reading too...Isabelle though, is on her own bunk sleeping again.

"Mhm!" Carol nods, "This is one of my favorites."

"I mean, I see-But I, I don't?" Sarah...tries to explain how she feels...awkwardly.

"I like it." Liz admits.

**Meanwhile...**

"Being crucified is the only way to-" Lucy was saying...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT." Samantha yells, making Ingrid and Mick jump...Lucy was telling Mick and Ingrid a story next to her and Samantha's beds.

"What?" Carol asks, peaking over her own bed.

"Not you, these fr-...three. Ya got 7Ft of Chain, go up there or something." Samantha puts a pillow over her head.

"Alright..." Lucy sluggishly climbs up the ladder to her top bunk, as Mick and Ingrid follow her.

"I told you!" Marshal declares from outside, before now walking into the Cabins. "I told you-"

"It doesn't matter, It really doesn't matter." Damian argues, shaking his head. "It was just one thing, I can beat you in anything else."

"Sure pal, keep saying that to yourself."

"I don't even want to know what happened." Sarah says, resting her head on her hand. "...But go on." She continued.

"I beat Damian in arm-wrestling." Marshal stated.

"Which doesn't even matter." Damian cut in-front of him. "We were locked for like 7 Minutes-"

"And who won?"

"Now he won't shut up about it."

"Well get to something you can agree on, and stick with it." Jaylyn stated. "We're kinda locked together in this cabin, because if one person doesn't want to do something, the other is forced to stay."

"Hm. I know what we can all agree on as a group." Marshal announced. "That Prototype thing has to go."

"I know you're reasoning why." Damian said, agreeing with Marshal. "But ever since that Maze challenge, that thing has made me feel some type of way..." Damian pondered.

"Dame, that's fear." Sarah added.

"Hell no!" Damian exclaimed. "I aint afraid of the thing, not like it's a boogyman or something, like It's gonna come get my in my sleep."

"I saw Chris and Chef carrying it away. They're probably going to upgrade it again." Carol said.

"First thing they should upgrade is the damn fur. At-least put all the fur on, not just on half it's body." Sarah said.

"I'll be honest." Liz began, sitting at the edge of the bed. "The thing was scarier in the Maze."

"True."

At-least The Improbables could find something to talk about...now will that last them 18 more hours? Probably not, but they have something for now. But you know what isn't now? But will be now?

* * *

**12:00-Midnight.**

**(2) Means amount of appearances there.**

**Elimination Ceremony #2 - Excellent Elevens (2)**

**The Excellent Elevens were once again at the Elimination Ceremony, for a second time in a row. Now uncuffed, some were sad, some angry at their teammates, others probably just indifferent...but in a moment, we'll find out how they all really feel.**

* * *

"Well Excellent Elevens." Chris began, looming over the firepit and staring into the fire...Chris then looked at the team, and shook his head disappointingly. "Today...that was a terrible display. You showed us what would happen to the 18 Year Olds if World War 3 actually happened."

"Iran better not have robots." Blake stated, chuckling in his seat.

"Speaking of Iran, we ran our asses off too and from The Prototype, thanks to whom?" Tina stated. Jared looks at Adam, who just nervously looks away. "Uh.."

"It obviously seems like some of you have things to say, so I'll let-" Chris announced.

"Adam." Jared stood up, and glared at him. "Your stupidity during the challenge, caused us to not only get shot by Chef, but you also stupidly waited for The Prototype to show up, which ended up getting up both covered in paint." Jared sat back down.

"Hey sorry!" Adam exclaimed, putting his hands up defensively. "I just wanted to show you something...Carlita also didn't help being silent by screaming and shooting me."

"You brought it upon yourself!" Carlita yelled.

"You saw the green paint!"

"I was angry!"

"See?" Blake whispered. Tina just shook her head at him.

"Don't completely blame Adam." Clara said, standing up. "We all pretty much had a ton of paint on us-**Except for you and Brianna."** Blake cut in at the end. "Uh...Anyway, we all must have done something wrong for that to have happened."

"Yeah, due to others mistakes." Jared said.

"Hey I-**No."** Jared and Adam get into a bit of a back and forth argument.

"Okay!" Chris shouted, stopping them. "So we see, how some of you feel about each other, and just...okay." Chris moves away from the fire. "Anybody else-That isn't Adam, Jared, or Carlita?"

"I do." Blake said, taking his turn to stand. "Uhm, that was just another pathetic display by my team...and uh-Me included! I can't see I didn't fail as-well." Blake looks at Tina, who is smiling just a bit. "And uh, yeah. We kinda need to win soon, preferably next challenge I'd say." Blake sat down.

"Thanks Blake." Chris said, walking over to the barrel with the goodies on it. "Okay, you all know how this works, one by one you will cast your votes."

* * *

**One Voting Period Later.**

* * *

"Alright! The votes have been casted, and tallied." Chris stands behind the barrel, and picks up the tray to show to everybody. "I have 10 s'mores." Chris grabs a s'more, and starts eating it. "I now have 9 s'mores." Chris said, talking with his mouth full.

"Are you going to do this every time?" Blake asked, raising a brow at Chris.

"Yup. I can't help it, these are good." Chris replied honestly, swallowing the s'more. "Kay, as you know, when I call your name, I will throw you a s'more which means you are safe. If I don't call your name, you don't get a s'more, which means you are eliminated."

"And can't return ever." Khalil added.

"Yeah, ever whatever." Chris waved him off, and then threw him a s'more. "You're safe anyway Khalil."

Though giving a small sigh of relief, Khalil didn't really react much, as he was sure he wasn't being voted off. He still caught it, being grateful.

"Brianna." Chris throws her a s'more, and she catches it with a smile.

"Laurie." Chris throws her a s'more...she was shaking a bit, but not anymore.

"Jared." Chris throws him a s'more, and he catches it without much of a reaction.

"Tina." Chris throws her a s'more-

"Where is my skateboard?" Tina suddenly questions. "I just remembered, I still haven't gotten it back."

"Eh, somewhere on the other-side of the Island, I don't know." Chris answered, before focusing back on the elimination.

"And Max." Chris throws her a s'more...and it's instantly devoured again.

**3 Campers Remain.**

"Ok...I have 3 S'mores left." Chris began.

* * *

Carlita was looking at Chris a bit angrily, but not fully directed at him...

Adam sighed a bit, and was scratching the back of his head.

Blake had his arms crossed uncaringly, confident this time around.

* * *

"Next person safe..." Chris pauses a moment, for suspense obviously... "Blake." Chris throws him a s'more. "Only 1 vote against you."

"Nice." Blake said, catching his s'more.

"Adam."

Adam perked up a bit.

"Carlita."

Carlita's frown got a bit deeper.

Chris holds up the final s'more. "This is the last s'more...…" He held it in-front of him. "One of you will be the 2nd person eliminated from Total Drama Double Down." He stated, letting the suspense grow a bit. "The final camper safe is."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

".."

"."

"."

"."

"Carlita." Chris throws her a s'more..

Carlita grumbled. "Always in the damn bottom." She eats the s'more whole.

Adam sighs sadly. "Well...I guess that's it." He stated, standing up.

"Adam, with 7 Votes, you have been eliminated." Chris announced, confirming it.

"Jeez 7?" Adam whispered in shock. "Man..."

"We all have bad days Adam." Khalil said. "It's just...this one kind of costed us."

"I know. My bad..Jared." Adam apologized, as Jared doesn't respond.

_"At-least I didn't cause this one..."_ Max thought to herself, sitting and thinking._ "But this alliance though..."_

"Trek of Shame for you Adam." Chris said, patting his back, before eventually shoving him a bit. "Get that workout going."

"Heh." Adam chuckled a bit. "See you guys, probably, I don't know." Adam waved bye as he started walking, and most of his team waved back. "Wait." He wondered.

"Have a...uh, nice walk!" Laurie exclaimed, waving.

"Bye." Tina said simply.

"Good Riddance." Jared spat.

Adam stopped and turned around, putting his Terminator style sun-glasses on. "I'll be back." He stated.

Blake shook his head. "God, bro.."

Adam turned around, and proceeded to walk right into a tree. "OOF! Dang...darker than dark with these on..." He said to himself, he then went on to walk normally and not embarrass himself again.

* * *

**Adam is seen walking back through the forest...and yes, that stupid sad music was playing in the background. Thankfully, it turns off not too long into the trek, and his Audio Recording plays.**

"Well." Adam began, sighing afterwards. "The only good thing I can say about this right now is, hey...at-least I wasn't the first boot, right? I think that's always something you can take a bit of pride in, knowing you weren't first...but if ya aint first, ya last! So I guess not anyway...that was a movie quote by the way, it was from-...ah it doesn't matter, you probably don't want to hear that anyway...kinda why I was booted off in the first place. What I did was stupid, and unfortunately I had to be the one that stood out the worst...so there I go. Jared also most likely voted for me last time...since I only had 1 Vote...This time, he had 6 other people agreeing with him."

**The camera cuts to see Adam reaching the Dock, Chef with his Helicopter was there again, and so was Blaineley.**

* * *

"Adam." Blaineley said, watching him walk up to them relatively fine. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"To be fair I'm fine." Adam said honestly. "I'm obviously a bit sad to go, but I was probably the leading factor in my teams failure, and I was eliminated because of it."

Blaineley nodded at his explanation. "I guess so, it happens, and when it does, you kinda have to accept it."

"Get to the chopper." Chef said, opening the doors to the Helicopter. "There's my quote for you." Adam just smiles.

"Thanks Chef." Adam said, boarding the Helicopter. A few seconds later, it takes off. Leaving Blaineley on the dock by herself for the closing message. Blaineley watches at it leaves out of her sight, before turning and smiling at the camera.

"So!" Blaineley began. "After an all-out Paintball warfare, which to be fair was kinda one-sided in my opinion. The Improabables once again triumph over the Excellent Eleven's, and due to Adam's 'minor' slip-up, made him the target at tonight's elimination...which obviously got him eliminated. Making him the 2nd Camper this season to be eliminated. This gives us more questions, will the Excellent Elevens...and now Excellent Nines-Sorry, had to do it again."

Blaineley clears her throat.

"Anyway, will the Excellent Eleven's finally win a challenge? Or will the Improbables dominate once again? Will Chris get rid of that damn robot? And ultimately, who will be eliminated next? Find out that, and more! On!"

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**Votes**

**TO BE ADDED. I'M SORRY.**

* * *

**11,500 Words?! Over 10,000 Words?! This may not be that much for a chapter, but this is the first time I've written over 10,000 words for an episode. WOO! I'm burnt honestly. Although I feel proud I hit over 11,000, I feel like this is...meh. **

**QUESTION TIME.**

**1\. Not going to ask you about the challenge again, basically Paintball...BUT WHAT I WILL ASK YA! (HUEHUE) How do you feel about The Prototype returning? And it's possible reoccurring role?**

**2\. How do you feel about Adam's Elimination? Do you think he deserved it? If not, who do you think should've gone?**

**3\. How do you feel about his last message?**

**4\. Who do you think might go next?**

**5\. Favorite Camper Vibe Check.**

**This may seem a bit rushed at the end...like the end end part, but it's 3:00 AM, and I've been working on this for like...the entire day kinda. I will have to add the Camper's Vote tomorrow...Sozzz.**

* * *

22nd Place: Dirk Lee - The Non Social Pianist** (Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-3-1) [Former Partner - Max]**

21st Place: Adam Jackson - The Movie Nerd **(Excellent Eleven's - 7 Votes) (7-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**


	7. What is Defense? - EP 3

I'm back! Took a small break after writing that 11,000 Word Chapter, and now I'm back onto doing it regularly again.

_**DAILY REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAMPER. It allows somebody to FLEX at the end of the story, both the Character and Creator.**_

* * *

**The Docks**

* * *

Blaineley...was not on the docks...in-fact, she wasn't even walking towards it. Where was she? Probably on the helicopter just above the camera's sight...wait, when did they get there?

Blaineley hops off the heli, onto the docks. She turns around to look at the camera. "Sorry to drop in, but-Heh...AHA-"

* * *

***Screen Static***

* * *

Blaineley is back onto The Docks, and she's shown getting the last of her giggles out. "Sorry sorry." She waves at the camera. "Just had to change up my intro a bit, don't want it to get stale, do we?" She then clears her throat. "Ahem! Alright."

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Double Down!"

**"The Campers were rudely awakened at 5:00AM in the morning, probably not the ideal time you should wake up at...Ahem! Anyway! The teams were quickly introduced to their 2nd Challenge, Paintball. While not the standard game, with this one having different guns, like a Sniper, and Rocket Launcher. There was also Chef in the mi with his Minigun...and unfortunately mid-way through the challenge, Chris added that damn Prototype.."**

**Blaineley sighs, shaking her head.**

**"Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah...During the challenge, which was mostly one-sided again, except...not too one-sided. The two who dominated in the dodge-ball challenge last time, Damian and Marshal, were the unfortunate ones to get blasted by Khalil's Rocket Launcher. That was nowhere near enough to allow them to win, as most of the Excellent Eleven's either ran into Chef, the Prototype, Team-Attacked, or got Snipped. P.S, that is what caused them to lose so badly. At the Elimination Ceremony, it was Adam who had the most votes at 7, most likely because he did 3 of the 4 things I listed. Guess it was Hasta La Vista for him.**

**Blaineley covered her mouth as she chuckled.**

**"Hmhm, I can do that too." She stated, still keeping her smile.**

"And that's what you missed on! Total! Drama! Double Down!"

* * *

**Intro**

* * *

The Camera starts off in the Helicopter high above the water, in the Heli. It was Tina holding her skateboard, giving the camera a peace sign, before running and kickflipping off it.

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The Camera quickly follows behind, and eventually passes her before swinging up to fly by Blaineley on The Docks, giving the camera a wave and a smile.

It then flies through the first part of the forest into where the Cabins were. It shows Khalil and Brianna outside reading a book near the railing before, Blake suddenly gets throw out of the cabin door, Carlita walks out and yells at him angrily as Khalil and Brianna watch.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The camera then flies through another part of the woods were it spotted The Prototype watching it for a second, before stopping to see Laurie and Carol bow to each other as they then both get into fighting positions.

The camera switches to the Main Lodge, where Max and Liz are both quickly eating some of Chef's cooking, it then pans over to Marshal and Damian right next them, having a arm-wrestling match themselves. In the background, you can see Ingrid and Lucy stacking plates on top of Mick's head, as Samantha shakes her own disappointedly.

While the camera flies out the door, it catches a glimpse of Sarah and Jaylyn running together, with Jaylyn barely beating Sarah. The camera spots Adam and Jared, with them both walking, with Jared having an annoyed look on his face. It quickly turns to shock as the camera flies through the middle of them. It then ends up hitting Dirk, who was just sitting on a stump by himself.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

The camera spins out of control, before the day quickly turns to night, to see all the Campers sitting at the Campfire...except Isabelle, who runs in and does a frontflip to sit on her stump, as Clara claps for her.

Chris stood behind the fire, as Blaineley and Chef were on side of him. The Prototype loomed behind him, as Chris steps on the fire with a smirk, muffing it, but still being able to see The Prototype's eyes luminated in the darkness.

* * *

**Location: Main Lodge.**

* * *

**What were the campers doing in the main lodge? Why eating of-course! Eating what? Trash? Hell no! They actually have...eh...edible food! Like-**

* * *

**The Improbable's Table.**

"Bacon?" Sarah said in shock, "Eggs? Am I still on Total Drama right now? Actually edible food?!" She exclaimed, hearing a faint grumble noise in the distance.

"You should watch what you say around Chef and his food." Carol stated, chewing on a piece of bacon. "Someone asked if his food was edible, and he made us do a lap around the entire island."

"Ever found out who it was?" Jaylyn asked, to which Carol shook her head.

"Nope."

"I would've been pissed." Sarah said, shoving food into her mouth. "I wooldve ssanpped their armz."

"Stop talking with your mouth full." Marshal said, being the one sitting across from her. "Although, I'm pretty sure you have-"

"Donn-" Sarah swallows her food. "Ah-Don't even finish what you were going to say."

"Huh." Damian hummed, turning away from the table to try and hide his smirk. "Suddenly, my eggs and bacon have gotten cold."

"What was I going to say?" Marshal smirks.

"Shut up." Sarah groans, just shaking her head.

"I didn't even-What the hell are you doing." Marshal stated, just staring at Lucy...putting a plate, still with bacon and eggs on it by the way, on top of Mick's head as it balances...perfectly. Ingrid gasps softly, as she smiles and give a little golf-clap.

"I don't know these 3." Samantha said, crossing her arms and turning away from them.

* * *

**Over at the Excellent Eleven's Table...**

"I know this may or may not be obvious." Blake started to say, pushing his plate still full of food over towards Max...who instantly makes it disappear. "But we need to win, like now."

"We noticed." Carlita stated, resting her head on her arm on the table.

"And if you also noticed, they have a physical advantage over us." Jared said. Blake groans, and facepalms.

"C'mon...Where?" Blake questioned. "Look at Mick, and Ingrid, and Liz even."

"Yeah?" Carlita responded.

"Yes!" Blake exclaimed. "I don't understand how we're losing." Tina glares at Blake..."What?"

"I do agree with Blake..." Clara stated.. "I-In the fact that we need to win! I mean." She added quickly.

"Yeah we need to win, but that's kinda the main thing." Khalil announced. "We're all trying our best to win here, I mean..unless-"

"Unless one of you are intentionally throwing the challenges." Carlita cut him off to add, slamming her hands on the table.

"W-What?!" Laurie exclaimed, shaking her head frantically. "N-Nobody would be throwing the challenges on purpose...would they?"

"We're all trying our best here." Brianna said.

"Some stupidly." Jared noted, most likely referring to Adam.

"Blake." Tina called out. Blake scoffs.

"Thanks former teamie." Blake stated, crossing his arms in mock-disgust.

"Some..maybe too hard." Jared continued.

"Carlita." Blake said, as Carlita growled at him. Suddenly, the doors to the Main Lodge swung open-

"Yo!" Blaineley exclaimed, coming in wearing a purple t-shirt, and purple swim shorts, it looked galaxy themed. "Hope you all had a good breakfast, because-What the..." Everybody on The Improbables took their time to stack one of their plates on top of Mick's head, now stacking about a foot or two on his head.

"Plate Jenga." Samantha sighed.

"Uh-Okay whatever." Blaineley just shook her head in confusion. "Um, anyway you all need to meet me outside by The Docks in an hour-"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK UNDERWATER!" Blake shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"We're not." Blaineley deadpanned.

"Oh ok." Blake calmly sat back down.

"Unless you lose." She continued.

"Wait what-"

"Remember, an hour!" Blaineley exclaimed, leaving the lodge. "Also bring your swim-gear if you have it!" She shouted from outside.

"Alright watch this." Marshal said, rubbing his hands together.

"We'll watch from over here." Jaylyn said, backing away from the stack of plates from the otherside, as-well as Carol and Sarah. Marshal gently grabs a plate, 2nd to the bottom.

"It's gonna fall." Damian says, watching it wobble slightly.

"Nah, nah I got this." Marshal said, inching the plate out just a bit.

Samantha sighed again, "Brace yourself Mick." She suggested.

"He doesn't have to, because-" Marshal rips the plate out from the bottom...…..and the plates fall perfectly back onto each oth-

***WHACK!***

***SOUNDS OF VARIOUS PLATES SHATTERING.***

***Silence...***

"LUCY, WHAT THE F-" Marshal yelled, holding one of the plates, before eventually throwing it behind him.

***Crack***

"Watch it!" Chef shouted off-camera.

"What? You made it fall." Lucy deadpanned, fixing the last plate still on Mick's head.

"I made it fall MY ASS, I saw you slap the damn tower!" Marshal argued, pointing at her objectively.

"I don't know man." Damian said, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Kinda looked like you-"

"OHHH SHUT UP." Marshal said, throwing his arms in the air in anger as Damian laughs at him.

"_Now who's gonna pick it all up_." Chef stated, slamming his butcher knife through...some kind of red meat.

**Literally everyone in the Main Lodge got the hell out of there, leaving the mess that was on the floor still in there. **Chef just grumbled and shook his head, getting back to dicing whatever he was cutting.

"Hey Chef!" That was the sound of Marshal's voice, opening the doors slightly. "You were gonna miss this one." He said smugly, letting go of the plate and letting it drop and shatter on the floor. "AHA!" He laughed, closing the door as Chef threw the knife at him, which got stuck on the doors. Chef growled.

* * *

**55 Minutes Later**

**The Docks...…**

* * *

"Well here we are, your third challenge." Blaineley stated, standing on her own platform over the water, which also had a giant TV with there with her as-well. The teams were still standing on the docks, looking at their soon to be challenge. They were at each ends of the dock, with various objects in the middle...for some reason.

Excellent Eleven's on the Left.

The Improbables on the Right.

* * *

**There was two bleacher like seats for each team, kind of like the ones on Revenge of the Island with a buzzer, but they were a bit further apart from each other, with platforms coming from both sides and eventually combining into one giant square platform. **(If you want to know how big it is, think of the UFC Ring, about that size.)** Oh, want to know what they are wearing again? Pervs...OKAY!**

* * *

**The Improbable's Side.**

**Ingrid wore a two piece. It was a black frilly bikini top, with pink and white polka dots on it, with her bikini matching it.**

**Damian wore dark blue swimming trunks, with white flamingos printed on them.**

**Jaylyn wore a black and gray two piece.**

**Liz wore a blue and silver stripped two piece.**

**Damian wore simple black trunks.**

**Samantha wore a violet two piece.**

**Carol had a gold swimming cap, goggles that were designed like a mask, a yellow swimming suit, and orange board shorts.**

**Sarah wore a white two piece.**

**Lucy wore a black two piece, with several red dots and blood dripping of it.**

**Mick wore black trunks, with a red skull on the right side of it.**

**Isabelle wore a pink and blue vertical stripped two piece.**

* * *

**The Excellent Eleven's Side.**

**Khalil wore black trunks, with flames on the bottom.**

**Max wore a black one-piece, which was torn on the front, exposing her stomach.**

**Blake wore supreme swimming trunks.**

**Tina wore a black bikini, and a purple top.**

**Brianna wore a light blue, and black bikini.**

**Jared wore just black trunks.**

**Laurie wore a white two-piece swim suit.**

**Clara wore a dark blue two piece.**

**Carlita wore a black two-piece, with a colorful flannel over her stomach.**

* * *

"Alright! Before we start, see those objects there?" Blaineley points at the mess on the docks.

"Noooo.." Blake stated sarcastically, looking everywhere except where it was. It didn't take long before Carlita walked over to him, and forcefully turned his head towards the mess, nearly cracking his neck.

"AHCK!" Blake yelled, holding his neck. "What...the..HELL!"

"Take one." Blaineley ordered. Carlita was the first to grab an object, and she took a steel-chair that was near the top. Doing that, she uncovered the bag full of hand-cuffs.

"Ah shit..." Carlita groaned, taking the bag out of the mess.

"Yeah, put that on too."

* * *

**While The Excellent Eleven's all choose who they want to be with, The Improbable's took the time to choose their objects.**

**Carol took a CO2 powered Grappling Hook.**

"Hey I can use this actually." Carol said thoughtfully, shooting it at the dock as a test.

**Jaylyn choose a (thankfully) padded bat.**

**Sarah took a boat paddle.**

**Marshal took some boxing gloves.**

"Just let em try me." Marshal said, smiling at bumping his fists together.

**Damian took an empty paintball-gun.**

"Time to pistol whip." Damian stated.

**Isabelle took a big-ass stick.**

**Liz took some nun-chucks.**

**Lucy took a plank of wood.**

**Mick took a suitcase.**

**Ingrid took a plunger.**

**And Samantha took a shovel.**

"I can use that, and for later." Lucy said, walking up to Samantha. "Trade?"

"Uh." Samantha just looked at her. "Hell no, what are you even planning to do with this?"

* * *

**Eventually, The Excellent Eleven's cuffed each other, and choose their weapons as-well.**

**Khalil took a bed post, and Laurie took an old laptop.**

**Clara took some-type of a box-fan, and Brianna took a microphone stand.**

**Tina found her skateboard in the pile, and immediately grabbed it.**

"What the hell is this doing here!?" She shouted, glaring at Blaineley who just whistled.

**Max took a large garbage-can. She was with Tina by the way.**

Carlita still had her steel-chair, Blake took a medium-sized log, which he propped on his shoulders, And Jared took a jacket-rack hanger.

* * *

"Some of these are either pretty dangerous, or next to useless." Liz stated, swinging her nun-chucks around above her like a propeller.

"Anything can be a weapon if you tried hard enough." Marshal said, shadow boxing the air. He then looked at his gloves. "You guys F- up giving me these gloves."

"Honestly you guys got way better weapons than we did." Jared said, "Like a box-fan, and a damn bed post, vs a shovel and a bat, the hell is this?"

"We were focused more on chaining ourselves to each other." Khalil said.

"Well now that you guys got your weapons, find a seat on your teams respective bleachers, and we'll start the challenge." Blaineley announced.

* * *

**One Walk a Walk later.**

* * *

"Okay!" Blaineley exclaimed, watching the last of the campers sit down, "This-"

"Is this like a mix of-" Blake began to think.

"Trivia and Fighting?" Blaineley continued. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"Where's Chris?" Damian questioned, as Blaineley rolled her eyes.

"Who cares." She grumbled silently. "Eh, he and Chef are messing around with the Prototype, upgrading it stuff for future things."

"Course." Samantha said.

"Anyway, the way this challenge works should be simple."

* * *

**The TV behind Blaineley turns on to show 5 Category/Columns, ranging in points from 1,000 to 10,000, ranging by the thousands.**

**Eliminations.**

**Teams.**

**Seasons.**

**Episodes.**

**Campers.**

**(To Delete Later)**

Tina and Max - Clara and Brianna - Jared, Carlita, Blake - Khalil and Laurie

Liz and Isabelle - THE TRIO - Mick and Ingrid - Damian and Marshal - Lucy and Samantha

* * *

"Part of the challenge, is basic Trivia." Blaineley started to explain. "We'll go to duo to duo, bottom to top, and you'll each choose a category, and how many points. You answer and get it right, you get that many points, and it's taken off. You get it wrong, someone on the other team can answer and take the points, and continue. They get it wrong, it goes back to you and y'know how it'll continue. If this route goes on long enough, the team that reaches 300,000 points 1st can win."

"Where does the fighting part come in?" Marshal asks.

"Getting to it." Blaineley responds. "In any case, you can choose to duel somebody on the other team. Just say who you want to, and boom you can fight them. If you win, you get 35,000 points. If either of you lose however, you're out of the challenge, so choose your matches wisely I'd say."

"It's time." Blake said, pointing hs log in the air. "Give me the power! HOOOOOOOO!" Blake chanted.

* * *

"Let's start!" Blaineley exclaimed, now pointing at the Excellent Eleven's side. "Double E's, you're in need of a win soon, so we'll start with you guys. Tina and Max, you two pick first."

"Okay so uh..." Max began, thinking..before Tina whispered something. "Alright, Teams for 1000." She said. Blaineley presses a button under the TV, changing it to the question, which read-

* * *

**(For 1000) "In a statement that isn't debatable, what team is declared as the worst of any season?"** \- Blaineley read.

* * *

"Team Victory." Max answered, as she heard a ding.

"Correct! You guys are already lookin good." Blaineley exclaimed, as the TV shows the score total. **(E.E:1000 - / - T.I:0)**

"We're going to be in contention for this in a while." Blake stated, shaking his head. "Also, this is like jeopardy..."

"Clara and Brianna, pick next."

"Hmm...Seasons for 1000...please..." Brianna said.

"PUSSIES!" Marshal yelled off-camera.

* * *

**(For 1000) "Which season of Total Drama was the shortest?"** \- Blaineley read.

* * *

"Blast from the Past." Clara answered, as she heard a ding. **(Needs Context, Read BFTP, this is after it.)**

"Correct!" Blaineley exclaimed. The score total is, **(E.E:2000 - / - T.I:0)** "The Trio, you guys are next."

"How about-" Jared began, before-

"Episodes for 9,000." Blake cut him off, as Jared just sighed.

"My god..." He facepalmed.

* * *

**(For 9000) "In Season 1, This episode has the 2nd longest pause before an elimination."** \- Blaineley read.

* * *

"The 2nd longest?" Blake questioned. "Ah f-"

"You're answering this one yourself." Carlita declared, crossing her arms.

"What? Come on-"

"No!" She shouted, making him flinch. "You choose, you answer."

"Jeeeeeez, alright..." Blake started to think. "Does it have to be the title of the episode? Can I get a hint or something?"

"No hints, and yes you have to be specific." Blaineley explained.

"Ah damn...Uh, 'Hide and Be Sneaky?" Blake shrugged, before hearing a incorrect buzzer. "Shit.."

"Nope! Improbables, you get a chance to steal, Liz and Isabelle, your up."

"Okay...It's 'Are-" Liz began.

"I hate to interrupt, NOT, but can I just choose to fight now?" Marshal asked impatiently.

"Yes." Blaineley confirmed.

"What?!" Blake exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Just pick a duo you want to fight. Do know though, you can only fight one time, then you'll have to wait until everybody else on your team has fought once as-well."

"Fair trade." Damian stated.

"Khalil and Laurie." Marshal said, bumping his fists together.

"Oh no..." Khalil sighed, standing up. Laurie followed.

"In the last bit of rules here, since the teams are 9 to 11, one of the Excellent Eleven's duos can rejoin the game if they're eliminated, only once though, and it can only be two, so if you an of you three-" Blaineley points at Blake, Carlita and Jared. "Fall off, then you can join...Anybody else is fair though."

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie walk to the edge of the ring on their side, and Marshal and Damian do the same.**

* * *

"Well..." Khalil said, pointing his bed post weapon at Damian unthreatingly.

"Nothing personal." Marshal said, pointing his glove at Laurie. "But you finna get Ray Riced."

"I can take you." Laurie says, glaring at Marshal...and shocking him.

"Oh?" He responded.

"Marshal just so ya know, if you lose, I'm never going to let you live it down." Damian stated, holding his gun by the barrel.

"Alright, winners get 35,000 for their team, and the losers are out of the challenge." Blaineley started... "FIGHT!"

* * *

Marshal sauntered to the middle of the ring, as Laurie threw her laptop in the water, most likely permanently stopping it from working again. Marshal smirked,

"Let's see what you got then." He stated, before throwing a right hook at Laurie, who nimbly ducked under it. Before Marshal could even retract his arm, Laurie pushed it up by his elbow, and then nearly kicked his right leg from under him, making him stumble to the side a bit. While Marshal is off-balance, Laurie barely wound-up, and punched Marshal in the chest, completely knocking him over into the water below.

"Holy shit." Sarah said, tipping her hat back.

"AHAAA!" Blake howled, clutching his stomach, and fidgeting in his seat.

"That's just...….-" Damian began, before realizing. "Wait..." Damian watches as the chain continuously extend before- "Shit-" It drags Damian down where Marshal fell.

"What's that term again?" Blaineley pondered, tapping her chin. "Oh yeah, that's tough." Blaineley points at the Excellent Eleven's side, "Laurie and Laurie won, which means you guys get 35,000 points added to your total."

"Wait you said-" Khalil noted.

"I know."

* * *

**Damian and Marshal's Confessional**

Damian is seen sitting in the booth by himself, holding in a chuckle, as Marshal is punching the closed door.

"Yeah...…" Damian said, hearing the constant bangs on the door. "He's taking it a bit roughly."

"SHUT UP!" Marshal yelled, finally punching the door off it's hinges at the camera cuts off.

* * *

"Liz never got to answer the question, so we'll go back to you." Blaineley stated. **(E.E:37,000 - / - T.I:0)**

"It's 'Are We There Yeti.'" Liz answered, hearing a ding afterwards.

"Correcto. You three, the Trio." Blaineley points out Carol, Sarah, and Jaylyn. "Your next."

"Campers for 1000." Carol said.

* * *

**(For 1000) "In the two seasons they competed in, they were eliminated first both times." - Blaineley read.**

* * *

"Ezekiel." Carol answered, hearing a ding afterwards.

"Correct. Mick and Ingrid?"

"Teams for 10,000..." Mick asked.

"Please don't Blake this." Samantha stated.

"Why'd ya have to drop my name?!" Blake exclaimed from the other side.

* * *

**(For 10,000) "In all seasons of Total Drama, only 1 Member on this team has ever been to the finale." - Blaineley read.**

* * *

"Killer Bass." Mick answered, hearing a ding.

"Correct-"

"What?!" Blake exclaimed. "Wh-How?!"

"Doin an awful lotta complaining over there Blake." Jaylyn stated.

"He is correct." Blaineley added. "Duncan is the only one on the Killer Bass to have reached the finale. The 2nd closest is Courtney in Total Drama Action."

"But Geoff-" Khalil began to say.

"Don't even mention that!" Blaineley shouted. "We don't talk about that." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Anyway, Lucy and Samantha, y'all are next."

"Campers for 6,000." Samantha stated.

* * *

**(For 6,000) "This camper was the first, first generation cast member to be exiled in All-Stars." - Blaineley read.**

* * *

"Alejandro." Lucy answered, hearing a ding.

"Correct." Blaineley looks over at the Excellent's. "We'll go back to the Excellent's now. Tina and Max?"

"Episodes for 8,000." Tina stated.

"This question has two answers, for one you can just get normal 8,000, but if you name the other you get another 8,000...M'kay?" Blaineley explained, as Tina and Max both nodded. "Ok."

* * *

**(For 8,000) "This is episode is one of the few times there is more remaining former Killer Bass members, than former Screaming Gophers." - Blaineley read.**

* * *

"Oh jeez..." Max pondered.

"Maybe we should've choose a lower number..." Tina sighed, before thinking. "I'll say, Jamacia Me Sweat." Tina hears a buzzer. "Damn it..."

"Nope, anybody on The Improbables want to take a shot at-"

"Suckers Punched in All-Stars, and A Space Owen in Action." Mick stated.

"U-Uh, Correct." Blaineley stared at Mick for a second. "A-Anyway, with that, The Improbables now are beating the Eleven's 42,000 to 37,000." Blaineley points at Clara and Brianna. "You two, pick."

"Episodes for 1000." Clara stated.

* * *

**(For 1,000) "This episode featured the most people at a elimination ceremony." - Blaineley read.**

* * *

"Alien Resurr-eggtion." Clara said, hearing a ding.

"Correct. The Trio on this side?"

Carlita glared at Blake, basically telling him to shut up and not say anything this time.

"Might as-well get it out of the way, Eliminations for 1000." Jared stated.

* * *

**(For 1,000) "In Season 1 of Total Drama, this was probably one of the stupidest ways to be eliminated." - Blaineley read.**

* * *

"To be honest, there is two that can be said here." Jared said.

"2,000 if you name both ways." Blaineley stated.

"Lindsay's Auto-Elimination, and Leshawna's Loser Vote." Jared hears a ding.

"Correcto. Khalil and Laurie?"

"Campers for 10,000." Khalil stated.

* * *

**(For 10,000) "These 14 Campers were never eliminated in a normal way, can you name them?" - Blaineley read.**

* * *

"DJ, Anne Maria, Amy, Cameron, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey." Khalil listed, hearing a ding.

"Correct, back over to The Improbables. Liz and Isabelle?"

"Teams for 2,000." Isabelle stated.

* * *

**(For 2,000) "This team, has the best name of all-" - Blaineley couldn't even finish reading.**

* * *

"Team is Chris quadruple really hot..." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes and hearing a ding afterwards.

"Correct, Trio over-"

"I hate to interrupt." Blake stated, standing up dramatically. "But I challenge thee!" Blake points his log at the group on the other-side.

"This is probably one of the few things I can agree with you on." Carlita said, also standing up with her steel chair.

"I'm not ready." Jared said simply.

"Well too bad." Blaineley said, "3 on 3 for 35,000 Points."

"Thinking back on it, picking a grappling hook probably isn't the best for fighting." Carol said, scratching her head.

"Don't worry." Jaylyn assured, taking some practice swings with her bat. "I can do this."

"Try not to put your back into it." Sarah stated, "Don't wanna kill em or anything."

"I don't know the meaning of 'holding back'." Jaylyn responded, I'm swinging to take heads off."

* * *

**Both Trio's walk to the edge of the ring on their respective sides.**

* * *

"You both know what you're fighting for." Blaineley said. "35-"

"Trio Superiority!" Blake exclaimed, as Carlita sighed.

"Sure Blake." Jared added.

"Nice Hanger." Jaylyn said, tapping the ground with her bat.

"Nice...f- Whatever." Jared shrugged her off as she chuckled.

"35,000 Points..." Blaineley finished, a tad bit annoyed. "Anyway, FIGHT!"

* * *

Carol immediately shoots Blake in the face with her grappling hook.

"OW!" Blake exclaimed in pain, covering his face.

"YAAAAH!" Carlita shouted, charging forward at Jaylyn with her steel-chair raised above her head.

*CLANG* A Steel-Chair and a Bat swing into each-other at full force.

"F- My hands!" Jaylyn exclaimed, dropping the bat, and due to the momentum it rolls off the ring and into the water.

**(The Camera cuts to show Sarah beating Jared on top of his head with a paddle.)**

"OOW OW! ALRIGHT!" Jared shouted, trying to shield himself...with no success.

"Bye!" Sarah exclaimed, before basically Sparta-Kicking Jared off the ring. Due to that, just as Carita was about to ki- I mean, knock Jaylyn off with her chair, the chain pulls her arm back, dragging her to the ground and nearly being pulled off entirely.

"Ha!" Jaylyn chuckled, as Carlita growled at her, getting back to her feet.

The Camera cuts again, this time going back to Carol and Blake, to which Blake is constantly trying to commit assault with a deadly weapon, but is failing as Carol continues to dodge….Carol was kinda backed up to the edge though, so she really couldn't back up any further. Blake swings again, and this time actually manages to hit Carol in her mid-section….but, Carol caught the log under her arm as-well.

"What?!" Blake shouted in shock, as Carol push-kicked Blake away, ripping the log from his hands. "AH, SPLINTERS!"

"Can she do that?" Tina asked from the bleachers.

"She just did." Blaineley responded. It wasn't long until Carol knocked Blake off with his own log, leaving Carlita still on the ring by herself, kind of held back by the chains constantly trying to pull her off.

"Tch…." Carlita decided to fall back into the water herself, making sure to take her chair with her.

"35,000 Points for The Improbables!" Blaineley announces.

* * *

**Carol, Sarah, and Jaylyn's Confessional**

Carol and Jaylyn are sitting inside, with Sarah peeking in from outside.

"I know that looked effortless." Carol began, rubbing her side, and showing the red spot on her left side to the camera. "But that hurt….."

"And if that wasn't enough." Jaylyn added, showing the camera red marks on her hands. "That Bat on Chair contact was no joke." She looked at her hands. "I swung that bat with all I had, and that shit radiated through my entire body."

* * *

"The Improbables are back in the lead." Blaineley stated. "Since the Trio fought and won, we'll go on to Mick and Ingrid next."

"Campers for 9,000." Mick said.

* * *

**"These 2 Campers have been eliminated either before or after each other 3 times, who are they?" - Blaineley read.**

* * *

"DJ and Izzy." Mick stated, hearing a ding.

"Correct. Lucy and Samantha?"

"We'll fight." Lucy stated, surprising Samantha a bit.

"We are?" She repeated,

"Clara and Brianna." Lucy continued.

Clara sighed, "Well, it was bound to happen." She said, standing up.

"Eh...I-I don't know if I can do this." Brianna uttered, following Clara.

* * *

**Clara, Brianna, Lucy, and Samantha walk up to the edge of the ring on their respective sides.**

* * *

"A microphone-stand vs a shovel…." Khalil mutters, "That can only go so well…."

"FIGHT!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"Sorry in advance if anything happens." Samantha stated, holding the shovel almost like a bat.

"Uhm…..okay?" Brianna responded unsurely- "WAH!" She ducks under a pretty fast swing from Samantha...who also lost the head on the shovel, watching the SHOVE part of it slide all the way off the ring, flying past Lucy who just shook her head.

"Should've just given it to me." Lucy stated.

Samantha groans, "Well I didn't expect the top of it to-UFF!" Brianna pushes the stand into Samantha's chest, making her trip backwards into the water.

"Nice." Lucy remarked, rolling her eyes and throwing her plank away. She is eventually dragged into the water a few seconds later.

"And The Excellent Eleven's get 35,000 Points!" Blaineley announced, before she started wondering. "Why are all the timid ones the fighters?" She murmured.

* * *

"Nice one..." Khalil whispered, high-fiving Brianna.

"Hey I helped too...I was moral-support." Clara joked.

"So..." Blaineley pondered... "Should we even continue the trivia? Or are you guys just going to start fighting each other now?" She asked. "Max and Tina?"

"I guess..." Max shrugged. "We'll fight Mick and Ingrid."

"I'd rather continue the trivia...…" Mick stated honestly, standing up with Ingrid. "But, I guess we have to.

* * *

**Max, Tina, Mick, and Ingrid walk to the edge of the ring on their respective sides.**

* * *

"It's like I'm about to watch a live execution..." Marshal stated.

"FIGHT!" Blaineley exclaimed.

Mick and Ingrid don't really move from their spots...and neither do Tina and Max really.

"Look, I don't know how I feel about doing this." Max stated honestly, sighing afterwards.

"Same over here…" Mick responded, rubbing his arm. Ingrid doesn't say anything, as Tina rolls her skateboard back and forth with her foot, before eventually just sighing in annoyance.

"Can we just go back to Trivia?" Tina asked, kicking her skateboard up, and catching it.

"I would, but Chris would probably magically appear and start complaining." Blaineley answered. "It's not like you're trying to brutalize each other, just try and shove each other off or something."

Mick sighs sadly, before walking over to Max, and attempting to push her off…..with no success, as she doesn't even budge. Max hesitates for a bit, before eventually pushing back herself, easily moving Mick like a cardboard box or something, and Mick slides off the other side and into the water. Ingrid is dragged into the water just as fast.

"That looked bad..." Tina said.

"And another 35,000 Points for the Excellent Elevens." Blaineley announced.

* * *

"So Clara and Brianna, who are you going to fight?" Blaineley asked.

"We're fighting again?" Brianna questioned.

"Are you not?" Blaineley rose a brow.

"I mean, I don't know."

"We are." Clara said, answering her finally. "Isabelle and Liz."

"Oh boy, time to show off my no skills with Nun-Chucks!" Liz stated enthusiastically.

"Poke." Isabelle pokes Liz on her back with her stick.

* * *

**Isabelle, Liz, Clara, and Brianna walk to the edge of the ring on their respective sides.**

* * *

"Just watch out for the backswing!" Carol exclaimed from the sides, directed at Liz.

"Yeah!" Liz answered back. "I'm going to mess around and hit myself in the face..." She murmured afterward.

"FIGHT!" Blaineley exclaimed.

Isabelle started swinging her gigantic stick around before even getting close to Brianna or Clara, making then step-back in...fear.

"Watch it!" Liz exclaimed, ducking under a random swing from Isabelle. Isabelle chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She apologized, as Liz just sighs in annoyance.

"Alright." Liz starts swinging the nun-chucks above her head. She takes deep breath in..."HUP!" Liz swings upward with the nun-chucks,

"WO-" Clara just barely dodges it, and the nun-chucks hit Liz on the top of her head on the backswing.

"ACK!"

Liz rubs the top of her head. "Shhh…." Liz didn't have much time to tend to her pain, as she dodges a pretty wide swing from Clara's boxfan. Liz holds her nun-chucks at both ends, before making sure to swing it around herself like a whip. Clara ducks under it once again, while Liz does a spin and stumbles off-balance due to the force.

"WhooAaaooh!" She stumbled into Isabelle, who was interlocked in, basically a sword-fight with Brianna. Liz bumps into Isabelle.

"Whoa!" Isabelle exclaimed, becoming unbalanced. Brianna, seeing an opening, turned her microphone-stand sideways, lining up right in the middle of them, and shoving both Liz and Isabelle in the stomach with the ends, knocking them both off the edge at the same time.

"And the Excellent Eleven's get 35,000 more points!" Blaineley announced, "Looking a bit grim for The Improbables, are they going to lose their first challenge?"

"We're not going down without a fight!" Carol declared, standing up from her seat.

"Literally." Sarah added.

* * *

"So we're down to Carol, Jaylyn, and Sarah...Or as I'll call them, the Improbable Trio." Blaineley stated, ticking off Jaylyn just a bit.

_"They could get the wrong idea...or the right one..."_ Jaylyn thought, shaking her head.

"So, who do you gals pick?"

"Laurie and Khalil." Carol stated.

* * *

**Carol, Jaylyn, and Sarah's Confessional.**

"I'll be honest." Carol began, sitting in the confessional with Sarah, with Jaylyn of-course peaking inside. "I picked them because I wanted to uh..."

"Have an honorable battle." Sarah added.

"U-Uh...Yeah." Carol nods slightly. "What she said."

* * *

**The I-TRIO, is what I'm calling them now, and Khalil and Laurie walk to the edge of their respective sides.**

* * *

"FIGHT!" Blaineley exclaimed, for possibly the last time. In this battle though, Laurie, Carol, and Jaylyn either didn't bring a weapon in Carol's case, or lost it in Jaylyn and Laurie's case...but Sarah had her paddle still, and Khalil had his bedpost.

As soon as Blaineley said fight though, Sarah grinned at Khalil.

"Uh...wait-" Khalil tried to say, but Sarah charged up a swing, and all Khalil could do was try and block it with his bedpost, and hoped it held up.

P.S, It didn't.

***CRACK***

The bedpost literally shatters in Khalil's hands from Sarah's swing, Khalil watches as the pieces fly into the water...and just stares at the broken pieces in his hands.

"Well...not ideal.." Is all he said, before he saw darkness for a split-second as Sarah wacks him full-force in the face. The paddle broke off his face as-well if it wasn't bad enough, and Khalil does half a back-flip into the water below, and almost takes Laurie down too, but she barely manages to find grip with her feet. She is now on the edge of the ring.

"Ooohhhhh!" Most of the Excellent Eleven's cringe, except Carlita, who just grinned slightly.

"Hmmm.." Sarah looks at the broken paddle, and just throws it away into the water. "Whatever I guess." The I-TRIO regroup, now each of them standing in-front of Laurie, who was in a pretty bad situation. The I-TRIO though, kind of goes into a group huddle, with Jaylyn making sure to keep an eye on Laurie, who just stood there confused a bit..

"This may or may not be the best time for this." Carol whispered, her eyes flicking over to the docks a couple of times.

"I'll go first." Sarah announced, pretty loudly in-fact. "We need to figure out who we're going to vote if we lose." She whispered, making sure to relaxed about it.

"Isabelle.." Jaylyn suggested, "While she is chill, she looks, and plays like she doesn't care about the game, and I can tell Liz is getting annoyed by her, so that's 4 votes already..."

"Talk about this later.." Carol whispered.

Sarah cracked her knuckles. "Alright, hope you're ready...YAAAH!" Sarah charged Laurie with a war-cry, making her more ready even if she was already ready. Ready?

"Sarah don't be-" Jaylyn attempts to warn Sarah...but Laurie almost side-stepped Sarah like a bull, as she elbows her in the back to make her fall off faster. "Stupid..." She finished. Sarah though, didn't fall in the water, as she is now dangling by her arms as her feet almost touch the water.

Jaylyn sighs, "Okay...my turn." Jaylyn takes a step forward...but then steps back a second later, before asking. "Why don't we both attack her?"

"I mean..' Carol shrugs. "It's kinda…..unfair?" Jaylyn just rolls her eyes, before nudging Carol with her elbow.

"Come on, we'll both go." Jaylyn said, walking forward...and eventually Carol does as-well on her left. Carol and Jaylyn both inch closer to Laurie, almost like predators. They get closer...and closer...and closer...Until Carol took her eyes off of Laurie.

"Hey, this reminds me of that one superhero. He was like-" Carol nearly started to ramble. Laurie, sensing an opening, tried to grab Carol, and most likely throw her behind her...but she couldn't as the chains prevented her, and nearly made her slip.

"Hm-AH!"

But, as she's recovering, Jaylyn ran up behind her, and shoved her quite roughly down into the water, where Khalil was waiting.

"The Improbables win 35,000 Point-Does it even matter anymore?" Blaineley questioned.

Laurie resurfaced out of the water, and sighed sadly. "I...failed." She said solemnly, as Khalil put a hand on her shoulder.

"No it's fine!" Khalil exclaimed, "You did you best, and you were doing the best out of all of us during this challenge..."

* * *

**Blaineley tells the I-TRIO to stay on the ring, as Jaylyn and Carol help Sarah up.**

* * *

"So, Tina and Max, or Brianna and Clara, which one of you are going?" Blaineley asked.

"We'll go first." Tina stated.

* * *

**Tina and Max join the I-TRIO in the ring.**

* * *

"By the way Max, there is 3 of them and all want to kick our ass, so you don't need to feel bad about this." Tina explained, as Max nod.

"Got it." Max agreed.

"Sit back for this one Carol." Jaylyn suggested.

"I won't lose focus this time!" Carol exclaimed, Jaylyn shakes her head.

"It's not that, just wait for a minute. If one of us falls, then join." Jaylyn continued, "Most likely for Sarah."

"Hmph, I got this." Sarah declared confidently.

Once again none of the I-TRIO members have any weapons, and Tina declined to take her skateboard, leaving only Max with a weapon, her garbage-can.

"FIGHT!" Blaineley announced, as Sarah charges forward once again. Max shows no fear, as she rushes at Sarah as-well, swinging her garbage can at her...which Sarah punches out of the way, but falls backwards in the process.

"Y'know, I don't really have formal training in hand to hand combat." Jaylyn stated, walking up slowly to Tina. "But I can still swing though."

"Um...Alright." Tina responded, before getting punched in the shoulder. "Owch!"

Carol is just watching from the other side with her arms crossed, just slightly irritated..but not that much.

Back to the fighting, Max and Sarah were in a bit of a struggle, both trying to get the garbage-can...but after a few seconds Sarah easily overpowered her. Sarah grins as she holds the garbage-can.

"I have nothing against you-" Sarah said, suddenly dropping the garbage-can on Max, putting her inside of it. "I'm just taking out the trash!" Sarah jumps and dropkicks the can on Max's body, easily sending her off the edge and into the water.

The camera cuts quickly to show Tina being held in the air by Jaylyn, who notices the chain on Tina being pulled into the water.

"Shit!" Jay quickly throws her to the ground, as Tina is quickly pulled off the edge as-well.

"Oh my god, The Improbables win another 35,000." Blaineley announced. "Are the Eleven's going to blow this lead?!"

* * *

**The I-TRIO stay on the ring once again, as Clara and Brianna walk onto the ring.**

* * *

"Well this is the last fight-" Blaineley gives the camera a slick wink. "If The Excellent Eleven's lose this, they would be the 3rd team to lose the first 3 challenges, there's a new trivia question for the future."

"Wow, thanks for the added pressure." Clara rolled her eyes.

"We can do this." Brianna whispered, taking a deep breath.

"Come on!" Sarah shouted, pumping her fist.

"Brianna actually seems to be a decent fighter, think you can take her Carol?" Jaylyn asked, as Carol nodded.

"FIG-" Just as Blaineley said that, her walkie-talkie on the ground next to the KEY totally USED to be there, goes off.

**"Yo! Blaineley!"** It was Chris. Blaineley sighs as she picks up the walkie-talkie. "Let's see what he wants." ***Click***

"What?" Blaineley responded.

**"Since you're nearing the end of the challenge, how about-"** Chris started suggesting.

"No!" Blaineley exclaimed, before turning the volume down on it. "This'll be a minute, just hold on." Blaineley turns away from the ring, and started to argue against Chris.

* * *

**How about a little dock convo's before we start the 'final' battle?**

* * *

Let's see what the campers are doing chillin on the docks...

Max, Tina, Khalil, and Laurie were chatting it up with each other.

Jared was having a minor disagreement with Blake, as Carlita ignores them both and continues to look at the ring, mostly at Brianna and Clara...

Isabelle was laying down with her hands behind her head, not sleeping..but just tanning a bit I guess. Liz was watching as Damian and Marshal have the greatest arm-wrestling rematch, and they were both deadlocked.

Samantha was just trying to ignore the convo between the three, and in her words, weirdo's next to her, before they suddenly got a bit quieter, just what were they talking about

"So...we're at a point where we can go to elimination for our first time. I think it's time." Lucy whispered, a bit further away from Samantha, but just close enough to seem still in a group of 4.

"...For what..." Ingrid responded slowly.

"An Alliance." Mick added quietly, as Lucy nods and Ingrid starts to ponder.

"I'm in." Mick stated, as Lucy and Mick both looked at Ingrid, who was still wondering.

"It's fine if you don't wanna join." Lucy deadpanned, as Ingrid gasped.

"N-No, it's fine...I-I'll join you guys." Ingrid said timidly.

"Alright." Lucy nodded, "It'll be just us 3...we don't need a numbers advantage, it'll come to us eventually."

"Aha!" Damian declared, slamming Marshal's hand to the dock finally. "BAM! I won!" Damian flexed as Marshal just scoffs. Liz claps from the side.

"Whatever man, I was just tired from earlier." Marshal stated.

"Tired from that ass-beating?" Damian smirked, as Marshal punched him hard on the shoulder twice. "Heh!"

"Alright!" Blaineley declared, throwing her walkie-talkie down. "We're continuing now, nothing it changing. The I-TRIO, vs Brianna and Clara.

**Both sides get ready.**

"FIGHT!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Sarah exclaimed, running straight at Brianna...Who swats her in the face with the stand like a fly. Sarah landed flat on her back...still in the ring though. "AUGH!" Jaylyn just facepalms, as she sees Clara moving towards her in the corner of her eye, who is then confronted by Carol.

"Op-" Clara's boxfan get's front-kicked out of her hands by Carol, and it bounces harmlessly to the side.

"Ow!" Carol hops on one foot for a second, grabbing her other. "That...was a bad idea." Clara goes to push her off, but she's grabbed by the arm by Jaylyn.

"Nah." Jaylyn declared, before slinging her around almost like a rag-doll. Clara slides and stops just before falling off-

"AHHHH!" Brianna is currently being dragged around by Sarah, who is currently trying to rip her weapon away from her.

"Brianna! Just let it go!" Blake exclaimed from the docks.

"I can't!" Brianna yelled back, still getting thrown around by Sarah.

**The Camera cuts to Blaineley, who was just watching the action go down. You can hear the sound of a weapon snap, as Blaineley just shakes her head, before hearing a scream of terror, as Blaineley watches in shock as Brianna and Clara fly by the camera.**

"OH FOR F-" Blake complained, as The Excellent Eleven's team groans and sulks in another lost.

"And-"

"Wait!" Laurie surprisingly exclaimed, catching Blaineley's attention. "Me and Khalil would like to rejoin the challenge."

"Uh-Oh yeah they can do that..." Blaineley muttered.

"What?!" Marshal shouted.

"Well..." Blaineley thought...The I-TRIO had already walked off the ring, and back onto the docks. "Alright then, since the I-TRIO had walked off already, who do you choose to be in the final battle?"

"Wait a minu-" Jaylyn began.

"Mick and Ingrid." Laurie said.

Mick sighs, standing up. "Really?"

'Sorry' Laurie mouthed, as She and Khalil walked onto the bleachers.

"Try your best!" Carol shouted, trying to give her side a boost, as Mick and Ingrid begrudgingly walk up to their bleachers

"This is bullshit!" Sarah yelled, pointing at Blaineley. "We never lost! Why aren't we fighting!?"

"Uhm….Chris Shenanigans."

"Yeah that'll do it." Sarah said quite calmly.

"If we lose this challenge, I swear-" Marshal threatened.

"Yeah whatever, OKAY!" Blaineley turns her attention to the two duo's on the edge of the ring now, waiting... "This is the LEGIT the final battle, whoever wins this wins the challenge. "Ready?!"

"No." Mick stated.

"I haven't even gotten time to-" Khalil began.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

**Laurie quickly runs forward, and still in an attempt to not hurt them, simply palm-strikes Mick in the chest, easily pushing him into the water like a piece of trash.**

**Ingrid didn't fair much better, as she barely had time to do anything as Laurie grabbed her, and pushed her off too, ending this "Battle." in about 7 Seconds.**

* * *

"D-Did..." Jared said-

"Is this what I think it is?" Blake asked, a smile creeping up on his face.

"AND THE EXCELLENT ELEVEN'S WIN THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE!" Blaineley announced, confirming it. The Eleven's break out into a large cheer in their victory, hell even Carlita was into it.

"YES! F-Finally!" Carlita yelled.

"WOOOOO! WINNING!" Blake shouted, pumping his fist in the air, and pointing at The Improbables team. "SUCK ON THAT!"

"So, this is was victory tastes like." Clara stated.

"We-No, you did it." Khalil said, high-fiving Laurie.

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie's Confessional**

"We have this victory, thanks to Laurie." Khalil stated, as Laurie blushes a bit. "We owe it to her."

"I-I was just trying to win for our team." She stammered.

* * *

"Shut up!" Marshal yelled, instantly stopping what celebration was going on in the other side. "You know damn well we should've won that challenge!"

"Well you didn't, so-" Blake sassed. He stopped mid-sentence though, as he notices Marshal glaring death at him.

"Blaineley, this is unfair!" Jaylyn shouted, "You're supposed to be the good host!"

"Hey! I try okay?!" Blaineley retorted. "Look, you guys lost okay? Deal with it." Most of The Improbables are annoyed at Blaineley, and or mad at her, like Marshal and Jaylyn are. "You guys will meet Chris at the Elimination Ceremony at midnight, this will probably not be your last lost, unless the Excellent Eleven's become historically bad." It was about mid-day after this challenge, about 12:00 to 1:00. "You guys can do whatever you want until then." Blaineley jumps into the water.

"I'll chill here for a bit." She said.

* * *

**Skip: (Since I did this for the Eleven's, I'll do it for The Improbables.)**

**Both teams left the challenge sight pretty quickly, with only Marshal and the I-TRIO complaining to Blaineley for a while, before eventually realizing it's not going to change. They shortly left after. Now, after both teams had dried off mostly, it was figuring out what to do for the rest of the day...but for The Improbables, they were figuring out who to eliminate...and now.**

**Current Place: The Improbable's Cabin**

* * *

Let's see what they were doing...

Carol was showing Sarah, Jaylyn, and Lizzie another one of her comic books...but were talking about something completely different...and of-course Isabelle was sleeping.

Lucy, Mick, and Ingrid were talking about blood, hell, all that jazz as Samantha tries to ignore it all.

And...Damian and Marshal were talking about...one of the other teammates.

* * *

"So...basically we'll help you vote out Isabelle." Jaylyn whispered, trying to look for Liz's reaction. Liz nods, and ponders for a bit.

"Yeah, I can join you guys in doing that." Liz responded, also whispering. "She's been getting on my nerves more often...I can do it."

Sarah nods. "Great."

"By the way.." Liz wonders. "Are you three like-"

"An alliance? Not really.." Carol whispered. "We're chained together, and we mostly have good chemistry with each other."

"It can turn into an alliance after this elimination." Jaylyn whispered. "We will be broken apart, Liz you can join with Carol...If you're both fine with that."

"I am." Carol stated.

"Sure." Liz replied.

"Alright...I guess this is officially an alliance." Jaylyn whispered.

**In other talks, it actually wasn't much different from theirs.**

"They're probably in an alliance..." Lucy whispered, covering her mouth with a pillow for a second.

"W-What do we do about it?" Ingrid whispered meekly.

"Nothing." Lucy responded..confusing Ingrid a bit.

"Why not...?"

"They'll be broken up into two soon, it'll make it harder for them to coordinate without seemingly being in an alliance."

"I-Isn't that kinda how we look like?"

"Yes." Lucy deadpanned. "We don't need to worry now though, I have a pretty good idea who is going."

* * *

**The Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

"I can almost NOT believe it." Blake stated, his legs swinging off his bed. "We won a challenge. All thanks to Laurie."

"I-It's not all on me." Laurie responded timidly. "You guys had to win too, it was a t-team effort."

"Yeah, an effort you put the most in." Carlita responded.

"Now that we've tasted victory, and gave them their first defeat. How about we give them something else, and that's another loss?"

"I can agree to that." Clara said.

"I'm kinda sad though." Max stated, "I won't be able to eat a s'more."

"Oh yeaaaah." Blake realized, snapping his fingers. "Don't worry though, we'll choke again sooner or later, we got lucky this time that Laurie realized we had a rejoin left."

"See? And she's trying not to say she was the MVC." Brianna stated.

"MVC?" Jared repeated.

"Yeah, Most Valuable Camper."

"Ah." Jared realized.

"Who do you think is going to be eliminated?" Khalil asked, making him team wonder.

"Hard to say." Blake stated. "We'll know though, when we see em again and one of their teammates is missing."

"True." Khalil responded, before thinking. "Let's go do something as a team."

* * *

**12:00-Midnight.**

**Elimination Ceremony #3 - The Improbables (1)**

**The Improbables were at their first Elimination Ceremony, and understandably, some of em were pissed. They felt that they didn't deserve to be here at the campfire, but apparently Blaineley and Chris thought underwise, so here they are, their first elimination.**

* * *

The Improbables were no-longer chained together. And after an unnecessary trek though the entire woods basically, the Improbables were sitting on stumps, and also stumped themselves.

**Marshal, Jaylyn, and Sarah were understandably pissed.**

**Carol, Damian, and Samantha were on the more annoyed side.**

**Lucy, Mick, Ingrid, and Liz were indifferent.**

**And Isabelle just didn't care.**

* * *

"Well Improbables…." Chris began, crouching and staring into the fire. "Feels weird to even say that." He then shook his head. "Today, we saw a high-way robbery. You guys pulled off a good comeback, and it looked like you had won-"

"Which we did!" Marshal shouted off-camera.

"But in the end, Blaineley pulled some 'Chris Shenanigans.' and you guys ended up losing." Chris stood up and looked at the team. "This is your first elimination, and for one, their 3rd ever. I'll explain." Chris walked up to the middle, but still in-front of them.

"In just a few minutes, you'll each go into the confessional booth, and cast a vote to eliminate one of your fellow teammates, maybe even your own partner. In the end of this, the camper with the most votes will be eliminated, have to do the Trek of Shame, and board the helicopter. As I did with the Excellent Eleven's, you all have a chance to speak your mind to your teammates."

Nobody stood up.

"Nobody?" Chris stated, raising a brow. Nobody still stood up. "Really?"

"I'm pretty sure we have a lot to say to Blaineley Chris, but she isn't here." Jaylyn stated. Chris just shrugged.

"Alright then. Time to vote."

* * *

**One Voting Period Later.**

* * *

"Alright. The votes have been casted, and tallied." Chris stated, walking up to the barrel with s'mores on them. Chris lifts up the plate with the s'mores,

"I have 12 S'mores." Chris announced, before taking one and suddenly throwing it past all of the campers. Surprisingly, somebody caught it, but it wasn't anyone from the Improbables, it was-

"Thanks Chris!" Max exclaimed, breaking the s'more in half. She then leaves the sight and begins to walk back to the Cabins with Tina.

"Yeah." Chris responded. "Now I have 11."

"Chris, that's still-" Marshal began, before Chris took another and started eating it. "Alright then."

"Now I have 10." Chris said, his mouth still full. "If I call your name, I will throw you a s'more..which means you are safe." Chris finishes his s'more. "But, If I don't call your name, you don't get a s'more, which also means your eliminated."

"Can we get this over with already?!" Jaylyn shouted, "We don't even deserve to be here, stop dragging this on."

"Fine fine, jeez, everyone always has to ruin this part for me." Chris complained, before picking up another s'more. "The first person safe is-"

"Carol." Chris throws her a s'more, which she gladly catches.

"Damian." Chris throws him a s'more.

"Ingrid." Chris throws her a s'more.

"Jaylyn." Chris throws her a s'more.

"Liz." Chris throws her a s'more.

"And Sarah." Chris throws her a s'more. "All that I have just named, have 0 votes to their name."

**5 Campers Remain.**

_Marshal had his arms crossed uncaringly._

_Lucy was just yawning._

_Mick just sighed._

_Isabelle was damn near sleeping sitting up._

_And Samantha was getting annoyed._

"Next, safe with only one vote." Chris began.

"Lucy." Chris throws her a s'more, which she doesn't catch...but lands on her lap.

"And Marshal." Chris throws him a s'more, which he caught with a smirk.

_Mick just started staring off into the distance._

_Samantha was even more annoyed now, and was just left wondering._

_Isabelle was more awake, but had her arms propping her up by her knees._

"Next safe, with two votes..." Chris began, and let it linger for a bit.

"..."

"Mick." Chris throws him a s'more, which he just barely caught. "We're down to the Bottom 2. I'll be honest, not the bottom 2 I was expecting, seeing this first loss from you guys."

"Samantha." Chris said, getting her attention more. "Not the greatest showing in this recent challenge." Samantha just scoffs, and growls a bit. "Not even that much in one before either."

"Isabelle." Chris got her attention as-well. "Not as worse as Samantha, and part of the reason is Liz's fault you two lost." Chris began. "But you're quite lazy, that's what I got from you so far." Isabelle just shrugs.

"Just vibin." She responded, as Chris nods.

"Mhm, now though, this is it, the final s'more." Chris holds the s'more up. "In a vote, of 3 to 4, the final camper declared safe, is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

".."

"."

"."

"."

"Samantha." Chris throws her a s'more, which she caught, and let out a silent breath of relief. Isabelle sighs, but smiles afterwards, albiet a bit sadly.

"Isabelle, will 4 Votes, you have been eliminated." Chris announced, confirming the elimination.

"Ah well, guess I should've put more heart into it, right?" She stated, as Liz went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry to see you go." Liz apologized.

"It's fine." Isabelle replied, letting go of the hug.

"To be fair, you're one of the most tolerable people on the Island." Marshal said.

"Thanks?" Isabelle responded confusingly, chuckling a bit afterwards.

"Trek of Shame for you." Chris said, as Isabelle nodded.

"Bye everyone." Isabelle said while waving, as everyone, and I mean everyone, waved bye back.

* * *

**Isabelle is seen walking back through the forest, as that same stupid sad music plays in the background. After a few seconds of it on, it slowly fades out to her Audio Recording.**

"Didn't think my game would end this early." Isabelle stated, humming afterwards. "I didn't do too much to stand out..but I guess that's what got me eliminated? I don't know really, I thought I was in a pretty good place with everyone, guess not." She laughed a bit. "I may not be the 1st Camper Eliminated, but I was the 1st Camper Eliminated on my team, people are still going to remember that part...I didn't even get to show off my gymnastic skills, or even breakdance..." She stated, as Isabelle does a momentum back-flip off a fallen tree. "Don't worry though, I made sure to give you guys a little something when I was walking back." She then clicks her tongue for a bit. "I mean yeah, I guess that's all I can say, your game can end just like that." She snapped her fingers. "And you don't even know why."

**The Camera cuts to see Isabelle reaching the Dock, with Chef, The Helicopter, and Blaineley all there waiting.**

* * *

"Isabelle." Blaineley said, watching her walk up to them, which a small smile on her face. "How are you feeling." Isabelle shrugs.

"I feel fine." She responded. "Little sad I'm being eliminated this early though, I don't even really know why to be fair."

"I'll be honest, I was totally surprised to see you the one being eliminated." Blaineley says honestly. "Looking at your team, I can see some others that deserved to be eliminated, but thanks to something, you're gone."

"Hmm, guess so." Isabelle responded, as Chef open the door to the Helicopter.

"Let's go." Chef ordered, as Isabelle hops on the Helicopter.

"Cya." Isabelle says one last goodbye to Blaineley, as the door shut, and the Helicopter takes off into the air. Blaineley watches it leave her sight, and she turns to the camera with a bit of a smile.

* * *

"So!" Blaineley began, grasping her hands together. "After a Trivia slash Fighting challenge, which turned into just purely fighting. The Excellent Eleven's won their first challenge! Also.." Blaineley got closer to the camera, and whispered "in a bit of a bs way too-" She stepped back. "But! A win nonetheless!" She cleared her throat. "This brings us, new questions!"

"Will the Excellent Eleven's possibly win two in a row? OR will the Improbables bounce back? Will Chris eventually realize that The Prototype needs to be destroyed? And ultimately, who will be eliminated next? Find out that, and more! On!"

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**Votes**

**(Carol) "This vote is mostly because of the alliance...Although, Isabelle kinda does seem to be the one to be lazy...Right, I vote Isabelle."**

**(Damian) "I vote for Mick. Marshal's reasoning might be a bit, meh, I'll just do it so we'll be on good terms."**

**(Marshal) "I vote Mick, he's literally useless physically, and brains shouldn't go to far...Hear that Cameron? Your win was a fluke."**

**(Lucy) "I vote for Samantha. She's not going to be eliminated, I just want to see fear in her face for a bit, maybe she'll even join the alliance.."**

**(Samantha) "I vote Lucy, for the sole reason I don't know who else to vote."**

**(Jaylyn) "Isabelle, this move should give us our 4th Member to the Alliance."**

**(Sarah) "I'm pretty cool with Isabelle, but, you've got to go, part of the game."**

**(Ingrid) "I vote Samantha...I-I wasn't forced or anything...Just..suggested .."**

**(Mick) "I vote for Samantha, just a scare-tactic, she wont be getting eliminated."**

**(Isabelle) "I vote for Marshal. Despite looking and being a physical threat, he hasn't done well in the past two challenges."**

**(Liz) "I vote for Isabelle, she's just not the ideal teammate for me, and she's getting on my nerves as-well."**

* * *

**Over 10,500 Words? How? About 5,000/6,000 Words through, I realized it's a bit not up to par with other episodes, and it should probably end quicker...but I somehow managed to break 10K again, and a 2nd Best word-count...2nd Time in a row I've broken 10K. Will go back and try to fix any mistakes in a later time.**

**QUESTION TIME.**

**1\. It's kinda original? So I'll ask. (How do you feel about the Challenge? And the way it ended?)**

**2\. How do you feel about Isabelle's Elimination? Do you think she deserved it? If not, then who?**

**3\. How do you feel about her last message?**

**4\. Who might be eliminated next?**

**(New) 5. How do you feel about the now I-QUAD, and do you think Jaylyn's Alliance will gain control of their team?**

**6\. Favorite Camper Vibe Check.**

* * *

22nd Place: Dirk Lee - The Non Social Pianist** (Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-3-1) [Former Partner - Max]**

21st Place: Adam Jackson - The Movie Nerd **(Excellent Eleven's - 7 Votes) (7-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**

20th Place: Isabelle Thompson - The Calm-Minded Breakdancer **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-2-1-1) [Former Partner - Liz]**


	8. Blind-Easter - EP 4

_**Trying to be consistent this time.**_

_**NOTEEE!**_

**To be fair, the challenge is a bit on the boring side...but a couple of things that happen in it...spicy.**

**By the way, check out the poll on my Profile...nothing special, except a popularity vote.**

_**(Recent Edit) DAILY REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAMPER. It allows somebody to FLEX at the end of the story, both the Character and Creator.**_

* * *

**The Docks.**

* * *

Well...Like last time, Blaineley wasn't on the docks again, she wasn't walking towards it either. Where could she be this time? There was no helicopter sound, so-

A hand sticks out from out of the water...It was feminine, so It couldn't be Chris, it was-

"WAH!" Blaineley exclaimed, resurfacing and spiting out water from her mouth, "Bleh!" She coughs a bit, "Ah, bad Idea."

* * *

**Screen Static**

* * *

Blaineley is shown standing on the docks now soaking wet, and wringing water from her hair,. She stares at the camera, and shakes her head.

"Good thing I never have to do that one again." Blaineley waves at the camera. "Have to change how I appear on the dock, It's just my thing now..." She sighs, and then claps her hands once. "Alright! Okay, I'm better, let's go."

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Double Down!"

**"Campers weren't woken up like scum like last time, and actually ate good food, thanks Chef."**

**"An hour later, the Campers were brought to their 3rd Challenge, it was more like challenges mixed together, but it's still Trivia slash Fighting. For the Trivia aspect, it was pretty even, with both teams trading the lead. But Fighting is were it separated them, where the Excellent Eleven's were able to extend their lead 3-1 Duo's...and then nearly choked it away, as Carol, Jaylyn, and Sarah managed to beat the rest of the Excellent Eleven's.**

**Blaineley then smirks.**

**"But thanks to some uh, 'Chris Shenanigans' by me, it was Khalil and Laurie vs Mick and Ingrid, and in the end, Laurie easily beat them both, giving the Excellent Eleven's their first win of the season."**

**"At the Elimination Ceremony, thanks to the I-TRIO swaying Liz to their side, they managed to vote out Isabelle in a 4 to 3 Vote, who really wasn't even the worst member on their team, but hey, I'm not a camper, so ****I don't know what they're thinking."**

**Blaineley shrugs.**

"And that's what you missed on Total! Drama! Double Down!"

* * *

**Intro**

* * *

The Camera starts off in the Helicopter high above the water, in the Heli. It was Tina holding her skateboard, giving the camera a peace sign, before running and kickflipping off it.

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The Camera quickly follows behind, and eventually passes her before swinging up to fly by Blaineley on The Docks, giving the camera a wave and a smile.

It then flies through the first part of the forest into where the Cabins were. It shows Khalil and Brianna outside reading a book near the railing before, Blake suddenly gets throw out of the cabin door, Carlita walks out and yells at him angrily as Khalil and Brianna watch.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The camera then flies through another part of the woods were it spotted The Prototype watching it for a second, before stopping to see Laurie and Carol bow to each other as they then both get into fighting positions.

The camera switches to the Main Lodge, where Max and Liz are both quickly eating some of Chef's cooking, it then pans over to Marshal and Damian right next them, having a arm-wrestling match themselves. In the background, you can see Ingrid and Lucy stacking plates on top of Mick's head, as Samantha shakes her own disappointedly.

While the camera flies out the door, it catches a glimpse of Sarah and Jaylyn running together, with Jaylyn barely beating Sarah. The camera spots Adam and Jared, with them both walking, with Jared having an annoyed look on his face. It quickly turns to shock as the camera flies through the middle of them. It then ends up hitting Dirk, who was just sitting on a stump by himself.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

The camera spins out of control, before the day quickly turns to night, to see all the Campers sitting at the Campfire...except Isabelle, who runs in and does a frontflip to sit on her stump, as Clara claps for her.

Chris stood behind the fire, as Blaineley and Chef were on side of him. The Prototype loomed behind him, as Chris steps on the fire with a smirk, muffing it, but still being able to see The Prototype's eyes luminated in the darkness.

* * *

**The episode starts with not seeing any campers, but starts in some-sort of underground lair? Chris, Blaineley, and Chef were sitting in a circle...in chairs of-course and-Oh...The Prototype was active as-well, but not in the meeting, just...scavenging...**

* * *

"Chris, I swear if this challenge involves The Prototype." Blaineley began, glaring daggers at Chris, who just smirks.

"It's not, I swear." Chris responded, "But, it could-"

"Just say what it is already."

"Jee alright..." Chris just shrugs her off. "You know how we've done a challenge in water, and above water? And how we've only done one challenge on the Island."

"Chris, don't tell me where you're going with this." Blaineley facepalms. "You mean to tell me-"

"Have a challenge inside of the Island? Yes." Blaineley groaned.

"Let me guess, you already have the challenge done?"

"Yes." Chef confirmed.

"What is-"

"You'll see it."

* * *

**Location: Start of the Woods...**

**Team: The I-QU- I mean, The Improbables.**

* * *

It was Carol, Jaylyn, Sarah, and Liz..just chilling near the woods for some reason. What were they doing? Well, they were talking about something, and were sitting on a fallen tree, most likely the one The Prototype knocked over...it's almost like a landmark now.

"Now that Isabelle's gone, you'll be with Carol." Jaylyn explained, sitting next to Sarah, with Liz and Carol on the other side.

"Alright." Liz agreed, thinking just a bit about this alliance. "I have a question.."

"Me too." Sarah stated, "Why are we on this tree?" Liz just shook her head.

"Not that, but, this alliance thing...y'know how this turns out in these types of games...Is there a plan you guys have?"

"I think our main goal should be all of us reach the Final 4." Carol stated, as the rest of the alliance agreed.

"6 Actually." Sarah corrected. "Remember Max and Carlita?"

"Oh right yeah, them.." Jaylyn thought. "We'll think about then later, right now, how about our team?"

"It's 4 to 6, but I highly doubt there would be an alliance of 6-" Carol began.

"We have-" Sarah was going to correct.

"On our team." Carol finished.

"Oh yeah."

"We should try to get the biggest threat off our team right before the merge." Sarah stated, as Jaylyn nodded.

"That's a plan." She agreed.

* * *

**Well, as the technically I-Tuple, but I-Quad talked game, we move on from The Improbables, to the Excellent Eleven's...and from Outside to Inside.**

**Location: Cabins.**

* * *

Blake sighs, running a hand through his hair in slight annoyance. He's currently sitting on the edge of his bed, just thinking.

Laurie, sensing his distress, walks over to him. "Blake?" She says, "Is something wrong?"

Blake just shakes his head. "No, just, I'm thinking."

"Of what?"

"Nothing you need to know." Blake lays down, and just stares at the roof.

Laurie sighs, "Okay then..." She responded, going back and sitting on her bunk.

"Getting dark outside." Jared said, looking out the windows. "Are we not having a challenge today?" He asked.

"Pretty sure it's going to be a nighttime challenge." Khalil stated, setting his drawing-book down. "Chris did this before we started capture the flag."

"What's the challenge going to be?" Brianna asked.

"Hell." Carlita stated, laying down under the covers.

"Yeah...most likely..." Clara agreed. "I'm just wondering why they decided to eliminate Isabelle."

"Liz probably had a hand in it." Blake said, "Isabelle was probably the most easy to pick off."

"I-I guess?"

"You shouldn't care about the other team anyway." Carlita said.

"I know..but…."***Sigh***

Max opened her mouth to spoke, but thought against it, and shrugged. Tina took notice of this though,

"Somethin to say Max?" Tina asked, as Max shook her head.

"No, not really." Max responded.

* * *

**Let's move on again, still inside the Cabins though, from E.E to I.P.**

* * *

Taking a look inside The Improbable's Cabin, Marshal and Damian were talking to each other, probably about to have a 3rd arm-wrestling match or something.

Mick, Lucy, and Ingrid were on the top-bunk of Lucy's bed, with Samantha in the bed under...but not in her usual mood of trying to ignore what they're saying...she's trying to listen.

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"Alright." Samantha began, having a noticeable worry in her voice, with her arms crossed. "I was in the bottom 2, had 3 votes, and was nearly eliminated. By easy deduction, I need to ally myself with someone, and fast...but the only other person I could try and join is..."

* * *

Samantha takes in a deep-breath. "Alright..." She whispered to herself. She whispers again- "Lucy."

Lucy looks at her uncaringly. "Hm?" She responded, before Samantha motioned for her to come-down to her bunk...which she did. Lucy sits on Samantha's bed, as Samantha sighs. "Lucy, I-"

"Want to join the alliance." Lucy finishes, leaving Samantha speechless.

"I-Wh-Wha-"

"Yeah, we planned for that."

"Planned for it? What?!" Samantha whisper-yelled. "What are-how did-"

"Calm down, I'll explain." Lucy looks over at Damian and Marshal, who were still talking and not taking notice of them. "Okay." Lucy continued. "I know you want to join the alliance, because now, you're in shock. You have no idea why you were almost eliminated, and now, you want to ally yourself with someone, maybe two, so, that's us."

Samantha just shakes her head confusingly. "Alright, just, why with you, Mick, and Ingrid?"

"Yes."

Samantha sighs, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You do." Lucy responded, "One's just smarter than the other."

"And what are those options?" Samantha questioned, as Jaylyn and Sarah walk into the Cabin.

"Yo." Sarah said, hopping onto her own bunk.

Samantha rolls her eyes, "Hey-" She said sharply, before turning her attention back to Lucy

"You can either come with us, and have the allies 4 to 4, or don't." Lucy shrugged. "And give them the vote control."

"Just whos apart of the other alliance..?" Samantha whispered.

"Join us, and I'll tell you. Or, let you figure it out by yourself."

***SCROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO***

All the campers hear the loud screech of a megaphone, which most likely announces the challenge.

**"ATTENTION CAMPERS.**" It was Chris. **"THE KIND CHEF, HAS TAKEN HIS TIME TO GO AND RETRIEVE YOU GUYS. IT'S THE START OF OUR 5TH CHALLENGE, SEE YOU SOON."**

* * *

"Well, we'll know what challenge it is now." Carlita said, throwing the covers off herself.

"Huh, you were right, it is a nighttime challenge." Blake said, rolling off his bunk.

* * *

"Finally." Lucy said, hopping off the bunk. "A nighttime challenge."

* * *

**Both teams walk outside and obviously, meet Chef waiting for them at the fallen tree. He leads them on a journey, but not in the normal one way direction, Chef takes a left about half-way to the Elimination Ceremony, were despite it being nighttime already, it noticeably got darker and darker the father they went in that direction. They eventually reach this type of stone-cave, with Chris...and The Prototype are waiting for them, with a basket of whatever in-front of them.**

* * *

"Welcome Teams!" Chris greets, walking over to the basket on the ground. On top of the basket, was a bag...you know where this is going.

"Improbables! You've seen this thing before, but you've never had to do it again...until now." Chris opens the bag, and takes out some cuffs. "Time to re-duo..Carol, we'll start with you."

"Liz." Carol said, as Chris chains them together.

"Jaylyn?" Chris continued.

"Sarah." She said, as Chris chains them together.

"Lucy?"

"Mick.." Lucy said...as Mick sighs in...something.

* * *

**Flashback to Episode 1, Part 3.**

_**"No." Samantha responds, shaking her head. "Imagine if you and Lucy were chained together?" **_

_**Mick blushed at the thought, and buried his face in his knees. **_

_**"You two wouldn't get anything done."**_

* * *

Chris chains Lucy and Mick together.

"Samantha?"

"Ingrid." Chris chains them together.

"Of course." Marshal rolls his eyes, as Chris chains him and Damian together.

"How does it feel." Blake stated, watching them from the other-side.

"It feels like you're going to lose another challenge." Samantha responded, groaning in annoyance.

"I mean, you're not wrong."

* * *

"Alright Campers, It's bout challenge time." Chris says, picking the basket up again, full of cameras. "I'll explain now."

"You see, me and Chef thought about giving you those hats with the flashlights on em, but we thought, that's too easy to keep. And then we thought, of just giving you flashlights. But then! I got the fantastic idea, of giving you cameras. Now, here's the real kicker, you have a very limited use. The way this challenge works, you'll probably have about 1 to 7 clicks left in your camera at most...but I'm not going to tell you the storage, so good-luck with that."

"Wow that's fu-" Blake stated.

"Now for the challenge part-"

"That wasn't the challenge part?"

"You're gonna go-" Chris ignores Blake. "In there, and find-Well...try to find, 5 Rocks. They vary in color, red, green, blue, whatever, all of that. When you find them, they signify a point. Once you enter though, you'll notice a cart on your respective sides. There's no tracks, so push however you like, but do know, if you lose that cart, well..."

"Well...what?" Carlita crossed her arms.

"I was going to say the challenge is over for you, but now, I'd like to see you start trying to carry them back." Chris thought for a second. "Forget what I said, if you lose the cart, then that's just extra time-wasted. There's also traps laying around, waiting to take you out of the challenge."

"So in a short summary, go in, find 5 Colored Rocks with a Camera, avoid traps, push the cart, and comeback?" Laurie listed off.

"Yup." Chris confirms. "The team that brings the rocks back first, or in the event you lose a couple, the most back...win the challenge."

* * *

**Both teams each grab a camera...it was blue if you wanted to know.**

* * *

"There's a wall in-between you teams, so you can't cheat even if you wanted to." Chris let them know, before sending them off. "GO!"

The teams both sprint into their respective sides of the cave, not prepared for anything they could and couldn't find.

"Well." Chris rubs his hands together, and looks at the camera with a sly smile. "Let's go see how they do...Cmon Proto." Chris ordered, as The Prototype followed right behind him.

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Side.**

**They only ran a couple of feet into the Cave, and it's already too dark to see...let's see how they do though.**

* * *

Blake groans, pressing a button, and letting the camera flash. It only illuminated a bit in-front of him. "Jeez." Blake hears the sound of cameras and flashing behind him constantly.

"This is going to get annoying fast." Tina said, clicking one more time. "We also should use this sparingly..."

"Alright, everybody is here..right?" Khalil asked.

"Yes-Yeah-No." Were the various responds he got...with Blake being the last one of-course.

"Got the Cart." Carlita said, dragging the cart backwards just a bit, because, well, it's dark as hell, and you can't see anything without the camera.

"Is this was being blind feels like?" Blake stated, clicking his camera a couple of times. "Alright we need to move-" Blake is able to find the cart, and hops in it.

"Blake, what are you-" Jared began to ask.

"Carlita you push, I'll flash." Blake said, "We need to conserve some of the storage on these things, so I'll use mine until it runs out."

"Well uh-" Jared really couldn't disagree with that. "Ah...okay then."

"Fine." Carlita stated, suddenly pushing the cart forward, making Blake fall back.

"WHOA!" He shouted.

"Cmon!" Carlita exclaimed, shouting at the rest of her team...which they followed her of-course.

"This shouldn't be to hard." Tina stated, making sure to carefully follow the flash Blake is making. "It's not like there's-"

**They all see a giant hole in the wall, possible leading to another part of the cave.**

"Paths...to...follow."

"Welp, splitting up time." Blake stated.

* * *

**The Improbables**

**How are they doing?**

* * *

Well, they weren't in a group. Marshal took the job of pushing of-course, and Damian was right beside him flashing his camera. Ingrid and Samantha were following them, trying to spot any rocks they could've missed. Ones missing were Carol, Sarah, Jaylyn, Mick, Lucy, and Liz...because they went to the other path.

* * *

"It's retarded knowing we have two paths, to only give us one cart." Sarah ranted, throwing a rock into the darkness behind them.

"Cmon Sarah, you're strong enough to hold em, right?" Jaylyn asked, being the one to flash the camera every now and then, so they don't fall in a hole or something.

"Yeah yeah, I guess." Sarah responded begrudgingly, constantly fixing the hat placement on her head. "What color's are we looking for again?"

"Anything that isn't grey." Liz responded, searching around herself with the camera.

"They don't glow, do they?" Carol wondered, looking into the darkness.

"Glowing rocks?" Jaylyn repeated, still flashing her camera. "I doubt-Wait what was that." Jaylyn points at something differently colored in a bundle of GREY. She flashes the camera again at the spot, showing something yellow sticking out.

"I think that's one of em." Sarah responded, quickly walking forward.

"Wait Sarah." Jaylyn called out, "You shouldn't just walk in the dark like that." She says, flashing the yellow rock on wedged in the wall. "Seems we found one though." Jaylyn kicks the rocks near it, letting it fall to the ground. Carol picks it up...it was decently heavy.

"That Cart would be useful about now." Carol stated, using both hands.

"Yeah, wait a minute." Liz thought, putting her hands on her hips...too which nobody could see because it's DARK. "Marshal and Damian are pretty strong, why do they need the cart?" All of them stop in their tracks, and thinks.

"Huh.." Sarah responded. "That is some shit."

"Nothing is stopping us from bringing it back." Lucy stated, "I'll lead the way for you Carol." Lucy was already turning back, and flashing a way for Carol as she tried to hurry behind okay.

"O-Okay." Carol responded, having to lug the thing around.

"Should we wait?" Sarah responded, hearing their footsteps become quieter and quieter.

"Nah." Jaylyn said, "They can search behind us, incase we missed anything." Jaylyn suggested, as Liz, Carol, Mick, and Lucy all have to leave the cave together. Jaylyn and Sarah continued forward, with Jaylyn leading them both.

* * *

**The Improbables have an early Rock lead, 1 to 0.**

**Let's see if the Excellent Eleven's can find a rock themselves.**

* * *

We're back with the Excellent Eleven's...and they've split up as-well.

Blake, Jared, Carlita, Khalil, and Laurie took the other path together, while Max, Tina, Clara and Brianna all stayed on the main path.

* * *

"Gosh this is boring." Blake stated, sitting back in the cart and lazily pressing the button on his camera.

"I hope you're not complaining." Jared said, rolling his eyes. "You're not even the one pushing the cart."

"Yeah? Well you aren't either." Blake retorted.

"Well at-least I'm walking."

"Ok guys, guys." Khalil got in between them. "This is not really...the time or place to be having arguments like this. We're supposed to be looking for colored rocks."

"Ohhhhhhhh." Blake realized something.

"What..." Carlita thought. "You seriously forgot?"

"No..." Blake replied. "It's just..I saw something colored in the rocks about 20 clicks ago...…."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Jared exclaims.

"Well I was! But then Carlita started bitching about how I need to keep the camera in-front, so I shut up and continued, blame someone? Blame her." Blake crossed hiss arms, irritated.

Khalil sighs, "Alright, it's fine...Me and Laurie will go back to find it, you guys continue on." Laurie nodded, as she and Khalil went back the other direction.

* * *

Meanwhile...the other four members of the Excellent Eleven's, are off still on the main path.

"Something has to be in here..." Clara stated, making sure to look all around her.

"D-Don't say that!" Brianna exclaimed, frantically flashing around.

"Sorry...there just has to be.." Clara continued. "I doubt Chris would give us something so simple without having something in here with us."

"So...you're thinking.." Max began to think.

**"He's gonna send in The Prototype?"** Max and Clara said at the same time.

"Yes." Clara confirmed.

* * *

"You think I'm becoming predictable?" Chris wondered.

"Chris, I don't know why you're asking me this." Chef replied, shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

"Well alright then-" Chris hears a couple of footsteps coming from The Improbables side. "Hm, looks like they've found one already."

Carol, Liz, Lucy, and Mick walk out of the darkness, with Carol still holding the rock.

"Chris." Carol says, dropping the rock near Chris's feet. "We found a rock...areeee we allowed to bring it back one at a time?" She asked.

Chris smirked evilly. "No."

"What?!" Carol exclaimed, before sighing and running a hand through her hair. "You mean-"

"You bring em all at the same time." Chris answered.

"'Course you would do something like this." Lucy rolled her eyes. Chris put a hand on his chin.

"Y'know, you remind me of Alexia." Chris stated, remembering those times.

"Grand." Lucy replied, turning around and going to walk back into the cave. "Well, better look for the rest of em."

Carol picks up the yellow rock, as she and Liz walk back as-well. "Can't we take turns or something? My arms are getting a bit tired-" All of them eventually walk out of ear-shot.

Chris turns to the camera with a smirk, "Evil, aren't I?"

* * *

**Well, The Improbables have the lead for now.**

**Rocks found.**

**1 - The Improbables**

**0 - Excellent Eleven's**

* * *

**Back with the Excellent Eleven's.**

* * *

Khalil and Laurie had backtracked in the cave to try and find...a rock that Blake had said was there.

"Look! There!" Laurie exclaimed, flashing a point in the wall...to show a red rock lodged almost fully into it.

"Great." Khalil whispered to himself. "Nice one Laurie." He complimented, attempting to pull the rock from the wall...with no success. "Hah..." Khalil takes a deep-breath in. "Can you try Laurie?"

"Uh...Sure." She responded, grabbing the rock, and pulling with all her might. The rock jolted a bit, sliding out from the wall...but not fully, and Laurie lost her grip making her fall to the floor. "Oh!" She rubs her back.. "Jeez..."

"You okay?" Khalil asked, giving her a hand up.

"Y-Yeah." She responded...

"Maybe Carlita will be able to get it out." Khalil stated, "But, we don't really have time to get her and comeback, we'll see it on the way back...C'mon." Khalil and Laurie attempt to walk carefully back to their teammates, which they were still continuing forward without them.

* * *

"Y-You're really making me paranoid here." Brianna stammered, walking behind her three teammates.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, I'm a bit scared as-well." Tina stated.

"Hey!" Clara exclaimed, seeing something out of the corner of her eye after a flash. "I think I saw one!"

"Huh?" Max wondered, looking at where Clara was pointing...and-

"It's blue!" Clara shouted, holding a in her hands.

"Nice." Brianna raised her hand for a high-five, but quickly realized. "Oh yeah...too dark."

"What should we do with it?" Clara continued.

"Let's leave a trail or something." Max suggested, "We don't have a cart, but we don't need you hauling it around the entire time."

"Mmm." Clara thought for a bit, before setting the rock on the ground. "I guess." Clara flashes the same spot in the wall just to be safe...but notices something else sticking out. "Hm? What's this?" Clara grabs some sort of note.

"What? Did you find something?" Max asked.

"Yeah, it's like a note or something..." Clara responded, "This is going to be a pain to read." She groaned, before starting to try and read it.

"If." She started, flashing her camera.

"You're."

***Flash***

"Reading."

***Flash***

"This."

***Flash***

"Then."

***Flash***

"Have."

***Flash***

"Fun."

***Flash***

"..."

The four of them just stand around in silence for a bit.

"Well what is that supposed to mean?" Tina asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't kn-**AHHHHHHHH!**" Clara and Brianna yell-together as...something happened.

"Clara?!" Tina exclaimed,

"What happened?!" Max shouted, flashing the spot where Clara just was...but seeing nothing but a hole where she once stood. "Oh...No..."

"Did they-" Tina looks down the pit.

"Pretty sure...they did." Max finished, stepping back, and away from the pit. Max takes a deep-breath in. "We gotta go."

"But! Clara and-"

"I know! But, there isn't anything we can do. Chris told us if we fall into these traps, we're out of the challenge. I'm sure they're fine."

Tina sighs, "Alright then, let's go..." Max flashes away, as they both continue deeper into the maze, with Tina looking back and flashing where they once were a couple of times...until it got out of view.

* * *

**Technically Tied.**

**Rocks found.**

**1 - The Improbables**

**1 - Excellent Eleven's**

* * *

**The Improbables**

**With Damian, Marshal, Ingrid, and Samantha.**

* * *

"Did we even need to split up? There's nothing here!" Marshal shouted, kicking some rocks off the wall.

"Calm down, we'll find some eventually." Samantha stated, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what she said." Damian said lazily, slowly clicking the camera every once-in a while. "Honestly man...this is boring."

"Tch, yeah." Marshal agreed. "At-least there was some pace to the other challenge."

* * *

**Back in the Camper with Chris and Chef.**

* * *

Chris and Chef, were currently sitting and relaxing in the camper, while the Campers-_**(See what I did there?)**_do their challenge, when he suddenly heard what Damian had said.

"Alright fine!" Chris sets his drink down on the table, and throws his hands up. "This Campers always find something to complain about...Proto-"

"Chris don't do it." Chef stated, looking at him and shaking his head. "We can't use her all the time."

"Cmon Chef-"

"Chris." Chef's eyes narrow.

"Chef..." Chris sighs. "Fine." He sits back down, and picks up his drink. "But if I hear another Camper complain about something, anything about this challenge...I'm sending her in."

"Whatever.."

* * *

**Back again with Damian, Marshal, Ingrid, and Samantha.**

* * *

Ingrid taps Samantha on the shoulder lightly, which she almost didn't feel, but she turns around.

"Huh?" Samantha responds,

"I saw one..." Ingrid says meekly, flashing her camera and pointing at the ceiling above them.

"Hey guys wait." Samantha stated, making both Damian and Marshal stop in their tracks. "Ingrid found one." Samantha then points up with a flash, showing a green rock wedged in the ceiling.

"Typa placement is that?" Marshal questioned, picking up a rock. "I'll get it down." Everyone is silent for a second. "I need some light though."

"Oh yeah." Damian flashes the rock inside the ceiling, to which Marshal throws the rock a whole second afterwards...missing it.

"Well this is going to take a while." Samantha groaned.

* * *

**The Improbables are leading once again.**

**Rocks found.**

**2 - The Improbables**

**1 - Excellent Eleven's**

* * *

**Well, back with the I-QUAD...who are separated, and Mick and Lucy. Carol had left the rock they had found near the entrance of the cave, to not lose it or anything.**

* * *

"If I was a rock, where would I be..." Sarah pondered, looking around with Jaylyn.

"In the cave." Jaylyn deadpanned.

"I mean...yeah." Sarah and Jaylyn walk in silence...there really isn't much to talk about in this challenge. Speaking about this challenge, this cave isn't spooky sorta say, it's dry, no random drip sounds or anything... "So..." Sarah tries to start a convo, fixing the hat on her head. "About...this alliance."

"We vote together, we stick together." Jaylyn stated. "Basically."

"Ah..." Sarah really didn't know how to respond. "Any targets you have in mind?"

"Marshal." She listed, as Sarah nodded.

"Okay, why him?"

"Could easily be a physical threat." Jaylyn continued to talk. "For a reason to vote him out now, besides the 1st Challenge, he hasn't been much of use."

"Who else?"

"Damian, but to be fair he hasn't been able to do much, really."

"Taking out the physical threats early, aren't ya?"

"I didn't name you yet did I?" Jaylyn joked, as she and Sarah shared a laugh.

"Hehe, guess not..." Sarah then thought of something. "But for a mental challenge, would Mick be the one to go?"

"Mick would be the last person not in the alliance I'd kick off." Jaylyn stated. "Chris doesn't do mental challenges, and Blaineley probably won't do a mental one again either."

"Hmm...True."

* * *

**Chris and Chef in the Camper.**

"Okay Chef, to be fair...I am getting a bit bored just watching this." Chris said honestly, turning the TV off where he could see the Campers.

"You brought this upon yourself Chris." Chef replied non-chalantly, sitting with his arms crossed.

"I couldn't even add any mutants in there!"

"Peta."

Chris facepalms and leans back in his chair.

"I'm surprised they didn't even complain about The Prototype." Chef continued.

"Well Chef, I think we need to start thinking of challenge ideas now." Chris says, turning the TV back on.

"Why don't we make another obstacle course?" Chef suggested. "Like the one last season, or in All-Stars. Make it look safe, but also make it hurt if you want to see pain a-lot."

"Good idea Chef!" Chris exclaims.

* * *

** Just Max and Tina**

* * *

"This is not great..." Tina said, rubbing her temple.

"Stay calm Tina." Max soothed. "We can do this, we just need to be careful...and then not read any notes."

"Yeah...okay, yeah." Tina repeated, taking a deep-breath. "We just need to find rocks...I mean, how hard could it be?"

"Apparently, really hard."

* * *

**Blake, Carlita, and Jared**

* * *

"Y'all see that up ahead?" Blake asked.

"Dead-end?" Jared guessed.

"No, a turn." Blake corrected. "Left turn...Blinkers!" Blake flashes a way, and Carlita pushes the cart...and Jared walks with them, totally being useful. As they get closer and closer to the wall, it is in-fact a left-turn...but the path it lead down-well I should say, up. They didn't expect.

"STAIRS?!" Carlita exclaimed in shock.

"That's tough." Blake deadpanned, sitting back in the cart, before he's dumped out by Carlita. "Augh!-Hey!"

"No way I'm pushing your ass up there!" Carlita replied. "In-fact, I've pushed you all this way, and Jared has done nothing. So, you guys pull it up there!"

"What?!" Jared shouted, "That's about!-" Jared takes a quick flash. "50 Steps!"

"Fine." Blake replied surprisingly, grabbing the cart by it's handle and bumping it against the steps. "But you have to flash a way for us so we don't fall. Help me Jared." Blake puts his camera in the cart.

"Wha-***Groan***Fine." Jared begrudgingly grabbed the handle, and helped Blake pull the cart up the stairs, the wheels hitting it several times along the way. Carlita just flashes every once in a while, finally taking a break.

_**"This'll all work out in the long-run..."**_ Blake thought, as he strained pulling the cart.

* * *

**Carol, Liz, Mick, and Lucy.**

* * *

"This is one of the, slower challenges I've been apart of." Carol stated, leading the group with her camera flashes. "But, I haven't really been in that many, so It could get worse."

"Who'd watch this honestly?" Liz stated, "Just a couple of kids walking through a cave, looking for rocks."

"In darkness too." Lucy added.

"Speaking of rocks, we haven't found anymore." Mick said.

"Oh yeah!" Carol exclaimed, smacking the side of her head. "We haven't found anymore since the first! Have we been looking around good enough? We could've missed some."

"Doubt it." Lucy said, shrugging. "But if you want, me and Mick can go backtrack ourselves and look."

"Ummm…" Carol thought for a moment. "Y'know what, sure, go ahead. Staying in a group doesn't seem to be helping, so let's split up I guess...like we already haven't."

"Okay." Lucy replied monotonly, before grabbing Mick's hand. "Let's go find something at-least." Lucy starts to flash a way, as Mick doesn't say anything...but you can notice a small smile on his face.

"Those two are cute." Liz stated.

"Mmm...yeah." Carol agreed, nodding, and turning around to continue forward. "Hopefully we find something though, we can't be the only ones-" Carol rounds a right corner- "To-Oh..."

"What?" Liz replies, also rounding the corner to where Carol was flashing. She looks up.

**It was a grey-rusted ladder against the wall, and it looked like it lead to something, guess we have to find out if it does.**

"So...we're climbing it?" Liz asks.

"Pretty sure we have to." Carol replied, still looking up at the hole. "Alright." Carol rubs her hands together, before grasping the first rung of the ladder, which immediately creaks due to the pressure. Carol sighs, "Let this be safe."

Carol starts to climb up the ladder, it constantly creaks and jolts down once as Carol quickens her pace.

"You're fine!" Liz calls, as Carol is nearing the top of the ladder.

"Woo!" Carol celebrates, rolling on the ground as she got off the ladder. "It's wall..." Carol stated, "No-wait!"

"What is it?!" Liz shouts from the bottom.

Carol puts a hand on her chin. "It's looks like a maze! Guess there's another area we need to search!"

Liz quickly scurries up the ladder, and looks around with her camera. "Carol?" She calls out, not seeing her yet.

* * *

**Carol and Liz - 2nd Area. Maze.**

"Yeah?" Carol responds, popping out around the corner and flashing Liz directly in her eyes.

"Ah-" Liz blinks rapidly. "My eyes-"

"Sorry." Carol apologizes. "I didn't know there was-***Static***AH!" Carol looks up to see a TV casting light her on. "Chris?"

"Well Carol." The TV says, still only having static on it. "Sorry, not much of a good connection down here. Uh anyway!-" Liz walks on-side of Carol and listens to the TV with her. "You and Liz are the first ones to reach this area, congrats. This is the maze part of the cave."

"How did you manage to make a maze inside of a cave?" Liz questions.

"You should see the 3rd area."

"What?" Carol asks.

"I'll explain if you get there...but I'll explain this one." Chris continued. "It's a maze, simple as that, you've been in this type of situation 3 times already Carol, you should know how it works..Just find some more rocks will ya?"

"Well that's-" The TV cuts off... "Rude.." Carol finished, as Liz pats her back.

"Guess we gotta search around another maze." Liz says, as Carol flashes the darkness in-front.

"Guess so."

* * *

**Damian, Marshal, Samantha, Ingrid - 1st Area.**

"Stairs?" Marshal stated, easily picking up the cart over his head. "No problem." Campers on The Improbables have finally reached the stair section of their side.

"Try not to let the rocks fall out." Samantha added, as Damian flashed his camera for Marshal. Marshal just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Marshal carried the cart, Damian flashed his camera to make sure he doesn't fall...and Samantha and Ingrid just followed.

* * *

**Blake, Jared, Carlita - 2nd Area. Maze.**

The TRIO on the Excellent Eleven's had finally made it up the steps, with Blake and Jared doing most of the work.

"Oh my god finally." Blake said, exasperated at the pulling he just did. He rubbed his hands together to feel liquid, making him freeze in place. "No." Blake pats around for his camera in the cart while in the dark for a minute, before finally finding his, or well one of the cameras put in there. He flashes the camera at one of hands to see...blood.

"Great." Blake wipes the blood of his hands onto his jacket, before just throwing his jacket into the cart.

"What?" Jared asks, confused to what Blake was doing.

"Hands bleeding."

"Aids." Carlita stated simply.

"At-least I know you care about my well being." Blake sighs, before flashing the path ahead of them. "It's just a wall-Oh wait, no, it's starting to look like a maze."

"Another one?" Carlita asked, ***Static*** A TV turns on above them.

"Yes! Another one." A voice says behind all the static.

"Any catch to this Chris?" Jared questioned, looking up at the TV.

"Nope, just continue to find rocks. You're the 2nd ones here."

"Who were the first?" Blake asked.

"Two others on The Improbables, you might run into em in here though, the path all these go down lead to here before leading into just one afterwards, so good-luck!..Huh...probably should've told them that too." The TV cuts off.

"Well, let's get back to it." Carlita said, pushing the cart, but not with the handle part. "Staying safe here."

"Yeah whatever." Blake clicks his camera...only to not see a flash. "Storage gone."

"Already?" Jared said.

"I was the only one doing the flashing, so yeah, already." Blake threw his camera back down the steps, hearing it clank against them before eventually breaking at the bottom. "I'll use yours Jared." Blake taps around again for a camera in the cart, taking out Jared's.

* * *

**Max and Tina - 1st Area.**

"A Ladder? In a cave?" Tina asked herself, grabbing the ladder and shaking it slightly, hearing only the worst sounds you can hear before climbing it. "Ah gee..."

"I don't know if I can climb this." Max said worriedly, scratching the back of her head.

"Come on...You can-" Tina tries to give her a bit of confidence.

"No, I mean I don't think I can physically climb this." Max continued.

"Alright uh..." Tina started to think of a solution. "Alright, we have a bit of chain to work with. I'll climb up and see what's up there, if there isn't anything, let's just backtrack and follow the main-path."

"Yeah.." Max thought for a moment. "Yeah okay then." She nodded.

Tina put her own camera in her pocket. "Alright, can you give me a bit of light?"

"Sure..." Max flashes her camera rapidly, allowing Tina to start climbing up the ladder. Suddenly, she jolts as she hears a pop sound.

"What was that?" Tina asked, as Max stopped her camera.

"Uh, kinda sounded like."

The Ladder drops onto the ground as it starts falling back.

"WHOAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tina yells, falling with the ladder.

"Tina?!" Max exclaimed, flashing her camera to see the ladder falling. "OH-" Tina, and the ladder as-well, fall ontop of Max, as they now lay sprawled out under the ladder.

"Ugguh….." Tina groans in pain. "M-Max?"

"...Yeah?" Max slowly responds, also in pain obviously.

"I don't think we can get up this way..." Tina states the obvious.

"Probably...not."

* * *

**Lucy and Mick. 1st Area.**

Now with Lucy and Mick...who were not searching for The Rocks at all...What are they doing...?

"Marco...…" Lucy said, walking slowly in the dark without her camera.

"Polo." Mick responded blankly, standing in one spot with his arms crossed, thinking thoughtfully. He sighs.

"Lucy...are you sure we should just be messing around like this." Mick said thoughtfully, "What if our teammates find us.."

"Then we'll just tell them we were searching." Lucy deadpanned, "Simple as that." Lucy grabs the slacked chain with both hands, and yanks it hard towards her, jerking Mick's entire body in her direction.

"Whoa!" Mick exclaimed, raising his voice for the first time in a long while. Mick stumbles over to Lucy, where suddenly his lips make contact with something...wasn't the floor because he didn't fall...and it wasn't the wall, because it was soft...

***Mwah***

Mick and Lucy's lips pull apart slowly as Mick has a full-blown blush, and stares at the darkness in confusion, and mostly shock. As Lucy's face only has mild shock, as she chuckles.'

"Well." She began, as Mick runs a hand through his hair, and feels how hot his face is.

"I didn't mean to have a full kiss yet," Lucy shrugs, licking her lips. "But I guess I'll deal with it."

* * *

**Carol and Liz. 2nd Area. Maze.**

"Is there even anything in here?" Carol asked, as she and Liz flashed into another dead-end.

"Not putting any rocks in here sounds like something Chris would do." Liz stated. Carol and Liz back-track through a bit of the maze. "But we could just missed-"

"There's one!" Carol exclaimed, pointing a corner they had walked by. It was a dark green colored rock. "Ehehe!" Carol then starts laughing.

"What?" Liz questions.

"Nothing..." Carol responds, as her laughs finally settling down. "That just reminded me of when me and Ilyria were in a maze-like challenge, and I yelled that something was it, but it was the wrong team."

"Oh...***DUDUDUUDUDU***Well, it's on our side, so ***DUDUDUD*** I doubt that-***DUDUUDUD***Alright...just what is that sound?" Liz wondered.

"I dunno…" Carol also wondered, flashing around every place she could.

* * *

**Blake, Carlita, Jared. 2nd Area. Maze.**

Exactly one corner away from the other group...

"The hell is up with the cart?" Blake asked, flashing it a couple of times.

"Bumps, I can't control it." Carlita stated.

"You can pick it up."

"And I'll drop it on you." Blake just sighed.

"Alright then."

"Do I need to remind you guys that we've found exactly 0 ROCKS?" Jared stated, rubbing his temple, irritated as hell.

"You didn't...but you did." Blake responded cheekily. "Pretty sure we're gonna lose this challenge, so how about we talk who to eliminate right now?"

"I'd rather not." Jared sighed, "I'd rather get out of this damn maze."

"Same." Carlita agreed.

* * *

**Carol and Liz. 2nd Area. Maze**

"I think it's the other team." Carol whispered.

"Let's drop this down the ladder...we'll take it on the way back." Liz said, as Carol agreed.

* * *

**Damian, Marshal, Samantha, Ingrid. 2nd Area. Maze.**

"A Maze?" Damian said. ***Static*** It was the TV again, catching the group of 4's attention.

"Simple explanation. Yes, 2 duos in here, get rocks, good-luck." The TV explained, before cutting off.

"Guess he got tired of explaining." Samantha stated.

"Time to split up." Marshal suggested.

* * *

**Jaylyn and Sarah. 1st Area.**

"Where the f- is everyone?" Jaylyn said with grit teeth, steaming in anger. "Where is anything?!" She yelled.

"In the maze..." Sarah joked, but Jaylyn wasn't having any of that.

"No really?! Where is...anything?! Our teammates haven't comeback, and we haven't seen any rocks in ages!"

"I'm sure they're searching around to Jay." Sarah said, calming her down a bit. "We need to search a bit harder then."

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie. 1st Area.**

"Uh...K-Khalil?" Laurie asks timidly, both of them just in total darkness as her camera is now full storage.

"Yeah?" Khalil responds, his camera also full.

"...We're lost...aren't we?"

"..." Khalil is silent for a bit. "Yeah." He eventually responds, "We are."

* * *

**Back in the Camper with Chris and Chef for like the 3rd time.**

"Alright Chef." Chris said, rubbing his hands and grinning. "It's time for what I like to call, 'Challenge Improvisation.'"

"Also known as 'Chris Shenanigans.'" Chef added, as Chris nods.

"That too." He replied. "Proto is gonna go in there-"

"Chris." Chef began-

"And get them and the rocks they collected." Chris finished. "Okay?" Chris put his hands up defensively. "We'll let the others in the 2nd Area continued on to the final one too."

Chef shrugs. "Alright."

"Proto." Chris says, as it's eyes flash red and it makes a beep sound. BY THE WAY! Proto has been upgraded...aesthetic wise. It's now fully fured-up **(Ya get It?)** in a white coat. "Get the Campers in the 1st Area, and bring the rocks they have collected." The Prototype leaves wordlessly out of the Camper.

"Oh!" Chris realizes something, "We need to go down and get Brianna and Clara."

"Oh." Chef sets his own drink down...…...it's lemonade. Chef moves the table he was just sitting at to the side, and then opens a trap-door under the table. "I'll get them." He says, taking a flashlight off the table, and later dropping down the ladder.

"Hm...well." Chris moves his chair over, and kicks his feet up on the table before taking a long sip of his own lemonade. "Hopefully we can make this interesting."

* * *

As soon as Chef got off the later, he starts to search around the walls for a switch.

"Did we have to make this part dark too?" Chef complained, not finding the switch for quite a while.

"Chef?!" Clara calls out. "Is that you?!"

Chef shines his light in the direction of Clara's voice, before eventually finding her and Brianna behind a cage. "No."

"Oh good." Brianna's shoulders relax. "To be honest, I was getting quite worried about you guys forgetting us."

"Yeah." Chef shines his light directly on a switch. He walks over to it, and flips it up...turning on the lights, and opening the large cage Clara and Brianna was in. "Almost did."

"Did we lose the challenge?" Clara asked.

"Not yet." Chef answered, before turning back. "Come on." Chef follows Clara and Brianna up the ladder.

* * *

"Got them." Chef said, being the last to exit and closing the trap-door. Chris takes a final sip of his lemonade.

"Great. The Prototype shouldn't be too long." Chris said, watching the cameras.

"Hey, question." Clara said. "When does The Prototype, no longer become a prototype?"

"Maybe when all the upgrades are added."

"...When's that?" Brianna asked.

"Never, with the way Chris thinks, he'll always find something new to add." Chef stated, sitting back down on his chair.

"Which is a compliment if you think about it." Chris pointed out.

"Sure."

* * *

**With The Prototype! Hey, some personal screen-time for them, nice.**

The Prototype went down the Excellent Eleven's side first. It's flashlight was it's right-eye, which shined a bright red light, which illuminated most of the cave in-front of it. It firstly went and took the rock lodged in the wall Khalil and Laurie couldn't get out, easily pulling it out, and continuing on her way...

She moved onto her 2nd Mission...get the campers.

Skipping around time!

* * *

**Proto - Adventures?!**

"Maybe we should move along the walls." Khalil suggested, still in basically narnia with Laurie as they can't find a way out of the darkness. ***Sigh*** "Man, this-"

**Khalil suddenly sees a red light at the end of the passage.**

"What is that...?" Laurie asks, "Is that-"

"It's The Prototype." Khalil stated.

"What?! S-Should we run away?" Laurie asked fearfully, as The Proto got closer and closer.

"I-I don't know really." Khalil responded, backing away slightly. "It's not running towards us or anything." The Proto eventually walks up nearly face to face with them, close enough that they can see the rock they had failed to pull out. "Oh...Oh..." Khalil realized. "I think Chris sent it in to come get us."

The Proto starts to stare at the wall.

"...Uh-"

***BRLP*** Or some stupid mechanical noise you can think of. The Proto's eyes turn orange, as it's other hand turns into a drill, and shoves it into the wall. The side of the cave they were in starts to shake, and Khalil and Laurie shield each other from the short amount of falling rocks, as The Prototype cleanly drilled a hole in the wall big enough for itself. On the other-side.

"Whoa!" Max exclaimed, jumping back from The Prototype, which just stared at her and Tina. "Oh my-Jeez!"

"Max?" Khalil called out, as Max finally noticed him.

"Oh! Khalil? Laurie?" She said, peaking and stepping out of the hole. "You're here?"

"Ran out of storage, and couldn't find a way to move anywhere else." Khalil explained.

"Yeah...We probably would've ran if we didn't run out of storage either." Tina stated, "Chris wasn't lying about these things, they have no storage at all!"

"Did we lose the challenge?" Max asked.

"I don't know..." Khalil answered, "I think The Prototype is just supposed to come get us. Also, did you manage to find any more rocks?"

"Nope." Max deadpanned.

"Found a ladder." Tina added.

"That we failed to scale, so..."

"Not good."

**The Prototype turns around, and starts to walk away.**

"Uh, I think we better follow it." Khalil suggested, as they eventually do follow The Prototype out of the cave.

* * *

**The Camera cuts to Chris waiting at the entrance, with Clara and Brianna standing next to him.**

Chris sees The Prototype's red-light coming towards them in the distance "There they are." He stated.

"I really hope we win this." Clara sighed, getting worried just a bit.

"Clara? Brianna? Why are you two out of the cave already?" Khalil asked, wondering just a bit.

"Hey! You two are okay!" Max exclaimed, before realizing what Khalil said. "Oh uh..."

"A Trap got us." Brianna said.

"We had just found a rock, and I noticed a note where the rock was, so I read it." Clara explained, "Which was a bad idea, because a trap-door opened and sent us down into this cage where we were stuck for a while before Chef eventually got us."

"Speaking of the rock, where is it? The Prototype only has 1 of them."

"Probably down in the cage." Chris said, "We'll count it to your score. Only 2 rocks anyway." He shrugged.

"Where's Carlita, Blake and Jared?" Laurie asked, "We haven't seen them since we went back."

"They're on the 2nd Area."

"2nd Area?" Khalil repeated.

"There was a ladder at the end of the 2nd Passage, and stairs at the end of the 1st."

"Oh yeah! That." Max said, "Ours kinda broke off."

"Anyway, Proto! Go get the campers in the 1st Area on the Improbables side." Chris ordered, as The Proto leaves again, this time going down the 2nd entrance.

* * *

**Proto - Adventures 2, Judgement D-wait.**

Proto only had to walk 6 feet into the cave before spotting a duo, Lucy and Mick. They were sitting against the wall, not saying anything...with Mick with his head in his hands blushing, and Lucy just staring off into the darkness. Lucy stands up.

"Chris needs us." Lucy stated, stretching her arms.

"Y-Yeah..." Mick responded, sighing and standing up with her. Instead of walking with The Proto, they walked the opposite direction. The Prototype continued on, and instead of drilling a hole in the wall, it instead took the passage like someone normal would do...but they aren't actually, so they didn't.

***BRRT*** One more hole in the wall coming up.

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" Sarah shouted, backing away from one wall to another.

"Calm down, it's just The Prototype." Jaylyn murmured, crossing her arms in annoyance, watching as Proto peaks through the hole in the wall. It turns around to walk back to Chris.

"Hey! Wait!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping through the hole and jogging after it, as Jaylyn follows as-well.

* * *

"What is this?" Jaylyn questioned, seeing the other team, and part of hers waiting for her. "Did we lose?"

"No." Chris answered. "Your just out of the challenge, technically."

"So where's the rest of our team?" Sarah asked.

"2nd Area." Chris said, "Speaking of the 2nd Area, I should tell them to hurry up and move to the 3rd so we can get this over with."

* * *

**Carol and Liz. 2nd Area. Maze**

"Uhm….Carol?" Liz said hesitantly.

"..Yeah?" Carol responded, realizing her own camera isn't working anymore.

"My uh...camera isn't working anymore."

"...Mine neither."

* * *

**Blake, Jared, Carlita. 2nd Area. Maze**

"I swear Chris rigged our side of the maze or something." Blake ranted, with he, Carlita, and Jared being unable to find any rocks for their time in the 2nd Area.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Jared added, sighing afterwards. "We totally lost this challenge."

"Which I totally saw coming."

* * *

Damian, Marshal, Samantha, and Ingrid.

"Hey, what if we also had to avoid The Prototype in here." Damian thought, thinking of the possibility.

"That would suck." Samantha answered, "Just like this challenge is already-Have you even been looking?"

"I mean-" Marshal began.

"Because all you've been doing it flashing a way, and moving through the maze like nothing. We're not supposed to be escaping, we're supposed to be finding rocks."

"Maybe we just need to look up again." Damian said, "That's how we found our only rock."

"I hope we never have to do anything like this again."

"I agree." Marshal stated.

"Yeah." Damian also agreed, "Hey Ingrid, you hate this challenge too?"

"H-Huh?" Ingrid responded timidly, "I-I mean...I don't really-"

"She does." Samantha finished for her, before suddenly the entire maze lights up in a bright red light.

"WHAT THE-" Marshal shouted, before hearing some other voice.

"Vision!" It was Carol...Who suddenly turned the corner to see the other half of the team. "Oh hey!'"

"Carol? Liz? Were you in here the entire time?" Samantha questioned. Liz shrugged.

"We got here a while ago, and we managed to find a rock." Liz answered, "Dropped it down the ladder."

"Ladder? We got stairs." Damian said. "Imagine trying to bring a cart up some stairs."

"Guess it was a good thing we didn't bring the cart." Carol added, as Liz nodded in agreement.

"And Sarah was complaining about it too."

* * *

"What? No I wasn't!" Sarah exclaimed defensively, watching the cameras with everyone else out.

"I mean..." Jaylyn dragged out n, "You kinda-"

"No!"

* * *

"So is the challenge over?" Carlita asked impatiently, "I want to get out of here."

**"UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU ALL, IT'S NOT."** It was Chris, using an intercom again.

"All?" Blake repeated, "Were there people in here? We haven't ran into-" Blake turns a corner to see the duos of The Improbables. "Oh shit."

"3 to 6, that's fair." Jared stated.

**"SINCE THE EXCELLENT ELEVEN'S HAVE RUN OUT OF STORAGE FOR THEIR BATTERIES, I WILL KEEP THE LIGHTS ON FOR THIS NEXT AREA. IT WOULD'VE BEEN WAY BETTER IN THE DARK, BUT HEY, WITH WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU GUYS AFTER THE NEXT CHALLENGE, THIS IS FINE. FIND YOUR WAY TO THE 3RD NOW."**

"Well that's not good."

* * *

**3rd Area. Hardcore Parkore….wait-**

"What type of temple-run shit is this?!" Blake exclaimed, just wondering what he was looking at..

* * *

**WELL! He was looking at maybe a bit a glance at what Chris has in store for his challenge after the next. The Campers were standing on a small platform, both of them together. They were looking at multiple small platforms, some stagnant, some moving from side to side, and some moving up and down, it was just not a good day for them.**

**And at the end of it all as one big platform with stairs leading up to it, there sit a giant rainbow colored rock, thanks Chris.**

* * *

"I can only imagine what doing this with only a camera as sight could be, and I'm thankful I'll never have to actually do it." Jared stated.

**"PRETTY STRAIGHT-FORWARD HERE."** Chris started to explain the challenge, **"TIME YOUR JUMPS ACROSS THE PLATFORMS, AND ONCE YOU REACH THE END AND ALL OF YOU HOIST UP THE ROCK, THE PLATFORM IT'S ON WILL RAISE UP TO GROUND LEVEL, MAKING YOUR TEAM WIN."**

* * *

**"GO."**

Carlita is the first to jump onto a platform, landing on a non-moving one. "Hope you guys can keep up." Carlita stated, jumping to another non-moving one, and already using up most of the chain.

"We're not supposed to be rushing." Jared stated, before looking over to see Marshal and Damian easily hopping through the non-moving platforms quickly. "Well..."

"Just come on." Blake said, jumping and nearly slipping off a non-moving platform. "Jeez!"

**Moving over to see how The Improbables are doing...**

"I don't think we need to go." Samantha stated, watching as Marshal and Damian reach the moving-platform section. "He didn't say the entire team had to be there, and I know you'd struggle Ingrid."

"...U-um...Y-Yeah...I would..." Ingrid reluctantly agreed. Carol just barely hears what Samantha said, and stops herself right before jumping.

"Wha-Really?" Carol asked, as Liz jumped on the same platform she was standing on.

"I feel like we should continue, y'know, incase they fall." Liz suggested, waiting to jump on a moving platform.

"Fall where?!" Marshal shouted, already 75% done crossing with Damian.

"Y-know!" Jared said, straining a bit as he hops to another platform with Blake and Carlita. "I feel like these physical challenges are more for The Improbables then us."

"No shit." Blake responded rudely, waiting for one of these platforms to come back down.

**In other important things...**

"I'll join you in the alliance." Samantha said suddenly, surprising Ingrid. She had made sure nobody else could hear.

"U-Um...Lucy told you?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, and to be fair, I just want to join so I'm not eliminated, is that fine with you."

"..." Ingrid looks at the ground. "Y-Yes."

"Alright." Samantha turns around. "Do you guys have any targets?"

"N-No...n-not that I know of."

"That's fine." Samantha crosses her arms, "Since we're winning here anyway." Samantha watches as Damian is the first to complete it, beating Marshal to the other side.

"Boom!" Damian shouted, raising a fist in the air. "Got em!"

"Whatever!" Marshal shouted back, finishing a few seconds after Damian. "I had to wait on that other platform to make sure I didn't drag you off."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

**Excellent...Elevens.**

"Well that's the challenge." Blake stated calmly, jumping and nearly sliding off a platform moving up and down. "WHOA!" He slides all the way off the other side, and the only thing holding him up is the chain.

"Really Blake?" Carlita said, aggravated at two things, they had lost, and Blake being Blake. Carlita easily jumps on the platform Blake slid off, and went to help him before hearing-

"OOOP!" Jared had under-jumped the platform Carlita and Blake were on, and is now in the same position Blake is, except on the other side.

Carlita groans, "Come on!" She shouted.

* * *

"Hm, Ready?" Damian asked, as Marshal scoffs at him. They were currently about to pick up the** (LGB-Sorry, bad joke.)** They were about to pick up the rainbow colored rock, and end this challenge.

"I can lift this up myself, but sure." Marshal answered cockily, making Damian roll his eyes.

"Yeah okay." Damian responded. "3-" Marshal lifts it, nearly putting all the weight onto Damian. "Wh-Br-" Damian strains a bit, before eventually hoisting the big rock over his head. Damian glares at Marshal, as Marshal just smirks back.

"What? You got it." Marshal stated, as the Platform creaks and raises slowly into the hole above it. Damian shakes his head.

**"SINCE THIS CHALLENGE IS PRETTY MUCH OVER, HOW ABOUT THE REST OF YOU JUMP DOWN INTO THE ABYSS. DON'T WORRY, THERE IS PADDING TO CATCH YOU." **

"W-hat!" Jared exclaims, as Carlita roughly pulls him up on the platform. "There is no way-WAHHH!" Carlita pushes Jared off the other side where Blake was, quickly jumping after them as they all plummet into the darkness below.

Samantha grabs Ingrid's hand.

"..!"

"Cmon, let's get this over with." Samantha stated, before suddenly jumping off, forcing Ingrid to hurry as-well.

"W-Ah!" Ingrid shouted, as they both fell.

Carol watched that go down, and then shrugged. "Ready Liz?"

"Sure." Liz responded.

"Golden Somersault!" Carol chanted, before backflipping off the platform.

"You have moves?" Liz questioned, jumping afterwards behind Carol.

* * *

**In the rising platform with Damian and Marshal...**

Marshal was now the one holding it, except he was holding it above his head with one arm, basically showboating.

"Where is this elevator going?" Marshal questioned.

"Hopefully out of this cave, I'm ready to sleep or something." Damian stated, stretching his arms.

**Eventually...**

"Light." Damian said, looking at the ceiling above.

"Finally." Marshal throws the basically boulder at Damian,

"Toh!" Damian catches it, but barely as he growls angrily. "Seriously man?"

"You got it."

"Oh I got something-" ***DING!*** The platform has reached it's destination, in-front of the Camper where Chris and the others watching were.

* * *

"And The Improbables have won!" Chris announces, ending this challenge. As usual, Eleven's? Sad, Improbables, Glad. Me? Yee!

"Hell yeah!" Marshal shouted, before getting shoved by Damian with the rock he was holding. Damian drops the rock onto the ground.

"Back on track." Sarah said, fist-bumping Jaylyn. "Let's stay on it."

"Agreed." Jaylyn said.

"Hey, we won?" Carol asked, walking out of the camper with Chef and the others.

"Yup." Sarah answered, tipping her hat.

"Woo!" Liz high-fives Carol, "Totally helped."

Carlita looks over at Blake and Jared, before looking over at Max.

"I need to talk to you two later." Carlita stated, confusing Jared, as Blake shrugs.

"What for?"

"You know why."

"U-Um, L-Lucy?" Ingrid said timidly, walking over to Mick and Lucy with Samantha.

"Hm?" Lucy responded.

"...Samantha-"

"Got it." Lucy nodded, "We'll have to talk later."

"Fine." Samantha replied uncaringly.

"Well Excellent Elevens!" Chris exclaimed, catching the teams attention. "Looks like-Gee! Look at the time." Chris looks at his watch, which read 11:40. Chris hums, "That challenge took longer than expected. "You guys don't have much time, meet at the Campfire-Pit in 15. Improbables, go do whatever." Improbables obviously leave, who would stay at this abomination? Chris leaves after chuckling at the Excellent Eleven's to go make s'mores.

* * *

**The Excellent Eleven's start walking back through the woods to their cabin as a group, not having much time to talk about who to eliminate...except for one.**

Carlita deliberately walked slower, to get Blake and Jared only to hear what she had to say.

"We need to talk, now, there isn't much time." Carlita began, paying attention to everyone in-front of her.

"Really?" Blake replied sarcastically, as Carlita just rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious, I know who we can vote."

"Oh?" Blake rose a brow, and smirked just a bit, but coughed to get it to leave. "Who are you thinking?"

"Tina." Carlita whispered, shocking Jared.

"What?!" He whisper-yelled, catching only Max and Khalil's attention. "Why her?"

"Laurie and Brianna have already proved themselves useful, Tina has not." Carlita explained, making Blake nod, and Jared just thinks.

"Clara hasn't done much either though." Jared tried to rebut,

"Didn't get completely covered in paint did they?"

"True." Blake had a full smirk now, "I'm fine with it."

"Wha-Weren't you with them before?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Alright guys." Khalil spoke up, making his team focus on him. "I know we don't have a lot of time now, so...how about we all speak about this before voting?"

Khalil gets a bunch of mumbled yeah's.

"Alright."

* * *

**12:00-Midnight.**

**Elimination Ceremony #4 - Excellent Eleven's (3)**

**The Excellent Eleven's had lost another challenge, unfortunately not going back to back with wins. Losing the first 3 challenges out of 4, and one of them technically being a fluke win doesn't look good in the long run for a team. They weren't prepared for this elimination, in such a short time to decide, after not being able to see how each other did, except for a few maybe.**

**They were un-cuffed, and just about to sit-down before Chris...and then.**

* * *

Carlita taps Max shoulder, being the last two to sit down.

"Tina." She faintly whispered, before going to sit at the end of the row.

"W-" Max just couldn't respond, and wouldn't have in time anyway as she sat down while Chris stared at the fire...It was elimination time basically.

* * *

"Well Excellent Eleven's." Chris began, staring at the Campfire, and chuckling slightly. "Today...I don't know what we saw today."

"The difference in physical prowess between teams." Jared stated, as Chris nods.

"Yeah, that." Chris stands up from the fire, and walks over to the front of the barrel with s'mores on it. "Now then, you had almost no time to decide who to vote, so I'll let you all have some now." Max was the first to stand.

"While I don't know who we should all vote." Max began, "I feel like, we should base it off how well our teammates have done in the past challenges, as we haven't had much to go off in this recent one." Max sat back down.

'"I agree." Khalil stated.

"Anyone else?" Chris announced.

"Yeah." Blake raised his hand, and stood up. "I just wanna say, I told you all." He sat back down as Tina rolls her eyes.

"Sure did." Clara said.

"Thanks Blake." Chris mocked, "Anyone else?" He asks again.

Nobody said anything, or stood up.

"Alright, time to vote."

* * *

**One Voting Period Later.**

* * *

"Alright." Chris is now behind the barrel. "The votes have been casted, and tallied." Chris lifts up the plate with all the s'more on it.

"I have 9 s'mores." He announced, before taking one off and started eating it. "Now I have 8."

"Is this your thing now?" Clara questioned, as Chris shrugged.

"Why not?" He responded, mouth full. He eventually swallowed it. "When I call your name, I will throw you a s'more, meaning you are safe. If I don't call your name, you don't get a s'more, which means you are eliminated..." Chris paused, "And you can't return." He paused again. "Ever."

Nobody interrupts him this time around, so he moves on.

"First camper safe." Chris took a s'more, and waved it around...before eventually throwing it at Khalil. "Khalil." He caught his normally.

"Laurie." She caught hers thankfully, as had a sigh of relief.

"Max." She caught hers, and instantly devoured it again...just gone.

"Jared." He caught his without a reaction.

"Brianna." She caught hers with a small smile.

"Carlita." She caught hers with a smirk. "Finally." She said, "Not in the bottom." She whispered.

* * *

_**3 Remain...**_

**Blake sighed, finding himself in the bottom once again, but acted as if he didn't care.**

**Clara was confused, and honestly a bit scared at being in the bottom.**

**Same with Tina, who was a bit more confident, knowing Blake is in the bottom as-well.**

* * *

"Next safe, with 2 votes." Chris held up 1 of the last 2 s'mores...…. "Clara."

Clara has a loud sigh, and catches her s'more happily.

"Blake."

"Here we go again." Blake stated, rolling his eyes and sitting up straighter, staring at Chris intently.

"This is the 2nd time you've been in the bottom 2." Chris stated, "Although you have been trying in the challenges, your results haven't been the best. And your decisions have been questionable at times."

"Tina."

Tina has a way less confident look now, and is constantly peaking over at Blake, who gives her a sly smile, which she only noticed.

"The same can be said for you, except you were with Blake 2 out of the 3 times, so, who can really be at fault?" Chris smirks, "Guess we'll know now...as this is the final s'more." Chris raises the s'more.

"In a vote, of 3 to 4, the final camper declared safe is."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"...Blake." Chris throws him the s'more, which he catches gratefully, honestly a bit worried.

Clara and Tina gasp, as Max just looks away and instead decides to look at the ground sadly, before peaking over at Khalil looking at her.

"Tina, with 4 votes, you have been eliminated." Chris announced, confirming her elimination.

"T-Tina?" Clara said, standing up. "Y-You guys voted her off? Why?!"

"It's fine...Clara." Tina said, sighing and standing up and taking off her beanie, letting out a bit more of her black hair. "I guess I haven't done well in the challenges...right Max?" Max just looks away,

"I...I-I'm sorry Tina." Max uttered,

"...I'll miss you Tina." Clara said, giving her a hug, and so does Brianna.

"You were fine as a teammate." Blake stated, eating his s'more smugly. Tina just shakes her head.

"Trek of Shame for you Tina." Chris said, as Tina nodded understandingly.

"Bye everyone." Tina says, waving bye as everyone but Blake and Max wave back. Blake, being too bothered, and Max being too sad.

* * *

**You know how this goes. Tina is walking back through the forest as the same sad music plays in the background. After a few seconds, it fades out, eventually turning on the Audio Recording.**

**It begins with a sigh**. "Were do I start? I'm disappointed at being eliminated early, I'm sad at being eliminated in the first place...and then there is Blake. I'm left wondering why I was eliminated, and I guess they thought Blake is more useful then me...Sorry, that seemed-Uhg." **Tina takes a deep-breath.** "Sorry if this recording so far is all over the place, I-I'll try to get my thoughts out."** Tina takes another breath.** "Alright, looking back at myself from a different perspective...I probably wasn't as useful as I think I am. I didn't do good in dodgeball, I got completely covered in paint, and it wasn't even Blake's fault at first...Then I had the easiest match in the Trivia slash Fighting thing...and then I can't find a stupid rock...Overall, disappointed in myself. Guess being nice isn't everything."

**The Camera cuts to see Tina reaching the Dock, with Chef, The Heli, and Blaineley all waiting for her.**

* * *

"Tina." Blaineley said, watching her walk up to them, looking more down than ever. "How are you feeling?"

Tina doesn't answer at first, but she sighs, "Not good Blaineley….not good."

"If I were in their shoes...I'd vote Blake off instead of you." Blaineley stated, "But I'm not one, and I won't be one again." Chef opens the door to the Helicopter.

"Let's go." Chef ordered, as Tina begrudgingly stepped on. Tina doesn't say anything, as Chef closes the door and it takes off quickly into the air. Blaineley turns to the camera as the Helicopter continues to leave...but with a mostly neutral face.

* * *

"So!" Blaineley began, grasping her hands together. "After a partly blind-rock-hunt inside the caves, in which only half the rocks were found in total. The Improbables prove once again they're better in the Physical aspect, as the Excellent Eleven's have...basically won no challenges in a legit way. But! This brings us new questions!"

"Will the Excellent Eleven's ever beat The Improbables Physically? Is there a new alliance forming in the Excellent Elevens? Will the Improbables continue to dominate? And ultimately, who will be eliminated next? Find out that, and more! On!"

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**Votes**

**(Khalil) "Taking Max's advice here, and going to vote Blake. While I'm a bit iffy on Clara, and maybe Tina. Blake hasn't proved much honestly, and hasn't made the best decisions."**

**(Laurie) "I-I vote Clara. I...hope she doesn't hate me...but I can't vote for Blake, and Clara h-hasn't done much either"**

**(Clara) "Max really has good points at these times, and I'd have to go with Blake due to that."**

**(Tina) "I hate to do this...but I vote for Clara..."**

**(Max) "Tina...I have to vote her...I guess Carlita has something planned."**

**(Jared) "As much as I'd vote Carlita, there is no use in doing that, and I have to make sure to get on her side...I vote for Tina."**

**(Brianna) "I have to vote for Blake...I-I just feel like when we continue forward...he's one of the weaker links...I hate saying that."**

**(Blake) "Tina, bye bye, and I didn't even have to try and manipulate words around to get this to happen."**

**(Carlita) "I vote Tina. I'm planning something, just wait..."**

* * *

**OVER 12,000 WORDS, NEW PERSONAL BEST...WHOOPDIE DOOPDIE. While I am happy I've managed to get 12,000, I don't feel like this is one of my bests, and writing this has been another one of those drags, but it got better for me as I got closer to the end. 3rd time in a row I've broken 10K Words, let's make it a 4th?**

**N2: Confessionals...Why do I forget about that?**

**If I can make an excuse about it, the Campers probably don't want to go together to the confessional.**

_**QUESTION TIME**_

**1\. Challenge...how do you feel about it? Personally for me? Meh...wish I just had only the 3rd Area as the challenge tho.**

**2\. How do you feel about Tina's elimination? Do you think she deserved it? If not, then who?**

**3\. How do you feel about her last message?**

**4\. Who might be eliminated next?**

**5\. There is now 2 Alliances on The Improbables, who will come out on top? And now there is one forming on the Excellent Elevens...**

**6\. Any Favorite Camper?**

* * *

22nd Place: Dirk Lee - The Non Social Pianist** (Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-3-1) [Former Partner - Max]**

21st Place: Adam Jackson - The Movie Nerd **(Excellent Eleven's - 7 Votes) (7-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**

20th Place: Isabelle Thompson - The Calm-Minded Breakdancer **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-2-1-1) [Former Partner - Liz]**

19th Place: Tina Black - The Over-Excited Hipster **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-2) [Former Partner - Max]**


	9. One Tap for Everyone - EP 5

**Picking up the pace. Let get right into it.**

**Note1: Might not be one of my better works, had some personal problems, and was away from writing a bit. It's fine though.**

**Note2: Another one of those switch challenges, bear with it for a bit, I'll try and make it...make sense?**

**Note3: Pretty short challenge, to be fair.**

**Note4: I might start responding to reviews, I don't know.**

**Note5: This may seem rushed, but I swear, I tried. It's just, a lot of things have been going on, and I need a clear mind/writing to continue. Things in this chapter have been planned.**

**Recent Edit - Note6: **_**DAILY REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAMPER. It allows somebody to FLEX at the end of the story, both the Character and Creator.**_

* * *

**The Docks.**

* * *

Blaineley isn't there...this is now the new normal for the beginning. But...you can hear the faint sound of an engine, it's getting louder and louder, possibly getting closer to the camera. But where is it?

The Camera pans down to see Blaineley in a motorboat, but it seems to have stalled.

"Damn this thing." Blaineley starts to kick at the motor, "Why do I-Oh!" Blaineley notices the camera on her, and immediately sits down. "Eheh." She chuckles awkwardly..

"Uhm…..just some difficulties with this thing here." She taps the motor, before eventually punching it in anger. "Uhg!..."

* * *

**Static**

* * *

She looked noticeably calmer, but still kind of ticked as she sat on the edge of the boat.

"Anyway." She clears her throat. "Here we go."

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Double Down!"

**"After waiting mostly all day, and figuring out what Chris's stupid challenge was, and why that Prototype is still alive!"**

**Blaineley pauses for a bit,**

**"Sorry about that, anyway. The Campers eventually were brought to their challenge...find rocks. Yes, it was as boring as it sounds. After a whole lotta nothing happened for the 1st half...Jeez this challenge was boring!"**

**Blaineley chuckles**

**"I'm sorry, but there truly is nothing to talk about in this challenge. After it ended though, with The Improbables winning once again due to physical advantage. Carlita's quick thinking in making alliances caused a surprise elimination in Tina. Max though, almost eliminated someone again due to speaking before voting, giving Blake 3 votes to Tina's 4."**

"And that's what you thankfully missed on, Total! Drama! Double Down!"

* * *

**Guess what? Intro time!**

* * *

The Camera starts off in the Helicopter high above the water, in the Heli. It was Tina holding her skateboard, giving the camera a peace sign, before running and kickflipping off it.

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The Camera quickly follows behind, and eventually passes her before swinging up to fly by Blaineley on The Docks, giving the camera a wave and a smile.

It then flies through the first part of the forest into where the Cabins were. It shows Khalil and Brianna outside reading a book near the railing before, Blake suddenly gets throw out of the cabin door, Carlita walks out and yells at him angrily as Khalil and Brianna watch.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The camera then flies through another part of the woods were it spotted The Prototype watching it for a second, before stopping to see Laurie and Carol bow to each other as they then both get into fighting positions.

The camera switches to the Main Lodge, where Max and Liz are both quickly eating some of Chef's cooking, it then pans over to Marshal and Damian right next them, having a arm-wrestling match themselves. In the background, you can see Ingrid and Lucy stacking plates on top of Mick's head, as Samantha shakes her own disappointedly.

While the camera flies out the door, it catches a glimpse of Sarah and Jaylyn running together, with Jaylyn barely beating Sarah. The camera spots Adam and Jared, with them both walking, with Jared having an annoyed look on his face. It quickly turns to shock as the camera flies through the middle of them. It then ends up hitting Dirk, who was just sitting on a stump by himself.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

The camera spins out of control, before the day quickly turns to night, to see all the Campers sitting at the Campfire...except Isabelle, who runs in and does a frontflip to sit on her stump, as Clara claps for her.

Chris stood behind the fire, as Blaineley and Chef were on side of him. The Prototype loomed behind him, as Chris steps on the fire with a smirk, muffing it, but still being able to see The Prototype's eyes luminated in the darkness.

* * *

**Blake's Confessional.**

Blake is sitting down with a smirk. "Hey yall, I know it's been a while, but when you have 2 other people to worry about taking what you say in here wrong, and coupled with the fact they don't want to do one...I can't be in here often. But! Now that I'm no longer chained to them, I can talk freely for a bit..about Carlita. Why have I allied with her? Simple, make her paint a target on herself. It'll come together soon."

* * *

**Carlita's Confessional.**

"With 4 people, it's fine." Carlita began, crossing her arms. "Having half of the votes in these types of games is basically control over the team. The chances that Khalil, Laurie, Brianna, and Clara all band and vote someone is low...but...the chances that someone in the alliance betrays me? Well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

* * *

**Morning - Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

**Let's see...It' 6:00 AM, and most are still sleeping. Obviously with the exception of a few on the Excellent Eleven's side, but what about the Improbables?**

"Since you're with us, I can tell you now." Lucy whispered, now laying down on Samantha's bed.

"Finally." Samantha whispered back, although rather harshly.

"Jaylyn, Sarah, Carol, and Liz...most likely in that order of joining." Lucy whispered, yawning afterwards...and getting more comfortable on the bed.

"So Damian and Marshal are allianceless?" Samantha wondered,

"Mhm...yeah."

"Shouldn't we ask them to join us?"

"No. Too many risks." Lucy responded, turning over.

"What? How?" Samantha asked, to which she gets no response. "Lucy? Lucy!" She whisper-yelled. "It's not even your bed-Uhg." Samantha just face-palms.

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

**Mostly everyone was still asleep, except for two...**

Blake watches as Carlita comes back, most likely from making a Confessional. He doesn't say, or think anything of this though, and just stares at the roof. He silently sighs to himself.

"I need'a talk to Laurie.." Blake said to himself, peaking over to her bed, to see her just resting peacefully. After thinking for a second, he scoffs. "Actually...I don't."

Carlita sits on the edge of her own bed, and stretches her arms...eventually getting a satisfying popping sound. She sprawls out on the bed, taking a deep breath in.

Blake and Carlita then hear a faint knocking sound at the door.

"Uhhh…" Blake wondered, looking down at Carlita, who just looked up at him.

"Should we-"

Suddenly, the doors are shoulder-charged through by Chef, easily startling the Campers who were still asleep, awake. "WAKE UP, COME OUTSIDE." Chef shouted.

"OAH!" Khalil almost jumps out of his bed in shock again, but quickly realizes it's Chef. "Oh...man, again with this?" Khalil facepalms, laying back down. He also realizes, what is Chef wearing? It's mostly a vest, but it's colored red, and looks like it's made out of some type of plastic.

"Not this again..." Clara groaned, putting a pillow over her head...before Chef grabs it and chucks it Max, who just dropping down from her bed. It smacks her quite harshly in the face.

"Ow-Hey!" Max exclaimed at Chef, who just leaves the Cabin straight after. The Cabin goes into a small bit of silence/annoyance at being woken up like that again.

"At-least I didn't have to open it." Blake stated.

"I-I don't know how many more times I can take being woken up like this..." Laurie stated, rubbing her closed eyes.

"Same..." Brianna agreed, almost falling out of the bed like a liquid.

"I'm not ready to deal with anything.." Jared said.

* * *

**The Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

After waking up everyone in the Excellent Eleven's Cabin, Chef moved on to The Improbables. And after a bit of preparing outside of their door, Chef charges said door, head on...and is surprisingly bounced back by it. He hears laughing from inside.

"Hah! Not today Chef!" Marshal exclaimed, blocking the door with Damian...and giving a bro-fist.

Chef stands up, dusts himself off, and simply opens the door in the other direction, letting Marshal and Damian fall-over on-top of each other.

"Shit." Damian stated.

"Forgot it opens both ways." Marshal said, getting stepped over by Chef.

"WAKE UP! COME OUTSIDE!" Chef shouted, leaving straight after to go back to Blaineley.

"I feel like this is every other day with this." Jaylyn complained, throwing the cover off of herself, and Sarah.

"Yeah." Carol agreed, taking her sleep-mask off and yawning after.

"Good thing I was already up." Samantha grumbled, just debating with herself if she should shove Lucy out of the bed or not.

"We better not be doing a challenge...right after waking up." Liz said groggily, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Mick doesn't say anything, as he just yawns and lays back down.

"A-Are we doing a challenge now?" Ingrid asked.

"Probably." Carol answered.

* * *

**Outside, In the grass. (Like, the space where the Cabins are separated.)**

* * *

The Campers, who are all mostly tired, and annoyed at Chef...Eventually walk out of both Cabins to meet Blaineley and Chef waiting for them. Like Chef, Blaineley also wore a plastic-type vest, but her's was blue instead of red...and she held a blue-vest in her off-hand.

"Morning." Blaineley stated simply.

"Blaineley, you trippin, waking us up at 6:00? This is the type of thing Chris does." Marshal stated in annoyance.

"Honestly, my opinion of you changes everyday." Sarah said, tipping her hat back. "And it wasn't good in the first place."

"Yeah whatever, look, you're not doing a challenge now." Blaineley said, to all of the Camper's instant relief. "This is just a demonstration for the challenge later on today. Blake, can you step forward?"

"I don't think I want to." Blake said reluctantly, before Chef grabs and literally places him right next to Blaineley, who puts the blue-vest on him. "Grand."

"Alright, basically...….It's tag...or something in between that and Hide and Seek." Blaineley explained badly, as the Camper's...are just not amused. "L-Look, this is almost like a challengeholder for Chris's Sweeper." Blaineley tried to explain herself.

"Chris's Sweeper?" Liz repeated, putting a hand on her chin.

* * *

"He was thinking of making an Obstacle Course, and eventually decided on something to just hit you guys with over and over again. That is for another time though, let me explain this better."

* * *

"Chris and Chef made these vests with the challenge in mind. Chef, mind demonstrating?" Blaineley asked, as Chef touches Blake's vest, making it beep loudly as it suddenly expands to fit Blake's entire body.

Blake just looks down in shock, before looking at Blaineley.

"I'm stuck." He said plainly.

"If a person on the other team touches your vest, that'll happen." Blaineley explained, "But if a teammate touches your vest-" Blaineley taps Blake's vest, and it instantly retracts to the small size it was before, making Blake almost trip.

Blake takes in a deep breath, "Well...….That was-"

"That's one element to the challenge." Blaineley continued talking. "The other element is well...the Hide part. The way this goes is, there is a Time Limit of whatever, still haven't decided on that yet. You can tag each other out, and potentially un-tag teammates, and hide until time runs out. The Team with more active Campers win. Simple, right?"

**"Yeah-Guess so..." And various other responses.**

"Good. Now go eat breakfast, the rest of the vest's are lined up on the table too." Blaineley ordered, as the Campers start to walk away. As they get further and further away from her, Blaineley yawns,

"I wish I didn't even have to get up." Blaineley murmured, watching them leave.

* * *

**Main Lodge. - Excellent Eleven's Side.**

* * *

"After going through the cave of trash, we're thrown into a playground game." Blake says, stabbing his pancakes directly in the middle, hearing the clink of the plate as-well.

"That's called progress." Carlita stated sarcastically, watching Max eat one entire pancake whole. "About this challenge though..."

"Not suited for us." Khalil said, putting on one of the vests. "Even if we're all able to hide until the end, we'd have to take 4 of their members to win."

"I highly doubt we'd all survive." Blake deadpanned, "Probably like, none of us will."

"Unless-Well." Khalil thought for a bit, before realizing. "Eh...I-Well."

"You realize it too huh?"

Khalil sucks in air through his teeth. "Yup."

Carlita rolls her eyes. "Not all of them are physically good guys." Carlita stated, now looking at the other team. "Besides, even if they catch up to you, they still have to be careful. A little graze to their vest, and they're trapped."

"Yeah, but there is multiple ones we need to get out first to have even a chance.." Khalil stated.

"Mhm.." Laurie agreed, "Like Damian, and Marshal."

"And Sarah, and Jaylyn...and Carol." Jared added.

"Lucy's pretty quick too." Max said, her plate of pancakes already sent to another realm.

"So basically the whole damn team then?" Blake asked mockingly.

"I mean...pretty much?" Brianna said timidly, as Blake just facepalms.

"Like I said, we're screwed. Unless you do like a, sacrifice, and take you and whoever else down with you." Blake suggested.

"That could be a plan...but we all can't do it." Khalil wondered what to do.

* * *

**Main Lodge - The Improbables Side**

* * *

"This boutta be easy." Marshal stated, spinning a plate on his index finger.

"Don't go just rushing in there Marshal." Samantha warned, "All it takes is a tap from a weaker person, and you're trapped."

"Please, I'm not getting caught that easily." Marshal said cockily, letting the plate drop back onto the table.

"That Prototype caught you pretty easi-" Damian began to say,

"It's a FU- Robot!" Marshal exclaimed, "What am I supposed to do against that?!"

"Look Marshal, we get you're a physically good, we know." Sarah stated, rubbing the side of her head.

"Honestly, these challenges are getting worse and worse every day. Can we even call them that?" Jaylyn said, propping her head up with her arms.

"I'll take tag over going back in that maze." Liz added, as pretty much everybody agreed.

"But Blaineley did say this is kinda like a placeholder challenge for Chris's next one." Carol explained, "So I really don't want to see what he has planned."

"Chris hasn't hit us with a obstacle course type challenge yet, so It's probably like Blaineley said." Jaylyn said.

* * *

**With Chris, somewhere on the edge of the forest.**

* * *

In a short summary, Chris was already building, even without Chef. He knew what he was doing. It might be similar to what that other show did, which he also enjoyed, but It's a good excuse to say it's not dangerous.  
Currently, Chris had a couple of platforms lined up to a short end-platform. Lot's of mud under them to 'catch' them if they fell. About up to their knees. And a fully working crane, but not the usual one where it's supposed to grab something, or a wrecking ball. It's a Bar-Sweeper. **(Hence the name, check out Wipeout, if you want to know if you don't)**

Of-course Chris built that first, why wouldn't he? He tested it already, It turns on a dime quickly, the bar can move up, back down, it can tilt a bit, move in a circle. Anything to cause maximum carnage. He's been dying to cause even a bit of pain himself, and this is a good place to start. He's already made the end-goal a, who went the farthest?-Thing.

He's not letting anybody escape from this one.

* * *

**Back with the Campers, who were now standing in-front of Blaineley and Chef again after Breakfast.**

* * *

**They made sure not to touch each-other...and Blaineley had a bag, you know where it's going.**

"Alright." Blaineley began, thinking of something. The Excellent Eleven's were near their Cabin, and as was The Improbables on their side. "This will not be the starting positions. You have full-roam of the Island, water, the challenges we've done, whatever. Chef." Blaineley holds her hand out to him, as Chef takes some-sort of device from his pockets.

Looking at it closer, it seems to be a tracker. It has the names of every Camper on their respective teams, with a green light next to their name.

"This'll let me know who's tagged, and who's still active. Two things before we start." Blaineley held up the Bag with the chains inside. "Khalil, starting with you."

"Laurie." He stated, as Blaineley chained them both together again.

"Blake?"

"Jared." Blake said, as Jared just gawks at him.

"Wha-" Jared began, but just sighed. "Whatever." Blaineley chains them together.

"Carlita?"

"Max." Carlita said. Max, looks a bit more downcast at this.

* * *

**Max's Confessional.**

Max begins with a long sigh.

"So...this'll probably be my last Confessional for a while, by myself anyway. But, this alliance thing with Carlita, and she's even apart of the other team? I don't...really know about it. I felt pretty bad at eliminating Tina...but I doubt Blake feels any pity about it, and I really don't know about Jared. So...I guess I have to stick it out for now."

* * *

Blaineley chains them together, and chains Brianna and Clara together afterwards.

"Alright then, second thing." She raises two fingers. "An Idol is now in play." She announced.

"What?!" Blake exclaimed, before sniffing once, and scratching his head. "Well~"

"Like, an Immunity one?" Marshal asked, as Blaineley nodded.

"Yeah, almost forgot to tell you."

Liz smirks just a bit.

* * *

**Lucy and Mick's Confessional.**

Lucy was sitting on Mick's lap...

"Obviously, we need the Idol." Lucy stated, as Mick nodded slowly in agreement..

"Not just to make sure we're safe if we go to elimination, but to deny the other alliance to have one." Mick explained, as Lucy messed around with his hair.

"Also, because if we don't, one of us is guaranteed at being eliminated. Even with Damian and Marshal being wildcards, and even if we get them on our side. Splitting the votes would be useless, as they still have 4 Votes, to 3 to 3. And obviously their going to use the Idol on anybody to get us out, regardless if we vote for Marshal or Damian." Lucy continued.

"Basically, get the Idol, or we're all eliminated."

* * *

**Carlita and Max's Confessional.**

"One of us should get the Idol." Carlita stated, crossing her arms in the Confessional, sitting down with Max. "And I don't mean the alliance, because I know Blake is going to be searching for it. I mean just us. I can't trust him."

"I-I mean...sure." Max reluctantly agreed, shrugging her shoulders.

"This is just to make sure he can't betray us."

* * *

**Jaylyn and Sarah's Confessional.**

"If we're gonna control the team, we need to have the Idol." Jaylyn said.

"Obviously to make sure none of us get voted out. It's way easier to vote someone out if they don't have an Idol." Sarah said, as Jaylyn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...That."

* * *

"So, Chef will take you guys." Blaineley points at The Improbables, "To the other side of the Island, where I'll shoot this." Blaineley takes a flare-gun from her uh...cleavage area. She still doesn't have pockets okay? "Which means start, go, whatever...Chef?'

"Follow me." Chef says simply, turning away from The Improbables as they fall in almost a conga-line behind him.

"So Jared, what should just us do?" Blake asked, wondering how he should play this.

"Avoid contact." Jared said simply.

"Great..."

"So there really is no plan for this." Khalil announced, "Just run around, possibly hide...but just don't get caught."

"BY THE WAY, YOU HAVE TWO HOURS!" Blaineley shouted at The Improbables, who were just in ear-shot. "This is gonna take a while now.." She mumbled under her breath after.

"What about Guerilla Warfare." Clara suggested to her team.

"Pass." Blake said quickly.

"Ah-...Okay."

* * *

**After about a minute or ten...of walking.**

* * *

"Ready." Chef said over the walkie-talkie.

**Over on the other side.**

"Alright." Blaineley responded, aiming the flare-gun in the sky, before giving the Excellent Eleven's one final look. "Good-Luck." She said, shooting the gun into the air with a loud bang.

"C'mon Max." Carlita said, almost dragging her in the other direction to the docks.

"Alright.." She basically had zero choice, as she reluctantly jogs behind her.

"I don't know where you guys are going," Blake said, "But we should go into the forest." He suggested to Jared, as he thought for a bit.

"Uhh…..If we go-" Jared tried to reason.

"WE don't have much time." Blake stated.

"Fine then." Jared gave in, as he and Blake both ran into the forest.

**This left just Brianna, Clara, Khalil, and Laurie still there.**

"This would be much easier If we weren't chained." Khalil said, messing around with the cuffs he had on.

"How about we hide?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, but I think we have to." Brianna responded, as she and Clara took off in the opposite direction of Blake and Jared. "We're gonna hide! See you!"

"Alright, how about we go hunt for them? We can't just run away." Khalil suggested.

"I-I don't know." Laurie stammered, rubbing her arm. "Shouldn't we hide too?"

"Can't, someone has to go after the other team. Besides, I know you can do it." Khalil said, giving a comforting smile that made Laurie relax a bit.

She sighs slightly, "Alright, I-We can do this." She said, with new-found determination.

* * *

**As if the loud bang in the distance wasn't clear enough, The Improbables all spot the red-bullet soaring into the air, signaling for them to start.**

* * *

"Search and Destroy." Marshal stated, "This should be easy enough, even for you." Marshal glanced at Sarah, who glared back at him.

"We'll search alright." Jaylyn mumbled, which only Sarah picked up on.

"Maybe we should search...and find them too." Liz suggested innocently to Carol, which she shrugs.

"Sure, why not." Carol responded.

"Prototype isn't in the challenge, so you shouldn't mess this up." Damian said, as he and Marshal started going through the woods.

"Yeah whatever." Marshal replied.

"I know where we can hide." Lucy said, grabbing Mick's hand.

"Cave?" Mick guessed.

"Cave." Lucy and Mick also walk into the woods, but not in the direction Marshal and Damian went.

"Which way should we go though?" Carol asks.

"Is dead-ahead not the only way?" Liz tries to persuade.

"That might be too obvious..."

Liz stopped herself from rolling her eyes, and just nodded instead. "Okay. Let's try flanking them."

"Go around the forest?"

"Let's just move around the outskirts of it." Liz and Carol enter the forest...but not too deep into it. Both searching for completely different things. This left just Ingrid and Samantha still in the original spot.

"Let's hide, I know you won't be able to catch any of them." Samantha stated, as Ingrid gasps in slight offense.

"B-But I-" Ingrid attempted to say, but Samantha cuts her off.

"Look, we need to hurry." Samantha grabs Ingrid's arm, and starts tugging her into the forest with her.

"Ah!"

* * *

**Okay, here's the part where things get confusing, except, IT'S NOT!**

**Since nobody want's to get got first, let's see the people who went into hiding.**

**Back of Excellent Eleven's Cabins.**

* * *

"Clara, we literally have quarter of an Island to hide...and we go behind our cabins?" Brianna asked, rightly confused.

"We're covered a bit by the forest behind it." Clara responded, "It gives us a chance to fight or flight."

Brianna thought about that for a moment, before Clara had asked something.

"Did you vote for Tina?" She asked.

"Wh-" Brianna held her mouth shut, realizing she shouldn't shout. "What? No, I didn't!" She whisper-yelled instead. "I was just as surprised as you were...Who did you vote for?"

"Blake...I'm guessing you did too?"

"I did..."

"I was just curious..."

* * *

**The Cave.**

* * *

Lucy and Mick sat against the wall, almost near where The Prototype had found them last time. If anybody were to look in the cave, they wouldn't see them, but they could see out.

"Think anybody's going to come in here?" Lucy asked, laying her head on Mick's lap.

"Well, we have dark clothing, and their dislike for the cave...I doubt so." Mick responded simply.

"Hm...good."

* * *

**Restroom/Bathroom/Either way, it's a room.**

* * *

Speaking of people sitting, Samantha and Ingrid were in one of the stalls. Both of them sitting on 1 side of the toilet seat...which was thankfully closed.

Samantha sighs loudly, slightly facepalming. "This, is gonna be boring."

"Y-Yeah..." Ingrid agreed, although her voice was barely above a whisper.

* * *

**Let's actually get into a bit of action now.**

**Carlita and Max - Near the Docks.**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Max asked, walking behind Carlita as she watched her search under the docks. "Doesn't look like we're hiding."

"Need to find the Idol...Chris, or Blaineley could've put it literally anywhere." Carlita responded, turning towards Max. "We have 2 Hours. I know the rest of the team is weak, but I'm pretty sure they can survive for at-least half an hour."

"Okay..." Max responded slowly, while Carlita does another quick search, and deems the docks to not have an Idol. "So...When we get this Idol, what are we gonna do with it?" Max asked, honestly curious.

"This is to make sure we're both safe." Carlita answered, walking up to Max. "Blake can't trust me, and I can't trust him. And right now, I'm not 100% with Jared. But I do know that they're fine with you, and so is the rest of the team."

"Um...So then-"

"What I'm getting at, is we need it to keep us both safe until the merge. Our best case is eliminating two people not in the alliance, most likely Clara and Brianna, and then eliminate Blake with the Idol."

"I see." Max understood a bit, "But what if we aren't able to find the Idol."

"Then we eliminate Blake now. You're good at persuading people Max-" Carlita complemented, "He got three votes last time due to you, it wouldn't be hard to change our votes to him."

"Seems like a plan...but why not eliminate him now then?"

"So I'm not targeted. I've been in the bottom twice already."

"Alright...Let's find some other place to look then."

* * *

**Blake and Jared.**

**Somewhere in the Middle-Forest.**

* * *

We're here with Blake and Jared. Blake is actively searching for the Idol on the ground, while Jared is looking out for any red vests.

"Blake." Jared stated, as Blake continued to search. Jared pauses for a bit, not knowing if he heard him or not. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What." Blake replied quickly, throwing a stupid piece of wood he had just found behind him and past Jared.

Jared makes sure nobody is around, always have to be safe.

"Do you trust Carlita?" He asked, to which Blake almost snorted.

"NoPe." Blake replied, putting the puh in nope. "Why? Do you?"

"Eh...On the fence."

"Well get off on the right side." Blake suggested. "She's a threat, and not to be trusted either."

"Why not? Should I trust you instead?" Jared retorted, to which Blake scoffed at him.

"You can't trust anybody in this game." Blake stated, before going back to look for the Idol. "Just stay with people you can trust more, and more often then not, you'll survive longer."

Jared rolls his eyes. "Alright then. Since you don't trust her, and I'm deciding, what do you think we should do?"

Blake smirks, "Well-"

* * *

**Also somewhere in the Forest.**

**Sarah and Jaylyn**

* * *

"To be quite honest Jay, I don't wanna hunt around for this thing." Sarah said, fixing the hat on her head. "At-least not right now, we have a challenge to win."

"Please Sarah, we outclass them physically in everyway, I'm pretty sure the team can handle them. We still have a number's advantage anyway." Jaylyn responded, shaking a random bush in hopes of finding something.

"True. But if we lose, I don't wanna be singled out by not doing anything."

"Like they'll know we weren't searching for the others.." Jaylyn thought for a moment, before eventually deciding on something. "How about this then, we go eliminate two people, then we continue searching."

"Alright, I don't like wandering around without helping others."

"Eh-" They both suddenly hear rustling in the bushes next to them, making them both jump back in surprise. "WHOA-"

"Who's there?!" Sarah exclaimed, before seeing some-type of Cobra pop it's head from the bushes. "Oh...Just a snake."

"Not like it's much better." Jaylyn murmured, turning around, "And I was just looking there too."

"Alright let's go hunt."

* * *

**Still in the forest...It's obviously a popular place to look.**

**Marshal and Damian.**

* * *

"Maybe looking in the forest, isn't a great Idea." Damian stated his opinion.

Marshal really didn't care, but he responded with, "S'not like they're gonna hide out in the open for us, some of em are probably in here."

"Yeah, but if they're not-"

"OH-" Marshal sees a body literally jump out at him from behind a tree, reaching towards the vest. Thanks to his quick reaction time, he swiftly jumps back, and notices the person trying to get him, is Khali. And thanks to his superior reach, he reaches out and taps Khalil's vest.

"Shit." Khalil grumbled, before falling face-first onto the grass, now trapped in the vest.

"Hah!" Marshal laughed, "Well look who it is." He looked down at him. "Got-"

Laurie runs out from the tree Khalil just jumped out from, and taps Khalil's vest, freeing him, and quickly bringing him back into the forest to the other side.

"Don't tell me they're gonna use guerilla warfare, in tag?" Marshal stated confusingly.

"We gonna go after them?" Damian asked, getting ready to run.

"Nah." Marshal shook his head.

"Scared of Laurie after what she did to you."

"Bro." Marshal deadpanned, "Shut the f-"

* * *

**Carol and Liz.**

**Outskirts of the Forest, like the space between The Forest, and the Sand.**

* * *

"So is this gonna be our next challenge?" Liz asked, looking at the partially built Sweeper. (Copyright coming?) But Liz isn't really focusing on that, as she looks everywhere in the forest that she can see with her eyes.

"Most likely." Carol responded, "I'm remembering that Obstacle Course challenge I did before."

"We should be able to win that and this challenge." Liz said, looking at one particular spot in the forest. "But we should really be continuing on."

"Yeah guess so." Carol agreed, "Maybe we should start looking for hiding spots?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Blaineley and Chef...What?**

**In the their Camper.**

* * *

Chef is simply reading a book, and eating chips...While Blaineley is relaxing, eating some vanilla Ice Cream and occasionally looking at the camera's Chef had set up.

"Looks more like a Idol Hunt than tag out there." Blaineley remarked, biting a bit of the Ice-Cream and instantly regretting it...shivering slightly and grasping her head.

"Mmm, guess so." Chef replied, bored as all hell and not really thinking much about it. "Did we even need to introduce an Idol?"

"Makes for good twists, like when Scott used his, or when Alejandro stole one from Heather." Blaineley explained.

"Scott used his to eliminate Dakota. _DAKOTA_." Chef put a lot of emphasis on Dakota's name the 2nd time. "But, Al stealing Heather's Idol was nice."

"Speaking of the Idol, is it only the one? Or are there more?" Blaineley asked.

"Eh, one for teams, one for merge." Chef answered, before going back to reading his book. "Nobody has found it yet."

"Mmm, yeah, yet." Blaineley throws her Ice-Cream away, before grabbing the device she had shown the Campers earlier. "Let's see..."

**It shows that everyone still has a green-light next to their name.**

"Great." Blaineley drops it onto the table in slight annoyance. "Least the last challenge I did was entertaining."

"Eh, you get some good ones, you get some duds." Chef explained.

**There is a short amount of silence after that statement.**

_"Like the last one."_ Chef and Blaineley said at the exact same time.

"Mhm." Chef affirmed.

"Yeah. Heard this next one is gonna be good though."

"Yeah, Chris has been itching, and I literally mean itching, to see original pain. Nobody is gonna win the challenge."

"Is that like, a goal? Or some-"

"He literally will not allow somebody to win the challenge, he won't."

"Ah. Okay."

* * *

**Ingrid and Samantha**

**Still in the Bathroom.**

* * *

Ingrid was now sitting on half of the toilet, while Samantha paced around in the giant stall, obviously agitated.

Samantha sighs heavily, "This has to be the worst string of challenges."

Ingrid takes in a deep-breath. "W-We've got to go out there." Samantha stops pacing, and looks at her.

"Are you sure-"

"I am." Ingrid replied, surprisingly not in a lower-tone of voice as usual. Samantha just shrugs.

"Alright fine." Samantha opens the stall door, "Let's go then."

* * *

**Clara and Brianna.**

**Somewhere in the Forest..**

* * *

**Clara and Brianna were just walking and talking.**

"I feel like most of our challenges so far have been a bit of exploration." Brianna realized,

"And have you noticed we've never been good at them?" Clara stated, "The Underwater Maze, Paint-Ball, The-Cave. We've been taken out pretty quickly in those."

"And this one too!" Someone shouted, suddenly jumping out in-front of them, and holding the hat on their head firmly...It was Sarah.

"That is not being stealthy Sarah." Jaylyn said, walking out and pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Yeah, do I look like'a stealthy type?" Sarah retorted, "I'm about the action!" Sarah charges Brianna and Clara dead-on, as Clara takes a couple of steps back, and Brianna stands her ground. Sarah's hat, unfortunately for her though, falls in-front of her face.

"Shit, hold on-" While attempting to fix her hat, she feels a light tap on her vest. "Aw damn." The vest expands, trapping her arms as her hat falls slowly to the ground. Brianna did it.

"Come on." Jaylyn was about to run over towards Sarah, but Brianna steps in-front of Sarah, standing about 5FT away. "Tch." ***Rustle*** Jaylyn quickly whips around, only see, and then feel a hand tap her vest. "Damn!" She shouted, as her vest encased her. She looks up, and straight at who just did that.

"Guess this is revenge, huh?" Carlita said, pressing a finger to Jaylyn's forehead, which she doesn't take kindly to at all.

"Piss off." Jaylyn spat, as Carlita just smirked.

"What do we do now?" Max asked.

"Just lay em on the ground, make them harder to find." Carlita said, as they do just that. Carlita and Max tip Jaylyn over, almost like a tree as she falls angrily to the ground. While Clara and Brianna gently lay Sarah down, even putting her hat back on...granted, it was on her face.

"Thanks." Sarah replied, although it was muffled a bit.

* * *

**Max and Carlita's Confessional.**

Max sat on the right, while Carlita was on the left.

"Couldn't find the Idol." Carlita stated, "Then we ran into our teammates, so it was time to stop for now at that point."

"Yeah." Max agreed, "We can always look around, but we can't split up with them, would be too suspicious."

* * *

**Back with Jared and Blake.**

**Searching the Bathrooms.**

* * *

"Like I said Jared, It's easy." Blake kept suggesting, opening another bathroom stall to find nothing.

"And? This means you trust me?" Jared asked.

"Hell of a lot more than Carlita." Blake responded honestly, "We get Max over, do whatever Carlita wants the first time, but the second time, we back-stab her."

"Sounds like it could work." Jared thought.

"That's cause it will."

"How do you think our team is doing?"

"Trash."

* * *

**Carol and Liz**

**In the Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

"Told ya nobody is in here." Liz stated, putting a blanket back on the bed, although messily. "That'd be pretty dumb of them."

"Yeah, well, can't hurt to check." Carol responded. "Alright, let's get out."

Carol and Liz both walk out the door, with Carol making sure to gently close it back. They walk down the steps, and Carol spots various movement exiting the forest.

"Oh! We gotta go!" Carol exclaimed, running behind the Cabin, as Liz reluctantly does so as-well.

"We've gotta get them eventually." Liz explained, as she and Carol dip into the forest.

"Yeah, but not when it's four of them to just us."

"Well then let's look for some of our other teammates." Carol and Liz continue running in the forest, jumping over fallen trees, and bushes, before eventually slowing to a walk. "Man I hate these forest challenges."

"Same."

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie.**

**In the Forest...Still.**

* * *

"Are you sure we don't need to hide?" Khalil asked, not really wanting a repeat of last time.

"It's fine Khalil, I'm sure you can pull it off next time." Laurie encouraged, as Khalil just sighs.

"Alright..." Khalil and Laurie walk in silence for a sec, before Laurie suddenly grabs Khalil, and hides behind a giant tree. "What's-" Laurie shushes him with her finger.

"Shh, I hear some coming." Laurie stated, as Khalil peaks around the tree.

**It was Samantha and Ingrid...**

"There's nothing here..." Samantha said, walking with Ingrid past some trees. "Are you starting to hate these Forest challenges Ingrid?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah." Ingrid responded timidly.

"They're really running out of ideas aren't they?" Samantha and Ingrid unknowingly walk past the tree Laurie and Khalil hid behind. "I-"

"Ah!" Ingrid yelps in surprise as she feels hands press on her shoulders. And in only a second, the vest encases her.

"Ingrid?" Samantha says in confusion, turning around to see Laurie behind Ingrid, Samantha rolls her eyes. "I'm telling ya, we should've stayed hiding." Samantha though, didn't see the chain slightly moving on side of her, and she only realized it, when she stepped on it. "What the-"

"Gotcha." Khalil stated, taping Samantha's vest from behind.

"What a bother." Samantha sighed, as the vest expands and encases her.

"Khail!" Laurie exclaimed, pointing behind Khalil.

"Wha-"

"Right back at cha!" Marshal shouted, shoving Khalil roughly in the back, making him stumble before falling onto the ground. The vest soon encases him as-well.

"Aw man..." He groaned, now in the grass for a second time.

Laurie grabs the chain she and Khalil are connected to, and starts pulling it quickly. Dragging Khalil through the grass towards her.

"Not this time." Damian stated, running and making sure to tap Samantha and Ingrid's vest to release them for their prisons.

Laurie is able to get Khalil over to her, and stands him up. But, Damian is almost close enough to trap them both, so Laurie makes a split-second decision...She shoves Khalil away, and rolls to the side, and just barely gets away from Damian, as he's only able to brush her forearm.

"Alright, she is pretty quick." Damian said to himself, as both Khalil and Laurie scurry away, both heading to the direction of the Cabins.

"We're going after them this time." Marshal stated, as Damian nodded in agreement, running in the direction they ran off too.

"Well." Samantha said, watching both sides leave. "Leave it to Marshal and Damian to carry us in challenges."

"Mmm..." Ingrid blankly agrees, not really focusing on what just happened, but is currently thinking about something else...

* * *

**The Chase.**

* * *

The camera is actively moving behind Marshal and Damian as they hunt down Laurie and Khalil...but they're actually shown struggling to keep up with the formers speed. Khalil and Laurie are dippin and dodging, and jumping over trees trying to get away.

"Y'know, they're actually pretty quick!" Marshal exclaimed, currently actually losing ground against them. Marshal is lagging behind Damian, who is slowly...and I mean slowly gaining ground now though.

"Yeah!" Damian agreed, batting low tree branches out of his way.

**And on the running side.**

"What do we do?!" Khalil yelled, running just behind Laurie, and actively looking behind him time after time.

"Thinking!" Laurie responded, panting just a bit. Unbeknownst to them though, Khalil and Laurie run past a couple of moving bushes. And just as Damian and Marshal almost reach it-

"Now!" Somebody exclaimed, as Carlita pops out of the bushes, and reaches for Damian.

"Whoa shit!" Damian stumbles as he just barely dodges out of the way from Carlita. Unfortunately for him though, he stumbled right into the other bush, where Clara had her arms outstretched to stop him.

"Damn, so it is guerrila warfare." Marshal stated, stopping at where mostly everyone jumped out at...Until Max reaches her arm out of the bush, and slaps Marshal's vest.

"Aw F-ing F-" Marshal curses In annoyance, as his vest encases him. "I hate this fu- forest." He complained.

"Yup." Carlita agreed.

"It is getting kinda stale." Max added.

"You guys were hiding?" Laurie asked, realizing what just happened. "Did you know we were coming?"

"No, but we were waiting for anybody to come. Sarah and Jaylyn aren't too far away from here, so if anybody were close enough to them, we'd get em." Carlita explained.

"Let's wait as a team." Khalil suggested, "The only ones missing are Blake and Jared-"

"Most likely caught." Carlita said, folding her arms.

"So we're most likely tied right now." Khalil continued. "We were able to get Ingrid and Samantha for a short time, they shouldn't be too far from here."

"I like how you're talking about this, when were right here." Damian stated, letting them know, he in-fact, does have ears.

"Yeah? Well what are you gonna do about it?" Carlita retorted.

"Uhh...Well." Damian tried to shrug, but found out, he can't. "Nothing really."

"Just go get them, we need to eliminate everyone we can." Carlita ordered, as Khalil agreed.

"Alright." Laurie said, as She and Khalil started running back in the direction they came from.

* * *

**Blake and Jared.**

**FOREST...**

* * *

"Blake, what in the hell...are you doing?" Jared said, looking up in the trees.

"Shit! Shit shit." Blake shouted, almost falling out of the tree, and snatching a thick branch to hang onto. "What does it look like? I'm looking out for things." Blake barely gets his other leg to hang on the branch.

**In other adventures...**

"It almost seems like we're the only ones in this forest, with how little we've seen." Carol stated.

"Yeah." Liz honestly agreed. "But, know that we're not, there was that group of 4 of them last time, so we still need to be careful."

"Right-"

"In-fact, why don't we go look near where the next challenge is gonna be. It looked like they were heading that way."

"I don't know, it kinda looked like they were heading straight.." Carol said thoughtfully, "But I guess we can-***SNAP***

**"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Both Carol and Liz hear a loud shout.**

"What was that?" Liz asked, 90% already knowing who it was.

"I don't know, we should-Wah!" Liz takes Carol's arm, and starts tugging her in a direction.

"Come on!"

"But-"

"It's fine!"

***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

They both stop though, at the sudden sound of a speaker being started. It wasn't the usual Chris though.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS." It was Blaineley. "THIS CHALLENGE HAS BEEN OFFICALLY ENDED." She announced, to the confusion of both Liz and Carol.

"What?! It's been like an hour." Carol stated.

**"YES, I KNOW IT MIGHT'VE BEEN ONLY AN HOUR."** Blaineley continued, almost like she heard her...which she did actually. **"BUT IT'S FOR A GOOD REASON TO END IT LIKE THIS. I'M RELEASING THE CAMPERS CAUGHT, PLEASE REPORT BACK TO THE MIDDLE OF THE CABINS, WHERE I WILL ANNOUNCE WHO HAS WON."**

Carol sighs, "Well then, guess we gotta go now." Carol said, before turning around.

"W-Wait." Liz stopped her. "I...want to check out the challenge we're gonna do next again.."

"Um...alright then."

* * *

"We totally lost this, didn't we?" Marshal asked, as Damian nodded. They're both released from capture, and so is Sarah and Jaylyn.

"Most likely." Damian responded.

"Fu-"

* * *

"They totally got us." Sarah said, finally being able to move around. She stretches her arms.

"More like you totally f-d up." Jaylyn stated in annoyance, "Told you, you need to stop rushing into action."

"Tch, I do what I want in these types of challenges." Sarah retorted, almost getting face to face with her. "If I would've gotten them, you probably would've brushed it off, and said nothing about it."

"Whatever." Jaylyn said, eventually turning around. "We gotta get back though."

* * *

"Hope that was enough." Khalil said, leaning against a tree. "I'm pretty burnt, after being forced to run from them." He chuckled to himself, "But thanks to you Laurie, we managed to take out two of their best."

"Y-Yeah, but-" Laurie stuttered, blushing a bit.

"Don't try and deny it Laurie." Khalil continued, "You're the only reason we got Ingrid and Samantha, and Damian and Marshal. I'm honestly holding you back."

"Don't say that!"

* * *

**Eventually...**

* * *

Chef and Blaineley stood in-front of everyone...well, mostly everyone. It took a minute or two for Mick and Lucy to get there...and Mick's shirt for some reason had a couple of scratch-hole in the front.

"The hell were you two?" Marshal questioned.

Mick opened his mouth to talk, but Lucy was faster.

"Having sex in the cave." Lucy deadpanned, to the shock of literally, EVERYONE.

"WHAT?!" Blake yelled, his jaw almost hanging wide open.

"Chef, can you confirm that?" Blaineley whispered, as Chef just looked at her like she was weird, and shrugged.

"NO...WAY." Samantha exclaimed,

"Honestly, the signs were there." Sarah stated, nodding.

Mick blushes madly, "No, it's not-"

"Yeah, okay, anyway, let's just all ignore that fact." Blaineley continued.

"It's not a-"

"Alright." Lucy shrugs, eventually going to her team. Mick just sighs.

"Anyway, looking at who was left, and who wasn't at the end of the challenge." Blaineley started to announce, holding up the device she had in her hands. "And, the Excellent Eleven's have won."

**Excellent Eleven's celebrate a...not really well deserved but eh, get em where you can.**

"YES!" Blake exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air, as Carlita smirks.

Max has a sigh of relief, as Jared only manages a little "woo."

"Nice!" Clara and Brianna high-five, as Khalil gives a thumbs-up to Laurie.

"Can't say we didn't win-" Blake began to gloat.

"Challenge ended a hour early." Chef said, which made Blake stop.

".….Yeaaaah."

* * *

"Told you guys, not to get too confident...and then what happened? We lose, good job." Samantha stated in annoyance, as Marshal was too angry to hear it.

"Heard Jaylyn and Sarah were the first ones out though." Marshal stated, as Sarah glared at him.

"First ones out?! Hell no!" Sarah shouted, "And if you were close enough to see we were caught, that must mean you were also caught."

"Ambushed." Damian corrected, before sighing and realizing his mistake. "But yeah." Marshal elbows him roughly in the stomach.

"Damian saved us though..." Ingrid added, although quietly.

"Yeah." Samantha agreed.

"We were never caught." Lucy stated,

"Neither were we." Liz said, and rather calmly as-well.

"How about we complain to each other later. Alright." Jaylyn stated firmly, "We have a whole day to think about this, how about, not NOW."

Mostly everybody agreed at that, so most went their separate ways...as separate as you can get with 8FT of chain. Jaylyn managed to get her alliance together quickly though, as part of her team went into the cabins.

"We need, to talk." Jaylyn said, glancing at Sarah just a bit.

"About?" Liz pondered.

"Who to vote obviously." Jaylyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh right, not trying to get used to losing..." Liz said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

* * *

**The Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

"How about we do this quickly." Samantha stated, sitting on her bed, as Lucy and Mick hop on the bunk above her. Ingrid decides to also sit on Samantha's bed. "Marshal and Damian still don't seem to be in either alliance, so who do we vote?"

Lucy lays down, thinking for a moment. "We vote-"

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

"Another win for us, I have to celebrate every win, cause it can easily be the last." Blake stated, flopping down on his top-bunk.

"Yeah, another due to circumstance, but yeah, another win." Khalil noted.

"Eventually, there is gonna be a time were it's not the challenge ended early." Carlita promised, fixing her hair just a bit. "Maybe this next one."

"What if that's our thing though?" Khalil wondered, "That the times we win, is only because the host's end the challenge early."

"They're probably not trying to have an entire team gone by the merge." Jared added his two cents. "We should've lost that Fighting Challenge, and this one could've gone either way."

"Well, in both, we were winning at some point." Blake said.

"And then choked it away, so it very well could've happened the 2nd." Carlita stated.

Clara shook her head. "Come on guys, we won, let's try to focus on that side, and not what ifs." Clara said, sighing at her teammates pessimism.

"But...s'mores." Max said, with mock sadness.

"Yes." Clara rolled her eyes as Brianna chuckled. "Let us all wallow in sorrow, as we now, cannot eat the s'mores."

"It is truly a sad day." Blake said, putting a pillow over his face.

"Who's to say we can't all go and get some?" Laurie questioned, as everybody started to think.

"Imagine.."

* * *

**Both teams had an entire day to themselves, mostly due to waking up at 6:00.**

**One spent it basically relaxing...**

**The Other? Well...not so much.**

* * *

**12:00-Midnight.**

**Elimination Ceremony #5 - The Improbables (2)**

**Well, another day, another challenge basically robbed from them. Maybe not so much so as LAST time, but to an extent. Despite looking functional though, the team is split into 3.**

**The I-TRIO**

** The new alliance, that I shall DUB AS!...The Shades...….Yeh.**

**And Marshal and Damian.**

**Which one of these alliances will go? (And Damian/Marshal) Let's find out.**

* * *

"Well Improbables." Chris said, starting his pre-elimination monologue...staring in the fire. "Today, we saw Strength in Numbers."

"And a fluke win." Marshal added off-screen, which made Chris stop and think for a moment...before he eventually nodded in agreement.

"True." Chris said. "Your losses so far have been due to the challenge being cut in time, how do you guys feel?" He asked.

"I feel like this show is beginning to rig against us." Jaylyn stated her mind, making Chris chuckled."

"Oh please, we don't rig." Chris assured. "Can't afford too." He then muttered, before quickly turning his attention to Lucy and Mick. "Lucy! Mick, had fun in the Cave?" He teased, as Mick blushed.

"W-We didn't-" Mick said.

"Yeah." Lucy stated, making Mick sigh.

"Anywho." Chris stands up from crouching, and walks over to the barrel with all the s'mores on it. "Anybody, have anything to say before we get to voting?"

Nobody says anything, or stands up.

"Come on...Seriously?" Chris continued, as it was the same as before. "Man, y'all are boring. There's always someone speaking up on the Excellent Eleven's side."

"Well, we don't have much to say to each here, because it's never our fault we lose." Carol stated, as some of the team agreed. But...

_Mick just rubbed his arm._

_Jaylyn rolled her eyes, which eventually landed on Sarah, who just fixed her hat and ignored her._

_Damian jokingly looked over straight at Marshal, who noticed, and punched him on the shoulder._

"Alright fine then, onto the voting." Chris ended, annoyed at the lack of drama...But how wrong he was though.

* * *

**One Voting Period Later.**

* * *

"Alright. The votes have been casted, and tallied." Chris stated, walking back to his barrel with the s'mores...Maybe I should call it something, like The S'marrel….Something. Chris lifts up the plate of s'mores. "I have-"

"10 S'mores, now I have 9-We get it Chris, you can count." Marshal mocked in annoyance, "Can we get on with this?"

"And you guys are always the one to ruin my intro..." Chris said in mock sadness, before picking up a s'more, and started eating it. "Nine!"

"New Show, Counting with Chris." Liz said, as Chris nodded.

"Good Idea." Chris said, finishing his s'more. "I now have 9 S'mores. If I call your name, I will throw you a s'more, which means you are safe." Chris paused a bit, "But, If I don't call your name, you don't get a s'more, which means you are eliminated, and cannot return...…..ever."

**Nobody has any quips for him this time.**

"Thanks." Chris moved on, "The first person safe, is-"

"Carol." Chris throws her a s'more, which she catches gratefully.

"Damian." Chris throws him a s'more, and he really doesn't give much of a reaction, 'cept for a small smile.

"Samantha." Chris throws her a s'more.

"Liz." Chris throws her a s'more, and she had a bit of a grin.

"And Sarah." Chris throws her a s'more, which she decided to catch with her hat. "All that I've just named, have 0 votes."

* * *

**5 Remain...**

**Ingrid had a look of fear on her face.**

**Marshal, almost looked amused, but he's chillin.**

**Mick sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.**

**Lucy messed around with the small-ropes on her hoodie.**

**Jaylyn was still annoyed, and mostly not caring right now.**

* * *

"Ingrid, Marshal, and Mick." Chris stated, rapid-firing the s'mores at the three. "You each are all safe at 1 Vote."

**Marshal just smirked.**

**Ingrid had a small sigh of relief.**

**And so did Mick, but he was concerned about Lucy being in the bottom.**

"Wait a minute!" Jaylyn exclaimed, springing up out of her seat. "Why am I in the bottom?!"

"Well, obviously ya got votes." Marshal stated sarcastically, as Jaylyn glares at him.

"No shit." Jaylyn replied, before sitting down anger. "And for what?"

"Getting to that." Chris stated, shushing her. He then continues. "Lucy."

Lucy looked straight at Chris, mostly without a care.

"Some may compare you to Isabelle in terms of laziness, as you're mostly slower in challenges. But you can speed up when you want too. But, if not doing either of those things, you're messing around with Mick most of the time."

"Jaylyn."

Chris though, has Jaylyn's full attention, and a bag full of mixed-emotions.

"Honestly, don't have much on you. You may have not had the greatest showing in this recent challenge, but you've shown to be quite capable multiple times. You may have a short temper though." Chris holds up the final s'more.

"In a vote, of 3 to 4, the final camper declared safe is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...'

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"...Lucy." Chris throws her a s'more, which she catches as Mick basically takes a sigh of relief for her.

Meanwhile, Liz, Sarah, and Carol are just in shock as what is happening. Most importantly, why was the vote 3 to 4?

"What?!-" Jaylyn balls her fists in immense anger, but just stands up, and gives a loud sigh. "Should've expected this." She said to herself, "Should've seen this coming." Jaylyn looks at Sarah.

**She immediately gets defensive.**

"I didn't-" Sarah began, but Jaylyn cuts her off.

"I know you didn't." Jaylyn stated in anger, walking past Sarah already.

"But we-" Carol stated, and just shook her head in confusion. "Chris, are you sure?"

"100%" Chris assured. "Jaylyn, with 4 votes, you have been eliminated." He confirmed. "Jaylyn, walk of-"

"Whatever, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you guys." Jaylyn stated, stopping right before entering the forest. "Especially you Sarah." Jaylyn then starts walking back without a word.

* * *

**And here we go. Jaylyn is seen walking back through the forest, clearly angry might I add, as some sad music plays in the background. After a few seconds, it fades out, eventually turning on the Audio Recording.**

"Of course, OF COURSE!"** It began with her shouting.** "I trust a couple of people in a group, and what happends? I'm BETRAYED! And they're like,_ 'Oh wHat Happened?'_ Those fu-"** Jaylyn takes in a deep breath**. "I didn't deserve to be eliminated, but HEY! That's what I get for making an alliance, you know how they go in the early game, despite thinking you have control, you don't, and you get booted off quickly. I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. I can name several others who should've gone before me, Lucy, Mick, Ingrid, they don't do JACK-SHIT in the challenges, but somehow they're still in, probably in an alliance or something, WHATEVER! As you saw today, if me, or Damian and Marshal don't do good in the challenge, WE LOSE! They're eventually gonna start losing more and more, and will realize, they shouldn't have booted me. And to Sarah, Fu- You."

**The camera cuts to see Jaylyn reaching the Dock, still steaming in being seemingly betrayed. Chef and Blaineley watch her.**

* * *

"J-Jaylyn.." Blaineley said, knowing how she's feeling right now, and what happened when they first met. "How do you feel."

"Fu- Pissed and betrayed." Jaylyn stated, not saying anymore to her.

"Yeah, I would be too." Blaineley tried to agree. "You didn't deserve to be voted off."

"Exactly." The door to the Helicopter opens

"G-" Chef says, as Jaylyn hops in the Heli, ignoring Chef. "Okay." Chef closes the door, and the Helicopter takes off quickly afterwards.

Blaineley watches the Heli leave her view, and turns to the camera with sigh of relief.

* * *

"So!" Blaineley began, grasping her hands together and chuckling. "That was, explosive...….And after a game of Tag and Seek, the Excellent Eleven's won once again, due to the challenge being cut-short. Proving to us, that sometimes, you can win multiple times, even if you shouldn't...But! This brings us new questions!"

"Will the Excellent Eleven's EVER win a challenge normally? Is the I-TRIO doomed to the other? Is Jaylyn right about her team? And ultimately, who will be eliminated next? Find ut that, and more! On!"

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**Votes**

**(Carol) - "I vote for Lucy. Jaylyn's really thinking that Lucy is almost like Isabelle. I mean, I can see where she can think that, but I don't know really. I'll just go with it though."**

**(Damian) - "I vote for Mick. Really just because Marshal wants me to split a vote between him and Ingrid. Really, we don't know who is worse. TO be fair though, Mick seems pretty smart, and it could take you far."**

**(Ingrid) - "J-Jaylyn...Samantha tol-...Suggested it to me, as she's the leader of the other alliance."**

**(Samantha) - "Voting for Jaylyn. Unlike Lucy, I believe we need total control, not half."**

**(Lucy) - "I vote for Jaylyn, one less alliance member to worry about."**

**(Mick) - "Jaylyn."**

**(Marshal) - "I'm gonna keep voting for Mick, until my team realizes that SMARTS, isn't everything.**

**(Jaylyn) "I swear, It's like Isabelle 2.0. Like she doesn't care at all, until Mick's there.**

**(Liz) - "I vote for Marshal. I highly doubt anybody else is gonna vote for him...but It's just, a simple plan."**

**(Sarah) - "Voting for Lucy, I don't know what else Jaylyn is thinking about though..."**

* * *

**Hey...sorry it took so long, but if you've seen the notes at the top, you'll know why. It hasn't been a good couple of weeks for me, but I wont get too into detail. Just know, this next episode should come out relatively quicker.**

**This one actually has confessionals too.**

**QUESTION TIME...Maybe, I kinda want you guys to make your own reviews, and not just me giving you questions. So I'll give you a couple.**

**1\. How do you feel about Jaylyn's elimination? Do you think she deserved it? If not, then who?**

**2\. How do you feel about her last message?**

**3\. Who might be eliminated next?**

**4\. Favorite Camper?**

**5\. Lucy and Mick are pretty much a couple now.**

* * *

22nd Place: Dirk Lee - The Non Social Pianist** (Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-3-1) [Former Partner - Max]**

21st Place: Adam Jackson - The Movie Nerd **(Excellent Eleven's - 7 Votes) (7-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**

20th Place: Isabelle Thompson - The Calm-Minded Breakdancer **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-2-1-1) [Former Partner - Liz]**

19th Place: Tina Black - The Over-Excited Hipster **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-2) [Former Partner - Max]**

18th Place: Jaylyn Martinez - The Rebellious Jock **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-1-1-1) [Former Partner - Sarah]**

* * *

**Sudden Confessional.**

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

Liz is just seen smiling at the camera with her arms behind her back. She slowly though, moves her right arm out, but her hand is still behind her back...Eventually, she shows it to the camera.

**It's the Chris Immunity Idol.**

Liz giggles slightly, and mouths 'I know' before playfully zipping her lips.


	10. Swept Aside - EP 6

**Note: Already working on the episode, one day later.**

**Note2: Scratch above, lmao. Took me a couple of days to actually sit down and work again.**

**Note3: Officially passed 'Blast from the Past' on View Count, now how about Review Count?**

**Note4: Looking back (6,000 RN) This is probably not suitable for a nearly month long wait.**

**Note5: Short CHALLENGE! AH! Sorry, but the interactions in the second-half should pick it up.**

**Recent Edit - Note6: **_**DAILY REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAMPER. It allows somebody to FLEX at the end of the story, both the Character and Creator.**_

**How about responding to some reviews? Because, well...why not? Kinda at a block right now, so I'll use this as a un-blocker? Whatever.**

_Actually, I don't really know how to respond to the reviews, as they don't really ask questions...But thanks for reviewing at-least! I'll probably stop giving you questions so many questions, and just let you review how you like. What I can note though, is that you three really liked Jaylyn, which is pretty neat._

* * *

**The Docks.**

* * *

So, let's try and find out where Blaineley is this time. There's actually no sound. Is it broke-

"Hey!" Blaineley pops up from under the camera's vision, and waves at the camera. "This welcome back had no problems, so I can get right into it."

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Double Down!"

**"To completely retract what I said last time, I had to wake the Campers up at 6:00 this time, and they weren't happy about it."**

**"After a demonstration, and the Campers eating breakfast, they were finally introduced to their 5th Challenge...which wasn't that great in any fact...It was a mix of Tag and Hide and Seek."**

**"Before they started though, I announced to the Campers that there was now an Idol in play, and the challenge changed from Tag/Hide and Seek, to Seek for the Idol. But, thanks to the Excellent Eleven's using strength in numbers because everyone on The Improbables split up...and, also due to the challenge ending early again."**

**She whispered that last part.**

**"The Excellent Eleven's managed to win their 2nd challenge, bringing The Improbables to the elimination ceremony."**

**"And then at the Elimination Ceremony, due to a move that may or may not work out of her in the long run, it was the I-TRIO'S Leader, Jaylyn, being eliminated in a 3 to 4 Vote against Lucy, and it left her thinking she was betrayed by Sarah. But, we all saw that final confessional, and know that is not the case. What will she do with the Idol? Let's see..."**

"Because that's what you missed on Total! Drama! Double Down!"

* * *

**Intro Time!**

* * *

The Camera starts off in the Helicopter high above the water, in the Heli. It was Tina holding her skateboard, giving the camera a peace sign, before running and kickflipping off it.

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The Camera quickly follows behind, and eventually passes her before swinging up to fly by Blaineley on The Docks, giving the camera a wave and a smile.

It then flies through the first part of the forest into where the Cabins were. It shows Khalil and Brianna outside reading a book near the railing before, Blake suddenly gets throw out of the cabin door, Carlita walks out and yells at him angrily as Khalil and Brianna watch.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The camera then flies through another part of the woods were it spotted The Prototype watching it for a second, before stopping to see Laurie and Carol bow to each other as they then both get into fighting positions.

The camera switches to the Main Lodge, where Max and Liz are both quickly eating some of Chef's cooking, it then pans over to Marshal and Damian right next them, having a arm-wrestling match themselves. In the background, you can see Ingrid and Lucy stacking plates on top of Mick's head, as Samantha shakes her own disappointedly.

While the camera flies out the door, it catches a glimpse of Sarah and Jaylyn running together, with Jaylyn barely beating Sarah. The camera spots Adam and Jared, with them both walking, with Jared having an annoyed look on his face. It quickly turns to shock as the camera flies through the middle of them. It then ends up hitting Dirk, who was just sitting on a stump by himself.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

The camera spins out of control, before the day quickly turns to night, to see all the Campers sitting at the Campfire...except Isabelle, who runs in and does a frontflip to sit on her stump, as Clara claps for her.

Chris stood behind the fire, as Blaineley and Chef were on side of him. The Prototype loomed behind him, as Chris steps on the fire with a smirk, muffing it, but still being able to see The Prototype's eyes luminated in the darkness.

* * *

**The Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

**It begins inside, before zooming up to see Carol, Liz, and Sarah talking on Carol's top-bunk.**

"Just, how could that happen?" Carol questioned, confused as all hell. "We all voted for Lucy, right?"

Sarah nodded frantically, as Liz just hums yes.

"And then she blamed me for it." Sarah whispered in shock, "I know we had a back and forth disagreement today, but that doesn't mean I'd jeopardize my place in the game, and I think you're all my friends."

"Yeah." Liz agreed, "Do you think they could've rigged the votes a bit?"

"Doubt it.." Carol added, "It's a vocal vote...I don't think they can-"

"Not the others, I mean Chris.." She said in suspicion.

"I mean, he could...but why would he?" Carol wondered.

"He obviously heard about our Final 4 Plan, and probably didn't want a friendly final. He probably changed the vote a smidge, after all, didn't you and Jaylyn get into it yesterday?"

Sarah huffs, "Yes, we did when I made us get caught, and then after the challenge too. Then she kept glancing over at me, like she doesn't trust me anymore." Sarah crossed her arms. "I don't understand why she was so mad before."

"What we do understand, is now we're at a disadvantage." Liz stated, "We need to get either Marshal or Damian on our side, or we're all gonna get picked off one by one. Mick, Lucy, Samantha, and Ingrid are obviously the other alliance."

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

Liz is up close and personal with the camera, with only being able to see her face with how close she is.

"Ok, you see...umm.." She whispered, almost like it's ASMR. "I hid the Idol under my bunk. Nobody I in the bunk above me anymore, so I possibly could've put it there, but you'd have to go dig under my bunk to look for it, so it's a better place." She chuckles afterwards.

"And the reason why I'm whispering, is so nobody can hear me if they're trying to listen...not gonna Scott me."

She then grinned.

"Speaking of Scott, my plan is almost like his, but less trying to make my team lose. What I'm doing, is trying to eliminate the, **'Secondary Threats'**"

She does air-quotes on Secondary Threats.

"Meaning, not the obvious merge-threats like Marshal, or Damian, but the lesser ones like Sarah, or maybe even Carol. Everybody will obviously know Marshal is a huge-threat in the merge, and will try to take him out, no need to do it now. Another possible threat is Samantha, but eh."

Liz shrugs, and just gives a cute laugh.

"I'll figure it out on the way to the Million."

* * *

**Entrance of the Cave.**

**Lucy and Samantha.**

* * *

Lucy and Samantha were leaning against the cave walls, still in the sun-light.

"We eliminate another member of that other alliance, and we have most of the control over the team." Samantha stated.

"If we lose another challenge, then we'll have the same amount as the other team." Lucy replied, "Which is where we obviously shouldn't be."

"Unless we win out, we're obviously gonna have to eliminate another one."

"Seems we already took two away." Lucy said, confusing Samantha.

"What do you mean?" Samantha questioned in curiosity.

"The vote was 3 to 4, which means someone obviously strayed away from their group."

"Who could it have been?"

Lucy shrugs, "A likely candidate is obviously Sarah, but I don't know with the way she reacted to Jaylyn calling her out. It could be any one of the three."

"For what?"

"Don't know."

"Shouldn't we just take them all out to be sure?"

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Unless you want us to tank the challenges, and force ourselves to eliminate them, we shouldn't be focusing that far on our own eliminations."

Samantha suppress a growl, and just responds with a "Whatever then.." Samantha walks away, leaving Lucy by herself.

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"Lucy obviously doesn't care about her position in the game. If there's a number advantage in an Alliance, take it. Maybe not get Damian and Marshal on our side, but there is still a chance they could flip it on us, making it 5 to 4."

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin - Outside.**

**Blake and Jared.**

* * *

Blake and Jared were sitting on the steps to the inside.

"How are we even gonna get this message across to Max anyway?" Jared questioned, "Unless we sneakily get Max away from Carlita for a bit, we'd have to tell her before the elimination."

"Then let's do that." Blake suggested, "Let's throw the challenge, tell Max, then eliminate a weaker person on our team?"

"You want to throw the challenge? Are you stupid?" Jared stated in exasperation, shaking his head,

"Hey, it's just a plan out of many." Blake shrugged, trying to come up with more ideas. "The only thing that can possibly work is getting Max during the time we're unchained before the elimination."

"Fine, just do that, and not throw the challenge."

"Fine."

* * *

**The Improbable Cabin - Outside...On the other side of things.**

**Mick and Ingrid.**

* * *

As we move onto other people who are outside their cabins, Mick was currently leaning on the wooden railing, while Ingrid sat down on the stairs.

Ingrid softly sighs, as she begun to stare blankly into the forest. Potentially in thought.

Mick took note of this, and after a bit of mental preparation, decided to speak to her.

"Ingrid, are you feeling alright?" Mick asked, but instead got no respond. So, he decided to shuffle a little closer to her.

"Ingrid?" He said again...….but still no respond. Now, he just walked until he was right behind her, and crouched down. "Ingrid." Mick taped a finger against her back, making her jump in surprise.

"Wah!" Ingrid yelped, getting broken out of her thought suddenly. She takes a deep-breath, "Y-Yes?" She finally responded. "S-Sorry, were you calling for me?"

"It looked like you were troubled, and you were too focused looking into the forest to hear me." Mick stated, as Ingrid noticeably gets sadder.

"Sorry...I was just thinking about...our alliance..." Ingrid responded meekly.

"Ah..." Mick realized, sitting down next to her on the steps. "Do you want to leave it?"

"Eh, w-what?! N-No!" Ingrid responded defensively, and quite scared. "I was just thinking about it...h-honest."

"Want to talk about it?" Mick asked, as Ingrid slowly shook her head.

"I-It's just a bit personal..." Ingrid replied, "M-Maybe some other time?" Mick just nodded understandingly.

"Whenever you're ready." Mick said, before standing up. Ingrid thanks him, as he walks inside the Cabin. He sees Carol and Sarah talking to each other on her top-bunk, as Liz is laying down on her own bunk, noticeably eying him a bit...but he didn't mind.

* * *

**The Improbables Still...**

**In other areas, The Forest.**

* * *

Marshal is seen scavenging around, obviously looking for the Idol. Constantly stating his displeasure, he eventually kicks a tree in rage, putting a sizeable dent into it.

* * *

**Marshal's Confessional.**

"No luck in finding the Idol so far." Marshal stated, leaning against the back wall, folding his arms. "But that's not the main problem, even if it is one."

"The problem is, my team." Marshal said, "They really eliminated Jaylyn? Over someone like Mick? Or Ingrid? Something isn't right, and I'm going to find out."

* * *

**Damian.**

**Beach.**

* * *

Damian is just sitting in the sand, away from the water as-well. He watches the water crash against the sand, and inch by inch get near him, before eventually retreating back. Damian reaches into the sand, and raises his hand, letting the sand quickly fall off, and back.

* * *

**Damian's Confessional.**

"Alright." Damian began, smacking his hand together in an attempt to get more sand off. "Watching Jaylyn be eliminated made me think. Cause if she can be eliminated, I can as-well. I might need to start making amends here..."

* * *

**Carlita and Max.**

**Beginning of the Forest.**

* * *

Carlita and Max had just came back from an Idol hunt, to no luck of-course.

Blake and Jared both spot them, and glace at each other for a second. Blake whispers "No." To Jared, as Carlita and Max walk over to them.

"Hey guys." Max greeted.

"Yo." Blake replied.

"Hey." Jared replied.

"Where's Brianna and Clara?" Carlita asked.

"Inside." Blake stated.

"Khalil and Laurie?" Carlita continued.

"Also inside." Jared added.

"Alright." Carlita finally said, before eventually walking inside with Max.

* * *

**Clara and Brianna/Khalil and Laurie.**

**Inside the Cabin, Bottom-Bunk.**

* * *

Clara and Brianna were laying down on the bunk, face to face as Max and Carlita walk in.

"So, what do we do?" Clara whispered to her friend, as Brianna started thinking.

"I don't know." Brianna also whispered, hearing Max and Carlita walk past their bunk. "...Should we ask one of them?"

"I really don't know, honestly." Clara then realized something, "What if...Tina didn't vote for Blake herself..."

"Huh..." Brianna thought, "I...Hmmmm, that does seem plausible."

"We need to narrow this down."

**Literally on the other side of the Cabin.**

Khalil and Laurie weren't really interacting with each other though. Khalil was reading one of his smaller books, while Laurie was taking a nap on the bunk next to his...

….Well, was taking a nap.

***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

A loud siren pierces the air, easily alerting everyone.

**"ATTENTION CAMPERS."** It was Chris, and he could barely contain his excitement for the challenge. **"CHALLENGE TIME."**

Laurie groans as she sits up, awaken up by Chris.

"Challenge?" Laurie asked, already getting off of the bed.

"Challenge." Khalil confirmed.

**"YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT'S GONNA BE. CHEF WILL LEAD YOU TOO ME. I'LL SAY IT NOW, GOOD-LUCK."** The Intercom ends with a staticey sound.

* * *

**One Chef led trip across Two/Thirds of the Island later.**

**And on the way, The Improbables didn't have to chain themselves to someone, for what though?**

* * *

"Alright, Wipeout." Carol stated, eyeing the challenge she was about to do.

**And it was almost like that.**

* * *

**Chris's crane/sweeper thing he had built was In the middle of a couple of platforms, that were spread apart in a circle around it. They can jump from platform to platform, obviously, they had to be able too. They were a decent length apart though, so it isn't a simple hop. Anyway though, on each platform was a red button, which when pressed would turn it green. There was 9 platforms total, and if they fell? Well, "thank" god mud was there to catch you.**

* * *

"Maybe." Chris said, shrugging in the control room of the sweeper, which the bar rotated around.** (Like, the Main Part in which Chris is sitting in, doesn't move, but the bar that is being controlled, spins around it...JUST WATCH THE SWEEPER'S WIPEOUT.)**

"All of you, climb up the main platform, I'll explain what you're about to go through."

They do as they're told. Mostly in a jumbled mess, as nobody is in pairs.

"Alright, YOUR CHALLENGE-" Chris began, "You jump from platform to platform, and the first member from either team to hit the button, earns a point for your team. And all while doing that, I'm literally trying to injure you with this sweeper..." During this time, Chef took the time to release everyone on The Excellent Eleven' from their chain-buddies.

"This'll be one of the few times before the merge I'll release you for a challenge. Of course, the team that has hit the most buzzer's when they're all green, wins the challenge. There is only 9 of them, so no ties."

"I really don't want to get my clothes dirt-" Blake started to give excuses.

Chris exclaimed, cutting him off. "GO!"

* * *

Carlita immediately pushes Blake onto the first platform, making him trip onto the first button. "Oh-" ***THWACK*** Blake is quickly shunted off the platform by the sweeper, down into the mud below.

"Aha! Yes!" Chris laughed in glee. "This is what I've been missing!"

"Carlita!" Blake exclaimed in anger, pulling himself out of the mud. "What the hell?!"

"Good job Blake." Carlita said sarcastically, clapping for him slowly. During this time, Carol jumps on the first platform, and easily makes the hop across to the second. She presses the button, turning it green and earning a point for her team.

"No way in HELL! I am doing this." Jared shouted, crossing his arms.

"Look, I'm not the type to give excuses..." Liz started, putting her hands behind her back, and kicking the ground. "Buuuuut, I don't think I'll be able to make the jumps."

The sweeper is quickly making it's second round, as Carol takes a step back, in preparation to jump.

"Okay." She whispered to herself, before attempting to dive over the sweeper. She gets about half-way across, before the sweeper suddenly raises, hitting her in the stomach. "ACK!" The bar continues forward, letting Carol fall for a bit, eventually tucking, and falling flat on her back...with a splat.

"Augh..." Carol groaned in agony, prying herself up from the mud. "Definitely gonna need a long shower after this one."

Moving on, Sarah takes a shot at the challenge, jumping on the first platform. "Shit!" She immediately hops back off, seeing how close and fast the bar was moving.

***Sigh*** Mick sighed, "I should at-least put in an effort." Mick steps slowly onto the first platform. As Mick watches the bar come around in front of him, his feeble attempt to jump over it, really doesn't work. It hits him in the gut, most likely knocking the air out of him as he clutches onto it, now being carried for a not-fun ride.

**Marshal smirks at the display.**

* * *

**Marshal's Confessional.**

"This is good." Marshal stated, "We should win this, but even if we don't, it can prove to the rest of the team that Mick is basically useless now."

* * *

**Back to Mick taking a journey on the sweeper.**

"Dude! Just let it go!" Damian shouted, as Mick does just that, releasing his arms and being flung like a rag-doll into the mud below.

"C for Effort." Samantha said, as Liz chuckles.

"Okay!" Sarah exclaimed, stepping back onto the 1st platform, now prepared. With a hand pressing her hat down, she pretty easily jumps over the bar the first time around. "Woo." With her hat still on, she leaps to the 2nd platform. The bar comes around, and as she prepares to jump to the 3rd one, this time around, it suddenly raises up.

"WHAT!" Sarah yelled, as she somehow quickly crouches enough as the bar barely nicks her head, knocking her hat off as it slowly floats down to the mud. "Damn it!" She then does a 400 IQ move, of jumping off after it, catching it on the way down before it hit the mud. Obviously, some of her teammates weren't happy about that one.

"Sarah! What the hell?!" Marshal yelled. "Wh-"

Samantha does a slow facepalm.

Carol shook her head disapprovingly, as Liz doesn't really react...but...

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

Liz has a hand to her chin, although rather mockingly then actual thinking.

"Sarah might be getting into the teams negative value. If I should take it as an initiative to vote her off, I don't know."

She also suddenly realized something.

"Oh yeah! And if you're thinking,_ 'What if they vote me off next?'_ I'll obviously make sure to vote with the alliance, and say, take out a person like Samantha using...something." She winks at the camera.

"Oooooh!" She just got a second Idea. "Maybe, I can just do that instead, and maybe keep Sarah as vote-bait...Hmmmm."

* * *

Carlita decided to take a crack at this, and so after the bar wooshed past her, she started. Carlita walked onto the first one, and easily made the jump to the 2nd. As the bar was coming around, she crouched down, seeing what happened to Sarah. But as she predicted though, Chris lowered the bar to her level, allowing her to spring up and easily hop over it, now making it to new territory...If you can call it that. She made the gap to the 3rd, pressing the red, and now turned green button.

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"I think It was a less than Ideal move to keep Sarah over Jaylyn..." She then facepalms, and groans. "I don't know what made us come to that decision, but it can't be changed."

* * *

Back with Carlita, and In an attempt to gain more of a lead, she quickly lunged for the 4th Platform, only to come up a bit short, and is now hanging onto it for dear-life. As she pulls herself up, the bar is literally a couple of feet away from her, charging. So in a split-second decision, she reached her arm out, and barely tapped the button, turning it green for her team...And, for her struggles ***SMACK*** She gets head-shotted by the Bar, possibly giving her some whiplash as she falls into the mud grasping her face.

"The Excellent Eleven's now lead 2 to 1!" Chris announced from the control-area of the Sweeper.

"Guess I have to get us back into this." Damian stated, now taking his turn. He walks onto the 1st platform, and easily jumps over it. He then speeds up, and hops to the 2nd, and then 3rd platform, before waiting for the bar to comeback. He knew Chris was going to raise it, but he wasn't worried at all. As it got closer to him, he made sure to jump extra high, just to make sure he got over it, even when raised. With this, Damian hopped to the 4th, and bounced to the 5th, pressing the button, making it tied 2 to 2. To make it worse for the Excellent's, Damian had enough time to jump to the 6th, and press that button as-well, giving The Improbables the lead.

"Retracting what I said earlier, The Improbables now have the lead! 3 to 2!" Chris announced, before grinning. "But! I'm not letting it end this early!"

"Y'all know what that means?" Blake asked, his lower-body coated in mud.

"Nope." Khalil stated.

We'd find out soon later, what it meant. As Damian prepared to jump, a giant slot opened on the bar, raising a huge steel-curtain in-front of Damian.

"What the fu-" Damian cursed, as he basically had to jump into the curtain, which didn't budge one bit. He's easily shunted into the mud, before the curtain retracts back into the bar itself.

"Just to prevent the challenge from ending too fast." Chris explained, pressing some button in the control-area, now making the bar gyro up and down. "Consider this, a next level!"

Next up to try, was Liz! Just to test though, she stepped on the platform as the sweeper was passing by, and attempted to jump over it. Woosh! She barely cleared it, with her knees being hit as she landed face-first onto the platform. "Uhg….Alright." Liz crawls back onto the main platform where everyone else is, "That's my attempt."

"Guess it's my time." Khalil stated, stretching his legs a bit.

"Attempt two!" Blake exclaimed, jogging towards the 1st platform. But, as soon as his foot touches it, he loses his footing, and immediately slips off, way before the bar got to him. "SHIT!" He shouted.

Everyone just stared at that unfortunate circumstance, before Khalil ends it with-

"Alright, I'll go now." Khalil said, stepping on the 1st platform. Khalil watches the bar closely, trying to time if he should duck, or jump-DUCK!

"Whoa!" Khalil quickly drops stomach-first onto the platform, letting the bar rise over him. "That was close." Khalil thought. "But, I've gotta move now-AWK!" Khalil is suddenly shoulder-charged by Marshal, easily bunting Khalil off the platform like a rock.

"Comin through!" He shouted, already jumping to the 2nd platform.

"Wait, you can do that?" Carlita asked, already back to the main platform.

"I don't care what you do!"

"I think I'll try next." Clara said, looking at Marshal fail to jump over the bar as it was rising, making most likely the biggest splat in the mud.

"Good-Luck with that." Jared stated, folding his arms.

"You're gonna have to go too, you know that right?" Carlita said.

"No way!" Jared exclaimed while shaking his head, appalled at even trying the challenge.

"Here I go.." Clara said unsurely to herself, before stepping over to the platform. Though scared, she quite easily jumped over the bar, despite it raising underneath her. She quickly bounced to the 2nd, 3rd, and even 4th before having to stop. And this time, she ducks under the bar.

"She's pretty good." Blake stated, with mock-surprise. "Right Jared?"

"I guess." Jared said, shrugging. Blake rolls his eyes.

* * *

**Blake's Confessional.**

"Since we can't vote Carlita out right now, as we have to lead her into a false sense of 'security.' I'm trying to figure out else we can vote out. No, it's not Clara, but Brianna. While I do want to get out potential threats, I still want to avoid losing, so, that brings us to Brianna. If I can tell she needs to go, then so can Carlita."

* * *

We're back to Clara now, who is currently making her way past the 5th, and 6th Platforms, stopping there, just to be careful. After doing so, she takes a deep-breath in, and ducks under the bar once again.

"Nice!" Brianna cheers from afar, while Clara jumps over to new territory, pressing the 7th button. Tying the score 3 to 3. And unlike Damian, Clara had time to up her teams score...….unfortunately for her, Chris isn't gonna allow that.

"Nice. But-" Chris presses some other button in the control-area. At first, it didn't look like it changed much, but as soon as Clara jumped to the 8th Platform, it suddenly retracted all the way down into the mud, causing Clara to majorly overshoot it, straight into the mud.

"Oops!" Chris exclaimed mockingly, pressing the button again to raise the platform back up, which is now covered in mud. "8th Platform is a little slippery guys, hope you don't mind."

"Good Job Clara!" Blake complimented, before looking at Jared. "So, when are you going?"

"Uh-Never!" Jared quickly shouted.

"I'll go!" Max exclaimed, running and jumping onto the platform, and then stumbling around due to the mud on it. "Whoa!"

"Oh yeah, muddy floor, watch it." Blake said sarcastically.

Max regains her balance as the bar closes in. "Hup-Shit!" In her attempt to jump, Max's foot slips, giving her exactly 0 bounce. The bar slams into her chest, causing any pain imaginable, as she's yeeted into the mud.

"Uh, good try." Blake says without a care. "Alright." Blake steps up, "Third times the-" Blake is pushed out of the way by Lucy. "Hey!"

"Move it." She said uncaringly, basically shrugging him off. Lucy watches the bar fly by her, stepping onto the muddied platform afterwards. She kicks at it, scraping any mud she could off before trying to jump. She plants her feet, and does a test jump, and is able to get decently high in the air. She shrugs, "This'll do."

On the side of all this, Blake is smirking quite devilishly, thinking of a plan. Few seconds later, he decides to act on said plan, walking up to try and push Lucy off...What he failed to realize though, is the bar that is literally a few feet away, so as Lucy jumps, Blake's push attempt fails...and you can guess what happened afterwards... ***WACK*** Obviously Blake is sent flying for a 3rd time.

"He tried it." Samantha stated, watching Lucy parkour leap to the 2nd platform.

"Okay, I'll go next." Laurie announced, as Brianna sighed, not being able to go yet.

"Alright...then." Brianna eventually said. Lucy jumps over the bar again, as Laurie waits until it passes to start.

"Almost forgot!" Chris announced, pressing another one of his array of countless buttons in the control-area. Doing that, caused the bar too suddenly spring up spikes!...Not real obviously, but it was shaped like spikes, but was probably foam. "Another addition to the challenge, Spikes of Doom!"

Thankfully for Lucy, she didn't have to attempt to jump over it, as she ducks under the bar.

Now, Laurie on the other hand...…..While jumping over it, her feet got caught mess of spikes, which were pretty sticky for some reason. "AHHHH!" Laurie screamed, as she is taken upside by the bar for a ride...which ended in pain as she's slammed back into the 1st platform, eventually being let go, and falling back first into the mud.

"Damn." Damian cringed.

"That looked like it hurt..." Carol remarked.

"Hey, is that actually possible to get through?" Jared questioned, as Chris shrugs in his control-area.

"Dunno! Never really tested it out! That's where you guys come in!" Chris answered.

"Okay, NOW I'm going." Brianna stated. It was silent for a bit, even with the mechanical sounds coming from the Sweeper, nobody really said anything. "Oh, I guess it's actually my time."

After seeing what had happened to Laurie though, Brianna wanted to see if Lucy could make it. Lucy, doesn't use the conventional method of jumping straight up and down, but, she instead does sort of a dive. She managed to get through the foam-spikes, and land back on the platform stomach first with a bit of a grunt.

Brianna though, didn't want to try it that way, so, she just did it like a normal human being.

It did not work out well.

Almost like a replay of what happened to Laurie, Brianna had to jump, but didn't even come close to scaling it. So in a brief, but accurate recap.

Her feet gets caught,

She's swept off the platform and starts hanging like a flashlight from the ceiling. **(Inside Joke There.)**

And promptly swung hard into the 1st platform, being dropped in the mud at the end of it all.

Most of the Cast once again Cringe at the display.

* * *

"I'm going again." Blake stated, having terrible luck so far.

"Blake." Carltia said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've gone, 3 time-"

"Fine." Blake swipes Carlita's hand off him, before turning him attention to Jared, walking over to him. "How about a little pep-talk to get you going." Jared and Blake walk down the steps from the platform. Obviously bringing attention to them, but not too much...or dangerous, definitely not.

"What Blake?" Jared questioned, wondering why Blake just made them walk off. "This really isn't the best time-"

"Look here." Blake stops him, "I suggest you-" Blake points at Jared, and pokes him in the chest, "Try the challenge at-least once. Or, you'll be one of the targets, with or without my interference."

"So you mean, you were gonna betray me anyway?" Jared asks suspiciously. Blake scoffs in slight annoyance.

"Look I was just saying." Blake continued, glaring at him. "I'm trying to keep the th-four." Blake quickly corrects himself, incase Carlita could hear. "Safe, okay? And you not doing the challenge while everybody is, ISN'T good for you in the long-run, if you're even gonna make it that far. Now come on."

Jared sighs, finally giving in. "Alright...I'll try."

"Great." Blake pats him on the back.

* * *

**NOW BACK TO THE ACTION!**

Let's see what we've missed...

_Ingrid attempted the course for her first time! Went about as well as you could think..._

_Few moments after that, Lucy finally had to attempt to jump over the sweeper, which she didn't do actually, and instead jumped in the mud on her own accord._

_Sarah went again!_

"WHOA SHIT!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping and making it through the foam-spikes, now holding onto the platform for dear-life. Her hat is slowly inching off her head...….before eventually...falling off into the mud.

"Aw damn-" Sarah lets go of one arm, prepared to go right after it.

"Sarah." Samantha said sternly, glaring at her.

"But my hat-" Sarah motions below her, and to the hat in the mud.

"SARAH." Samantha continued.

"MY HA-"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT HAT." Marshal shouted.

_Samantha choose probably the worst time to attempt it, but it was her first go._

She waited for the bar to pass before even thinking of going, no way she was gonna try and jump over that mess...

* * *

**But that's enough skipping around. Let's actually get back into it!**

* * *

"Mud's slowing us down." Blake stated, pulling at his now purely brown pants. "It's making this Impossible."

"Maybe you shouldn't have fell into the mud four straight times." Carlita responded.

"Three." Blake corrected.

"Does that really make it better?"

"Alright let's see here." Chris said, clearly annoyed at having to stop the challenge. "As much as I'd like to continue this forever." He stated with a smirk, "We still have limits, so I'll revert it back so we can actually finish this." Chris presses a button or hopefully the final time, reverting the Sweeper's bar to normal, taking away the gyro, and the foam-spikes.

"Now get to it." Chris ordered, starting the sweeper once again. "The score is 3 to 3, the team that is able to press two out of the last three buttons wins. No more delaying it."

* * *

"I swear I have mud in my shoes..." Sarah said, examining her "Black." boots.

"I've got it this time." Blake announced to his team, before going to stand in the bar's path.

"Great." Carlita rolls her eyes, predicting in her mind what's going to happen. Blake watches the bar closely at it rounds the corn-Corner? Does it really have a corner? The platforms are lined up in a circle-ANYWAY!

It gets close to him pretty fast, and Blake jumps...…...and clears it! "Woo!" He celebrated his personal small victory, getting over the bar.

"Oh he actually did it." Jared said, with a small amount of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, now do it eight more times." Carlita stated, as Blake turns and sighs.

"Bro..." Blake took a step back, and attempted to jump to the 2nd platform. He slipped, down in the mud he goes again!

"G-Good try Blake!" Laurie shouted a compliment.

"I'll try to finish this." Damian announced, stepping onto the 1st platform, and quickly jumping to the 2nd.

"Carlita, you gotta stop him." Khalil told her, as Carlita nodded understandingly, smirking as-well.

"I know what to do." Carlita responded, stepping onto the 1st platform, and following Damian almost jump for jump. Thus beginning a quick game of Cat and Mouse.

Damian jumped to the 3rd, and jumped over the bar.

Carlita was forced to wait on the 2nd, before jumping over it. Already allowing Damian to gain space, jumping quickly to the 4th, and 5th.

Carlita let out a huff of annoyance, as she hop and skips to the 3rd and 4th.

They're both able to clear the bar..But, Damian jumps to the 6th, and 7th Platform. Carlita realizes she has to take a risk. And after jumping to the 5th and then to the 6th, she doesn't stop her momentum. This allowed her to somehow clear the bar while aiming solely to just knock-off Damian...

**But it doesn't work.**

Damian senses this, and is already jumping to the 8th. He slides to a stop on muddy platform, and presses the button, now giving the lead to The Improbables finally, 4 to 3.

There's still Carlita though, which Damian had momentarily forgot who was gunning for him.

Carlita lunges for Damian, knocking him off and into the mud below, but he had already won the small one on one. From one problem to another, Carlita had to deal with the bar quickly closing in on her.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, before planting them, and springing over the bar, just barely. The Excellent Eleven's were getting their hopes up, as everybody watches to see if Carlita makes it...

After clearing a space to jump with her hands, getting them all muddy and stuff..She puts her feet at the edge of the platform, and then diving forward for the 9th, only attempting to press the button and not land. She stretches her right hand out...and touches the button! It's 4 to 4! She also attempted to grab the platform with her left hand, but she couldn't hang on long, so It's anyone's game.

* * *

"And because it just has to be close, It's now 4 to 4! Either of you could win!" Chris announced._ "I've already won with this challenge." He thought._

It really came down to a few people who could win this for either of their teams...and one just went.

Carol took the initiative, running onto the 1st platform...and then getting shoved off by Blake a few seconds later.

"Nothing personal." Blake stated smugly, before getting picked up and tossed down by Marshal.

"S'cuse me." Marshal said sarcastically...Suddenly Laurie jumps on his back, making him stumble. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled.

"Stop doing that to Blake!" Laurie exclaimed, holding onto Marshal.

"I'll help!" Sarah exclaimed in mock-surprise, before shoving Marshal on her own accord, taking Laurie down as-well.

"Help yourself." Carlita stated, knocking Sarah off.

"I'm back." Damian announced, pushing Carlita down after Sarah.

* * *

**"Now this is what I like to see!" Chris shouted in glee from his control-area. "If only this happened during the entire challenge."**

* * *

Nobody had time to push Damian off, as he was already jumping to the 2nd platform, and over the bar.

Khalil then attempts to go after him, or at-least try and win if Damian somehow messes up. But it was apparent though, that neither would happen, and even before the end, Khalil is knocked off the 3rd platform.

"Well, we're dead." Blake stated, leaning on the grass, still in the mud-pit. He looked up, and saw Jared staring at him...to which Blake shook his head at him, and mouthed 'Good Job.' Clearly irritated with Jared.

It doesn't matter what else happens now, as Damian jumps a platform for the final time, to the 9th Platform, pressing the button, and sealing the with for The Improbables.

"And The Improbables win! Thanks to Damian!"

The Improbables team breaks out into a full-cheer, with Liz having a bit of a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"Glad my team didn't lose." She stated honestly, "I probably would've been on the bottom, or even the one with the most votes if we lost, and I might've had to use it early."

She gives a bright smile, which may or may not have something else behind it.

"Good thing I didn't! Although, I think I may know who's going on the Excellent Eleven's side..."

* * *

**In the Camper with Chef and Blaineley.**

"Course The Improbables won. It should've been a blowout." Blaineley stated, like it was obvious. She was sipping on some lemonade, and looking at some cards.. "Who do you think is gonna be eliminated?"

Chef gives a half-assed shrug. "Any of the 4 on each side, if Brianna and Clara aren't stupid." He stated, before placing a card down. "Draw 4."

"Are you serious-"

* * *

"Excellent Eights." Chris stated with a grin. "You guys have a Elimination Ceremony to go to and I think this one will be real good." He stated, as most of them are pretty down-cast, with one being angry **(Cough)** Carlita. "Now, all of you, go clean ya selves up. Dirty..."

As everyone starts walking to the showers...

"C'ept Jared of-course." Chris pokes fun at him, as Jared glares back at him.

* * *

**Time-Skip:**

**After literally everyone takes a shower, and is...basically forced to be in their night-wear as they're clothes are washed somewhere else. It's time for**

**SOCIAL ACTIVITY!**

* * *

**The Excellent Eleven's.**

**Blake and Jared, walking through the forest.**

* * *

"Nothing we can do." Blake stated, surprising Jared.

'What?" Is all Jared could reply with.

"You fu- Up." Blake continued, not even looking at him. "By not even attempting the challenge, It's pretty obvious now it's gonna be a tie."

Jared sighs sadly, as he knows Blake is pretty much right.

"What happens in the event of a tie?" Jared asked. To which Blake shrugged.

"I don't know." Blake said, almost with 0 care. "Could be a tie-breaker challenge, could just eliminate you both, I don't know."

"But if he eliminates us both..." Jared repeated, thinking of something. "Is there really nothing we can do?"

"Like I said, I doubt we can change the other 4's mind now. We'd have to find the Idol if we want to eliminate Brianna without risk, but I suspect someone may have found it..."

* * *

**Blake's Confessional.**

Blake scoffs, folding his arms. "Like I care if Jared is eliminated. There is still one person I can switch, Laurie. While I could do it now, It would be a bit suspicious to her. Will I vote Jared off? Maybe." He smirked.

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's cabin.**

**Carlita was out for a jog, leaving just Max with Laurie, Clara, Brianna, and Khalil...What could go wrong?**

* * *

"Ok." Khalil announced, standing up off his bunk. "It may be early, but I think we know who should go, right?"

"...Jared?" Max said in worry.

"Yes." Khalil nodded.

"B-But, he's smart, which is helpful to the team." Max replied, in an attempt to keep Jared safe.

"True, but he didn't even attempt the challenge." Brianna stated.

"Liz didn't either..." Max continued.

"Other team." Khalil said sternly. "While Jared's smart could help us in the future, he certainly didn't help in this challenge."

Max didn't respond...probably because she couldn't, and just sighed. "A-Alright."

* * *

**Max's Confessional.**

"Jeez, I've been feeling pretty down lately...after eliminating Tina. And now, one of my friends could possibly be eliminated, again...Look, If anyone in the 'alliance', I'm in had to be eliminated, Jared would be the last...Which isn't much to be fair out of 3..."

Max starts pondering.

"Maybe being in an Alliance, Isn't good for me..."

* * *

**The Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

"Good Job Damian!" Was the first thing Liz said, entering the Cabin.

"Thanks." He replied with a smile.

"I could've done it, If I wasn't jumped." Marshal stated, kickin it on his bed.

"By a small girl." Sarah said.

"Who does MMA." Marshal responded, "You kept worrying about a damn hat, and-"

"IT'S MY FATHERS!" Sarah yelled in offense, glaring at Marshal. "You don't know why I keep it close so much!"

"Alright hey, hey." Carol said slowly, holding her back, and attempting to calm her down. "It's fine..." Sarah takes a deep-breath in, before laying down and clutching her hat.

"I'm sorry..." Sarah apologized, but Carol is a bit confused to as to who it was for...

"Chill Marshal." Samantha said, as Marshal just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He responded without a care.

"We won, can you stop forcing arguments Marshal?" Mick said, laying his head on Lucy's lap as she plays with his hair on the bed.

"I aint forcing shit." Marshal replied, glaring at the small boy.

"By being a dick." Lucy deadpanned.

"You want a problem too?!" Marshal threatened.

"C-Can you all p-please calm down?" Ingrid asked timidly.

"Yes, can you?" Carol repeated.

Marshal just growls, "I'm out." He stated, jumping off his bunk, and kicking open the cabin door.

* * *

**Damian's Confessional.**

"Marshal needs to chill out, otherwise he's gonna be targeted eventually for being an ass..." Damian stated, before remembering Jaylyn. "But, I think our team may have other plans..."

* * *

**Back in the Camper with Blaineley and Chef, and now with Chris there.**

* * *

"Well Chris, had fun?" Blaineley questioned, seeing the smirk he had as he entered.

"Did I?" Chris said, "Does it look like I had fun?" He asked, as Blaineley just glanced over at Chef. Chef just shrugged.

"Uh-"

"Of course I did!" Chris exclaimed, "It might've even been better than that Obstacle Course in All-Stars! In-fact it was better!"

"Good for you then..." Blaineley stated, placing down a card. "Draw 4." Chef rolls his eyes.

"Chef, you want to do your Boot Camp?" Chris questioned.

"Over it." He responded, not looking up from his cards, before placing one down himself. "No, you draw 4."

"HOW!?" Blaineley yelled, standing up.

"Oh? Alright then." Chris said, before looking at Blaineley. "Blaineley, you have something

"HOW DID-What?..." Blaineley asked, not realizing Chris was talking to her due to her rage.

"Do. You. Have a challenge?" Chris repeated, as Blaineley thinks.

"I may have something." She said, before tossing her cards down onto the table. "I quit." She threw 20$ at Chef, who caught it with a grin.

"Told you." He said.

* * *

**Start of the Forest:**

**The Excellent Eleven's, Carlita's Alliance.**

* * *

"There planning to vote Jared off." Max said, as Carlita nodded.

"Obviously, I would too if I wasn't here." Carlita stated, as Jared opened his mouth to speak- "Shut up." Instantly closed.

"So, Brianna right?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Carlita affirmed, "It's most likely gonna be a tie, so you better hope the challenge you're forced to do it suitable for you."

"It's gonna be a challenge tie-breaker?" Jared asked, as Carlita shrugs.

"I don't know, I'm just saying. It could be, could be luck."

"Could Chris let us both stay?" Jared questioned.

"Doubt it, but it's a possibility." Blake said. "He's pretty unpredictable with eliminations. Like when he let Duncan stay in World Tour."

"Or Lindsay's elimination in Island." Max added.

"Or Bringing Izzy back several times." Carlita also added in.

**It was silent for a bit afterwards...**

"...So do I just hope?" Jared finally said.

"Basically." Blake said.

* * *

**Damian's Confessional.**

"I know I've been in here quite a bit lately...but regarding alliances...who could I ask? Liz? Carol? Maybe-Eh, I don't know about Sarah, considering Marshal probably doesn't like her all too much."

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"If you wanted to know, It's still there." Liz smirked, "All good!"

* * *

**TIME-SKIP: 12:00AM Midnight.**

**Elimination Ceremony #6 - Excellent Eleven's (4)**

**It was back to loser-town for The Excellent's here. They made it close, maybe showing it's not that big of a difference in physical power, now with Jaylyn being eliminated. We all know though, there is still a sizeable gap. They come into this Ceremony, with a supposedly clear case...…..It may or may not be true though.**

* * *

"Well Excellent Eleven's...…..welcome back." Chris stated, staring into the fire. "Today, we saw probably one of the best challenges I've ever done in this show's history."

"Which was basically a rip-" Carlita began to say.

"ANYWAY!" Chris exclaimed, cutting her off. "It was an enjoyable challenge, maybe not for you, but definitely for me. And good news for y'all, it won't come up again...Possibly." Chris stands straight up now. "As we all know, this is where I give you time to speak your mind to your teammates, anyone?"

Khalil rose his hand.

"Khalil." Chris announced, as he stood up.

"I personally feel, this should be clear." Khalil stated. "No offense...To you Jared."

"None taken." Jared responded with a sigh. Khalil sat back down.

"Anyone else?" Chris continued, to which nobody rose their hand, or stood up. "Nobody?" Nope... "Alright then." Chris walks over to the plate with GOODIES. "It's voting time."

* * *

**Voting Time!**

* * *

"Alright. The votes have been casted, and tallied." Chris announced, walking to the barrel with the s'mores...The S'marrel. Chris lifts up the plate with s'mores. "I have 8 s'mores." Chris takes one off, eats it, you know the deal here. "Now I have 7."

Nobody says anything.

"Y'all are much better than The Improbables with this." Chris noted, before continuing on. "When I call your name, I will throw you a s'more, meaning you are safe for now. If I don't call your name, you don't get a s'more, meaning you are eliminated." Chris paused, "And you cannot return...…..ever."

Nobody interrupts, so he starts the 'final' process.

"First camper safe." Chris took a s'more off, and held it up for a brief second. "Actually."

"Khalil, Carlita, Clara, Laurie, Blake, Max." Chris said in basically rapid-fire, throwing em each a s'more as he said their names.

* * *

_Max ate her s'more quickly still, but was a bit sad, as she thought neither deserved to be eliminated yet..._

_Clara was worried for Brianna._

_While Blake was just smugly eating his s'more._

* * *

"You're all safe with no votes, meaning it comes down two with the only votes."

"Jared." Chris said, as Jared looks at him.

"You're pretty average in challenges, not bad, not too great...But in this recent one, you didn't even attempt it once. Pretty good reason to give you the boot."

Jared sighs, "Aright, I get it." Jared stood up. "I know I'm eliminate-"

"Sit down!" Chris ordered, as Jared immediately sat back down. "Someone always has to do that." Chris rolled his eyes, before looking at Brianna.

"Brianna."

Brianna was pretty worried now, that Chris basically forced Jared to stay, which usually didn't mean good for the other person.

"It also could be said for you, but you did do well in a fighting challenge. Still though, some teammates think you're one of the least useful on the team."

"Hey!" She obviously took offense to that. Chris put his hands up in mock-defense.

"They said it, not me." Chris stated, before holding up the last s'more. "This is the last s'more."

"This Camper last safe, is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...'

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"Neither of you." Chris finally said.

"WHAT?!" Was most of the responses from the team, including Jared.

"So, It's-" Khalil began to wonder.

"A tie? Yes." Chris affirmed. "Tied 4 to 4."

"But why Brianna!?" Clara exclaimed, "She is useful too!"

"We already have a fighter on our team." Blake stated, before pointing directly at Laurie. "Laurie."

"At-least she did the challenge." Khalil said.

"You're not wrong." Carlita stated.

"So what do we do about thi-" Khalil began to ask.

"Alright! Settle down!" Chris shouted, shutting everyone up. Chris put the s'more back onto the plate. "In the event of a tie, there is multiple ways I could break it."  
Chris then began to list em off.

* * *

_"A Challenge Tie-Breaker."_

_"I could let the other team decide."_

_"Could base it off previous votes."_

_"Could even let the eliminated campers decide..."_

He then paused...

"Or I could eliminate you both." A look of fear flashed across both Jared and Brianna's faces, but went away as soon as Chris burst out laughing. "AHAHA! The looks on your faces!"

* * *

"Come on! Just pick something!" Carlita was growing tired of this.

"Heh...Okay." Chris was slowly stopping his laugh. He clears his throat, getting serious again. "Ahem. Alright, this is what I'll do..."

"I'm picking who to eliminate." Chris announced, and before the team can even begin to argue about it, he put his hand up. "It would drag on too long to do either of the others, so I'm picking." He said, finalizing it. "I'm basing this pick, on what I can see happening in the future, and not in the past."

"The Camper I'm choosing to eliminate, is.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...'

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"Brianna." Chris stated, throwing the final s'more to Jared.

"Wh-Why?!" Clara exclaimed, springing up out of her seat. Clearly shocked at this.

"C-Come on...you're not serious right?" Brianna asked with a sliver of hope, that quickly went away when Chris nodded.

"I am." Chris stated seriously. "Brianna, you've been eliminated."

"But Jared didn't even do the challenge!" Khalil exclaimed, angered a bit with this decision.

"Did I not say it wasn't going to be based off the past?" Chris questioned, knowing the answer. Khalil shook his head, and instead of answering him, he turned to Brianna.

"You didn't deserve this." Khalil said, to a understandingly saddened Brianna. Clara and Brianna share a hug.

"Sorry that we can't prevent this..." Clara said, hugging Brianna a little tighter.

"It's fine." Brianna replied, giving a sad-smile. "I quite enjoyed my time here."

"Time to go Brianna." Chris announced, pointing to the long-ass Trek. "Trek of shame."

"Yeah." Brianna nodded, walking away from her no-longer team. "Hope you guys win." Brianna waves good-bye. And so does Khalil, Laurie, Clara, and Max. She then disappears into the thick forest.

"Jared." Chris stated, speaking low enough that only he can hear him. "Consider yourself lucky." Chris walks away.

* * *

**Blake's Confessional.**

"Yes I know I could've straight up eliminated Jared." Blake stated, before shrugging. "But, there is a risk that Laurie isn't that close to me, and wouldn't switch. So I took a gamble that Jared could pull through with whatever Chris throws." Blake then laughs, "HA! But I didn't even have to rely on Jared, but instead Chris, and I'm glad Chris took it upon himself to keep Jared in."

* * *

**Brianna is seen walking through the forest, as the depression music kicks on. She had a look of sadness, but also a small smile on her face. After a few seconds, the music stops playing, and her Audio Recording turns on.**

"Well..." **Brianna began, in which you can practically feel her shrug right after that.** "That's one way to get eliminated...by the host himself."

"Do I think I should've been eliminated? No." **She stated that pretty confidently.** "Being the least useful of my team? I-I don't believe that, but I guess that's what they think. I feel like I should still be in the game, even if just for a little bit longer. Was I 'robbed' to say? You could argue about it, but what's done is done...even if it was for a Million. I'd feel less sad about this elimination if it was a challenge or something to decide, but no, the tie-breaker was the game itself, and I guess I wasn't playing it hard enough for his liking."

"Hmm...Yeah." **Brianna hums, content with what she has said.**

"I guess that's it for me, most likely at-least..."

**The camera cuts to see Brianna finally reaching the docks, with Chef and Blaineley waiting for her there.**

* * *

"Brianna." Blaineley stated, seeing her walk up to them. "How do you feel?"

"I feel..." Brianna paused for a moment, really deciding here. "Honestly, a bit betrayed at the decision of my team, and even Chris himself."

"A-huh." Blaineley hummed, kind of agreeing with Brianna. "Would you say, robbed?"

"I...don't know." Brianna responded, "I guess it works with what happened? I feel like Jared should be going based off the challenge, like Max said before...….But I don't know what Chris sees in the future for Jared..."

"Could be anything, small too even. You never know with him." Blaineley said, as Chef opens the door to the helicopter.

"Time to leave." Chef ordered, as Brianna waves goodbye to Blaineley.

"Goodbye." Brianna said simply, entering the Heli, as it takes off shortly after. Blaineley watches for a good minute, before the sound and it's visibility leave, making Blaineley the only one on the docks. She turns to the camera with indifference.

* * *

"So!" Blaineley began, grasping her hands together. "I continue to get the Camper being eliminated wrong, but hey! Adds to the shock value...After a quote on quote 'Challenge' consisting of Chris having the time of his life again, The Improbables obviously win in the physical challenge, but not with the usual dominance. Maybe slightly proving that Jaylyn should still be here over Sarah. But do you know what this does prove? We need more questions!"

"What did Chris see in Jared that made him stay over Brianna? Does Carlita's Alliance now have control over the team? And will Blake still attempt to back-stab her? Will anybody realize Liz has the Idol? Find out that, and more! On!

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**Votes**

**(Khalil) - "My vote is for Jared. Quite obvious I should say, he never attempted the challenge."**

**(Blake) - "Voting for Brianna." He smirks a bit, "I do have Jared's time in the game in my hands, but I'll hopefully let him stay around a bit longer."**

**(Carlita) - "My vote is for Brianna. If this goes our way, we have the numbers advantage, and hopefully a spot in the Merge."**

**(Brianna) - "I vote for Jared."**

**(Max) - "I...I vote for Brianna." She said sadly.**

**(Laurie) - "I-I'm voting for Jared."**

**(Clara) - "Jared...Please team?"**

**(Jared) - "I vote for Brianna." He sighs, "I really screwed up this time, and It's probably going to cost me."**

* * *

**I'll just say it, almost took another month to get this out, and you shouldn't wait that long for this quality you're getting. It may be good, may be bad, but I don't know how I feel about it with making you guys wait this long. What I'm taking should help me make these fasters, but don't get your hopes up yet.**

**Before I ask only 1 Question, I'll just say why I eliminated Brianna. Well! I really have nothing planned for her. I have something for the others...but not Brianna. And you could even see, that she was pretty invisible compared to the rest of the team. And with Laurie sorta being a better version of her in her one showed talent, it was pretty clear who could stay. Not that Brianna didn't have any other talents, which she did! But, I was only able to show one.**

**So anyway, here is the question, and then you can review how you like.**

**How do you feel about Brianna's elimination? Did she deserve it? If not, then who should gone instead? Who could go next?**

_**I feel like I started off good enough...**_

* * *

22nd Place: Dirk Lee - The Non Social Pianist** (Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-3-1) [Former Partner - Max]**

21st Place: Adam Jackson - The Movie Nerd **(Excellent Eleven's - 7 Votes) (7-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**

20th Place: Isabelle Thompson - The Calm-Minded Breakdancer **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-2-1-1) [Former Partner - Liz]**

19th Place: Tina Black - The Over-Excited Hipster **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-2) [Former Partner - Max]**

18th Place: Jaylyn Martinez - The Rebellious Jock **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-1-1-1) [Former Partner - Sarah]**

17th Place: Brianna Hanami - The Misunderstood Idol **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes/Tie-Breaker) (4-4) [Former Partner - Clara]**

16th Place: ?


	11. Feel The Jet - EP 7

**Note1: Actually working on it a day later!**

**Note2: It's a bit split on if Brianna deserved to be eliminated, that's good! I think at-least.**

**Note3: Stagged? Progress.**

**Recent Edit - Note4: **_**DAILY REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAMPER. It allows somebody to FLEX at the end of the story, both the Character and Creator.**_

* * *

**The Docks.**

* * *

Time for only the best game in Total Drama. 'Where's Blaineley going to be this time?'

But it wasn't hard this time, as Blaineley twirls into frame from the left like a ballerina. She turns away from the camera, before looking back, and flipping her hair up. "Immaculate." She stated smugly, before finally facing the camera completely. "But you know what else is perfect..."

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Double Down!"

**"After the Camper's were social with each-other for a while, it was finally time for their 6th Challenge, which may or may not result in copyrights from someone.**

**(Cough)**

**"Anyway! It was Chris's Sweeper! Where the Campers were basically at mercy at Chris, who showed none...until he did. It was close for the most part, with The Excellent Eleven's and The Improbables changing leads several times. But in the end though, it's a physical game, and Damian pulled through for The Improbables, winning it 5-4 in the end for them."**

**"At the Elimination, it looked clear as day who was going, Jared, who didn't even attempt the challenge once!"**

**"But! Thanks to Carlita's alliance saving Jared's ass, and Blake not betraying him, it ended up as a tie! Between him and Brianna. It wasn't a challenge to break the tie. No, it was Chris himself eliminating Brianna over Jared, saying he sees something for Jared in the future..."**

**(Blaineley scoffs.)**

**"Possible elimination more like...But hey, guess he sees something I don't."**

"And that's what you missed on Total! Drama! Double Down!"

* * *

**Intro Time!**

* * *

The Camera starts off in the Helicopter high above the water, in the Heli. It was Tina holding her skateboard, giving the camera a peace sign, before running and kickflipping off it.

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The Camera quickly follows behind, and eventually passes her before swinging up to fly by Blaineley on The Docks, giving the camera a wave and a smile.

It then flies through the first part of the forest into where the Cabins were. It shows Khalil and Brianna outside reading a book near the railing before, Blake suddenly gets throw out of the cabin door, Carlita walks out and yells at him angrily as Khalil and Brianna watch.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The camera then flies through another part of the woods were it spotted The Prototype watching it for a second, before stopping to see Laurie and Carol bow to each other as they then both get into fighting positions.

The camera switches to the Main Lodge, where Max and Liz are both quickly eating some of Chef's cooking, it then pans over to Marshal and Damian right next them, having a arm-wrestling match themselves. In the background, you can see Ingrid and Lucy stacking plates on top of Mick's head, as Samantha shakes her own disappointedly.

While the camera flies out the door, it catches a glimpse of Sarah and Jaylyn running together, with Jaylyn barely beating Sarah. The camera spots Adam and Jared, with them both walking, with Jared having an annoyed look on his face. It quickly turns to shock as the camera flies through the middle of them. It then ends up hitting Dirk, who was just sitting on a stump by himself.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

The camera spins out of control, before the day quickly turns to night, to see all the Campers sitting at the Campfire...except Isabelle, who runs in and does a frontflip to sit on her stump, as Clara claps for her.

Chris stood behind the fire, as Blaineley and Chef were on side of him. The Prototype loomed behind him, as Chris steps on the fire with a smirk, muffing it, but still being able to see The Prototype's eyes luminated in the darkness.

* * *

**10:00 AM. The Episode begins here.**

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

"Really?" It was Khalil standing in-front of his team. And when I mean standing in-front of his team, I mean he was just the only one standing. The Cabin was split in two, Khalil, Laurie, and Clara on one side with Khalil standing more in the middle...and Carlita, Blake, Jared, and Max on the other.

"I guess it's pretty obvious who voted for who huh?" Carlita stated, laying down on her bed without a care.

"I-" Khalil sighs in high-annoyance, putting two fingers to his temple... "Look, I know now you four are in an alliance." Khalil announced, letting the 'secret out.' "Eliminating Brianna over Jared just made it obvious."

"Actually." Blake said with a cheeky-grin, "We didn't eliminate Brianna at all, Chris did." He noted.

"Well, she didn't deserve to be eliminated in the first place!" Clara exclaimed, standing up off her bunk now and pointing at Blake. "You should've been eliminated already in that Rock-Hunting Challenge! Tina didn't deserve to go!"

"Well too bad, I'm here, she's not, and neither is Brianna." Blake said.

"I just hope that this doesn't ruin us to the point where we can't cooperate in the challenges..." Max said, making her unsureness known.

"Hard to cooperate when you know you're going to be the next to go." Khalil said.

* * *

**Khalil's Confessional.**

"Seriously, how?" Khalil just threw his arms up in confusion. "It's just, you know you have a target on your back now, and there isn't much you can do about it. It's not like we're even in the merge, where I can save myself if I win the challenge. While we can win and prolong it, we are not going to be able to win back to back..."

* * *

"Well." Blake shrugs without a care in the world. "You're not wrong."

Khalil just groans, sick of Blake right now.

"L-Look, can we just not talk about this right now?" Max asked, "It's not helping anything just arguing to each other about it."

"You betrayed Tina, didn't you." Clara stated harshly, making Max recoil in shock.

"Wh- I-" Max stuttered, before sighing as her shoulders drop. "...Yes." She eventually responded with, as Clara just shakes her head.

"For what? Blake told you?" She questioned.

"Um-"

"I told her." Carlita stated, "I actually started this entire alliance thing. I told Max to vote her out."

"Of course..."

Laurie hasn't said anything yet, and probably wont as she just clutches her pillow tighter.

"We voted based on the usefulness for the team." Carlita continued.

"And Blake was more useful than Brianna and Tina?! Brianna has done a lot more in the challenges than Blake! What was something Blake did that Brianna can't do?"

"Join the alliance." Carlita dead-panned, as Clara just groaned.

* * *

**Clara's Confessional.**

Her confessional begins with a heavy sigh. "I know...I may have snapped a bit back there, but, my two friends were just eliminated back to back, and both were undeserving. Now, I'm probably going to be eliminated next. Laurie is an excellent fighter, and Khalil is the Team Captain, and has already played before...I'm probably next to go."

* * *

**After a whole lot of shots fired, It's time to move onto-**

**The Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

Where much wasn't going on actually. Carol was on her top-bunk reading one of her comics. Sarah was under Carol's bunk, and was twirling her hat on her finger. Liz was just staring at the bunk above her, listening to the faint rustle of the trees and the sound of pages being flipped. Mick and Lucy were laying down on a bunk together talking, with Lucy periodically giving Mick small smooches on his lips. Samantha was just resting on her arms, while Ingrid, well, she really didn't know what to do. Damian was chillin, and Marshal was gone. He went looking for the Idol.

**Much calmer than The Excellent Eleven's side.**

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"Y'know, this might be the only Idol." Liz stated, putting a hand on her chin and pondering. "So in that case, I don't want to use it early. I think it's time for me to get some extra 'Alliance' members...Should be easy enough!" Liz ends it with a smile.

* * *

Liz stands up with a yawn, stretching out her lower back, and arms. She glances at everyone doing...well, whatever they're doing.

"Well, I'm going enjoy the sun for a bit." Liz announced, opening the cabin door.[1]

"Yeah..." Carol responded blankly.

"Have fun." Sarah stated, with her hat now in-front of her face.

"Okay." Damian said.

"Whatever." Samantha said, without even opening her eyes.

"Kay." Liz exits the cabin, and makes sure to close the door.

"I-I think I need some sun too..." Ingrid said timidly, carefully climbing down from her bunk.

"Why don't all of us ever go out?" Damian decided to question, sitting up.

"Reading." Carol said, without looking up from her comic.

"Hot." Lucy deadpanned. "Oh, and the sun too."

"Tired from the last challenge." Sarah said.

"Eh." Damian laid back down. "Fair enough I guess."

During this time, Ingrid had already left the cabin. Just to sit outside for a while on the steps...but Liz though, she wasn't anywhere near the Cabin, where did she go?

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Ocean.**

**Chris and Chef.**

* * *

Chris and Chef were currently in the water, but on a ship. They're setting up the buoys for the challenge. Chef pushes the anchors into the water, as the buoy follows off the ship.

"You sure you still don't want to do a Boot-Camp type challenge?" Chris asked, kicking another anchor into the water. "Still on the board."

"I said no Chris." Chef grunted, pushing one off after Chris did. "Get Blaineley to do it or something."

Chris thought for a moment, before shrugging, "Maybe."

* * *

**Meanwhile of a MEANWHILE...**

**Blaineley and the rest of the Campers.**

* * *

**About 15 Minutes after you last saw them, Blaineley had gathered up everyone for a short announcement. She was standing in-front of everyone, and they were in teams. Best of all, the bag of grand hand-cuffs has made it's return.**

"So three things!" Blaineley began, raising up three fingers. "One, it's another water challenge. So bring your swim-gear...again."

"I've gone from liking water, to hating it in such a short time-span." Sarah stated, crossing her arms.

"Two-" She drops the bag of hand-cuffs in-front of her. "Time to hand-cuff you all again." Mixed reactions to this, but hey, it's whatever.

"And...Three, this is kinda important." She stated, shushing some others who were talking. "But as soon as merge comes, another Idol will be in play." Nobody really had a chance to react, as Blaineley quickly brushes over it.

"Anyways with that done." Blaineley continues, pointing at the bag in-front of her. "Time to pick your chain-buddy here."

* * *

**On the Excellent Eleven's side, it obviously went like this.**

**Max and Carlita.**

**Blake and Jared.**

**And then Khalil, Laurie, and Clara.**

* * *

**Then on The Improbables side, it went like this.**

**Carol, Liz, and Sarah.**

**Damian and Marshal.**

**Lucy and Mick.**

**And Samantha and Ingrid.**

* * *

"Okay good." Blaineley announced. "Challenge starts in probably...35 Minutes, meet me by the Docks. Until then, do whatever." Blaineley walks away afterwards, leaving everyone else to do, well, whatever they pleased...if they could agree.

"Well, this is a first, being chained to two people now." Khalil stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah..." Laurie agreed.

"Hey, first for me too." Clara added.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"So...There's going to be another Idol in play eventually? Well, that means my Plans could be altered a little." She gave a sly grin.

* * *

**Blake's Confessional.**

"Well an Idol for the merge huh? Gonna assume someone did find the other one, pity."

* * *

**Carlita's Confessional. **(Dual Confessional's return afterwards.)

"Ruins my plan a bit..."

* * *

"Wait, we're chained together now." Sarah announced to everyone, "How do we change?"

"Oh no." Blake added, "Are we supposed to-"

"Just change one at a time in a stall, It's not hard at all." Lucy stated, rolling her eyes.

"That's just a bit...awkward." Khalil said.

"Lucy, Mick, you two should go in first." Samantha asked, but more like ordered them too.

"For what?" Lucy questioned.

"So if you're in there for an extended period of time-" Samantha suggested...

"Jeez Samantha!" Max exclaimed in disgust. Lucy just shrugged.

"No, she's got a point."

"She does?" Mick asked, before Lucy grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards their cabin.

"Cmon, we'll change first." She said.

"Wait, that's not-" Damian began to speak, but Lucy either didn't hear him, or basically ignored what he was saying. She and Mick enter the cabin. "Alright then."

* * *

**After everyone has changed, in the right way...And totally not awkward in any way, they're now in their respective cabins, waiting until the challenge starts.**

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

"The Challenge is gonna be in water, so you already know it's going to be on some shit." Carlita stated, sitting down on her bunk.

"Jeez, I hate those types of challenges.." Khalil agreed. "From getting shot at with Cannon-Balls, to getting chased by The Prototype, it seems everything bad is in water."

"Sharks." Carlita listed off.

"Drowning." Blake added.

"Hurricanes." Jared added on to the list.

"Tsunami's." Max said.

"Wet hair." Clara said, running a hand through her own hair.

"Definitely" Carlita agreed with Clara.

"Eh." Blake just shrugged, "Debatable."

"Speaking of The Prototype actually." Max said, remembering what Khalil had said previously. "We haven't saw it in a while."

"Good." Khalil stated. "I don't want to see that thing anymore."

"Chris is gonna bring it back eventually." Carlita said, "You know how much he likes the thing."

"Mm...Yeah." Khalil nodded.

* * *

**The Improbables Cabin.**

"So what do ya think the challenge is gonna be this time?" Sarah asked, really just throwing a question in the air, and not towards anybody.

"Most likely something using a boat." Mick answered, before adding on- "We've had a water challenge in it, and above it, so they'll probably have one on it."

"Huh." Sarah thought, putting a hand on her chin. "That does make sense."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Samantha asked, but more in a _'are you stupid?'_ way.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mick asked.

"Because that's stupid." Samantha snapped, "Why would they-"

* * *

**The Campers are standing on The Docks, looking at the various amount of Jet-Skis on the water.**

"Huh." Damian said aloud, "Looks like it's on water."

"Shut up." Samantha glared at him, as he only smirked in response.

"What the hell is that in the water?" Carlita announced to everyone, pointing in a certain direction into the Ocean, as everybody focuses on what it was.

**It looked like a Giant Boat-Sized Brick driving to them in the water. It was Grey, but obviously not a brick, due to the cut-out window in the front of it, which Chris was currently peaking out of.**

***Honk! Honk!* Chris honked at em.**

* * *

"Yo!" Chris exclaimed, driving between the Jet-Skis and near the Docks. "Welcome to your seventh Challenge!"

"Uhm, Technically the eighth." Carol corrected, before getting shushed by Chris.

"It doesn't matter." Chris responded with, pointing at her. "Anyway!-"

* * *

**7/8th Challenge.**

**The Jet-Ski's are lined up together in team, with a certain Insignia on them, a small flag on the hood of it. Yellow for The Improbables, and Green for the Excellent's. Moving on from that, they were faced-away from each other. On the seats of each Jet-Ski, was a jousting-stick. You can see where this is going. To top it all of though, on the end of the Jet-Ski, were two flags, obviously colored for both teams. Their was also places where flags could go on the front of the Jet-Ski.**

**Also, DON'T EVEN ASK HOW CAN THEY ALL FIT ON THE SAME JET-SKI. Let's just say modified.**

* * *

"So this is how it works." 'Chris announced. "One person will be the Driver, and the other will be the Attacker. For each Trio, the one not doing either, can do whatever. If you get knocked off your Jet-Ski, just get back on, and continue."

"When I start the timer, you go. You're challenge, is to either completely take every flag away from the other team, or have the most flags in your possession after the time-limit is over. If the flag is in the water, it's nobodies flag, and doesn't count. You all understand?"

Chris gets a bunch of nods, or words of agreement.

"Good. Any of you go outside of the perimeters set, you're DQ'd from the challenge." Chris taps the inside roof. "Now get ready, this lasts for Half an Hour."

* * *

"Question Chris." Damian said, hopping onto the first Jet-Ski he saw. "Can you switch drivers on the go?"

"Sure, whatever." Chris answered.

"I am not fine with this." Marshal stated, looking at Damian sitting on the Jet-Ski, shaking his head afterwards. Damian picks up the jousting-stick, and tosses it to Marshal.

"Better?"

"Better." Marshal jumps onto the Jet-Ski finally. "This'll let out some of my anger." He stated, twirling the big-stick in his hands.

"Try not to let Laurie knock you off." Damian said jokingly, before getting walloped by Marshal, hitting him with the end of the jousting-stick. "Ow!" Damian rubs the back of his head, "Damn, alright..."

**In other Improbable news...**

"So, I'll drive." Liz stated, gingerly stepping onto the Jet-Ski, as to not fall off. "I doubt I'll be able to hit anyone off myself-"

"WOO!" Sarah shouted in joy, jumping onto the Jet-Ski, and due to Liz weighing basically nothing, the Jet-Ski does a Water Wheelie? Can they even do-Anyway! Yeah, does something close to that. "I've got this!" She continued to exclaim.

"Gee Sarah..." Liz mumbled.

"Alright...I...guess I'll just try and catch some flags?" Carol said rather unsurely, stepping, and then sitting down on the Jet-Ski.

**More news...**

"Hey, ours doesn't have a flag." Samantha stated, pointing it out to Chris.

"Well it's 3 to 4 Jet-Skis, and it wouldn't be fair if you all had flags, now would it?" Chris responded.

"Since when were you fair?" Samantha rose a brow.

"Since eventually."

"Wh-" Samantha shook her head, "Alright, you drive." Samantha turned to Ingrid.

"W-What?" Ingrid responded softly, "I-I can't really..."

"It's either that, or your hitting and taking the flags." Samantha cut Ingrid off. "And I know you can't do either of those, so you have to drive."

"I-I..." Ingrid sighs, her shoulders dropping. "A-alright then..." Ingrid reluctantly steps onto the Jet-Ski, and Samantha follows her right after.

**News...**

"Driving?" Lucy asked, directing her question at Mick.

"Yeah." Mick responded simply, hopping onto the Jet-Ski first, and Lucy quickly thereafter.

Lucy sighs softly, "Kinda wish I was driving instead." She stated, wrapping her arms around Mick's torso, and laying her head on his neck. "But, I understand why not."

"Mhm." Mick revs the Jet-Ski a bit, sending it forward slightly with a kick. "This is going to go well."

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's...**

"Alright, how are we going to decide this?" Khalil thought aloud. "Laurie?"

"I-I'll attack." Laurie said quickly, "Who's driving?" She then asked.

"Khalil." Clara said.

"What?" Khalil responded with. "Why should I drive?" Khalil realizes it could be taken wrong...and tries to recover. "I-I mean, unless you just want me to drive.."

"Eh, I'm kinda fine with either." Clara said sheepishly, "I was just suggesting."

"Look, how about you drive." Carlita points at Khalil. "You're the leader, it's just driving while they do the work." Max and Khalil look at each other, as Max just sighs.

Khalil nods, "Fine then." He responded neutrally. Khalil hops on the Jet-Ski 1st, then Laurie, who also takes the jousting-stick. Then finally Clara, to catch. "Not really, much room to work with."

"I'm saying." Laurie agreed timidly, now in the middle of Khalil and Clara, almost being squished, but not really.

**More News...**

"Pretty little space to work with on this Jet-Ski." Blake said loudly, trying not to touch up against Jared too much. He took the job of attacking and grabbing the flags for Jared.

"You better be good at catching." Jared stated.

"You better be good at driving." Blake retorted. "Just don't go out of bounds, or beach us, and we'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure." Jared rolls his eyes. "By the way, you also have to catch the flags as-well."

"I got this."

**News...**

"Hope you're a good driver." Carlita stated, almost staring a hole through Max's back.

"I mean..." Max replied, lingering around her comment. "I wouldn't say I'm exactly an expert with how to drive a Jet-Ski." She said honestly.

"Come on, It's like riding a bike, or a motorcycle."

Max stayed silent for a moment, "I don't know how that-" Max noted,

"Me neither, I was just saying." Carlita shrugged, "Just drive in their general direction, and I'm sure I'll be able to knock em off."

Max sighs in unsureness, "Alrighty then."

* * *

**Challenge Time!**

* * *

"Alright Teams, Ready?" Chris announced, but doesn't wait for an answer. "I actually don't care if you are or not, because we're starting innnnnnn-" Chris presses a red button in his boat, causing a siren to pop-up from the top of it, obviously emitting a loud siren to start the challenge. "30 Minutes!"

**Everybody takes off!** Some...slower than others...In Mick's and Max's case, but hey, no crashes yet unfortunately.

"Woo!" Marshal exclaimed, as Damian somehow does a drift with a Jet-Ski in water, turning straight around. Marshal points his jousting-stick at Khalil's Jet-Ski, obviously telling Damian to go towards them. "Let's go!"

"Khalil." Laurie stated, knowing what's about to happen, looking over towards Marshal and Damian in the distance looking at them. "Get ready."

"To run?" Khalil asked,

"No." Laurie shook her head. "To charge them head on."

"Uhhhhhh..." Khalil responded in uneasiness.

"A-Are you sure about that?" Clara said in worry.

"Not literally." Laurie deadpanned.

"Still though-"

"They're coming!" Laurie exclaimed, "Go!" Laurie holds her jousting-stick up in preparation.

"AH! Alright!" Khalil does as he's told, and speeds up towards Damian, who is also charging at him. **Jet-Ski Jousting Time!**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Clara repeated, wondering and hoping what was going to happen wasn't going to happen.

"HAHA!" Marshal laughs evilly, almost like a supervillain laugh. "This time!" Marshal stands up on the seat of the Jet-Ski, and Laurie does as-well. "You're going into the water!"

"I am very flattered that you're so determined to beat me!" Laurie yelled back, focus in her eyes.

The Two Jet-Skis get closer, and closer, and CLOSER, before eventually...they're in striking distance.

***WOOSH!***

"WHOA!" Laurie shouted in fear, narrowly ducking a baseball type swing by Marshal. She stumbles at bit afterwards due to the rough waters, but eventually gains her footing thanks to Clara helping, and to see Damian circling around for another try.

"Damn it! I was swinging to take her head off." Marshal growled, swinging his jousting-stick around, switching hands.

"JEEZ!" Clara exclaimed, holding up Laurie.

"You okay?" Khalil asked, as Laurie straightens up.

"Yeah, they're coming back." Laurie replied, as Khalil does the same turning maneuver Damian did, and it's Round Two. "Thanks Clara."

"You aint getting away from me this time!" Marshal yelled, charging up a swing. Laurie doesn't respond this time, and instead just gets into prime jousting-position. The gap in distance closes fast.

"Hmph!" Marshal grunts as he once again tries head-hunting Laurie. Laurie though, instead of jabbing her jousting-stick out, instead ducks down and decides to clip Marshal's legs, making him glide in the air for a millisecond, and then being roughly dragged through the waters for a quick second.

"Shit, really? Again?" Damian stated, before stopping completely as to not drag Marshal anymore.

"Quick! While they're stopped!" Laurie exclaimed, as Khalil does a quick 180 turn. Laurie sits down, as Khalil accelerates. Clara puts one hand down close to the water, and brings it up at the last second to recover 1 of The Improbables Flags.

"Got 1." Clara said, giving it to Khalil to put on the front-holders. **(5-7, Excellent Eleven's.)**

"Great!" Laurie exclaimed.

"Nice!" Khalil congrats.

**Back to Marshal, who just now recovered his jousting-stick, and is currently climbing back onto the Jet-Ski.**

"Always getting punked by her, huh?" Damian joked, but Marshal ignored it.

"Shut up, and follow them!" Marshal ordered, as Damian just chuckled.

"Alright cap'n." The chase begins for them, but let's move onto someone else shall we?

* * *

**(Blake and Jared...Excellent Eleven's)**

"Who should we attempt to go after?" Jared questioned, currently going slowly in the water.

"Maybe Lucy-" Blake began to say, but remembered what happened during the dodgeball challenge, and just basically how creepy she is to him. "Actually...now that I think about it, maybe not her."

"What about attacking Mick? Chris didn't say anything about knocking the driver off." Jared reminded him.

"Lucy would probably comeback for revenge if I did that right now." Blake shuddered at that thought. "How about..." He then decided to think of someone else, and saw when Samantha swung and missed with her shovel. "Maybe Samantha and Ingrid."

"Sure then." Jared shrugged, scoping out for Ingrid and Samantha, before eventually finding them getting chased by Carlita and Max.

"Target spotted!" Blake exclaimed, pointing forward. "Off we go!"

* * *

**(Meanwhile, In the Chase.)**

"Can't this go any faster?!" Carlita shouted.

"Fast as it can go!" Max shouted back. Currently, all of these Jet-Ski's can go only 30MPH. Still kinda fast I guess, for water? Anyway, Max is able to get Carlita close enough to strike, but Samantha is good at playing keep-away, like poking a Hornet's Nest and running type of keep-away.

"Come on!" Carlita groaned, currently being unable to get a shot on Samantha. "'Stop running! And come at me!"

"Got it." She hears a monotone like voice say, before suddenly ducking a jousting-stick coming out of her peripheral vision.

"Who the hell?!" Carlita exclaimed, looking behind her for her attempted attacker. "GAH!" She's jabbed in the face by Samantha's jousting-stick, and falls into the water backwards.

"N-Nice one." Ingrid attempts to compliment.

"Yeah." Is all Samantha replied with,

"S-Should I turn around to try and get the flag?" Ingrid asked.

"No." Samantha watches as Carlita emerges from the water, already staring her down. "I don't think there is enough time."

"After them." Carlita replied, in a eerily calm voice. She had already gotten her jousting-stick back, and was ready for action.

"Are you-"

"YES!" She screamed, as Max grips the throttle as hard as she ever could.

"ALRIGHT!" Max answered, but mostly in fear as they take off after Samantha and Ingrid once again.

* * *

**(Carol, Liz, and Sarah.)**

"Let's go after Blake!" Sarah suggested, hoisting her jousting-stick in the air.

"I mean...alright then." Liz agreed, as there really isn't much strategy to this...or is there? Liz easily finds them, not paying attention, due to them also looking for someone to attack...But on the way there.

"Ram into them." Sarah had a bright idea. The 200 IQ play.

"What?!" Carol recoiled in shock of the idea, "No way! Y-You're not serious are you?" Carol almost questioned the sanity of Sarah right then and there.

"Hmm." Liz acted like she was pondering what Sarah had said, while still gaining on Jared and Blake.

"Liz, don't do it, please." Carol pleaded. "It's not going to end well."

"We don't know, unless we try!" Sarah continued, still steadfast in attempting her idea.

"Liz!" Carol exclaimed in fear.

"What is all that-" Jared finally hears the commotion going on behind him, and takes a gander behind him. "Blake!" Jared points behind them both. "Look!"

"Huh-OH SHI-!" Blake exclaimed, bracing himself for, well, IMPACT. But, Blake didn't have to do anything, as Liz turns at the last second. Sarah swings at Blake, but is just out of reach as they have done a poor job at a drive-by.

"Liz!" Sarah whined, "You forced us out of range!"

"Well, sorry." Liz replied sassily, stopping her urge to roll her eyes. "I really didn't want an attempt on my life right now.

Sarah sighs, "Well go back for round 2, Blake's weak, I can take him."

"Sure thing." Liz turns the jet-ski around, almost on a dime.

Carol takes a deep-breath, "Here we go again..."

* * *

"Jared! Run away!" Blake yelled, as the TRIO of Carol, Liz, and Sarah come back for seconds, with Sarah at the ready to demolish him.

"Yeah!" Jared agreed too, and put the ped-Throttle...to the limit? We'll just go with that, in other news, HE'S RUNNING AWAY FROM THEM.

"God I hate this challenge." Blake stated, sensing danger behind them.

"Agreed."

* * *

**(Mick and Lucy.)**

"Who should we go after?" Mick asked Lucy, who were currently just letting the small waves move them in the water.

"Eh, I'd rather let them come to us." Lucy replied, actually leaning on Mick's shoulder. "But If I had to pick someone, it would probably be Blake and Jared over there." Lucy points to them being chased currently by Liz, Carol, and Sarah.

"Alright." Mick settled with that. "We should probably just go over and harass them or something, don't want to get singled out as not trying the challenge do we?"

"Sure." Lucy finally stood up on the Jet-Ski.

* * *

**(Max and Carlita/Ingrid and Samantha) **Now let's get back into action.

Currently, Carlita couldn't do much except glare at Samantha from far away as Ingrid had been able to dodge any attempt to get closer. It was pretty much a slightly personal battle, or just pride on Carlita's part. Getting tired of basically running in circles not catching them, she gets an idea, and plans to use it now.

"Max, switch." Carlita ordered.

"Um.." Max replied, not sure if she heard her correctly or not. "I'm sorry, did you say-"

"Switch, now." This one was in a bit of a lower tone.

"B-But, how do I-"

"just BACK UP!" Carlita snaps.

"okay." Max squeaks, scooting back as she let's go of the handle-bars. Carlita basically leap-frogs over Max, before sitting down to continue driving. She hands the Jousting-Stick to Max, and has her eyes focused entirely on Samantha.

"I've got a plan."

"Oh boy." Max uttered, really not prepared for what Carlita is going to do. "Guess it doesn't involve me huh?"

"NoPe." Carlita puts emphasis on the P.

"Seems like they switched." Samantha stated, looking back and noticing Carlita now driving. She then sees them veer off to HER left. "What the-" She realizes that Ingrid is forced to turn due to the perimeters set. "Great." Samantha grips her Jousting-Stick in preparation.

"Sorry." Ingrid apologizes.

"It's whatever." Samantha quickly replies, getting ready to swat either one away...But, Max doesn't stand up, and instead grips Carlita's shoulders tighter. "Wait a minute-" Carlita doesn't stop, and instead, is charging directly into them. "SHIT." Is all she could say when Carlita straight up rammed into their Jet-Ski. Due to being so close to the perimeter, this assault, first off, knocks off Samantha and Ingrid from their Jet-Ski. Samantha takes noticeable height into the air, and Ingrid is just knocked off roughly into the water.

On the other side, Carlita and Max experience minor whiplash due to the collision, and actually use the others Jet-Ski as a ramp, flying over a bouye in the water. This effectively eliminated both sides from the challenge. **(5-5) Tied.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Chris's Brick-Boat.**

"Nice!" Chris exclaimed in excitement. "If only this was the previous seasons, I probably would've added a shark out there or something, but oh well." Chris shrugs, a smirk still firmly placed on his face. "They're both out though." He noted, pressing a speaker button.

* * *

**"AND WITH THAT COLLISION!-"** Chris announced to everyone, momentarily stopping action. **"BOTH CARLITA AND MAX, PLUS SAMANTHA AND INGRID, ARE OUT OF THE CHALLENGE. CARRY ON."**

* * *

**Samantha and Ingrid's Confessional.**

"Seriously, Carlita has problems." Samantha stated, folding her arms. "What she did was pointless if she was just going to Kamikaze attack and eliminate us both."

"Y-Yeah..." Ingrid also agreed, but with less, y''know, anger. "I-I really wasn't fond of that either." She rubs her left arm.

"Hmph, all we can hope for now is just make sure the other 5 don't target us." Samantha said, "Or-" She looked over at Ingrid. "We can MAKE SURE they don't."

* * *

**Carlita and Max's Confessional.**

"Now really, was that honestly worth it?" Max questioned, looking over at Carlita.

"Eh." Carlita shrugged, "Maybe, Maybe not. But it was delightful to do it when it happened. Thinking back on it now...though.."

* * *

"Wonder what happened." Blake asked, looking over at Samantha and Carlita arguing a ways from them over the boundaries.

"THE SAME THING THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU!" Sarah shouted, smacking Blake in the face with her Jousting-Stick.

"AHK!" Blake yelped in pain as he's knocked into the water.

"Uh oh." Jared was going to floor it away, even if it meant dragging Blake through the water...But realized one of the flags was missing. "Oh, damn it." Carol was the one holding it as Liz drove off into the sunse-I mean, drove off to attack someone else. "Blake!"

"Ahjee!" Blake coughed up water, resurfacing. "What?!"

"We gotta go after them, they took our flag." Jared pointed at the TRIO. **(4-6) Improbables.**

"Can't we just take a break?" Blake leaned on the Jet-Ski from the water, clearly not getting on any time soon.

"Get on or I'm dragging you." Jared stated, making Blake groan and roll his eyes.

"Fine." Blake swims away to grab his dropped Jousting-Stick, and eventually hoists himself up onto the Jet-Ski.

"Hello there." Lucy stated, jabbing at Blake, who just managed to block in time. Mick and Lucy was basically just taking the piss doing this.

"Whoa!" Blake grabs a hold of Jared, and stays on the Jet-Ski. "Man! Everybody just hates me!"

"Oh wow, that's insane." Jared deadpanned. Now with both of their flags gone, they decide to go after one of the others in an attempt to get them back. **(3-7) Improbables.**

* * *

"Wait a minute." Damian realized, stopping in the waters. "If they're out of bounds, does that mean we can't retrieve their flags?" He asked.

**"GOOD QUESTION! AND, NO."** Chris answered sharply.

"That's busted..." Marshal said. Marshal locks eyes with Laurie from afar. "And I know what else needs to be too."

"Don't-"

"Damian." Marshal slowly raises his jousting-stick into the air.

"Don't tell me-"

"Go after Laurie." He finished as Damian groaned.

"God...Damn." Damian once again accelerates in Laurie, Khalil, and Clara's direction. "If you fail this time, we're switching."

"ROUND TWO!" Marshal shouted, knowing they're in hearing distance.

**"20 MINUTES REMAIN."** Chris announced off-screen. **"IMPROBABLES LEAD 3 TO 7, DUE TO THE OTHERS GONE FROM THE CHALLENGE."**

"Least we're winning out of all this." Damian said to himself. Bracing himself for either Laurie or Marshal's fall. It was...neither actually. While Laurie once again dodged Marshal's initial attack, Damian steered out of the way as Marshal parried Laurie's attack, helping him out just a bit.

"Maybe we should think of a plan of attack." Damian suggested.

"What could you suggest besides hit and don't get hit?" Marshal asked, as Damian smirked a bit.

"Eheh, I have something that'll guarantee a hit for us." He replied.

"Oh really?"

* * *

**Damian and Marshal's Confessional.**

It's only Damian snickering, as Marshal shakes his head, albeit with a light smile.

"Huh." Is all Marshal said, before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

"Now remember, aim for the driver." Damian reminded, turning around for another shot.

"I don't have short term memory loss, I can do it" Marshal said with confidence, holding his Jousting-Stick with two hands.

"Good, cuz if you don't, you already know where you're going."

In technically Round 5 of Laurie vs Marshal, it's jousting-time. Laurie once again prepares herself, as Marshal grips his Jousting-Stick, in both hands in front of him. Marshal crouches as they get CLOSER...And CLOSER before...Marshal leaps off the Jet-Ski at Khalil! Completely ignoring Laurie.

"WHAT?!" Laurie exclaimed, clearly not expecting him to do that.

"AUGH!" Khalil who was caught completely off-guard, is Cross-Checked in the face by Marshal, and Marshal being big as hell, takes down Laurie and knocks off Clara as-well.

"AHH!" Clara screeched.

**(From Somewhere not there.)**

"Did you see that?!" Sarah exclaimed, pointing at what most people had already saw. "That was AWESOME!"

"You should SEE what's behind us." Liz stated, as Sarah looks behind them to see Blake and Jared hot on their tail.

"Oh right."

**(Back to Marshal and Damian)**

"Got em." Marshal said, before taking one of The Excellent Eleven's flags and putting it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Khalil exclaimed, but couldn't do much as Marshal smacked him in the face with his Jousting-Stick, also knocking his glasses off.

"Sit-Down." Marshal put his hand out, and Damian drove by to grab it and hoist him up onto the Jet-Ski as they continue moving.

"Awesome." Damian stated, as Marshal just laughed.

"I know." **(2-8) Improbables.**

**(Laurie, Khalil, and Clara.)**

Laurie is glaring at Marshal as they fly by them, currently still motionless in the water.

"We've gotta get them back." Laurie stated, hopping onto the Jet-Ski, Jousting-Stick in hand.

"Y-Yeah." Clara agreed, although a bit reluctantly.

"Okay, sure..." Khalil also agreed. "Just a bit dizzy." He said, mostly after being hit twice by Marshal. Khalil then realized Laurie is actually about to drive it. "Wait, should I-"

"I got this." Laurie assured, still looking ahead to Marshal.

"Uh..." Khalil then just hoisted himself up onto the Jet-Ski, with a bit of help from Clara. "Alright." Khalil trusted her to be able to do it.

"Thanks." Laurie replied, as she cranks the handle-bar, shooting them all forward.

* * *

**(Sarah, Carol, and Liz.)**

Now in a conga line of being chased. Blake and Jared are behind them, while Lucy and Mick are behind even them! Blake and Jared were somehow gaining on them...maybe less weight or something.

"I just got a second idea!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed, as Carol and Liz sigh in sync.

"Oh boy." Carol said, throwing her head back in annoyance.

"Another one of your bright ideas, huh Sarah?" Liz stated in sarcasm.

"Yup!" Sarah ignored it. "If he can do it! I can too!"

"What-What?" Liz and Carol both said, not getting what she meant by that. It didn't take long for them to realize, as it couldn't take long. She was going to jump at them.

"Uh, Sarah, I know what you're thinking-" Liz began to say, in an attempt to stop her.

"I got this." Sarah said, once again steadfast in doing her own ideas, and this time, it didn't look like she was about to change it. She steps over Carol, literally now standing on the edge of the Jet-Ski.

"Sarah, don't do it." Carol pleaded, attempting to hold her back slightly. Sarah though, lightly slaps Carol's hand away, and looks straight at Blake and Jared..who were both looking at her in curiosity. Then it happened...

**"YAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Sarah let out a war-cry as she leapt from her own Jet-Ski.

"DODGE!" Blake shouted directly into Jared's ear. Sarah doesn't even come close to hitting them as Jared veers out of the way, letting Sarah splash "harmlessly" into the water.

Carol quickly sees the chain being stretched. "Uh oh." She said, before being dragged along with Sarah into the water.

"I told you!" Liz exclaimed, before slowing the Jet-Ski in it's water-tracks.

"Nice One!" Blake mocked as they shot by Liz, 1 Flag from The Improbables in hand. **(3-7) Improbables.**

Carol and Sarah both resurface at the same time. Carol glares at Sarah in annoyance, as Sarah just laughs awkwardly.

"Ehehe...Umm...Didn't really go as planned..." Sarah stated, playing around with the water...all around her.

"You think?" Carol replied, rolling her eyes. "We tried to tell you Sarah."

"It looked like a good idea from afar." Sarah tried to reason it. Carol just shook her head disappointingly.

"Just get back on." Carol said, as they both swam towards Liz.

* * *

**(Marshal and Damian/Laurie, Clara, and Khalil.)**

"Looks like they're back." Marshal stated, hearing the sound of an engine close by behind them. Once he turns around, it's confirmed.

It's Laurie, who was glaring more than just daggers at Marshal. She had one hand holding her Jousting-Stick, and the other one driving.

"When I get up there, grab any flag you can." Laurie ordered. Khalil and Clara could only nod at her tone of voice.

"Well look at who's back." Marshal said smugly, unfazed by Laurie's determination.

"Tough talk for someone that's already been beaten." Laurie taunted with a smirk, which obviously angered Marshal.

"What was that?!" Marshal shouted back, as Laurie just scoffs at him. "Get me closer Damian." Marshal ordered.

"Now we both know that is a terrible id-" Damian began to say.

"She thinks she's better than me, I'll show her." Marshal continued. "Damian."

Damian sighs, "You need to pick and choose your battles better man." He suggested, before eventually slowing down gradually to close the distance between Marshal and Laurie...This time though, accidentally a little closer than usual.

"Hope you know-AGH!" Marshal wasn't able to talk shit this time around, as not only Laurie struck first, it wasn't even with her Jousting-Stick. No, she uppercut the hell out of him! Marshal wasn't expecting to get, but only did he get hit, he got ROCKED.

"DAMN!" Damian couldn't help but shout, seeing Marshal fall backwards into the water. Khalil and Clara were so surprised, they almost didn't catch the flags on the way by...fortunately for them though, they regain their senses fast enough to take their flag back, and an extra from The Improbables.

* * *

**Carlita and Max's Confessional.**

"Listen." Carlita said, looking a bit shocked into the camera. "I knew she was a fighter...but, holy shit." She then started thinking to herself.

"After what she did in The Fighting Challenge, I'm not all too surprised she did that, but to Marshal? Man..." Max added.

"Look...I'm having second thoughts about just picking off the others one by one." Carlita said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, wondering what she where was going with this.

"I'll tell ya."

* * *

Damian though didn't recover his senses fast enough though, due to looking being him at Marshal getting beat. He realizes they took 2 of their flags, and in that thought process...He didn't notice the other thing.** *BANG*** "WHA!" Damian's flung forward off the Jet-Ski due to a sudden stoppage...He'd just run into one of the supports on the Docks, where Carlita, Max, Ingrid, and Samantha all sat on.

"Shit!" Carlita exclaimed at the sudden noise under them, "Did he just run into one of the supports?"

Samantha peaks over the edge of the docks to the find the Jet-Ski, with no passengers on it. "Looks like it." Samantha confirmed. **(5-5) Improbables.**

"I hope he's a-alright..." Ingrid uttered.

**"AND WITH THAT, IT'S TIED UP 5 TO 5 . 10 MINUTES REMIAN, WHO CAN TAKE THE LEAD?" **Chris announced.

"Damian!" Marshal yelled, seeing him swim out from under the docks. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"What the hell I was doing? What the hell did you do?" Damian replied calmly, but still a bit mad on the inside.

"You know what happened already." Marshal said, but not exactly referring to him and Laurie. "But what happened with you?"

"I got distracted." Damian stated, climbing back onto the Jet-Ski.

"Of course." Marshal started swimming over to Damian.

"Got distracted by you getting beaten by Laurie again, now get on, we don't have time for this." Damian said sternly. Marshal climbs back onto the Jet-Ski. "They've caught up to us."

* * *

**(Liz and Mick.)** Who are tracking Blake and Jared still...but not exactly hot on their trail.

"Tied huh?" Lucy said, tilting her head just a bit. "Hopefully Sarah doesn't do anything stupid again."

"Yeah, but, shouldn't we go attempt to take a flag? Maybe secure a win?" Mick suggested.

"Eh, maybe I'll give it a shot." Lucy stands on the Jet-Ski. "After what's been going on, we're probably not going to be singled out though."

"Better Safe than Sorry." Mick said, but in more of a joking manner.

"True." Lucy began to weigh the Jousting-Stick in her hand, before gauging the distance between her and Blake/Jared. She then shrugged, "Meh, what the hell." She throws the Jousting-Stick like a javelin.

**(Blake and Jared)**

"I hate how we have to run away from everyone, mostly because you can't attack right." Jared stated, currently having an argument with Blake.

"Oh don't start with that, we're catching up." Blake retorted. "Maybe if you drove better I can get a better shot in at everyone. But no~You gotta-AOH-" Blake is hit in the middle of his back, and stumbles forward a bit. "What the?" Blake looks behind to see a Jousting-Stick in the water, and Lucy currently not having one. "The hell?! Did she just throw that at me?"

* * *

**Carlita and Max's Confessional.**

"I've seen it all." Carlita stated. "A Ramming Attack first hand, flying attacks, actual punches, throwing the sticks. What could be next?"

"Someone rips the others handle-bar off." Max thought.

* * *

**(Lucy and Mick)**

"Well that didn't work." Mick stated the obvious, driving by the Jousting-Stick in the water. Few seconds later, and...

"Damn." Lucy said, but clearly without worry in her voice.

"What?" Mick questioned.

"Well first thing is-" Lucy began, as Mick turns around. "The stick got away from me." Lucy lets it be even more known, since she puts both hands on Mick's shoulders.

Mick just sighs, "What's the second thing?" He asks, as Lucy points to some-other Jet-Ski. "Laurie got it."

* * *

**(Khalil, Laurie, and Clara.)**

Khalil was now back in-front driving. Laurie once again in the middle...with another perk, dual-wielding. Clara, still the ever flag-getter. Laurie now though, was a bit less serious now that she got those flags back from Marshal, but, still a bit on edge from it.

"Alright Clara, we might need you to hold some flags once we get it." Laurie said, as Clara nods. "I don't know if Blake and Jared could manage to get more."

"Okay!" Clara exclaimed, prepared to do anything.

**(Liz, Carol, and Sarah.)**

"Okay Sarah, please don't jump off." Liz said, knowing someone else was now behind them.

"I know! I know." Sarah replied, pointing her Jousting-Stick at Khalil mostly. "Just wait." She threatened.

"You should." Laurie responded for him.

"Wait a second." Sarah said, realizing something. "She has two?! You can have two?!" She exclaimed.

"She has what?" Liz asked, really not knowing what's going on behind her just yet.

"Two Jousting-Sticks." Carol let's Liz know.

"Oh."

"So what's our plan of attack?" Sarah asked.

"Uhm...Hit and don't get hit?" Carol answered, not really having an idea for this situation.

"Well, guess you can't go wrong with that." Sarah said, turning around and facing Khalil...Actually, Khalil wasn't there! They hadn't heard the sound of the engine fade-away, and now...Nobody is behind them, so they think. "Uh, where did they go?"

"What-" Carol looks back to see nothing there. "You right." Carol agreed. "Where did they-" ***TWANG*** Everybody is suddenly rattled as another Jet-Ski does a water equivalent of a Pit-Maneuver.

"Augh!-WHOA!-AH!" Was Liz, Sarah, and Carol's collective reaction to this. Due to laws of physics, which may or may not have been already in effect, plus the action of Laurie pushing their Jet-Ski even more. Yeah uh...they flipped over.

"Clara!" Khalil shouted, letting the Jet-Ski slow down. He wanted her to catch any flags she could.

"Got it!" Clara responded, picking one Improbable flag out of the water.** (4-6) Elevens.**

"Wait." Khalil's quick thinking, let's him slow down enough to jump off safely into the water.

"Khalil?" Laurie asked confused at what he was doing now.

"Laurie you drive for a second." Khalil said, as Laurie gives one of her Jousting-Sticks to Clara. Khalil, while the TRIO of The Improbables were still reeling from that flip. Khalil was lucky enough to have their Jet-Ski still right up, despite flipping. He hops on it.

* * *

"He can do that?!" Samantha shouted, seeing what was going on from the Docks. She now stood up pointing at him, "He can't do that! Right?!"

**"HE JUST DID IT." Chris was chuckling inside the boat. "IT'S NOW 7 TO 3 WITH THE EXCELLENT'S LEADING."** Chris announced..

"Oh my god." Samantha just sat down in spite. "We're actually going to lose."

* * *

**Khalil, Laurie, and Clara's Confessional.**

"Thinking about it, I knew Chris well enough to know he'd allow someone to steal a Jet-Ski from the other team. While he was fair enough to only put 3 Jet-Skis with flags on their side, he wants entertainment, so, I went for it...and it worked." Khalil explained.

"Good thinking Khalil." Laurie complimented, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah." Clara added, "I would've never thought to literally steal their Jet-Ski."

* * *

"That doesn't really seem fair." Carol stated, realizing what had just happened.

"COME BACK HERE!" Sarah yelled after them, hoisting her Jousting-Stick in the air in an attempt to be threatening.

"Welp, that seals it." Liz said in defeat, running a hand through her wet hair. "I think this is what they call, "Choking." Liz stated.

**(Marshal and Damian)**

"No way!" Marshal shouted, as He and Damian drive by Liz, Carol, and Sarah in the water. Proceeding to splash water on them in the process. "We're not giving up, we're going after them, right Damian?"

"As much as I want to let you continue your little vendetta with Laurie, it's pretty much over Marshal." Damian stated, letting go of his grip on the handle-bars.

"Come on, you're giving up?" He asked.

"Look, as much as I want to see you get beaten by Laurie, I don't wanna run into anything else." Damian puts his hands up, and begins to let the Jet-Ski coast.

"Tch, boring." Marshal taps the top of Damian's head with the end of his Jousting-Stick. "You're boring."

"Whatever man." Damian slaps the stick away.

* * *

Chris, sensing the defeated-ness...of The Improbables, decided to end the challenge literally 1 Minute Earlier.

**"WELL, THAT'S IT, TIMES UP!"** Chris announced, forcibly catching everyone's attention. **"WITH THE EXCELLENT ELEVEN'S HAVING 7 AND THE IMPROBABLES HAVING 3, IT OBVIOUSLY MEANS THE EXCELLENT ELEVENS WIN'S TODAY'S CHALLENGE!"**

_**Excellent Eleven celebration time!**_

"Booyah!" Blake exclaimed, giving Jared a high-five, who gladly returned it. "Look, I totally had 100% faith in you." Blake said sarcastically, as Jared just laughs.

"Sure buddy, and I have all the confidence in the world in you the entire time." Jared replied.

"We did a good job." Khalil stated, still driving the other Jet-Ski near Laurie and Clara. "Nice work you two."

"Couldn't have finished it without you're quick thinking Khalil." Laurie said back, before glancing back at Clara. "You too Clara."

"Please, like I did anything helpful." Clara sighed, throwing the flag she held in the water.

"Cmon." Laurie pats Clara's back, "You got most of the flags for us."

"Literally anybody could've-"

"But who did it?" Khalil said, as Clara playfully rolled her eyes.

"Guess I did." She then smirked.

"Exactly!"

* * *

**(Meanwhile on the Docks.)**

"Looks like we weren't needed." Carlita said, proceeding to stand up, as-well as Max.

"Hmm, guess so." Max replied aloofly, thinking about a previous conversation.

"That's just-Uhg!" Samantha stomps her foot on the docks. "Not only do you give us a handicap, you also allow that to happen?!"

"You're just mad because you're gonna be voted off next." Carlita remarked, watching Samantha be angry.

"Oh shut up!" Samantha responded, glaring at Carlita. "If you lost, you'd be in the exact same situation."

Carlita shrugs, "If you'd like to think that, then sure go ahead. But I think I'm perfectly fine right now."

* * *

**So the challenge is over, and It's not even 1:00PM yet. So, both teams obviously get some time to themselves, The Excellent Eleven's, mostly friendly, but The Improbables? We'll see what happens to both sides. So after everyone has dried off, and now have changed into their regular clothing again..**

**The Improbables Cabin,**

* * *

"That was quite unfortunate." Mick stated, walking in with Lucy. Samantha soon entered the cabin afterwards. Lucy and Mick take their spots on Mick's bed, while Samantha hops onto her own.

"Really? Didn't notice." Samantha said, not really in the mood for anything right now.

"Literally how could we lose?" Marshal barges into the cabin without a care. "It was literally designed for us!"

"And for Laurie, and we all know how that went." Sarah stated. "She's a pretty good fighter."

"No kiddin." Damian agreed, also entering the Cabin. "I honestly wouldn't wanna fight her." After Damian, Ingrid also entered, rather silently might I add though. Entering last, was both Carol and Liz.

"I'm just wondering where it went wrong." Liz said, just being able to hear the last parts of her conversation with Carol.

"A lot of things." Carol began, "Sarah jumping off the Jet-Ski-"

"Hey Marshal did it first!" Sarah proceeded to exclaim, as Marshal just thinks she's annoying.

"Marshal getting beaten twice by Laurie."

"True-" Damian agreed.

"Damian getting distracted and running into the docks." Marshal said.

"I feel like you're all just in denial that we lost a physical challenge." Lucy announced to her team.

"I mean, most challenges are-" Sarah attempted to correct.

"You know what I mean." Lucy just cut her off.

"Hm." Carol hopped on her bunk, and picked up the first comic-book she could find. Liz, had something to say to her though, so she also climbed onto Carol's bunk and asked to read with her. Not out of the normal, as she's done plenty of times before, so, no suspicions there.

"There's sun out, might as-well enjoy it for a bit." Sarah stated, standing up off her bed, and putting her hat on. Sarah then went walk outside.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"All I have to say, is fatal mistake." Liz said, grinning at the camera.

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

"I honestly thought we we're going to lose." Blake said, relaxing on his bunk.

"Course you would, you're always doing that." Carlita stated, as he does in-fact do that often.

"Laurie really helped." Khalil complimented.

"Yeah, she always pulls-through in rough times." Clara agreed.

"She carries us a lot." Blake admitted.

"O-Oh please, it was a group effort." Laurie blushed at the attention.

"From uppercutting Marshal, and then getting two Jousting-Sticks? That's some total badassery."

"Also a bit of stupidity on their side...mostly Sarah." Jared said.

"That was a comeback though, you can't disagree with that." Blake added, "Down 2 to 8? Honestly, who really thought we had a chance when it was that far gone?"

"Eh, couldn't say I did." Khalil said.

"I know Blake didn't have any." Jared stated.

"Neither did you." Blake retorted.

"Slim maybe, but some." Jared then looked over at Carlita. "What happened with you two?"

"Strategy." Carlita said simply.

"She kamikaze-attacked into Samantha and Ingrid, taking all four of us out." Max explained, as Blake grinned.

"Nice."

"Guess it worked out in the end." Khalil said. "Just like me stealing their Jet-Ski."

"That too." Clara said, "Man, we did a lot of crazy stuff to catch up."

"Yeah, but..." Carlita began to think. "I still think we forgot to do one thing out there."

"Rip the handle-bars off?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah!" Carlita exclaimed, finally remembering. She and Max laugh at the sorta inside-joke.

"Wonder who's going to be eliminated though." Khalil questioned, bringing the attention to the other team for a second.

"Hey, I don't really care." Blake answered honestly, "Long as it aint one of us."

"Yeah-Yup-Mhm." The rest of the team agreed.

* * *

**ENOUGH Elimination stalling, It's time to find out who's going.**

* * *

**Time-Skip: 12:00 AM, Midnight.**

**Elimination Ceremony #7 - The Improbables (3)**

**Well there it is, they were beaten, fair and square. No shenanigans preventing someone from doing something, or last minute challenge changes, no...They got beat. They even had a huge lead over them, and they threw it away. Maybe they'll actually have something to talk about before the elimination, maybe...maybe not.**

* * *

"The Chokers." Chris said into the fire, before bursting into laughter. "HA! I mean- The Improbables!-HAH!"

"We get it Chris, we CHOKED." Marshal stated, as Damian coughs.

"Mhm, yeah you did." Chris added to the fire...but not literally. "An 8 to 2 Flag lead? To then lose 7 to 3? In less than 15 Minutes? You guys have went to challenge juggernauts, that were quote on quote 'Robbed' due to me, and then proceed to do this? You lost cleanly this time, and it probably won't be the last." They had to admit though, Chris was speaking facts.

"Now, this WOULD be the time I'd allow you to speak your mind before we continue on to vote. But I doubt any of you have anything to say, correct?"

"Actually, I'd like to say something." Liz raised her hand, and stood up.

"Finally. This is your 3rd Elimination, and only now someone says something?" Chris said in slight annoyance, "But go on."

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that nobody was really at fault for our loss here. There was just a lot of MISTAKTES-" Liz puts more emphasis on mistake, "On our part, and then there was this one huge MISTAKE near the end of it." She said, before sitting back down after finishing.

"Hmm, I see." Is all Chris said. "Anyone else?"

Nobody spoke up.

"Course." Chris rolled his eyes, "Time to vote."

* * *

**One Voting Period Later.**

* * *

"Alright." Chris said, walking up to the S'MARREL. It's now officially called that. "The votes have been casted, and tallied." Chris raises the plate full of s'mores. "I have 9 S'mores." Chris picked one up, but instead of eating it, he instead through it in the forest behind him. "Not really hungry today, but now I have 8 S'mores."

Chris then goes through his dialogue for this, "If I call your name, I will throw you a s'more, which means you are safe." Chris pauses, of-course. "But, If I don't call your name, you don't get a s'more, which means you are eliminated. And you cannot return...ever."

He isn't interrupted.

"I might just get used to that." Chris stated, acknowledging the silence. "But hey, good things can't last forever...Sometimes."

"What-" Carol began to say, but Chris continues on.

"Anyway!-First person safe..."It has begun.

"Carol." Chris tosses her a s'more, who lets out a small sigh.

"Lucy." Chris tosses her a s'more, and doesn't give a reaction to it.

"Damian." Chris tosses him a s'more. He is pretty neutral about it, but looks a bit in his thoughts.

"Marshal." Chris tosses him a s'more, and he gives a grin.

"Of course-" Marshal spoke, eating his s'more.

"Samantha." Chris tosses her a s'more, and she catches it without a reaction.

"Ingrid." Chris tosses her a s'more, and she's relived about it.

"And Liz." Chris tosses her a s'more, which she caught with a smirk.

"Great." Liz said.

* * *

**2 Remain.**

**Mick - Who was rightfully scared, as he messed with the neck of his shirt. He then looked over at Lucy, who was also worried for him, but really didn't show it on her face...as it was pretty neutral. She's good at doing that.**

**and Sarah - Who looked at the last S'more with slight fear, before looking down at the ground and taking in a deep-breath.**

* * *

"You two." Chris announced, letting them both look at him. "This is the final s'more."

"Mick." Chris began, as Mick looked at him with Worry. "Being fairly weak, you're below average in challenges, but smart when it comes to it. Really, you haven't held you team back as much as you'd look like you would. But you could be better." Mick sighs slightly, as Lucy decides to grip his hand, although softly.

"Sarah." Chris said, as Sarah replaces her hat on her head. "You're hotheadedness and relentlessness to do only your idea's is not a good mix. You may be physically strong, but you fail to use it, and more often than not you cause a problem during the challenge for your team." Sarah could only tip the hat in-front of her face as she looked down in shame.

"In a vote, of 5 to 4, the last camper declared safe, is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

".."

".."

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"I don't know why it was so hard for him, It's pretty obvious to me." She had her arms crossed, "She has to go, and I'm glad he could see SOME of it."

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"Like I said, fatal mistake on their part. It was pretty easy to convince him, the other was just a bonus."

* * *

**Damian's Confessional.**

"Look, I know I needed to make an alliance...but that was too much. Really I couldn't decide for a long while, I had to think about it. This splits the team IN HALF, I just...had to trust the other side a bit more.

* * *

"..."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"..."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"Sarah." Chris throws her a s'more, as she catches it quickly, giving her thanks to the team.

"Yes..." She whispered to herself. "Thanks..."

Mick sighed as his shoulders fell, he looked over at Lucy, who had her eyes closed, but was noticeably sadder.

Ingrid felt bad for both of them, but Samantha though, she proceeded to glare at Damian, who couldn't do much except look away.

"That...bastard..." Samantha grumbled.

To be honest, it was a sad site to see, knowing how they pretty much loved each other. Mick stood up, letting go of Lucy's hand.

"Mick, with 5 Votes, you have been eliminated."

"Yeah." Mick looked at the night-sky, as Lucy stands up and hugs him. "I noticed." He then locked eyes with Lucy, before giving her a short, but passionate kiss. They pull away, and Mick sighs...It was pretty short, but it was nice when it lasted. "Guess this is going to be our last kiss for a while, huh?" He said, as Lucy just gave him a small smile, and said,

"Doesn't have to be." Lucy stated, before turning to Chris. "Because I'm quiting."

"What?!" Liz exclaimed in shock, not really expecting this.

"WHAT?!" Samantha shouted, much louder than Liz did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over the loud fire. What did you say?" Chris stated, really hoping he had just misheard what Lucy said.

"I. Am. Quitting. The. Competition." Lucy repeated very slowly.

"W-What?" Mick said in confusion, and also slight fear. "D-Don't do that! You don't need t-" Lucy puts a finger over Mick's lips, shushing him.

"Shh, It's fine."

**This was really unexpected, everyone on The Improbables were basically in shock at what was happening...Lucy, was quitting?**

"Okay, okay, okay." Chris said, walking up closer to Lucy. "Repeat that? Just, again?"

"Did you hear me, or not." Lucy deadpanned, holding Mick closer to her body.

"Oh, I hear, the _BULLSHIT_." Chris stated, with anger in his voice. "Don't tell me you're actually-"

"I'm quitting." She repeated once more, as Chris facepalms and turns on a dime back to the S'marrel.

"My god." Chris said, leaning over the S'marrel. "Not again..."

"Can we leave now?" Lucy asked, as Mick started pushing away from her.

"Lucy please, you don't have to do this...Just, for what?" Mick questioned.

"For you." Lucy replied without a care that she just quit a MILLION dollars.

"Alright, final time." Chris stated, now fully standing up. "If you want to quit, I'll let you. BUT, do you ACTUALLY want to quit the competition? If there is an event of a REJOIN, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE IN THAT REJOIN. Do you understand?" Chris explained for the final time.

"I do...and I'm still quitting." Was Lucy's final decision.

Chris just shakes his head in disappointment, "Fine, Lucy has officially quit the competition. You both will take the Trek of Shame. Go."

Mick waves goodbye to Samantha and Ingrid, and so does Lucy, who also waves to the rest of The Improbables. "See you guys." Mick said his goodbyes.

"Apologies." Is all Lucy said to them, as she and Mick disappear into the forest.

"I CANNOT believe this..." Samantha said to herself, putting her head in her hands.

"Me neither Sam, me neither." Chris agreed for once.

* * *

Liz's Confessional.

"That has to be the fastest alliance turn-around, ever." Liz stated, before laughing slightly. "Wow, that was, unexpected, and In a good-way. For Lucy and Mick, and then for me. This opens up some new possibilities thanks to the lead we now have."

* * *

**Slightly different Audio-Recording.**

Mick and Lucy are both walking back through the forest, hand in hand as some somber music plays. They didn't look all to sad however, and in-fact, looked a bit happy which each others company. They were talking to each-other then, and eventually the music fades out to play their audio-recording.

"Hey it's Mick."

"And Lucy."

"I...don't know how I feel about all this." **Mick began his side,** "While I didn't expect to get far within the game, I certainly didn't expect to be eliminated this early on. Really though, Chris wasn't too far off with what he said, I'm not that strong, but I do have smarts. To be fair, I think someone was out to get me, since I always got votes somehow."

"I'd be out to get you." Lucy said, as you can hear a faint smooch sound as Mick laughs slightly, "S-Stop, jeez.."

"Anyways, yes, I did leave the game for Mick." **Now it was Lucy's turn** "I left for a simple reason, that many other 'Couples' that form here don't do, I quit for the other. I'd rather spend my time with one that I love, then stay and potentially ruin it. Even if it doesn't work out, I won't spend the rest of my days thinking 'if only I didn't quit', but thinking if I DIDN'T quit...what would happen? I'd either lose the spark, or end up cheating, which I'd never do. Plus, to have a bit of fall-back here on my argument, it was basically over for us anyway. They got the alliance to 5 now, something I actually didn't think they could do, and look what happened, got Mick eliminated."

"Like I said though, you didn't have to do this for me." Mick stated, actually sniffing afterwards. "I just..."

"H-Hey, don't cry." Lucy said, actually stuttering over her words.

**The camera cuts to see them both reaching the Docks, still holding each others hands. Both Blaineley and Chef are waiting for them.**

* * *

"Well look at the Love-Birds." Blaineley said, before giving just a small squeal. "You two are cute together, and y'know, I'm glad you're both going to spend your time together. You know how these 'Reality Show' relationships work."

"Well thank you Blaineley." Mick said, blushing slightly.

"So Mick, Lucy, how do you both feel?" Blaineley asked.

"I somehow went from feeling down, to feeling amazing in about a couple minutes of walking." Mick stated honestly.

"Feeling great, but I just want to get away from the show now." Lucy said, as Blaineley.

Chef opens the door to the Heli at this time.

"Alright, time to go." Chef ordered, as Lucy and Mick enter the Helicopter. He shuts the door, and quickly afterwards, the Heli flies into the air, and into the distance as Blaineley watches on. Blaineley turns to the camera with a smile.

* * *

"I actually want them to get together." Blaineley said honestly, "Would be one of the few times these relationships really work out..." She then coughed to get herself back on track, "Anyway!" She grasped her hands together, "The Excellent Eleven's actually beat The Improbables fair and square! No-less in a Physical Challenge. Laurie really was determined to win. Then we had an IMPROMPT DOUBLE ELIMINATION due to Lucy quitting! We're also determined to find out something...Questions!"

"Now that the teams are suddenly tied again, how much will this change The Improbables Physical Dominance? Are Samantha and Ingrid doomed due to Mick and Lucy's elimination? And ultimately, who will be eliminated next? Find out that, and more! On!

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**Votes**

**(Carol) - "I vote for Mick. While he isn't really someone I'd target, hopefully Liz is correct in what she said...**

**(Marshal) - "FINALLY, someone else is voting for Mick. This'll finally tell you all, smarts isn't going to take you far."**

**(Lucy) - "I vote for Sarah.**

**(Samantha) - "Sarah. She really a wildcard to be honest, and that isn't going to cut it."**

**(Damian) - "I vote for Mick. Marshal was really talking about this for a while, so maybe it's actually going to happen?"**

**(Liz) - "Voting for Mick, If something goes wrong, there's always the backup plan."**

**(Sarah) - "Mick! Feels weird, never thought he'd be a target to be fair."**

**(Mick) - "Sarah...She needs, well, better control over herself...Is what we came to."**

**(Ingrid) - "I-I vote for Sarah."**

* * *

**12,500+ Words. I'll make this one short and sweet for a while, but I went a little quick near the end, and I mean END-end. Like the Final Scenes, and Votes type end. They may be a bit skewered right now, but I looks good for the time I'm finishing this at. I did proof-read it before at 9,000. I Should really make this faster next time**

**Alright now let's get to why I just eliminated two well-liked characters. One reason really, PLOT. Main point is plot, and that I actually found a way to make it feel better and not TOTALLY FORCED. This allows me to do something...I know what it is, but I'm a bit too tired to actually say it, but I KNOW IT'S THERE.**

**Anyway, yes, I did plan for them to be eliminated like this. In-fact, the original idea was Mick would actually be eliminated 13th, and then Lucy would quit too, making her place 12th. This would bring us to the Half-Way point at One Elimination, and force Chris then and there to declare an Early Merge. Now though, the teams are somehow tied again 7 to 7, this shows even with more skill/power, they're still even somehow. I don't know.**

**Simple Question. How do you feel about Mick, and Then Lucy's Elimination? Did Mick deserve it? If not than who? And how about Lucy? Should she have quit like that? Who could go next?**

**Also no this isn't to make up story time, this was planned as I said above. I can already see your THOUGHTS.**

* * *

22nd Place: Dirk Lee - The Non Social Pianist** (Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-3-1) [Former Partner - Max]**

21st Place: Adam Jackson - The Movie Nerd **(Excellent Eleven's - 7 Votes) (7-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**

20th Place: Isabelle Thompson - The Calm-Minded Breakdancer **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-2-1-1) [Former Partner - Liz]**

19th Place: Tina Black - The Over-Excited Hipster **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-2) [Former Partner - Max]**

18th Place: Jaylyn Martinez - The Rebellious Jock **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-1-1-1) [Former Partner - Sarah]**

17th Place: Brianna Hanami - The Misunderstood Idol **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes/Tie-Breaker) (4-4) [Former Partner - Clara]**

16th Place: Mick Daniels - The Meek One** (The Improbables - 5 Votes) (5-4) [Former Partner - Lucy] (Same Elim)**

15th Place: Lucy Bailey - The Uncaring **(The Improbables - QUIT) (QUIT) [Former Partner - Mick] (Same Elim)**


	12. Campception - EP 8

**Working on it 2 Days Later...(Now that's a DAMN lie.)**

_**DAILY REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAMPER. It allows somebody to FLEX at the end of the story, both the Character and Creator.**_

**EeveeSweet777: **_Hopefully she did._

**xxPrincxssxx: **_Heyo! Yeah, It's pretty much the first time they've won without any interference. You can barely call ending the challenge a minute early interference as-well. Marshal vs Laurie will be going on for a while, so expect it happening more. I also don't think I was as great as using it like you're saying, but thanks! Also Lucy and Mick were going to last a little longer, but not much, so I guess so. And Max as a guess for Elimination? Hmmm..._

**Ser Matten:**_ You're backkk! Yeah, Marshal and Laurie will be going at it for a while, but Laurie is pretty far out of his league in hand to hand combat...But maybe he can make it up by doing something else...Liz also has something planned, that really nobody is expecting as of yet._

**Xmon323**_: I knowwwww people weren't expecting either Mick or Lucy to be eliminated, and then to have them both leave? I just think it was more surprising because it was much earlier than anticipated. Marshal had the most mentions this episode, so of course he'd be the best in it, lmao._

**Candela Monsoon:**_ Quick double elimination, It gets everyone. Marshal and Laurie rivalry will be back and forth...sike. And another Max prediction? HMMMMMM._

**[1] - I really didn't plan for them to finish in the exact same spot as before.**

**[2] I also feel like I've lost a bit of my writing style, I've been off my sleeping schedule, and It's been messing with this too.**

* * *

**The Docks.**

* * *

Currently on the docks, was Blaineley...But, not actually her. It was a cut-out of Blaineley, who was just stood their smiling at something. "Hey! Blaineley here." The cut-out said? Few seconds pass, before Blaineley herself moves the plastic-cut-out aside, showing that she was behind it the entire time.

"We look similar right?" Blaineley glances at the Cut-Out she threw on the ground...She kicks it into the water. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Double Down!"

**"Going from the Battleground that was the Excellent Eleven's Cabin, to the Calm Waves of The Improbables, they were introduced to their 7th Challenge, Jet-Ski Jousting!"**

**"During the Challenge, while the Excellent Eleven's got off to an early lead, 7 to 5, it was soon The Improbables leading for most of the Challenge, even getting as far as 2 to 8 at one point."**

**Blaineley chuckles a bit.**

**"But if you watched last episode, you know what happened. The Improbables choked! Blowing a 2 to 8 lead as Laurie once again outclassed Marshal, even giving him a taste of her fist. In the end, it was Khalil's quick thinking to jack one of The Improbable's Jet-Skis, allowing them to win 7 to 3."**

**"At the elimination though, it was a surprise. Thanks to Liz appealing to not only Marshal, but even gaining an Ally in Damian. This allowed her to send Mick home in a 5 to 4 vote. That wasn't the worst news of the night for them however, because soon after, Lucy quit for her Boyfriend Mick. And after constant bickering between Lucy and Chris, it was finally official, Lucy had quit the competition. Becoming only the 5th Camper to ever quit, and the 2nd to do so after an Elimination. At-least it wasn't from a stupid reason."**

**(Blaineley fake coughs, "Anne Marie." Cough)**

**"I quite hope they work out...Anyway!"**

"That's what you missed on Total! Drama! Double Down!"

* * *

**Intro Time!**

* * *

The Camera starts off in the Helicopter high above the water, in the Heli. It was Tina holding her skateboard, giving the camera a peace sign, before running and kickflipping off it.

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The Camera quickly follows behind, and eventually passes her before swinging up to fly by Blaineley on The Docks, giving the camera a wave and a smile.

It then flies through the first part of the forest into where the Cabins were. It shows Khalil and Brianna outside reading a book near the railing before, Blake suddenly gets throw out of the cabin door, Carlita walks out and yells at him angrily as Khalil and Brianna watch.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The camera then flies through another part of the woods were it spotted The Prototype watching it for a second, before stopping to see Laurie and Carol bow to each other as they then both get into fighting positions.

The camera switches to the Main Lodge, where Max and Liz are both quickly eating some of Chef's cooking, it then pans over to Marshal and Damian right next them, having a arm-wrestling match themselves. In the background, you can see Ingrid and Lucy stacking plates on top of Mick's head, as Samantha shakes her own disappointedly.

While the camera flies out the door, it catches a glimpse of Sarah and Jaylyn running together, with Jaylyn barely beating Sarah. The camera spots Adam and Jared, with them both walking, with Jared having an annoyed look on his face. It quickly turns to shock as the camera flies through the middle of them. It then ends up hitting Dirk, who was just sitting on a stump by himself.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

The camera spins out of control, before the day quickly turns to night, to see all the Campers sitting at the Campfire...except Isabelle, who runs in and does a frontflip to sit on her stump, as Clara claps for her.

Chris stood behind the fire, as Blaineley and Chef were on side of him. The Prototype loomed behind him, as Chris steps on the fire with a smirk, muffing it, but still being able to see The Prototype's eyes luminated in the darkness.

* * *

**It's 5:00 AM, and everyone is asleep in their Cabin...Well the Campers are. Wait, It's 5:30 AM...and everybody is asleep? And we're starting here? That isn't good, so you know what that means?**

_***SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***_ **Was the piercing sound of the Intercom starting up, of-course, waking everybody out of their sleep. Let's see how they reacted**.

* * *

"OH MY!-" Sarah shouted, quickly sitting up after the Intercom had went up. "god..." She whispered that last part in silent rage.

"You gotta be F- Kidding." Marshal stated, throwing his entire cover off the bed, and onto the floor.

"Bro, now isn't the time for this..." Damian sighed, putting a pillow over his head.

"God I hate this." Liz said in annoyance, and being tied of-course.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"There's almost nothing I hate more, than being awoken suddenly at night." Liz sighs, but eventually smiles. "But, this at-least gives me time to plan. Now that we have the alliance lead 5 to 2, there's some leeway with how I decide this next elimination. Either we continue and eliminate Samantha and Ing-Hold on..." Liz's smile just got wider as she realizes something. "I think I might know who could go next."

* * *

Carol just sighs as she kicks the covers off herself.

Ingrid gets up mostly without a fuss.

Samantha was already up, pissed as hell just looking out of the window.

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"I can NOT believe Lucy. Not only did she cause Mick's elimination, she also up and left like THAT."** Samantha snaps her fingers for added effect.** "And it was her fault too! I told her before, we should get Damian or Marshal to join our alliance, but no, said it was "Too Risky." **She does air quotations.** "And look what happened, both her and her boyfriend eliminated. She also screwed me and Ingrid's game, now the next time we lose, either me or her is going. Thanks Lucy."

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Side.**

* * *

"Oh come ONNNNNNNNNNN." Blake groaned in exasperation, hearing the sound of the Intercom.

"You hear that?" Carlita stated, already getting up out of her bunk. "That's the sound of immense pain."

"Man I'm starting to..." Max yawns, "Hate that Intercom noise."

"Just now you are?" Clara asked, also being forcibly woken up. After an uncomfortable amount of time passes listening to this siren go off, a voice eventually is able to be heard.

**"RISE AND SHINE MAGGOTS!"** An overly cheery voice exclaimed, that was not Chef...

"Oh don't tell me." Khalil began to say, grabbing for his glasses.

**"I'M GONNA BE RUNNING YOU THROUGH THE WRINGER TODAY. RUN TO THE CAMPFIRE RIGHT NOW. YOU'VE GOT 30 MINUTES TO REACH IT, OR YOU'RE ELIMINATED FROM THE CHALLENGE. LAST PERSON TO REACH IT, WONT BE ELIMINATED JUST YET. GOOD-LUCK." *Little Siren*** The Intercom shuts off.

"So this is what we're doing today huh? Not a fan." Khalil stated.

"Well." Carlita stated, already going out the door. "I'll get there first."

"Ahuh." Laurie agreed, following her. "No time to dilly-dally, right?"

"Yeah." Jared said, sighing a little.

* * *

**The Improbables.**

* * *

"Running huh? Heh, I'll be there 10." Damian stated with confidence, pushing open the cabin door in a leap. "Hopefully you all will be there before times up."

"Yeah, most." Marshal said, glancing over at Ingrid...who proceeded to look at the ground. She is suddenly swept off her feet by something.

"Eek!" Ingrid yelps at the sudden movement. She looks up at the person who grabbed her bridal style...it was Marshal.

* * *

**Marshal's Confessional.**

"I've been through this type of thing before." Marshal said with some humility. "You need to help the stragglers, no matter what."

* * *

"I'll carry her." Marshal stated, ignoring the mild blush on Ingrid's face. "Samantha?"

"I can run myself! Thank you." Samantha snapped harshly.

"Ok." Damian nodded, before jogging at a brisk pace. "Race all of ya there."

"Challenge accepted!" Carol exclaimed, chasing after Damian outside.

"Hey me too!" Sarah shouted, attempting to follow both of them.

Liz sighs, shaking her head. "Jeez, we're supposed to be attempting to beat the other team."

* * *

**Carol's Confessional.**

"Even if it's against my own teammate, I am not finishing 2nd in this challenge again!" She stated with determination.

* * *

**Race through the woods.**

The "Race" had just begun and they were already broken up into groups.

The Front Runners, Damian who was entirely in the lead by quite a ways. Carol, Carlita, surprising Clara, Sarah, and Laurie.

People who were basically in the PACK sorta speak, Marshal due to carrying Ingrid, Samantha, Max, Khalil, Liz.

And unfortunately in the BACK, Blake and Jared...Speaking of those two, they were actually talking.

* * *

**(Blake and Jared)**

Blake, seeing as they're basically alone as everybody has gone ahead, starts to try some planning.

"Jared, I've got a question for ya." Blake said, as both he and Jared slow to a walk.

"What is it?" Jared asked, slightly annoyed. "We don't have much time for this Blake."

"I know, I know, I'll make it quick." Blake continued. "I think I've said this before, but do you trust Carlita?"

"I barely trust her." Jared answered sharply, quickly thinking of his options. "I'm sticking with you, as it's safer than being on the other side." He scoffed.

Blake chuckles a bit, "That's my type of answer right there."

* * *

**Jared's Confessional.**

"Look, I'm just saying that so I'm in his good graces or whatever." Jared stated, crossing his arms. "I don't trust Carlita, and I sure as hell don't trust Blake. In-fact, I can trust Max more than either of them combined."

* * *

"So why are you asking me this...again?" Jared questioned, "You got a plan?"

Blake grinned, "Sure do!"

"Couse."

"Alright, so remember when I said we could switch Max over?" Blake asked,

"Uh, yes-"

"Forget that." Blake continued quickly. "We don't need to switch Max over, and risk it that way. We have another option."

"Really?"

* * *

**The "Race" For the most part was uneventful. Everybody was too focused on making it to the Campfire in time, and really didn't talk to the people jogged next to them...**

**Except Khalil, who started to talk to the other team.**

* * *

Khalil was currently jogging behind Liz, in a group with Marshal, Samantha, Clara, and Ingrid. Not in any order.

"Hmm..." Khalil thought, ducking under some low branches. "Liz?" Khalil called out, as Liz quickly glanced behind her.

"Khalil?" Liz responded, back to focusing on jogging. "You called?"

"Yeah I just got a question if you don't mind." Khalil said, "I noticed two others missing, where is Mick and Lucy? Did-"

"Mick was Voted Out, and Lucy quit afterwards." Marshal answered, hearing the conversation they were having.

"Shame really." Liz responded honestly. "Lucy was pretty decent in challenges."

"Not Mick though." Marshal added, as Liz rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"I really didn't care if either Lucy or Mick went, but both? We have to win more challenges, we can't go into the merge at a disadvantage. That early dominance didn't matter when we suddenly got a double elimination."

* * *

**Campfire Pit.**

**Blaineley stood at the head of all the Logs waiting for the Campers. She had a different attire this time, most likely referring to the challenges they're about to face. Green Camouflage Pants and Shirt? Check,**

**Watch? I mean, not really...But Check,**

**Dark Sunglasses? Check,**

**Giant Mobile Dry-Erase Board? And a long pointing stick to go with it? Check.**

* * *

**Eventually...**

"Should be here any minute." Blaineley said to herself, tapping the board with her stick a bit impatiently.

"Boom!" Damian chanted, startling Blaineley. Damian looked around the area for a minute, just to make sure. "First!" He shouted, taking the 1st stump in the 1st row.

"Heh, congrats Damian, you're first." Blaineley said, looking at her watch. "11 Minutes too, nice."

"It was nothing." Damian said, barely out of breath. He turns and puts his leg up on the nearest stump. "They'll be here eventually-"

Then right on time..."I'm here!" Carol exclaimed, bursting out of the forest, panting in slight tiredness. She instantly notices Damian sitting with a smirk, and falls to her knees dramatically. "NO! Not 2nd Again!"

"'Fraid so." Damian responded.

"Ah whatever." Carol said, standing up and going over to sit on the stump where Damian used to have his leg propped at.

* * *

**Literally a minute later.**

"I'm here." Carlita said, exiting the forest. "Hm...3rd?"

"3rd." Blaineley confirmed.

"1st for my team...not like I have much competition there." Carlita shrugged. She went sit next to Carol.

* * *

**Next to come through the end, was Sarah.**

"Damn it!" She shouted, "I would've been here 3rd if I didn't run into that damn tree."

"That's uh, pretty unfortunate Sarah." Blaineley said, assuming what she said had happened. "Just take a seat.." Which Sarah does.

* * *

**Coming in 5th.**

"Clara!" Blaineley exclaimed, seeing her pop out of the forest.

"I'm in time, right?" Clara questioned, as Blaineley nodded. She sighed in exhaustion, "Good." She sat next to Sarah.

* * *

**Coming in 6th.**

"Laurie!" Blaineley exclaimed, "6th."

"Eh." Laurie shrugged, surprisingly not really out of breath." Kinda expected to be somewhere around here." We know how it goes now, Laurie sits next to Clara.

* * *

**Coming in 7th...and 8th.**

"Hmm..." Blaineley thought, seeing Ingrid...being carried by Marshal. "Ingrid 7th, Marshal 8th-"

"What?" Marshal said in confusion. "Why am I 8th?"

"Well technically Ingrid was out of the forest first." Blaineley explained, as Marshal just shrugged.

"Whatever." Marshal gently let Ingrid down.

* * *

**Coming in 9th...**

"Max." Blaineley said, as Max is actually walking out of the forest. "9th. Over half."

Max just sighs, "Not great...I guess."

"Least it aint double digits." Carlita said from the stumps. Max agrees, and begrudgingly walked over to sit.

* * *

**Coming in 10th...**

"Khalil." Blaineley said, "10th." Blaineley then realized something. "Hey wait a minute, didn't you finish 10th last time there was a running challenge?"

"I-" Khalil then thought for a second. "Uh, yeah actually, I did."

"Hmm, neat. Except this time finishing 10th is way worse since there's only 14 Running." [1]

"I noticed..." He grumbled, before going on to sit.

* * *

**Coming in 11th...**

"Liz." Blaineley said, "11th."

"Eh, I wasn't trying to get too tired. I can see where this is going." Liz explained, not minding how she finished in the back half of the challenge.

Quickly coming right after her though...at a brisk walk pace actually.

"Samantha." She continued, "12th."

Samantha doesn't say anything, she just takes a deep breath in, and keeps walking.

* * *

**For some time though, neither Blake or Jared has appeared.**

Blaineley is currently looking at her watch, "2 Minutes Remain."

Carlita just tch's.

* * *

**Carlita's Confessional.**

"I knew Blake and Jared weren't the best physically, but shit, does it really take that long?"

* * *

**Eventually..**

Blake and Jared walk out of the forest, neither are out of breath, as they pretty much walked the rest of the way.

"Blake 13th, Jared 14th." Blaineley said, looking at her watch again "What took you so long? Out for a stroll?"

"It doesn't matter." Blake answered, just walking by her. "We made it in time, right?"

Blaineley checks her watch again as it finally beeps. "Yeah, 17 Seconds were left." She stops the buzzer. "Before we continue though, we need to choose partners." Blaineley picks up the bag of chains that was so conveniently sat under the board.

* * *

**Some picking later for the Excellent Elevens.**

Blake and Jared.

Carlita and Max.

Khalil, Laurie, and Clara.

* * *

**The Improbables.**

Damian and Marshal.

Ingrid and Samantha.

Liz, Sarah, and Carol.

* * *

"Alright! Now we can begin our 1st Challenge!"

Jared groans, "1st?" He asked.

"Yup!" Blaineley walks over to the giant board, and flips it over, showing a bunch of hand-drawn obstacles...poorly might I add. "Eh..." Blaineley looks at what she's drew.

"It might be a bit hard to see..." She mumbled.

"Might?" Carlita said,

"Alright doesn't matter, I'll be telling you anyway." Blaineley takes her wooden-stick, and taps the top-left-corner of the board...the 1st Challenge that was drawn. "We've already done the 1st Challenge, that run you did when you woke up."

"Yeah uh." Carol raises her hand, "Why is it a circle, if we ran in a straight line."

Blaineley just looks at her, and then back at the board. Blaineley opens her mouth to speak, but then stops herself to think...Eventually.

"Drop and give me 30." Blaineley ordered, pointing the stick at her.

"What?!" Carol exclaimed,

"Don't get smart with me, do it, or be eliminated from the challenges."

"I-Oh my god." Carol groaned.

"Plus 5." Blaineley added as Carol shut up, got on the ground, and started doing 35 Push-Ups. "Anyway!" She lets Carol do that, "So we move on to our 2nd Challenge." She moves the wooden-stick a little more to the middle to the 2nd Drawing, a stick-figure that is in some ropes...Is what is looks like.

"...What...uh..." Blake stopped himself from doing push-ups basically. "What are we doing." He rephrased it.

"You're gonna find out. Let's go." Blaineley said, making everybody follow her...except Carol, who still had 7 more to do, and Liz and Sarah who had to wait for her.

* * *

**1-2nd Challenge, Hang-Fest.**

They eventually caught up though once Blaineley started to explain.

"During your little days of rest, Chris and Chef have made several mini challenges for you guys." Blaineley explained, "7 in Total, so there is a point system going on. I'm sure you can figure out how it's going to work. Starting with this one." Blaineley stopped the Campers in-front of a pretty giant sized glass box, about 2 stories high. Inside the box were ropes, multiple connected to each wall. The floor inside was filled with mud, I mean, why wouldn't it? Though high, it was small enough in width where they didn't need to take their partner if they decided to move to the other side.

"Alright, first, get in." Blaineley opened the door to the inside, which forces the Campers to walk in the mud. "I'll explain once you've done that."

So the Campers all jumble into the cube like a mess, and they eventually pick a rope. Some have to go higher due to one rope being too crowed. Once everybody has picked one though...

"So I'll explain now." Blaineley said, standing in the doorway. "There is two ways you can do this, either see how long you can stay on these small ropes by yourself , OR!, start taking people out."

"I fail to see how this could be in boot-camp." Jared noted, sitting on one rope, and holding himself up with another.

"What's that? You want to do Push-Ups after?" Blaineley threated, as Jared shook his head.

"No no, not really." He answered.

"I didn't ask for lip." Blaineley responded. "What I said before is now in play, the first person eliminated from this challenge, can not compete in the next. You'll be unchained, and then chained to someone else. BEGIN."

* * *

**Challenge Start!**

Marshal looks at Damian, and then his eyes meet Laurie on the other side.

"Damian, you know what must be done." Marshal stated,

"No, I do not." Damian responded, knowing what he wants to do.

"Come on, we're going over there."

"No, WE ARE NOT." Damian said sternly.

"So who do you think is gonna drop first?" Jared asked, wrapping one of his legs around the rope for security.

"Eh, I don't know." Blake was just hanging upside down for some reason. He and Jared watch Damian and Marshal's back and forth argument.

* * *

**10 Minutes In...**

Well nobody has fell yet, that's a plus and minus. Even uh, people with weaker upper-bodies like Ingrid or Khalil are feeling fine. Everybody is pretty much comfortable and content with just sitting there...as comfortable as you can get when your on small ropes in the air over mud.

"Hmmm." Blaineley thought, trying to figure out what to do. Nobody was doing anything, except...doing the smartest thing in the challenge, which she didn't like. Eh, then she realized it really doesn't matter. Somebody will do something stupid eventually.

"I'm doing it." Marshal stated, starting to switch ropes like monkey-bars.

"You better not fail." Is all Damian said, already descending ropes incase he fell.

"He's coming for us Laurie." Khalil stated,

"He's coming for me." She corrected, "I don't know what to do in this situation..." She whispered.

"Just...don't fall?" Clara said, as Laurie rolls her eyes.

Laurie sighs slighty, "Thanks for the advice at-least." She replied. Marshal's now one rope away from Laurie, but instead, stops right there.

"Did you change your mind?" Damian asks.

"Nope." Marshal responded, taking one hand of the rope and shoving Laurie with it.

"Wah!" Laurie exclaimed at the sudden contact, still gripping onto the rope. "Why you..." She grumbled.

"It'd be a lot easier on both of us if you just fell." Marshal stated, once again pushing Laurie, who still held onto rope.

"I suggest you stop." Laurie warned, "Unless you want a real situation on your hands."

Marshal scoffs, "I aint scared of you."

"You should be!" Sarah shouted off-screen.

"Well I'm not!" He shouted back, looking at Sarah...tangled in the ropes. "...What-"

"Don't ask." Sarah cut him off.

While Marshal is busy talking with Sarah, Laurie starts to swing a bit like a Lache.

"Always got to be doing something stupid." Marshal continued, "I-TOH-" Marshal is suddenly kicked in the stomach by Laurie, who had spent her time gaining enough momentum to knock his grip off.

"Look at you." Damian said, letting go of his rope and dropping so he wasn't dragged down instead. "Losing again."

"Oh piss off." Marshal grumbled, picking himself off the muddy ground.

* * *

**Damian's Confessional.**

"I may or may not have been able to stop him if I tried, but he's gonna stop eventually...probably." Damian just shrugged, and then shook his head. "Look, I know he's my friend and all, but this rivalry he's got going on with Laurie doesn't help us in any way."

* * *

"Well Marshal, you're not going to be competing in the next challenge." Blaineley announced,

"Whatever." Marshal said, as He and Damian exit out the door.

"Nice play by Laurie, but It's also probably going to be the last." Blaineley said. During this time she un-cuffed Damian and Marshal. Marshal was too annoyed to stay and watch a boring challenge, so he went do whatever. Damian stayed though.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later.**

Blaineley was right, nobody really wanted to risk anything right now.

"What if I-" Sarah tried to suggest.

"No." Liz and Carol collectively shoot it down.

"Alllllright then."

**Over with Samantha and Ingrid...**

Samantha's hanging just fine...but Ingrid is getting kinda of tired with her arms.

"How much you want to bet Lucy would've been hanging upside down like a bat?" Samantha asked, as Ingrid thought it over.

"Hmm...she probably would.." Ingrid said, grinning slightly.

* * *

**Only 45 Minutes In.**

"WHOA SHIT!" Everybody is suddenly alerted by Blake, who's grip had somehow slipped off.

"What?!" Jared exclaimed, before being forcefully pulled down along with Blake.

"Of course he'd be the first to F- it up." Carlita mumbled. Blake lands with a splat on the ground, and so does Jared a second later.

"Blake, what in the hell..." Jared groaned, pushing himself up. "What the hell happened?!" He then exclaimed, he was doing pretty fine in the challenge, except for Blake.

"Tch, no idea." Blake responded, also getting up. "I swear I wasn't tired, but my grip just suddenly gave out." He explained, as Jared only shakes his head. "It wasn't even a process to it either, I was fine one minute, then suddenly I'm falling."

"Exactly how I feel." Jared said, exiting the Giant Box while Blake follows.

"Well my bad, jeez." Blake apologized, noticing Jared give him a cold-shoulder. "Not like you're not going to be competing in the next challenge, I'm not."

Jared sighs. Blaineley releases them from each other.

"It's not that Blake, I'm just thinking about what we're going to try." Jared whispered, as Blake smirked.

"I'm telling you, It's going to work." Blake assured.

* * *

**Jared's Confessional.**

"Alright, so..." Jared began his confessional, sighing a bit after his first words. "Blake...I don't know. I want to say he's my friend...but on the other hand, he could possibly do what he's doing, to me...It wouldn't make sense though, as he always pairs up with me, and not the person he needs to."

* * *

**1 Hour, and 15 Minutes In.**

"A-Alright, I think I may have to drop..." Ingrid said with sorrow, as Samantha just glares at her.

"Seriously?" Is all Samantha replied with, as Ingrid nodded.

"I-I tried not saying anything...but the pain just got worse and-"

"Yeah, I get it." Samantha rolls her eyes. "You drop first."

Ingrid sighed, she unwraps her legs from around the ropes, and makes sure she's straight with the ground before dropping. It wasn't far, but better safe than splat.

"And Ingrid drops, which means Samantha has to as-well." Blaineley announced, as Samantha does just that. Samantha mumbles things to herself as Blaineley un-cuffs them from each other.

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"Weakling." Samantha stated, looking directly into the camera. "That's what Ingrid is, Mentally, and Physically. We're not sticking together because that's all we can do, we're forced too. The other 5 are locked to whoever they're with, and will not change. As I said before, Lucy screwed us Long-Term with her not getting either Damian or Marshal on our side when we had the chance."

* * *

**2 Hours In.**

Not much has changed, most still hanging have pretty good upper-body strength, and even those who don't, can use their legs and switch...

You thought there was more to this hour? Nah.

* * *

**3 Hours In.**

"I'm starting to realize why Chris doesn't do that many endurance based challenges anymore." Blaineley said, yawning afterwards. "Wow...I think I might be actually falling asleep watching this." She then notices everybody who had fell, were gone.

**Meanwhile in the Box...**

"...I'm starting to feel it in my arms." Khalil said, shaking them a bit as he uses his legs.

"Just now?" Blaineley added, hearing what he had said.

"Man..." Clara said, looking over at Carol, Liz, and Sarah. "They don't seem to be falling soon."

"Neither are we, we can do this." Laurie stated, trying to reassure her friends.

"Yeah...Getting tired over here though." Max said.

"That's because-" Carlita bit her tongue...Literally, to not say what she was about to say. "We have been holding on for 3 Hours, and you don't seem like an Upper-Body type."

"Not really..."

* * *

**3 Hours, and 25 Minutes In.**

"Alright." It's suddenly Max dropping out.

"What-Come on!" Carlita shouted, letting go in time to not be dragged instead.

"Sorry, it kinda got to much for me." Max said, as Carlita just nodded.

"It's fine." Carlita shrugged, as Blaineley un-cuffed them both.

* * *

**Carlita's Confessional**

"See, I just need to relax more." Carlita stated, leaning against the wall. "It's just competition. Sure it's for a million I know, but I don't need to snap at everybody when something happens..." She then coughs, "'Sept for Blake, he deserves everything bad. I gotta keep him around for now unfortunately though, gotta wait until the Merge before doing something."

* * *

**4 Hours, and 11 Minutes In.**

Khalil groans, "I've felt better."

"Like 3 hours ago?" Clara asked, as Khalil just chuckled.

"Yep."

"But we can't drop though." Laurie made him realize, "We're the last one up for our team."

Khalil sighs, "Yeah, but if there's another challenge like this, I don't want my arms to be dead-tired. I'm pretty sure we have at-least 5 more Challenges to do."

"Hey are you guys talking about dropping?" Liz asked, "Aren't you supposed to be suggesting that to us?"

"Nah it's uh..." Clara thought for a moment, "Tactical retreat."

"I don't think that works in this situation, but alright." Carol mumbled. More whispering to each other from Khalil, Clara, and Laurie later, it was decided.

"Alright, we'll drop." Khalil agreed, all of them letting go at roughly the same time.

"And the TRIO over at The Excellent Eleven's drop." Blaineley said in monotone, not really grasping what had just happened yet. "Wait." There it is, "The last of The Elevens dropped, which means The Improbables win Challenge One!...Finally."

Having just dropped only...some minutes ago, Carlita and Max are still there.

"What are you three doing?" Carlita asked in curiosity. "Why'd you just drop?"

"So we aren't that tired for the next challenge." Khalil explained, "My arms are pretty dead right about now, but it could've been worse."

"They also looked like they weren't dropping soon." Clara added, as Carlita just hums.

"Alright." She said.

"...At-least we won one.." Carol said, dropping down from the ropes, along with Sarah and Liz.

"Yeah." Sarah agreed, "But how about we win the others too? I don't want to lose this challenge."

"Yes, let's not lose." Liz continued, "We can't afford to."

_"Now I need to gather the Campers again..."_ Blaineley announced, "Actually, you guys do it."

Most of the Campers left groan at that. **(Carol, Liz, Sarah, Carlita, Max, Khalil, Laurie, and Clara.)**

* * *

**Short Intermission.**

* * *

Now with all the Campers brought back, Blaineley can continue on to the 2nd Challenge. Onto some other irrelevant part of the forest!

"Hope you guys can jump." Blaineley warned, leading the group to some part in the forest that is probably never gonna be used again.

"Shiiit." Khalil groaned, obviously not being able to do what she had said.

"Well here it is." She stops in-front of the 2nd Challenge.

* * *

**2nd**** Challenge, Keep Rolling!**

This "Challenge" Was pretty much One Platform, and then some Rolling Logs the Campers had to jump across. Each one will roll once they step on it, so they have to be quick stepping on and off. Each jumper is higher and further away each jump, and there is 5 of them. As if it wasn't hard enough, there was mud slathered onto it. At the end of it all, the finish platform.

* * *

"Boy, hopefully this doesn't take 4 Hours to complete." Marshal stated, moving over to where Blaineley was.

"Before we start, you have to select your partner again." Blaineley announced, motioning over to the bag of cuffs laid on the ground

* * *

**The Excellent Elevens.**

Blake and Jared.

Carlita and Max.

Khalil, Laurie, and Clara.

* * *

**The Improbables.**

Damian, Ingrid and Samantha.

Liz, Sarah, and Carol.

* * *

"The thing for this challenge." Blaineley explained, "-Is everybody has to make it there at the same time to count as a completion. If two make it, and one falls right at the end, everybody has to go back. If one makes it, and the other fails, you gotta go back. Leave no one behind basically."

Samantha looks at Ingrid, who shyly looks away from her.

Samantha groans, "This is gonna be a long challenge..." She whispered to herself.

"Onyourmark, Set, Go!" Blaineley shouted quickly, getting the challenge started already.

"Okay, so we've gotta coordinate ourselves-" Khalil began to explain to Lauire and Clara.

"Now!" Carlita exclaimed, as she and Max hopped onto the 1st Log. Then the 2nd, and the 3rd, and the 4th, and-"

"Done!" Max said, giving Carlita a high-five. "Easy!"

"Right?" Carlita agreed.

"Oh...and, Carltia and Max have finished already..." Blaineley announced in a bit of shock. "I...didn't think you'd finish this quickly, but you're entire team needs to be there...I was gonna explain that in time."

"Ah."

* * *

**Carlita and Max's Confessional.**

"See what happens when your both fit physically?" Carlita said, basically to the viewers.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say I'm as fit as you..." Max added.

"Next, you'll see what happens when NEITHER, of you are."

* * *

"Hup!" Blake leaps, "SHIT-" And his foot slips right off the 1st Log, leading him to smack his face onto the 2nd, before falling onto the ground.

"We we're supposed to go at the same time!" Jared shouted at him. Blake doesn't say anything as he covers his nose.

"Alright, Ingrid goes first, and if she gets far enough, you go." Damian suggested. "I'll maintain my speed enough so that Ingrid should be going for the 4th by the time I go."

"Hmm..." Samantha thought it about it, "Seems like it could work...if she could do it." Samantha glances at Ingrid.

Ingrid notices this, and shyly says, "I-I'll try my best."

"Mhm."

* * *

**In other attempts...**

"Okay...GO!" Khalil exclaimed, as He, Laurie, and Clara try their best to jump in synchronization...It could only go so well. They managed to hop onto the 1st Log just fine, and even got onto the 2nd...But the 3rd, Khalil had a little misstep, which sent him stumbling onto the ground. Seeing as they're chained, you know what happens next. Laurie and Clara are suddenly yanked to a stop mid-air due to Khalil's failure, also making them fall to the ground, this time with a noticeable thud.

"Augh..." Clara groans in pain.

"This...is gonna take a while..." Laurie notes,

"I'm sayin." Blake agreed.

"So first try." Damian patted Ingrid's back, "You go first, and we'll follow if you make it far enough."

"Uh...O-Okay..." Ingrid agreed timidly. She...mildly jogs and then jumps onto the 1st Log. She then falls backwards off of it, and flat on her ass.

Samantha just sighs,

"Nice try at-least!" Damian complemented.

* * *

"So how are we going to time this..." Liz thought.

"NOW!" Sarah exclaimed, suddenly running over to the Logs.

"Wha-" Liz didn't have much of a chance to argue, as Carol takes off soon after. "alright." She whispered to herself, before attempting it as-well. With Sarah jumping to the 3rd Log, and Carol to the 2nd, there isn't much leeway when attempting it. Liz had to find out the hard way.

"WAH!" Liz slips off the 1st Log quickly. In a chain of events, Carol is dragged down after the 2nd, "GAH!" And Sarah after the 3rd.

"What the hel-" Sarah began to say.

"Liz." Carol said simply.

"Oh." Sarah started thinking..."Y'know Liz, I could always car-"

"No!" Liz shouted loudly, pretty much catching the attention of everyone, as they stare at the Trio. "-Uh..." Liz blushed a bit at the sudden attention. "Just...no."

"Well alright." Sarah shrugs, giving her a hand off the ground. "But it's still on the tab-"

"Well take it off it."

"Let's just go back to focusing on completing this challenge." Carol recommended, as both Liz and Sarah agreed.

Marshal just scoffed.

* * *

**Marshal's Confessional.**

"Me and Damian would've had this challenge done in no time." Marshal declared, crossing his arms. "Really this is showing who is the weakest in both of the teams."

* * *

"Alright fine-" Blake finally agreed with Jared.

"Finally." Jared rolled his eyes. He then got ready to run, "Three, two, one...Now." Both Jared and Blake takeoff onto the 1st Log...and in uncoordinated fashion, bump into to each other after stepping, and fall straight after forwards.

Blake sighs, still face down in the dirt. "Is it early enough to give up?" Blake said, even though it was pretty muffled, someone still heard it.

"You better get your ass up!" Carlita demanded, as Blake just waves her off.

"Blake." Jared said, pulling the back of Blake's jacket. "We don't have time for this, get up."

"I'm starting to forget why I signed up." Blake complained, almost being entirely pulled up by Jared.

"Might be some brain damage.." Jared continued, as Blake finally started using his legs. "Now come on, we can do this."

**In other News, Marshal is talking with Damian for a second.**

"You know you can carry her right?" Marshal asked in a hushed voice, barely above a whisper for Damian to hear. "She aint that heavy."

"Look I know, but I don't want to make her feel weak or anything."

"Bro come on." Marshal just shook his head, "She can see it herself, she is weak, we all see it."

Damian sighs at Marshal's insensitivity. "Yeah alright man." Damian finished with, going back to Samantha and Ingrid.

* * *

"How about one at a time?" Clara suggested. "Khail 1st, then me, then you?" Clara pointed at Laurie.

"I guess..." Laurie slightly agreed, "I don't think we can be in sync good enough to make it like this.."

* * *

"Let's change it up a bit." Damian suggested, "How about Samantha goes first, then you, then me."

"I won't be fond of getting dropped onto the ground time and time again, but fine." Samantha begrudgingly agreed.

"Tip, aim for the middle of the log." Damian gave some advice.

"Y-Yeah." Ingrid nodded.

"Going now." Samantha announced to her and Damian. "Try and keep one step behind me...If that isn't too much to ask." Samantha is being just a bit passive-aggressive...or pretty aggressive. Ingrid really didn't want to respond, so she just shy'd away from her. Samantha jumps onto the 1st Log.

"Gogo." Damian ushered Ingrid to go. Ingrid didn't have much confidence in herself, but she had to go anyway. With Samantha moving onto the 2nd, and Ingrid getting a good jump off the 1st one actually, Damian thought this was pretty good. He got ready to run, and just as he reached the edge of the dock.

"Ah!" Ingrid falls off the 2nd. Damian crouches, still on the beginning platform. He watches as Samantha is dragged down to the ground, but instantly pops up to glare at Ingrid.

"Getting better!" Damian exclaimed. [3]

* * *

"Attempt 2." Laurie said, running and jumping onto the 1st Log.

"We can do it this time!" Clara shouted, following Laurie after she had jumped to the 2nd Log.

"Hopefully." Khalil sighed, following Clara when she jumped to the 2nd Log. They were doing pretty well. When Laurie jumped to the 4th, Clara was on the 3rd, and Khalil on the 2nd. Finally, it was happening.

"Yes! Wait-" Laurie celebrated a bit too early once she finished, but quickly realized her teammates need to finish too. She looked behind her, and witnessed Clara jump to the 5th, and then to the platform safely!

"Woo!" Clara shouted, putting her hand up for a high-five.

"Nice, but wait." Lauire gave her a quick high-five, before then focusing on Khalil. It looked promising. He jump to the 4th, and then to the 5th, and then-

"SHIT!" Khalil couldn't help but yell as his legs went flying up, a direction it really shouldn't be going.

"OOF." Clara and Laurie cringe in sync as they hear the thud when Khalil landed on his back.

"AND KHALIL CHOKES!" Blaineley exclaimed, taking a jab at Khalil's failure. "That means Clara and Laurie have to go back."

"Auhg...sorry..." Khalil apologizes, still catching the breath that was knocked out of him a second ago.

"It's fine." Laurie assured, jumping off the finish-platform to help Khlail. "We were close."

"More like I was close, you two already finished."

* * *

**About 15 Minutes of Straight Failure Later.**

* * *

**This was going nowhere fast for the rest of the Campers. They really couldn't sync themselves well with the other, resulting in numerous failures. At-least this is hell of a lot more entertaining than the last challenge.**

* * *

"Opposite ends this time Blake." Jared reminded him, both taking their positions further away from each other.

"This is never going to end well." Blake responded anyway.

Deciding though, that enough failures have gone by, Damian has decided to do Marshal's idea...But first.

"Ready?"

"No..."

Right as Jared and Blake go, Damian grabbed their chain that was slack on the ground. Standing his ground, Damian is pulled just a bit as both Jared and Blake fall due to the sudden resistance.

"Nice." Marshal said to himself, seeing what Damian just did, while everyone else was a bit oblivious, c'ept Ingrid.

"D-Damian?" Ingrid said, witnessing what he just did. "Why did you...Oh!" Ingrid for the 2nd time today, is picked up by someone else.

"Ok Samantha, let's try this." Damian suggested, "You go, then we'll go...with me carrying her."

"Alright then." Samantha replied, not really caring that Ingrid's being carried. Samantha goes without saying anything, knowing Damian has fast enough reaction time. One second later, Damian is off as-well, carrying along Ingrid too. So one hop, skip, and three jumps later...for Samantha, she's actually done it.

Damian on the other hand...was still a jump away.

**And he made it.**

"FINALLY." Blaineley exclaimed, grasping her head. _"I was starting to lose hope."_ She thought. "Damian, Ingrid, and Samantha have finished, now leaving two to finish for the Excellent Eleven's, and only 1 for The Improbables."

* * *

**Damian, Ingrid, and Samantha's Confessional.**

Damian and Ingrid were sitting inside, while Samantha was standing outside of the booth.

"Hope you didn't mind me doing that." Damian asked, looking at her while she just played with her hair.

"I-It's fine. It wasn't the first time that happened today." Ingrid responded.

* * *

**Back to the Challenge.**

* * *

We move over to the TRIO over at the Improbables. They were huddled for some reason.

"All we gotta do...is do what they did." Sarah stated, pointing at Damian.

"Sounds simple.." Carol said.

"Sounds..." Liz began, _"Like a shitty idea."_ She then thought, "Fine." She settled with...before realizing what she just agreed to. A bit of fear seeps into her heart at Sarah's grin. "WAIT NO-"

Sarah swoops up Liz...which was pretty easy, as it was almost like picking up a child.

"Come on!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah put me down!" Liz shouted, constantly squirming in her grasp, but to no avail. "Uhg!" She eventually gave up...she's too strong. "You better not fall..." She threatened, but it looked too cute to be one.

"Alright, ready...go!" Carol and Sarah take off at roughly the same time, while Liz is just along for the unfortunate ride. Unfortunate why? Only 3 seconds later, Sarah is already falling off the 2nd Log.

"WHOA!" Sarah shouted, almost letting go of Liz, but hanging onto her. She fell backwards, so good thing Liz didn't get CRUSHED.

"Great." Liz is finally able to escape Sarah's grasp, "Well that didn't work." She dusts herself off, "What next?" Carol just shrugged.

* * *

"I think I'm starting to get a bit sore here." Blake said, sitting on the edge of the platform. "My legs are killing me."

"Yeah? Well Carlita will probably kill us if we don't get up there." Jared responded.

"I could take the chance."

"I can't."

* * *

"Actually, how about I go first?" Khalil suggested to Laurie and Clara.

"Eh, sure, why not." Clara shrugged, not really seeing a difference it'll make.

"What I'm thinking is-...Oh..." Khalil sees what is going on in-front of them. "Nevermind."

Carol touches down on the Finish Platform first, then Sarah, and finally...not choking like Khalil, is Liz.

"WOO! We won, right?" Carol celebrated, and then asked.

"Yup." Blaineley confirmed, before turning to both the TRIO, and then Blake and Jared. She thought for a while, and then shrugged. "Hmm...It doesn't really matter which, so I'll just allow everybody back in for this next challenge...probably gonna be the last anyway.." She whispered that last part though. Next, proceeding to chain Marshal and Damian back together, she calls for them to walk with her to the next challenge.

* * *

**3rd Challenge - Wreckoning Fun!**

**The Challenge is simple dodge the Wrecking Ball! Woopdiedo, another challenge from Wipeout? NOT EVERY CHALLENGE SIMILAR TO WIPEOUT IS FROM WIPEOUT, SHUT UP.**

**The Control Room for the Wrecking Ball makes it's return.**

**Anyway, Campers run on a treadmill, avoid the Wrecking Ball...**

**Simple...**

* * *

Side note, not actually fun.

Walking through more parts of the forest, I mean really what isn't on this Island? She eventually leads them to a decently big-sized challenge...but comparable to Chris's Sweeper. But not the Sweeper!

"The Wrecking Ball from Wipeout?" Carol said aloud.

"No! Not the Wrecking Ball from Wipeout!" Blaineley exclaimed, as Carol just raised a brow. Blaineley just sighs.

"Chris told me to say that if you mentioned it being from Wipeout, which it is not." Carol just rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

"I swear!" Blaineley continued, before moving on from a minor argument. "Anyway, it looks about as simple as it should sound."

"Huh." Sarah questioned, trying to wrap her brain around that statement.

Blaineley faceplams, "Run." She points at the Treadmill, "Dodge." She points at the Giant Plastic Wrecking-Ball hanging above the Treadmill. "Don't fall off."

"Oh okay." Sarah nods, now getting it.

"Alright, now all of you get on there."

* * *

**A Minute of Setting Up Later.**

* * *

**The Campers are now getting their workout in, just jogging on the Treadmill...**

**They were in sorta groups. Blake and Jared, Clara and Max, Samantha and Ingrid were near the back. While Damian and Marshal, Khalil, Laurie and Clara, Sarah, Carol, and Liz were near the front. It doesn't make much of a difference, but now you know.**

"Alright get ready!" Blaineley announced. "The Ball starts swinging in 3!"

"Heh!" Blake chuckled,

"Shut up." Samantha said, even if she's on the other team, it's annoying.

"Oh lighten up." Blake groaned.

"NOW!" Blaineley pressed the red-button of doom, and the Wrecking-Ball drops from the crane it was held from.

"SHIT!" Blake was busy making jokes, and just narrowly ducked under the Wrecking-Ball. "Damn."

"It's coming back though." Jared said, looking behind everyone...and he was correct, it was reversing course...as physics does. Everybody ducks under it once again. It's more like just bending their backs a bit, no crawling or anything...yet. But for now, it was easy-going for everyone.

* * *

**5 Minutes In.**

* * *

"It's just The Normal Round." Blaineley announced, watching everyone duck under the Wrecking-Ball each time. "No shenanigans for now."

"That's bull-shit." Marshal accused, ducking the Wrecking-Ball with the group...which was getting a bit lower now. "You'll do something like Chris."

"Oh come on!" Blaineley threw her hands up in irritation. "I just do a little bit of changing, and now I'm compared to Chris? Unbelievable."

"Maybe if you didn't rob us of two victories, you wouldn't be in the same tier as Chris." Carol said.

"Robbed?!" Blaineley shouted in confusion, and slight surprise. ***Sigh*** "Not this again."

"Let's see, the Fighting Challenge." Sarah counted on a finger...while dodging the Wrecking Ball. "And uh..."

"The Tag Challenge." Liz helped, as Sarah puts another finger up.

"That too."

"Excuses..." Jared mumbled...Then dunking under the Wrecking-Ball as it came-back from behind.

"You guys would understand if you were actually good at challenges." Marshal insulted. "Those two wins could've been big for us."

"Oh stop complaining." Blaineley shushed.

"You mean like you are when we compare you to Chris?" Samantha took a jab.

"Speeding Up." Blaineley deadpanned, pressing a green button.

"She did the thing!" Khalil joked.

"I hope all of you fall off..." Blaineley grumbled, she thinks this is starting to get annoying.

* * *

**10 Minutes In.**

* * *

**The Campers have now moved from a Slight Jog, to a Faster Jog.**

**Really nobody is struggling badly. Maybe Ingrid, and slightly Jared and Blake, but only a little bit.**

* * *

"As much as I like working out...can some of you start falling now?" Blake asked, but in a mocking way.

"Hey Blaineley, are we allowed to take each other out?" Laurie asked.

"What, like a date?" Sarah said, as Laurie blushed at the thought.

"Wha-No!" Laurie exclaimed.

"Either way is fine, do whatever." Blaineley basically shrugged.

Marshal lets out a low chuckle.

"Now that I know we can try and knock each other off-" He began to say to himself, but was interrupted.

"No." Damian said sternly, overhearing what Marshal was saying.

"Oh come-" Marshal ducks under the Wrecking-Ball. "On, you don't even know what I was saying."

"You were saying 'Oh-" The Wrecking Ball came-back the other way, "Let me get my ass beat by Laurie again.' that is what you were saying." Damian responded with.

"It is true though.." Carol added.

"Marshal, if you even ATTEMPT, to go and fight Laurie..." Damian threatened, leaving him to finish the sentence himself.

"Fine, I won't go to her-"** *Ducks under Wrecking-Ball...*** "But, what if she comes to us?"

"We'll double team her, you won't, and can't knock her off alone."

"Then why don't we try and knock her off now?" Marshal asked,

"We need to focus on the challenge-" Damian replied, ducking under the Wrecking Ball. "Because if we don't-**AH!" **That wasn't Damian...It was too high-pitched...and girly. Damian looked behind him, and saw Ingrid being discarded off the treadmill like, and Samantha realizes what had happened.

"Damn it!" Samantha shouted, reluctantly, but know she has to, she jumps off after Ingrid fell.

"Then we'll lose." Damian pointed at Ingrid and Samantha.

"Hmm..."

* * *

"You're really useless, aren't you?" Samantha and Ingrid had walked away from the challenge site, and were now in some-other part of the forest.

"W-What?" Ingrid whispered in shock, almost being brought to tears then and there. "W-What...do you mean..."

"I've been nice ENOUGH, because we were In an alliance. But now that our games are practically sealed, I don't have to anymore.." Ingrid winces at her tone.

"But..."

"Do a me a favor, and stay away from me."

"I-" Ingrid steps forward and reaches out for her...but stops herself, and just watches as Samantha turns around away from Ingrid.

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"Look here, I didn't come here to make friends. In-fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But when I did get here, all I wanted was to win the Million." She scoffs, "Then look what happened, screwed over by an Alliance Member, and now I'm stuck with the one I wanted least. If that wasn't bad enough, I'm most likely going next if we lose, so whatever."

* * *

**Ingrid's Confessional.**

Ingrid's Confessional begins with her sniffing, and rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. There was still tears running down her cheeks, although slightly. It shows that she's been crying for a little while now.

"I-...I never knew someone felt that way about m-me..." ***Sniff.*** "I...I just wanted..." She sighed, trying to figure out what to say. "I...just wanted to get away from my "Friends" **She did air-quotes**, "Back home, and try and make some new ones here..." **She puts her head down, and covers her face with her hands.** "I don't know what I was thinking." **She sounded a bit muffled.** "It's a reality show...how could I make friends here? At Total Drama no-less..."

* * *

**Back to the Treadmill**

**After about 15 Minutes of Jogging, the Wrecking-Ball is low enough to force the Campers on all fours to dodge it.**

* * *

Coming to this, Sarah has thrown her hat...rather gently onto the ground so it's not knocked off. After listening to Damian though...

Sarah smirks, "I am not so restrained."

"Uh..." Carol looks at her, before realizing the Wrecking-Ball is coming, and ducks under it. She gets back to her feet, "What are you talking about?" Sarah slows down a bit, before suddenly lunging behind her. "THIS!"

"WHA!" Blake is elbowed in the chest by Sarah, and is easily shunted backwards.

"NO!" Jared shouted, getting yanked back by the chain.

"Yeah!" Sarah shouted, watching Blake attempt to scramble to his feet in-time before falling off the treadmill...but failed. "Heh...OOF-" Sarah somehow forgets there is a Wrecking-Ball coming her way, and is smacked in the face by It and sent flying as-well.

"Seriously Sarah?!" Liz exclaimed, being tugged by the chain. Carol is also tugged too.

***SMACK* *THUD***

The sound of several bodies colliding off the treadmill. Now in a pile of bodies, this only leaves 2 Duo's left on the treadmill for The Excellent Eleven's, and 1 for The Improbables

"Sarah...Why do you always do this..." Carol groaned, throwing someone's leg off of her arm.

"Instinct-" Sarah responded, crawling out of the pile.

"F- Kind of instinct is that?!" Blake yelled.

"Don't get mad at me, Blaineley said you could take people out if you wanted too."

"God your just..." Blake grabs a hand-full of his hair.

* * *

**20 Minutes In.**

**It's gotten so low, to the point where they have to now lay-down to get under the Wrecking-Ball.**

**They're fine for now...How long is now though?**

* * *

"See what being dormant gets us?" Marshal said, noting to their teammates gone.

"You mean what happens when you are reckless?" Damian corrected, ducking under the Wrecking-Ball. "Just wait."

"For wh-"

"OH NOOOO!" Max shouted, she was being dragged by the Wrecking-Ball somehow...I'll tell you how, her stomach. It was uh...a bit too big. She was able to get under it the first few times because she could use her hands and knees, but now that you have to lie flat...she really couldn't, so she got stuck...and then dragged by the Wrecking-Ball.

"Max!" Carlita shouted, watching her fall off the treadmill and out of her vision, like going down a waterfall. Carlita couldn't do much as she stays low and ducks under the Wrecking-Ball. Few seconds later, she's also falling off, right next to Max. "Max..."

"Sorry!" Max said sheepishly, rubbing her belly. "It was kinda uh...too big to fit though the gap."

Carlita shakes her head, "You gotta lose this." Carlita pokes Max's belly as she giggles.

* * *

"Now it's One-Uh, I mean, Duo vs Duo!" Blaineley announced from the Control-Room. "If the Improbables win, they win the entire challenge. If the Excellent Eleven's win...well, they just get to survive for a bit longer."

* * *

"Well we-" Marshal lays-down under the Wrecking Ball. "Well. Look what we have here, me and you again."

"Actually there's-" Khalil began to correct him.

"Juuuuuust me and you." Marshal talked over him, like he wasn't even there. He's tapped on the shoulder by Damian though.

"Remember." He said, as Marshal just nodded.

"I know." Nothing really happens after that though, as everyone left squeezes under the space between the Wrecking-Ball and the treadmill. Damian and Marshal...they're planning something, but what?

"...After this.." Damian said, directed at Marshal.

"Alright..." Marshal responded... _"Getting Jet-Ski flashbacks here..." _He thought.

The Wrecking-Ball swoops down at them. Everybody makes it under the Wrecking-Ball, and stands up for possibly the last time in this challenge...Is what I would say if that actually happened.

Damian and Marshal both look back, prepared to strike...at nothing. The Excellent Eleven's TRIO has disappeared. Where? OUT OF THE CHALLENGE THATS WHERE.

* * *

"...Really? I mean- AND THE IMPROBABLES WIN TODAYS CHALLENGE!...ES! whatever." Blaineley gave some enthusiasm, but not too much.

* * *

**At The Excellent Eleven's side...was Silence. Blake and Jared were deeper into the forest, Clara and Laurie were confused...**

**It was Carlita who broke the Excellent Eleven's silence.**

"What..IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She shouted, mostly at Khalil.

"I uh..." Khalil started to try and find words... "I...uh...tripped."

"YOU TR-Oh my goodness." Carlita facepalms... "Just-Where the hell are Blake and Jared?" She then asked, trying to redirect her anger someplace else.

"Probably in the woods." Clara said.

"Over here!" Blake called for them, hearing Carlita's yells from afar. "So...we lost right?"

**Over at The Improbables.**

"Planned." Is all Damian said, putting his hand up for a high-five.

"Hell Yeah!" Marshal returned it, "Still would've liked to shunt that bitch."

Liz takes in a deep-breath, "At-least we won."

"Yup." Sarah went and caught her hat that she had threw on the ground earlier. "Pretty quickly too."

"Hey, where's Ingrid and Samantha?" Carol asked, realizing they're gone.

"Eh, doesn't matter." It was Marshal who answered.

**"ELEVENS!"** Blaineley shouted from the Control-Room, gathering everyone's attention. "Another loss, another 0-3 loss...another elimination." She shook her head, "You guys are really bad at this comeback thing."

"Didn't we comeback when we were on the Jet-Sk-" Khalil again tried to correct someone...and was promptly cut off again.

"Score wise." Blaineley added. "Anyway, you guys are going to elimination once again, have fun with that." She waves them off, and then turns her attention to The Improbables.

"With the way this challenge went, I'm surprised it was tied 7 to 7." Blaineley noted.

"Me too." Liz replied, "Almost like we should've won a COUPLE more challenges...Hmmmm."

"Oh shut up." Blaineley rolls her eyes, obviously knowing what she meant by that.

* * *

**It's still pretty early in the day, only 11:50 in the Morning...So, time for SOCIAL ACTIVITY.**

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

**Let's start with the Excellent Eleven's Cabin. What are they doing right now? Well, most of them are there, and right now they're just relaxing. Relaxing as much as you can when you can possibly be eliminated at the Elimination Ceremony, but hey, they're managing.**

* * *

**Going over to Blake and Jared talking...In the woods.**

"So Blake, minor problem." Jared said.

"What?" Blake responded, leaning against a tree.

"How are we going to tell her, without raising suspicion?" Jared wondered.

"Just play it cool." Blake suggested, calming him down a bit. "Carlita and Max should be out here in a second. Besides, Laurie and the others are pretty much expecting to be eliminated, It'll be easy because she'll want to save herself."

"Wait, but what if Laurie doesn't switch, and just votes with Clara and Max?" Jared realized, "Then one of us are guaranteed to be eliminated...And how do you know Laurie will save herself?."

"She's just like that." Blake responded with, which Jared really didn't agree with. "Anyway, I have a plan to make sure, mkay?"

"Alright..." Jared folded his arms, "What is it-Wait, they're coming." Jared nodded over to Max and Carlita walking out of the Cabin.

"Eh, I'll tell you afterwards. I probably already know who they're voting..." Max and Carltia walk all the way over to Blake and Jared, with the four of them now standing in the beginning of the forest.

"Khalil, right?" Blake guessed, as Carlita nodded.

"Yup. Obviously the weakest out of Laurie and Clara."

"Mhm." Jared agreed.

"We need to win the next challenge." Carlita continued, "We can't go into the merge with a numbers disadvantage."

"No duh." Blake replied with, as Carlita glared at him, and just sighed.

"Me and Max are going for a jog." Carlita ended with, walking away from the other two.

Blake chuckled lowly, "It's show-time, come on." Blake and Jared proceed to walk to the Cabin after Carlita and Max exit seeing distance. "I'll speak to Laurie first, and before the elimination, you do as-well."

"Okay...but what would I say to her?"

"I'll tell ya."

* * *

"Well...one of us are being eliminated." Khalil said with a bit of depression seeping into it. "Most likely me, and I hope so, because neither of you deserve to be eliminated."

"Oh don't say that!" Clara exclaimed, "You're the team captain, they can't eliminate you this early..."

Khalil just laughed, "Well they can, and they will. After I messed up twice, I pretty much deserve it."

"I-Is there really nothing we can do?" Laurie asked, as Khalil shrugged.

"Probably not, but maybe we can try and switch one of them? It's an if though..." Suddenly the Cabin door is kicked in.

"What's up!" It was Blake yelling, as Jared just shook his head, and sat down on a bunk.

"Nothing. Just sulking a bit before our inevitable elimination." Khalil said, as Blake just chuckled.

"I see."

* * *

**The Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

Carol was reading, Sarah and Samantha were sleeping. Damian and Marshal were gone...

Let's go over to Liz.

Well, she was just relaxing. Sorta. She was glancing at the figure under her cover in the bunk. She knew Ingrid wasn't sleeping, because peridocially she could hear sniffing, and a couple of sighs. So, she knew something was wrong...and she can take advantage of that.

SO! She put on her best concerned face, got up, and climbed up onto Ingrid's bunk.

"...Ingrid?" Liz said in a low and slow voice, "Are...you a okay in there?" After first she didn't get a response, so was about to ask again.

"...no..." Was the muffled response she got, and sniff.

"What's the matter?" Liz asked, sticking her head into the covers.

"Just...something between me and Samantha." Ingrid responded, "I don't want to worry you with that, I'll be fine."

"You sure? Because, if you want to talk about it, I'll be here for you." Liz assures.

"...Thank you.." Ingrid gave a small grin, which Liz really couldn't see due to the darkness, but Liz still felt a bit good.

"Alright." Liz backs up, and drops down, as a smirk gets placed on her face. _"Great."_ She thought.

"Was something wrong?" Carol asked, seeing Liz sit down on her own bunk.

"Something between her and Samantha, but she doesn't want us to worry about it." Liz answered.

"Oh, okay." Carol nodded, turning her attention back to her comic-books.

* * *

**Elimination Stalling and Word-Padding over (Kidding...) It's Elimination Time.**

* * *

**Time-Skip 12:00 AM, Midnight.**

**Elimination Ceremony #8 - Excellent Eleven's (5)**

**Well, Excellent Seven's back to the Elimination Ceremony. They're really inconsistent with winning, where they can come-back in Fighting-Type Challenges, but in challenges where they aren't forced to pummel each other, they lose. It's pretty confusing how. Enough talk, time to see who is going.**

* * *

**Trek Through The Woods...**

* * *

**Before we get to the ACTUAL Elimination, how about some collusion?**

**Now that nobody is forced to walk with their partner, we get to the 2nd-Half of Blake and Jared's plan...mostly Blake though.**

* * *

Making sure to walk slower than the others, Jared is eventually side by side with Laurie..

"Laurie, I need to talk to you for a second..." Jared said, as Laurie sighed a bit.

"I know." Laurie responded, surprising Jared a bit.

"Oh...really?" Jared whispered.

"Yeah. Voting for-"

"No wait, listen." Jared stopped her, realizing what she had meant. "I have something to say about it, just...hear me out okay?"

"..." Laurie makes sure nobody was listening on their convo here...She shrugs just a smidge, "Alright."

* * *

**Actual Elimination Time.**

* * *

"Well...That was quick and disappointing." Chris said into the fire. "It-"

"Are we still talking about the previous challenge?" Blake joked, as Chris points at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Chris exclaimed, quickly moving onto the part where he dissects them. "Anyway, you guys got destroyed in all 3 Challenges. I'd say it was to be expected, but you'll probably somehow win the next one."

"We probably are." Jared agreed.

"So, any words someone would like to say before we get on to the voting?" Chris asked, as Khalil stands up.

"I'd just like to say, I know I messed up in most of the challenges." He said solemnly. "And that-" He's yanked to his seat by Clara.

"Sit down!" Clara said in a hushed voice. "He has nothing else to say." Chris just shrugs with a smirk.

"Alrighty then. Anyone else?" Nobody says anything, as Chris looks at Blake. "Blake? No quips for me this time?"

"Nah." He said with a smirk, shaking his head. "Maybe after the elimination."

"Okay, first time for everything huh?" Chris added. "Time to vote then."

* * *

**One Voting Period Later.**

* * *

"Alright." Chris said, walking back to the S'Marrel, plate of s'mores in hand. "The have been cast, and then tallied...You know how this goes, but I'll do it anyway."

"Oh my go-" Blake started complaining.

"I've got 7 s'mores-" Chris takes a s'more off, and throws it in the forest behind him. "Now I have 6, if you get one you're safe, if you don't, you're eliminated and cannot return probably not, maybe so."

"That was quick.." Jared said, hearing how fast Chris got through that.

"I know, I really wanted to get to this part." Chris smirked, "I think it'll be great." Chris picks up a s'more, and starts the 2nd to last process of this elimination ceremony. "First person safe..."

"Laurie." Chris throws her a s'more, she catches it...but then glances over at Jared, who just nodded at her.

"Clara." Chris throws her a s'more, and she catches it...although a bit reluctantly...

"I think we know what this means..." Clara whispered to Khalil, as he just nodded sadly.

"Yeah, pretty much." He responded with.

"Max." Chris throws her a s'more, and she devours it, IT'S GONE.

"...And Jared." Chris throws him a s'more, and he just decides to catch it for now. "All that I have just called have no votes to their name, and we move onto the ones that do."

* * *

**3 Left...**

**Blake - Who was sitting back with a look of 'confident as all hell'. He really wasn't worrying at all.**

**Carlita - Who also wasn't worried, but in a different way than Blake.**

**Khalil - Who has pretty much accepted his elimination. The anticipation of the end is worse than it right?...Maybe not in this situation, but still.**

* * *

"Next safe with only a Vote." Chris hangs this statement in the air for a bit, before a small smirk appears on his face. "Carlita." Chris throws her a s'more, and she catches it without a reaction...mostly due to being a bit clueless at what was ACTUALLY going on.

"W-" Blake was about to shout, before stopping himself, and looking at Jared. Jared noticed this, and just shrugs. 'Changes of Plans.' Jared mouthed, as Blake started getting pissed off...but still smirked a bit.

"I see you." Blake whispered, but mostly only to himself.

"You two." Chris said, motioning to both Blake and Khalil. "This is the final s'more." He picked the s'more up.

"Blake." Chris called out, as he caught his attention...Although slightly, as he's still focusing on Jared as-well. Blake just glances a couple of times at Chris. "Not the best in challenges, prone to doing stupid stuff, especially during the early parts of the season. You're almost like someone on The Improbables, but I can see that you're smarter than them...but significantly weaker."

"Khalil. The Team Captain." Chris also calls him out. "You-"

"Oh? So he get's something after his name, and I'm just stuck with Blake?" Blake said sarcastically, cutting Chris off.

Chris rolls his eyes, "Not now Blake."

"Oh whatever." Blake's just trying to make the best out of a pretty bad situation right now.

"As I was saying, Khalil, as Team Captain, you try your best to lead the team...But, more often than not, something always has to go wrong. It's usually not your fault though...except if it's REALLY physical orientated, then you're one the prime strugglers on that half. Sometimes though, your quick-thinking pays off." Khalil nodded in acceptance, It was pretty spot-on recap to be fair to him.

"In a vote, of 4 to 2. the last Camper declared safe, is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

* * *

**No Confessional this time.**

* * *

".."

".."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"Khalil." Chris throws him a s'more, to which he actually didn't catch it due to shock.

"Wh-I'm safe?" Khalil asked, looking at the s'more on the ground, and then to Chris.

"Yup!" Chris confirmed, "Blake." Chris continued, as Blake stood up rather calmly. In-fact, he had a smirk on his face.

"I see." Blake said, taking two steps forward.

"With 4 votes, you have been eliminated." Chris said, leaning onto the S'marrel. "Twist of fate huh? Didn't expect it."

"Heh, I sure didn't." Blake shrugged, walking onto the trail, and then looking back at his former team. To be fair...nobody really had many positive things to say about Blake, so they elected to not say anything...Except for two. Laurie and Jared.

It was Laurie who went up to him first though.

"Laurie." Blake said, as Laurie walked up to him slowly, who was also glancing at the ground more than Blake himself. "Heh, guess I couldn't-Oh-" Blake is suddenly pulled into a surprise hug by Laurie. Although surprised, Blake eventually returns it a second later, and they stay that way for a while.

Laurie is the first to pull-away from the hug too.

"I'm sorry." Laurie apologized, as Blake just chuckled.

"For what? Doing the smartest thing?" Blake said to that, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I don't feel betrayed at all by you voting for me." Laurie smiled at that, and gives Blake another quick hug.

"Thank you..." Laurie said, as she walked away with a smile, feeling a bit better afterwards.

"...Now the one I DO feel betrayed by." Blake whispered, watching Jared walk up to him next. "Jared!" Blake said in a overly sweet as he can voice. "Buddy." That one was much lower than the first. "Got something to say?" Now Blake was speaking with venom in his words.

Jared shrugs off his tone easily though, "Not much, except that this is purely strategy, and not personal." Jared said, as Blake just laughed.

"Well, guess what?" Blake retorted, "Your STRATEGY, has just sealed your future." He said ominously, "It may not come back to bite you in the ass next challenge, hell maybe not even a couple more after! But do know, It is coming...and I'll be there to tell you when."

"Alright Blake, Trek of Shame." Chris announced, having enough of his speech.

"Just a warning." Blake finished, turning around and walking into the forest.

"..."

"Dramatic much." Carlita said, watching him leave. Nobody really thought much of that basic THREAT...except for Jared.

* * *

**Enter to the basic. Blake is walking back through the forest, sad music is playing, the standard. Couple seconds go by of just watching him navigate the forest, and the music finally turns off, letting the Audio Recording, turn on.**

"Eliminated before the Merge." Blake began with. "I'm not fine with being eliminated PERIOD, but, If I had to be, It'd be somewhere near the end of the merge, not BEFORE it. But enough of what I'd have like to have happen, let's move onto Jared, and Carlita."

**Blake takes in a deep-breath, and let's it out calmly.**

"Let's start with Carlita. I hate her, still do. Why did I want to eliminate her so bad? Because of what she's doing to me? No, simply because she can somehow persuade people, and also be a challenge threat at the same time. Having one of those traits is alright, you can manage against that, but both? That's called being a THREAT, and Carlita was clearly a Merge Threat, so she had to go. Obviously Jared didn't get the memo, and he decided to seal his own fate. Speaking of Jared, let's move onto him now."

**Blake clears his throat.**

"Jared, I obviously I can't think of him as a friend anymore, he betrayed me. Was I planning to betray him in the future? Maybe, maybe not, but I had a moment where I COULD have betrayed him, but I didn't. You can say that's because you would've given control to the other side, but that's whatever. I still didn't do it. You know who did? Jared. Guess I'm really not the worst person on the team am I? Made a gamble, lost HARD. Guess saving my quote on quote FRIEND, was the worst move I could've possibly made in the game, why wouldn't it be that?"

The camera cuts to see Blake finally reaching the Docks. Blaineley is there waiting for him with the Heli in the background.

* * *

"Blake." Blaineley said, shaking her head in mild disappointment. "You were someone I thought would go far into the game...but look at you now...Placing 14th."

Blake shrugged slightly, "Put my trust into someone, which turned out to be a mistake.

"How do you feel about this betrayal?" Blaineley asked, as Blake looked at her.

"Obviously not happy." Blake responded like it was obvious. "I would've never thought Jared had the gall to betray me like that, but he actually did. Now it's gonna cost him."

"I see..." Blaineley said...

Chef opens the door to the Heli.

"Let's go." Chef orders, as Blake hops onto the Heli.

"Good riddance." Blake said his goodbye, as Chef closes the door to the Heli. Few seconds later, it's taking off into the sky, and off to the Playa Des Losers. After Blaineley watches the Heli leave, she turns to the camera with a smirk.

* * *

"Heh, well, there goes the Camper I had hopes for." Blaineley said, putting a hand to her chin. "Now all that is left is Liz-Anyway!"

Blaineley grasps her hands together, "Today, we saw more domination by The Improbables, and that the Excellent Eleven's are really inconsistent with winning. We also saw the Camper Blake, who I thought would get further in the game, BETRAYED! By his own former friend Jared. And Carlita was completely clueless to it, but I don't think she'll be clueless when they get back to their Cabins. Now, this brings us NEW questions!"

"Now that the Alliance in the Excellent Eleven's is basically 2 3's, who will be able to bring a member to their side? Jared? Carlita? Khalil? Will we ever find out who Liz is planning to eliminate next? Can The Improbables gain back their streak of winning? And ultimately, who will be eliminated next? Find that out, and more! On!"

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**(Khalil) - "I don't know if the stuff Laurie told me is true, but I don't have much of a choice. It's either true or not, I'm voting for Blake.**

**(Laurie) - "I'm voting for Blake. I-I'll be honest, It pains me a bit to vote for him...but I understand why."**

**(Carltia) - "Weakest of the Trio? Check. Constantly messes up? Check. Bye Khalil.**

**(Blake) -_ Blake is seen laughing,_ "I can't wait to see her reaction. Voting for Carltia, so grab your glasses, about to have some fireworks."**

**(Clara) - "I vote for Blake, this should've been done a while ago."**

**(Max) - "My vote is for Khalil. I know he's the Team-Captain and all...but, It's just...I kinda have to if I wanna progress in the game for now."**

**(Jared) - "Surprise or not, I'm voting for Blake. I cannot trust him, and I won't take that chance right now. We can't continue losing challenges, and Carlita is way better at it than Blake is. Yes Blake is my friend, but there is also a million on the line, and Blake is the person to throw their friend away quickly. Yes I may be doing what I said, but I'm doing it before he has the chance too."**

* * *

**13,600+ Words, New Record for me. Oh-What's that? It's almost been an entire month? _SORRY._ I don't know what happened honestly. I had like 5,000 words the first week, then...trailed off. Couple bad/good things happened, sleep-pattern off, went to Florida, had a relative die...Man I hate using excuses...I promise, promise, promise though...I'll be faster this next chapter...Even if I'm writing on the fly, sorta. This is a pretty quick upload once I have finished writing, so I SHALL come-back and re-edit if needed. (Pretty sure I am.)**

**Re-Edit: To talk about Blake...I know you weren't expecting him to be eliminated so early. You can say Blake was the Main-Character of the Pre-Merge, because of how often he was mentioned. Blake's Elimination was changed to this episode only just near the end when I realized what I can do with Jared. But enough of why I eliminated him, and some STATS, because Blake has like, the MOST of that. Let's see the list.**

**Blake was mention a whopping 136 TIMES. OVER A HUNDRED TIMES WAS BLAKE MENTION IN JUST THIS EPISODE.**

**Blake has broken his own record of most mentions in an episode 3 TIMES.**

**Was the Highest ranking Camper**

**Was the highest ranking on Excellent Elevens**

**Held #1 Spot for 10 Episodes.**

**Has been mentioned the most 6 Times.**

**Has a 239 Mention lead over 2nd Place, Carlita.**

**I'm glad I eliminated him though, he probably had too much screen-time for the placement he was going to get. BUT, even though Blake is being eliminated here, he's still going to be in 1st for most mentions for about 6 more Episodes.**

* * *

**Anyway, 1 Jumble Question, and you just review how you like.**

**How did you feel about Blake's Elimination? Did he deserve it? If not that who? And who could be eliminated next?**

* * *

22nd Place: Dirk Lee - The Non Social Pianist** (Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-3-1) [Former Partner - Max] (63 Mentions)**

21st Place: Adam Jackson - The Movie Nerd **(Excellent Eleven's - 7 Votes) (7-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared] (131 Mentions)**

20th Place: Isabelle Thompson - The Calm-Minded Breakdancer **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-2-1-1) [Former Partner - Liz] (173 Mentions)**

19th Place: Tina Black - The Over-Excited Hipster **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-2) [Former Partner - Max] (212 Mentions)**

18th Place: Jaylyn Martinez - The Rebellious Jock **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-1-1-1) [Former Partner - Sarah] (254 Mentions)**

17th Place: Brianna Hanami - The Misunderstood Idol **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes/Tie-Breaker) (4-4) [Former Partner - Clara] (210 Mentions)**

16th Place: Mick Daniels - The Meek One** (The Improbables - 5 Votes) (5-4) [Former Partner - Lucy] (Same Elim) (264 Mentions)**

15th Place: Lucy Bailey - The Uncaring **(The Improbables - QUIT) (QUIT) [Former Partner - Mick] (Same Elim) (315 Mentions)**

14th Place: Blake Meade - Rich Boy **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes (4-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared] (792 Mentions)**


	13. Sound to Sight - EP 9

_**DAILY REMINDER TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAMPER. It allows somebody to FLEX at the end of the story, both the Character and Creator.**_

**Man I'm horrible at this responding thing...**

**(****EeveeSweet777) - Short and Sweet! Get it? GET IT? Anyway...just gonna have to wait and find out how it goes...Heh.**

**(Candela Monsoon) - Glad I could be the first to show the different side of Jared, you MAY or MAY NOT be seeing more of it down the road. Surprisingly, most of you liked Blake...I DON'T KNOW HOW, but you did so...Hey, and thanks, I'm feeling better...and I'm trying to get this story done.**

**(xxPrincxssxx) - Nice to know I got her personality down at that point...AND YEAH, I also doubt myself that Laurie and Marshal will get together.**

**(Ser Matten) - Marshal's lost to Laurie like 5 Times, and that's individually. I also decided to use just a smidge of Marshal's backstory to why he helped Ingrid, but not enough to notice unless I TOLD you. And Liz? She's basically in the shadows to everybody else right now.**

**(Xmon323) - The Longest Review that episode...and I CAN'T break it down. BUT! I can say greatly detailed, and a few interesting picks for who could possibly go next.**

* * *

**On the Docks already, was Blaineley, and it was ACTUALLY Blaineley! No cut-out or whatever, she was already there...But she was wearing head-phones for some reason, like those giant ones that block the sound actually**

"HEY!" Blaineley yelled...obviously not able to hear herself. "YEAH THIS IS FORESHADOWING A PART OF THE CHALLENGE...I HOPE I'M NOUNCING EVERYTHING CORRECTLY...WHY AM I YELLING WHEN I CAN OBVIOUSLY JUST TALK NORMALY? SHUT UP."

* * *

"LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA DOUBLE DOWN!"

**"THE CAMPERS WERE ONCE AGAIN WOKEN UP EARLY, THIS TIME, BY ME."**

**"THEY WERE PUT TO WORK EARLY, RUNNING THROUGH THE WOODS TO GET TO THEIR 8TH CHALLENGE, THE BOOT CAMP..."**

**(Blaineley then pauses a bit due to thinking.)**

**"ACTUALLY, IT'S MORE LIKE A SET OF CHALLENGES, BUT ALL IN ALL, IT'S A CHALLENGE...SO WHATEVER."**

**(She continues anyway.)**

**"THEIR 1ST CHALLENGE OF THE CHALLENGE, WAS BASICALLY HANGING FROM ROPES...IT WAS AS BORING AS IT SOUNDS...EVEN IF I CAN'T HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID."**

**"THESE THINGS REALLY WORK." Blaineley points at her gigantic-headphones.**

**"BUT THIS IS DRAGGING OUT TOO LONG, SO I'LL GET RIGHT TO THE POINT. THE 2ND CHALLENGE WAS TO JUMP ACROSS LOGS, AND THE 3RD WAS TO LAST AS LONG AS POSSIBLE ON A TREADMILL WITH A WRECKING BALL COMING TO GET YOU...THE IMPROBABLES SWEPT ALL 3, IN A PRETTY EASY WIN FOR THEM."**

**"AT THE ELIMINATION THOUGH, IT WAS BUILT UP TO SEEM LIKE BLAKE WAS GOING TO SUCCEED IN ELIMINATING CARLITA. BUT, IT WAS JARED'S WORK BEHIND THE SCENCES THAT ALLOWED HIM TO BETRAY BLAKE. ELIMINATING HIM IN A SHOCKING 4 TO 2 VOTE, SAVING KHALIL FROM ELIMINATION."**

"AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON, TOTAL DRAMA DOUBLE DOWN!"

* * *

**Intro Time!**

* * *

The Camera starts off in the Helicopter high above the water, in the Heli. It was Tina holding her skateboard, giving the camera a peace sign, before running and kickflipping off it.

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The Camera quickly follows behind, and eventually passes her before swinging up to fly by Blaineley on The Docks, giving the camera a wave and a smile.

It then flies through the first part of the forest into where the Cabins were. It shows Khalil and Brianna outside reading a book near the railing before, Blake suddenly gets throw out of the cabin door, Carlita walks out and yells at him angrily as Khalil and Brianna watch.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The camera then flies through another part of the woods were it spotted The Prototype watching it for a second, before stopping to see Laurie and Carol bow to each other as they then both get into fighting positions.

The camera switches to the Main Lodge, where Max and Liz are both quickly eating some of Chef's cooking, it then pans over to Marshal and Damian right next them, having a arm-wrestling match themselves. In the background, you can see Ingrid and Lucy stacking plates on top of Mick's head, as Samantha shakes her own disappointedly.

While the camera flies out the door, it catches a glimpse of Sarah and Jaylyn running together, with Jaylyn barely beating Sarah. The camera spots Adam and Jared, with them both walking, with Jared having an annoyed look on his face. It quickly turns to shock as the camera flies through the middle of them. It then ends up hitting Dirk, who was just sitting on a stump by himself.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

The camera spins out of control, before the day quickly turns to night, to see all the Campers sitting at the Campfire...except Isabelle, who runs in and does a frontflip to sit on her stump, as Clara claps for her.

Chris stood behind the fire, as Blaineley and Chef were on side of him. The Prototype loomed behind him, as Chris steps on the fire with a smirk, muffing it, but still being able to see The Prototype's eyes luminated in the darkness.

* * *

**The Episode begins with Carlita and Jared chatting outside of their Cabin. It was pretty early, 9:45 AM In-fact, but Carlita had a couple of things to ask Jared here...**

"First off Jared, why was Blake eliminated? He shouldn't have been, unless-" Carlita started to realize.

"I'll stop you right there." Jared said, interrupting her so he can speak finally. "I'll tell you straight, Blake was planning to betray you."

"Wh-Of course.." Carlita facepalmed, only just slightly forgetting how untrustworthy Blake is. "Now how did he get himself voted off? Even without his vote, it should've been a tie, I'm guessing you-"

"Voted for Blake? I did." Jared nodded, not feeling much remorse for it. "When he suggested to betray you, I knew I couldn't trust him anymore."

"Hmm.." Carlita hummed, listening to him. "But what made you get to the decision to dump him then and there?" Carlita questioned.

"His Challenge ability."

"Khalil isn't much better to be fair.."

"Now that's offensive to Khalil." Jared joked as Carlita snickered.

"Hmhm...Maybe."

"Anyway, you're way better than Blake at doing challenges." Jared complimented, "In-Fact, you're the best on the team at it. So combined with Blake being untrustworthy now, and you being way more of a help? It was pretty easy."

"I see." Carlita said, smiling. "Well thanks for savin me." Carlita lightly punches Jared's shoulder as another, just a friendly tap though. "But now it's 3 to 3, and we're most likely going to force a tie next time we go to elimination." She said.

"I'm pretty sure I can misdirect Khalil due to saving him." Jared assured, "We shouldn't go to elimination though, we need to win this next challenge."

"Right." Carlita agreed, "I feel like it's almost time, so I'm going to explain it to Max." Carlita started walking up.

"Alright." Jared said.

* * *

**Jared's Confessional.**

He had a slight smirk, "Okay...okay..." He began, calming himself down. "I don't want to Jinx myself here, but I'm 99% sure I'm the 2nd most safest person in the game right now. The 1st is obviously the one with the Idol, but after that, there is me." He pointed to himself,

"I'm in Carlita's good graces due to saving her and taking out Blake, who she HATED. And now, Khalil, due to also saving HIM. So with some minor manipulating of the votes, Khalil should be the one going. Clara is way more athletic than him, and Laurie is a fighter, a LITERAL FIGHTER."

* * *

**Now inside the Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

We see Khalil, Laurie, Clara, and Max all sitting on their respective Bunks...Until Carlita came in and dragged Max out basically, leaving only the Trio from before.

Laurie right now, isn't in the best of moods. Currently, she's just sitting on her lower-bunk, and staring at the bunk above her blankly.

Khalil sighs a little, and sits at the edge of her bunk. "Look I know you're down about Blake being eliminated." Khalil began, "But..." Well, he was about to say _'It was either him or us...'_ But that wasn't really the best answer to give. So, he eventually settled with, "He said it himself, it was the smartest decision."

Laurie turns over on her side, now facing the wall and AWAY from Khalil.

"I know.." Laurie responded softly, "But I still can't help but feel bad about it...and barely anybody said anything to him..."

"I don't feel bad about it." Clara stated, walking over to where Khalil and Laurie were sitting. "He was a jerk."

Laurie sighed loudly as Khalil put a hand up, signaling to shush.

_"Not right now."_ Khalil mouthed, as Clara understood, and walked back to her own bunk.

"I'm sorry guys." Laurie apologized, now turning and getting up outta bed. "I shouldn't mope around at a time like this. We've got a challenge to win today!"

"Uh..." Khalil just thought how she switched her mood that quickly.

"Yeah!" Clara agreed, pumping a fist into the air.

"Yeah?" Khalil did as-well...although with less enthusiasm.

* * *

**The Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"So, I know I already basically have 4 Alliance Members." Liz started with, "But that doesn't mean I have to get lax with either Ingrid or Samantha. I've got to go into the merge with a complete advantage, so we cannot allow the Excellent Eleven's to win before the merge. If we go 1 to 1, it isn't the worst thing in the world. But losing out these challenges? It wouldn't be a suitable spot for me."

* * *

"Still don't want to talk about it?" Liz asked, currently sitting on Ingrid's bunk with her.

"N-Not really..." Ingrid responded with, still feeling a bit down. "Though she said some harsh things...I'm...getting over it...But, I do know if I need someone to talk to, I'll let you know."

"Hm..." Liz responded, "Alright!" She gave Ingrid a pat on the back, before dropping down. _"Seems to be the most progress I'll get on Ingrid for now, so how about Samantha?" _Liz pondered.

"Where is Sarah?" Liz asked.

"No idea." Carol answered, looking up from her comic-books. "I think she woke up first, probably getting breakfast from Chef."

"Alrighty."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Alright Marshal, I've been meaning to ask something." Damian said, sitting up on his own bunk.

"What." Marshal replied, not moving an inch.

"Why do you want to torment Laurie so badly?" Damian asked.

"Not like I'm sexist or anything." Marshal replied.

"I didn't imply that-" Damian said.

"Just letting you know." Marshal replied with, turning his head to look at him. "Ever since she beat me in that 1st Fighting Challenge, I haven't been able to get proper revenge."

"Marshal, you've dive-bombed her once before already."

Marshal scoffs, "Like that is good enough, then she beat me right after. Plus, it wasn't even fighting."

"I consider weapon to weapon contact fighting."

"Whatever man." Marshal shook his head, "You'd do the same if you ever fought her."

"Doubt it."

* * *

**Meanwhile to Meanwhile. The Main Lodge.**

* * *

Liz had eventually walked over to the Main-Lodge, and when opening spots Sarah. Also Samantha is there too...Perfect for Liz. Apparently It's Eggs and Bacon again, but it was good, so who could complain really?

"Just Bacon please." Liz called out, as Chef just hums for a reply. Liz takes a seat next to Samantha, who just had her head-down on the table, not wanting to be bothered.

"So Samantha." Liz began, hearing the small growl that Samantha gave afterwards. "Noticed you and Ingrid have been distant lately...did something happen?"

Samantha lets out a huff, picking up her head. "Like you need to know." She replied harshly, folding her arms. "But since I'm going to be eliminated next, I'll tell you anyway. Me and Ingrid had a bit of an argument." Argument was a pretty bad way to put it, more like a one-sided talk. "I don't care how she felt about it."

"I uh...see..." Is all Liz really could say. She notices Chef has put her plate on the counter, so she went up and grabbed it, before returning back to sit next to Samantha.

_"Hm...Not much to work with here.."_ Liz thought,

"Have you ate yet?" Liz asked, as Samantha just shook her head.

"No, and I don't-"

"Well take mine!" Liz insisted. "Sorry if there isn't much, I wasn't really planning on eating too much, but if you weren't going to-"

"Oh please." Samantha jeered, "I don't need it, you don't need to be so KIND." She spat, "You're literally eliminating me next time we lose, why continue to be nice?"

"What makes you think you're going next?" Liz asked innocently.

"Hmph...Don't act like you don't know." Samantha replied, before standing up and walking away.

"Hmmm..." Was Liz's last 'words' before just deciding to eat some bacon for now.

* * *

**Currently though...**

* * *

**We are with Blaineley and Chris.**

"Seems like a pretty good challenge." Blaineley admitted, closing the challenge door behind her. She and Chris were just testing the challenge out a bit, and everything was fine. "Might be a bit lengthy though..." They had recently come out of a giant "house" challenge that Chris and Chef had built. They had to clear a bit of the forest for it, so this area is pretty much going to stay here now.

"Eh, you get that sometimes." Chris said, shrugging. "You're challenge could've been longer, but it ended relatively quickly."

"Could've." Blaineley nodded, "But the Eleven's are consistent at being inconsistent."

"True." Chris checked his watch, "Well if everything is fine, then I'm pretty sure I can start this challenge early."

"I'll go notify them." Referring to the Campers, Blaineley leaves, as Chris decides to stay and wait.

* * *

**One Announcement...and 25 Minutes Later.**

* * *

After hearing Blaineley's Intercom call a while ago, Chris is finally greeted by the Campers all in the group. Right now, Chris was a bit less than happy.

"Oh finally!" Chris exclaimed, checking his watch. "Killing me just standing here, only took you 25 MINUTES to find the challenge."

Samantha scoffs, "Well the directions given were very vague." She said with folded arms. "Search for the large black house isn't telling us where to go, but what to look for."

"Well it shouldn't, and isn't hard to find." Chris retorted, "It was just about 3 minutes away from the Main Lodge, how do you guys just search for 20 Minutes, and not find it?" Chris sighs, shaking his head. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. Not what I called you for...What I DID call you for, is the NINTH Challenge!"

"Is it a maze?" Jared asked, as Chris chuckled and shook his head.

"No! You'll see...Which depends...so you actually may or may not see." Chris explained.

"...What?"

"It'll be explained, just get in." Chris said. The Campers waltz through the door, as Chris follows last.

* * *

**The Ninth Challenge! Not yet though actually.**

**Currently, they're in a pretty spacious room. It was sorta dark, but thankfully there was a light hanging from above. In the room, was two tables, one with headphones, one with blindfolds on each side of the double-door on the other side of the room. Chris was currently standing in-front of those doors. The MAGICAL BAG OF HAND-CUFFS, right behind him.**

* * *

"Alright, I'll explain." Chris said, picking up a blindfold from the table on HIS right. "Blindfolds. Obviously, you put them on, you can't see." He set those down, and then picked up some headphones. "Headphones. You put these on-" Chris puts them on as a demonstration. "You can't hear." He set those down. "This challenge will test your coordination with your partner. Mostly the Deaf will lead the Blind, but sometimes, the Blind may take the lead."

"Uh..." Max said, scratching her head, "Was that last part like a metaphor or something?"

"No, just a hint." Chris kicks the bag of Hand-Cuffs in-front of him slightly. "Alright, time to cho-WAIT A MINUTE." Chris stopped himself, realizing a problem. "So Improbables, you have 7, and, this is actually just a DUO Challenge. One of you needs to sit-out the challenge."

Samantha steps forward, "Right here."

Liz faces Sarah. "I think we should try out new DUOs...Carol?"

"Hmm...Sure." Carol agreed, not seeing much wrong with that. "Ingrid, how about you join me this time? Liz, you can go with Sarah...Are you two fine with that?"

"I guess?" Sarah replied, feeling a bit neutral about Samantha.

"...Yeah, that's fine." Liz replied with apparent in-difference.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"Not fine." She deadpanned. "Not fine at all."

Liz took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Okay so...first off, Sarah. I really don't want to DUO with her, she's just not the best at following directions...Moving on from that though, Samantha. She's sitting out, and one of two things can happen. If we lose, she's eliminated...If we lose, SHE has immunity due to sitting out. Think about it, Chris could pull something like that. Liz loses an Alliance Member due to Samantha having Immunity for not participating in the challenge. I really don't want to lose this challenge now."

* * *

**So Samantha is sitting out.**

**This left for the Improbables...**

**Carol and Ingrid.**

**Liz and Sarah.**

**Damian and Marshal.**

* * *

**And for the Excellent Elevens...**

**Khalil and Laurie.**

**Clara and Jared.**

**Carlita and Max.**

* * *

"So Step 1 Done." Chris announced. "Step 2. One of you pick the Headphones, the other picks the Blindfolds."

"I'll be deaf." Liz said, instantly going and picking up some headphones.

"What? Don't think I can lead us?" Sarah said, in a joking manner.

"N-No, you could if you wanted too. I just think It'll be best if I do it. I can do it." Liz put them on her neck, as Sarah put her blindfold on.

"Huh, so this is what being blind is like..."

"Do you want to be deaf? Or be blind?" Carol asked, holding each the headphones, and the blindfolds.

"Eh...I-I think it's best if you have the headphones. Y-You are the captain after all."

"Alright." Carol puts the headphones on her neck, and gives Ingrid's the blindfolds.

"Not being blind." Marshal said, putting on the headphones entirely.

"Marshal, really...Marshal." Damian said, noticing how he really cannot hear him. "Broooooo."

"Sorry, I can't hear bullshit." Marshal responded, as Damian just smirks and shakes his head.

"We're gonna go nowhere fast." Damian puts on the blindfold.

* * *

"You'll be blind, I'll be deaf." Carlita said, as Max really just agreed with it.

"Okay then..." Max said, picking up a blindfold.

* * *

**Jared's Confessional.**

"Irony."

* * *

"I think I should wear the headphones." Jared suggested, as Clara thought it over.

"Guess so, I wonder if they're going to make us do something...athletic here..." Clara thought, as Jared rolled his eyes.

"True..." Khalil said, overhearing Clara. "So maybe I should wear the headphones."

"Ok..." Laurie replied.

* * *

"So everybody ready?" Chris asked...As only everyone with the Blindfolds said yeah, as the ones with the HEADPHONES had them on already. Chris motioned for them to take em off, and after a short game of charades, they do so.

"Gotta explain the challenge 1st, before you put them on...Blindfolds can stay on though." Chris corrected, seeing Max going to take hers off. "Okay...How about you see it first, and then I'll explain." Chris opens the door, and motions for them to go through.

* * *

**The Ninth Challenge.**

**Moving from a pretty spacious and dim room, to a BRIGHT and Giant Area. The Campers are currently standing on a platform, with a giant pit of Styrofoam Shapes between them and the other side. 1 Half wouldn't have to go through it though, as 6 Paths, 3 for each team, allowed them to cross. It wasn't linear though, it had plenty of twists and turns for the Deaf. A mini-obstacle, the mini-sweeper, is there to just annoy them.**

**For the Blind in the Pit, some swinging dodgeballs, to also annoy them. I doubt they'll be able to dodge em though. Also in the pit, was a buzzer for each route, afterwards, some gap between them and the final platform...then a Basketball-Hoop.**

**(You'll get a feel for it when Chris explains it...Hopefully.)**

* * *

"Now here is your ninth challenge." Chris motions behind him, "Firstly, the Deaf will walk on a path, and without falling, reach the half-way point there. If you fall in, you have to go all the way back."

"All the Blind has to do, is search for a specific color and shape, also make their way to the half-way point...But! They have to toss the shape into the hoop about 6 feet away from them. Good-luck with that. Those swinging things are just there to mess with you, and make this entertaining for me...You have to make 2 Baskets before you can exit on the other. 1st Team to have all 3 Duos there, wins the challenge."

"If in any case your blindfold or headphones fall off, any shapes you might've made are null, and you start from 0 again...After you make a Basket though, you have to go back to the start, and do it again..."

"I see." Laurie nodded...not actually being able to see.

"Enough explaining though, your challenge starts...Now!" Chris exclaimed, walking out the door they entered in.

"Alright let's go." Carlita said, dragging Max by her arm over to the left-most path.

"Whoa! Jeez.." She and Carlita stop in-front of it. "What am I even getting into again?" Max asked, already forgetting that they're wearing headphones.

"We're looking for a orange square, get in there." Carlita lightly pushes Max.

"Wha!" Max falls into the soft pit...and relaxes a bit. "Oh, okay."

* * *

**To The Paths...**

**(The Pit is up to their Waist by the way.)**

**Jared and Clara choose the 2nd one,**

**Khalil and Laurie on the 3rd,**

**Damian and Marshal on the 4th,**

**Carol and Ingrid on the 5th,**

**So that means Liz and Sarah are all the way on the right.**

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Liz said, trying to pump herself up to work with Sarah. "Let's see what we got first..." Liz squints her eyes as she looks all the way at the basket in the back, and sees- "Uhg..."

"What." Sarah questioned, hearing her tone of voice. Sarah has already jumped in the pit, and is holding up a yellow sphere.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional**

"So this is completely off-topic with the game...but if there was ever a shape/color combination that I just despise with a passion..." Liz stated.

Liz pauses for some dramatic effect of her own.

"It's Green Triangles." She admitted, "See, I'm a gamer okay, I might not look like one...but I game, okay? Now, I cannot tell you the amount of times I have died by something that is GREEN, and just so happens to be a TRIANGLE."

"Spikes."

"Projectiles." She listed,

"The times I've thrown my phone across the room playing these games. I'll be damned if I let a Green Triangle stop me and Sarah here."

* * *

**Back with Liz and Sarah.**

"So It's a Green Triangle. I'll tell you when your HOT and or COLD near one." Liz explained, as Sarah just nodded.

"Ok!" She responded.

"...Cold now."

* * *

**Jared and Clara**

"Blue Sphere." Jared called out, as Clara jumps into the Pit.

"Circular object, got it." Clara noted, feeling around for something smooth.

"Yeah..." Jared takes a gander at the path he's taking... "If you pick one up, I'll tell you if it's the correct color." Jared starts to walk forward onto the pathway...but then he starts getting pulled to the side. "Clara!"

"What?" She replied...

"Don't go too far, you'll pull me off.." Jared explained. Clara is using most of the chain already...

"Fine...Oh! Got one!" Clara puts up a ball for Jared to see.

"That one is Red."

"Well I can't see!" Clara got a bit snappy, throwing the ball far away.

"There's one about a few inches in front of you, get that one."

"Where?-Ack!" She's smacked in the face by one of those swinging b-...spheres.

Jared sighs, _"This is going to be a long challenge..."_ He thought.

* * *

**Damian and Marshal.**

"We're looking for a red pentagon." Marshal notified, as Damian nodded. "Or...is that a Hexagon? I can't see that well from here."

"Bro...I'll just feel for it then." Damian mumbled, grabbing any shapes next to him, and throwing if they're not it.

"Just feel around." Marshal added, as Damian just rolled his eyes.

"On it."

"I wonder if I could throw these blocks at Laurie." Marshal thought at-loud, as Damian attempted to turn toward him.

"No. I don't care if you can't hear me, NO." But it's no use, Marshal isn't even looking at him. Damian sighs, "Damn it man..."

* * *

**Carol and Ingrid.**

"Try and search for a purple trapezoid." Carol said. "I'll notify you if you have the correct one...I'll, try to get through this too." She said, looking at the mini-course.

"O-Okay..." Ingrid responded, passing her hand over every shape she can...feel. She then picks one up, "Is-"

"Square."

"Ah." Ingrid tosses it away, and feels around again. She already has found something else...

"Rectangle."

"Hm." She toses that one away too.

"How about though! I'll do the course, and then you'll search. I think It'll be a little easier for both of us." Carol insisted, as Ingrid thought about it.

"S-Sure, I guess..." Ingrid replied, not really seeing any other ways.

"Just follow my voice a bit, I won't go too fast, the mini-course here looks pretty easy. In-fact! I'll hum for you." Carol then proceeds to started to hum one of her favorite theme-songs. Which theme song? Why it was-

* * *

**Carlita and Max.**

"Found a Square yet Max?" Carlita asked, ducking under a sweeper-bar.

"I'm trying, It's a little hard to SEE when your blind-" Max responded, picking up a rectangle. She's suddenly jerked forward by her arm.

"Sorry, try and keep up. Nearing the end here." Carlita said, after just pulling her.

Max just sighs a bit, and after more feeling around and Carlita pulling her every 7 Seconds, she eventually picks up two squares in both of her hands. "Hope one of these are it..."

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie.**

"It was the Deaf that had to do a course actually..." Khalil stated, as Laurie is currently searching for a pink rhombus.

"I think you can do-" Laurie began to say, but was promptly cut-off.

"I believe I can do this though, doesn't look that bad." Khalil continued, before looking over at Laurie. "Sorry if I cut you off at any time, I can't really...hear with these things on."

"It's alright." Laurie nodded. Now, Khalil couldn't decipher what she said, but he thinks it's along the lines of It's fine.

"Well...here I go." Khalil steps forward.

* * *

**Liz and Sarah.**

"Hup!" Liz slides under another sweeper-bar, but instead of getting up, she realized that she can just crawl under all of them due to her short stature. "The constant reminder..." Liz continues to crawl, as Sarah is just pretty lost in the sea of shapes.

"Alright Sarah, I'm almost done. You have some triangles?" Liz asked, looking over at Sarah...who was facing the wrong direction trying to show her some triangles. "Other way Sarah."

"Oh." Sarah turns around, and has both arms out-stretched.

"...Neither of those are Green." Liz confirmed, as Sarah just threw em both behind herself.

"Damn." Sarah stated, "Guess I-Wait!" Sarah put a finger up in realization, and picks up her hat to show another triangle. "Is this-"

"Green Triangle! Come on, this way." Liz starts pulling on the chain to lead Sarah in the right direction.

"Alrighty..."

Liz walks onto the last platform, and eventually gets Sarah close enough so that it's the easiest. "I see more triangles around you, so we have multiple attempts at this...Throw it underhand-"

"Okay-"

"Not yet!" Liz had to shout, as Sarah was revving up to throw. "Hmmm..." Liz started to ponder how she can do this. "Alright, throw it underhand as hard as you can, riiiiiiiight NOW."

"Woo!" Sarah tosses it as hard as she can, and it easily hits the back-wall, completely over the basket.

"Hm, too hard, so**-*DING***...What was that?"

"Did I do it?" Sarah asked, as Liz turned to see 1 of the 2 lights had been turned on already.

"Somehow-"

"WOOO!"

"Good job Sarah...Now, we need to get uhh...a pink square." Liz started to crawl again on the path to go back.

* * *

**Somewhere with Chris, Blaineley, and Samantha.**

**(Some Other-Room in the Building)**

"Looking at it now though, we probably could've done better with this." Blaineley stated, looking at the cameras with Chris. "I wonder if we're running out of ideas..." She mumbled, as Chris just smirked.

"I can assure you, I have a hell-of-a lot more Challenges better than this. It's still in the team phase, it'll get better when the Merge comes around." Chris explained, as Blaineley slightly shrugged.

"Really though?"

"I'm saying. I-"

***Sigh*** Samantha is just leaning back on a chair as she tries to drown out Chris and Blaineley talking.

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"I don't care which team wins, but I'd prefer we'd win these last challenges. I want to at-least say I made it to the merge, even if It's by the luck that we won out. I'd also like to say that we have the alliance lead, but you can't get everything to go your way, now can you?"

* * *

**Damian and Marshal. (0 Shapes)**

"Left. LEFT, little bit to the right...more, too much right, okay there." Marshal instructed.

"Finally." Damian stated.

"Alright, like...30% Power." Marshal insisted, as Damian shot it like it was a basket-ball...

And...

***Swish!***

"Yes!" Damian pumped a fist. ***Buzzer*** Before hearing the worse sound possible. "What?!"

"Huh..." Marshal hummed, looking at the red-light above the hoop. "Guess it was a hexagon we needed...or a octagon."

Damian groaned in irritation, "I can't with you..."

* * *

**Carol and Ingrid. (0 Shapes)**

"Hmm...Hmhm...Hm-I'm done!" Carol exclaimed, striking a minor pose with her hands on her hips. "Okay Ingrid, let's see..."

Ingrid was holding multiple shapes, that were hopefully a trapezoid in her arms. She opens them, and just lets it fall into a bigger pile in-front of her.

"...Uh..." Carol eyes dart across most of the shapes, unfortunately not finding anything they need. "I don't see a trapezoid in the pil-Oh! There! I mean, on your left."

Ingrid pats around on her left side, and her hand eventually is placed on a trapezoid.

"There! Right there, It's purple, and a trapezoid. We need that." Ingrid holds the shape up. "Move a little closer to me, need to make this throw as easy as possible...Toss it as hard as you can forward, okay?" Carol said, as Ingrid nodded.

* * *

**Jared and Clara. (0 Shapes)**

"Just think of it like a ball, because it basically is one." Jared explained, as Clara grinned.

"Basketball, I can do that!"

"Yeah...So-"

"Am I facing the right direction?" Clara asked, as Jared just looked at her without a clue.

"...What? I can't read lips y'know."

**Clara settled for pointing ahead of her, which so happened to be the right direction.**

"Yes, the Hoop is that way. How do we do this though?" Jared tried thinking, but as quick as he said that, Clara already had an idea.

Clara slapped the sphere in between her hands. "I got this!"

* * *

**Clara/Ingrid.**

Ingrid took a deep breath, before tossing the ball as hard as she could with one arm, almost like a baseball throw.

"Clara No-" Jared tried to stop her, but it was for nothing. Clara shoots the ball like a basketball.

***Clara overshoots the Basket, and it eventually hits the wall. It bounces too far to get a lucky score like Sarah, so It's back in the pit.***

***Ingrid's throw was too weak...so it just fell in the pit as-well.***

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

After listening to Chris and Blanieley talk to each other about irrelevant shit to her, Samantha eyes widen as she suddenly realizes something...And is pissed at herself that she didn't realize EARLIER.

"Yo Chris." Samantha stated, almost scaring Chris...as he really forgot Samantha was here with how silent she was being.

"What?" Chris replied, whipping around in his rotating-chair.

"Can I go back to the Cabins..." Samantha said, trying to find a good-way to get out of here... "I just don't want to be here." She continued, as Lucy-Deadpan like she can muster.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Chris waved her off, which also made her roll her eyes. She eventually leaves the room, which makes Chris turn back around to see Blaineley looking at him. "What?"

"You, do know she's going search for the Idol right?" Blaineley asked, as Chris chuckled and turned to the camera to watch the Campers.

"...I know."

* * *

**Just then...**

"Whoa." Liz whispered in alarm, suddenly feeling a cold feeling go up her back. "The hell?..."

"Something wrong?" Sarah decided to ask, overhearing what she said.

"Must be a breeze or something..." Liz tries to shake that feeling off and continues. "It's nothing." Liz assured, noticing Sarah had stopped searching around. "Just focus on...following my voice I guess."

"Aie."

* * *

**Carlita and Max (0 Shapes)**

"Now throw it!" Carlita ordered...as Max does as she is told.

"Huup!" She tosses it with...most of her might, not full-strength... "Did it-'

"The hell was that? THAT was way off!" Carlita shouted, as Max winced.

"Sorry! I can't tell how I should throw it..."

"Now we got to find another one..."

* * *

**Samantha's Search.**

"Somebody has to have it..." Samantha said to herself, thinking while walking back to her teams cabin. "I'll start...here...No." Samantha stops right before the step, and turns around, now heading to the Excellent Eleven's Cabin. "I'll search the other teams cabin first." She opens the door quickly, and doesn't bother shutting it. "Now."

"Where could it be?"

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie (0 Shapes)**

"Right there! Perfect." Khalil said, making sure that she is lined up correctly. "Now underhand it."

Laurie tosses it underhand with power...It sails through the air for a few seconds, and then...

***Swish* *Ding***

"Yes!" Khalil exclaimed.

"I did it?!"

"Nice! Only need to do it one more time, I think we're the 2nd Team to do so!" Khalil rushes back to the path. "We can-OOA!" Khalil is clotheslined by a high-swinging sweeper. To add more insult, he falls into the pit next to Laurie. "Do it...Uhg..."

"Khalil?! You...O-Okay?" Laurie asked in worry, but realized that he wouldn't be able to hear her anyway. Laurie reaches out for Khalil, and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine..." Khalil responded, hearing Laurie clearly.

"Oh...Good..."

***Small Moment of Silence***

"Wait." They both realize at the same time.

**"OH GUESS WHAT, KHALIL HAS LOST HIS HEADPHONES. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, BYE BYE POINTS."** Chris said on the intercom, and a few seconds later, 1 of the Green-Lights above Khalil/Laurie's hoop vanishes.

"Damn it man..." Khalil facepalmed...disappointed in himself.

"Hey hey, It's fine." Laurie tried to console, "We can do this, we just need to execute better. Besides, nobody really is having the same luck we at-**FINALLY**." Laurie, and mostly everybody else in the building heard Damian shout.

* * *

**Marshal and Damian...(1 Shape)**

"After about 7 Attempts, we finally did it, good job." Marshal stated, as Damian just shook his head.

"Yeah, thanks to no one..." Dame said, knowing he can't hear.

"No need to thank me." Marshal added sarcastically, as Damian just chuckled.

"Okay then." Damian shrugged.

"Anyway, we gotta go back, try and keep up." Marshal starts to backtrack to the path. "We need a red circle or sphere, or whatever. Way easier to identify than a damn Octogon to a Hexagon."

"Hm..."

* * *

**Jared and Clara...(0 Shapes)**

"Alright Clara, listen to me this time." Jared ordered, as Clara just started spinning the sphere with a finger like a basketball.

"Got it." Clara responded simply, still spinning the ball.

"Great." Jared said, finally getting her to listen. He then started to think back when she shot it, and is trying to deduce how he can make this as consistent as possible. "So Clara, let's try this again."

"Kay..." Clara stops spinning it, and just holds the ball now. "Can I shoot?"

"Put more arc into it, and use your fingertips less." Jared said, as Clara wanted to argue about it, but shook her head and shot it anyway. The ball sails gracefully through the air actually, and only Jared can see it's trajectory...

***Swish***

"Oh?" Clara said, hearing the swish, and then the eventual...***Ding*** "I...made it? Woo!"

"Good, now we need a brown square." Jared started jogging back the other direction, as Clara attempts to follow his footsteps. "We got this."

* * *

**Carol and Ingrid...(0 Shapes)**

Carol and Ingrid are unfortunately still on the throwing phase...Like most.

"C'mon, you can do it Ingrid!" Carol shouted, attempting to motivate her more. "Put more back into it, I'm sure that can work."

"Hmm...Ha!" Ingrid throws it as hard as she can overhead with BOTH arms. It flies through the air with a good arc...It's going, going, going, GOING...going, and- ***CLANK*** It hits the rim...but it's foam, so it bounces slightly forward...and...

**It balances...**

"Wha-Just-HOW?!" Carol yelled, seeing the trapezoid balance, not knowing which way it's going to fall...In or out.

"Oh..." Ingrid's shoulder sag at failing again... "Was I at-least close."

"It's still there."

"Huh?" Ingrid responded, not knowing what she meant.

"IT'S BALANCING ON THE RIM!" Carol yelled...

That was apparently enough disturbance in the air...Yeah...To tip the trapezoid in.

"Yes! It's in! THAT counts!" ***Ding*** "Good Job Ingrid! Now we need one more! Follow my humming." Carol started to hum once again, and starts to hop through the sweepers like it was Child's play, even rolling under one for flair.

* * *

**Samantha...and The Search Continues.**

* * *

Samantha is seen leaving the Excellent Eleven's Cabin, leaving a path of disorder in her way. All the covers were either messed up, or thrown onto the floor. All the pillow-covers and pillows were tossed around like trash. And generally, everything looked like a mess.

"Well one cabin done, one to go." Samantha said to herself, not in any rush to get there. "It's either here, or someone has re-hidden it well..."

* * *

**Back to the Challenge...**

**Liz and Sarah. (1 Shape)**

"Sarah." Liz said, trying to get her full attention. It really was quick to crawl back and forth under the sweepers due to a minor over-sight, so Liz and Sarah have a chance to finish this challenge 1st. "I know we got a little lucky the first time, but-"

"YAH!" Sarah chucks the square while Liz was speaking.

"We can do it..." Liz continued...while deadpanning.

"Yeah probably." Sarah agreed..."Hmm, so I don't think I made it, I didn't hear a ding."

Liz couldn't understand what Sarah was saying, but she knew it was probably something stupid.

"Look Sarah, we...YOU, gotta focus right now." Liz emphasized. "We can finish this right now, if you do so."

"Ahuh." Sarah was listening.

"Pick up that square a few inches to your right."

"This." Sarah taps a square.

"No not that one, more."

"This.."

"More..."

"...Here?"

"Yes, there." Sarah instead bypasses it, and picks up something entirely different.

"Ok here."

"NO." Liz stated, as Sarah just laughed.

"I'm kidding-" Sarah said, going back and picking up the right pink square.

"Jeez..." Liz sighed, "Just throw it, you're facing the right way-"

"Got It!" Sarah agreed, throwing the square one handed. "So how does that look?"

Liz doesn't respond immediately...well, she can't hear her. She can see though, and Sarah's throw was WAAAAY off.

"Too much to the left."

"I'll adjust." Sarah assured.

"Take your time." Liz said honestly, "The other team are pretty far behind." Liz watches Max all the way on the other side miss another shot, and sees Carlita shout at her again.

* * *

**Some back and forth time. - Back with Samantha.**

* * *

Samantha is now scavenging around her teams Cabin. Obviously not as messy with the Eleven's, just so they're not suspicious or anything. She wants at-least some chance to stay.

She's already gone through Damian and Marshal's bunks, found nothing. Samantha sighs, and looks towards Lucy and Mick's old bunks.

"I'll check this now, Lucy probably had some stupid long-term plan or something."

* * *

**Liz and Sarah.**

Sarah is attempting another throw.

*Woosh*

It's far right this time around.

"Iiiii...don't think I made it." Sarah stated, nodding her head.

"Now it's too much to the right..." Liz said. "We'll get this sooner or later..."

**"Yes! About time!"** Somebody shouted...

* * *

**It was Carlita...**

"Now we just gotta do that again, and get a beige rectangle..." Carlita said, running back to the path.

"Oh...great.." Max sighed, not looking forward for this.

* * *

**Liz and Sarah.**

"Soon would be best though." Liz continued, seeing Carlita easily hopping back through the sweepers. "Get two, there is another one straight behind you.

"Working on itttt..." Sarah huffed, doing what Liz said.

* * *

**Samantha in the Cabin...**

Nothing. Lucy and Mick had nothing, and their used to be bunks were all thrashed now. Samantha didn't care, she really hated Lucy now anyway...so whatever.

"Ingrid doesn't have it, I know.." Samantha said, moving over to Carol's bunk...but stopping. "Doesn't hurt to check." She reminded herself, turning back around and climbing up to Ingrid's bunk.

* * *

**Liz and Sarah...Again.**

"One at a time Sarah.." Liz scolded, already seeing Sarah revving up to throw em both.

"I know that!" Sarah scoffed...before softly putting the one in her left hand down. "Yah!" Sarah throws the one in her right, it was almost like a curve-ball...More like a curve-square. It actually didn't curve that much, and she ended up hitting a completely different basket in another lane.

"Sarah that was way off! Come on, throw it normally please, we can't get lucky like that again."

"Uhg, fine, fine." Sarah grumbled, attempting to line up another shot with the other square.

"Take your time...this time." Liz said, "You're aiming in the right direction."

* * *

**Samantha in the Cabin...**

"Nothing, and nothing...Great." Samantha just put her hands on her hips in frustration. "Only 3 left..." She looked at Sarah's bunk.

* * *

**Khalil and Laurie... (0 Shapes)**

Khalil and Laurie are finally at square...2, the throwing process, and Laurie was having a bit of trouble. This is like her 6th Throw, so now she's just hoping she makes one sooner rather than later-

***Swish***

And her dreams come true quickly.

"Yes!" Both Khalil and Laurie exclaim at almost the same time,

"Wait.." Khalil said, "That's only our 1st again since I missed up."

"Oh right..." Laurie remembered, as Khalil slowly starts going back on the path.

"Don't worry, I won't mess up this time." He promised, as Laurie only nodded.

* * *

**Samantha...**

"One left..." Samantha said, "Liz has to have something right? She can't be overly nice...without hiding something.." She picks up the pillow, and removes the casing.

* * *

**Sarah and Liz...**

Liz had her eyes closed in irritation. "Guess this is gonna take longer than I thought." She said to herself, before suddenly getting her headphones removed, and leaned onto by Sarah.

"Sarah?!" Liz exclaimed in surprise. "What the-"

"AND LIZ AND SARAH ARE THE FIRST DUO TO FINISH THE CHALLENGE." Chris announced, as Liz immedieately calms down.

"Oh..." Liz said, kinda embarrassed at her minor outburst. "I uh...wasn't paying attention-"

"It's fine!" Sarah exclaimed, completely ignoring it, before then tugging her into the pit.

"Wah!" She yelled "Why!-" The rest of her sentence is muffled by all the shapes she just fell into.

"Well we gotta get out of here, no reason staying."

"Eh...True." Liz agreed. Liz and Sarah walk through the valley of shapes...with Sarah doing so easily, and Liz is having a rough time when it's up to her neck.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"Look, I know Sarah was...acceptable, I can say this time around. This doesn't change the fact how tenacious she can be, in a BAD way..."

**(Liz then crosses her arms, and has a look of slight worry on her face)**

"Now that I got over that, I'm just wondering what in the world that feeling on my back was...I thought it was a breeze at first, but there really wasn't much air coming in, so it couldn't have been that...Hmmm."

* * *

**Damian and Marshal. (1 Shape)**

"A little more telling me where to aim would be a BIG help y'know." Damian stated in annoyance, knowing he can't hear him, but just wanting to state his displeasure.

"Looks like Liz and Sarah are done." Marshal noticed, before looking at Damian. "We probably could've been 1st if, y'know, you could throw."

Damian chucks a sphere at Marshal with surprisingly good accuracy for a blind person...Marshal still caught it though.

"Don't tell me he actually caught-"

"Yup." Marshal said sarcastically, smirking afterwards. "This is in-fact a red circle." Marshal tosses it back to Damian, which he obviously couldn't have known. It hits him on the side of his head with a noticeable sound.

"Damn it."

* * *

**Chris and Blaineley.**

"This is actually pretty close." Chris admitted, watching all 5 of the remaining DUO's on the final section. "Wonder who's going to win."

"I'm wondering if Samantha found...it yet." Blaineley said, just making sure she's not on the intercom or something.

"Doubt it, and don't worry, you weren't on the Intercom there." Chris said, leaning back in his chair. "Hell, I don't even know where she hid it."

* * *

**Let's get a bit of a feel for how high of a CHANCE our throwers have right now.**

Ingrid doesn't have the best arm strength...in-fact, she has the worst out of the throwers.

Max...has a pretty strong arm, but no aim. Acceptable, she's blind of course.

Laurie...Is actually pretty strong, but just can't hit her marks.

Damian...The strongest thrower...who is getting no help from his sight.

Clara...an also pretty strong thrower, but maybe goes for it too quickly...

**...Well time to find out who wins.**

* * *

**Carlita and Max. (1 Shape)**

"Aim higher." Carlita said...

So Max followed her instructions. She threw it high into the air...it had more vertical gain than horizontal though.

"Too high!" Carlita shouted, scaring Max a bit.

"Ah! Jesus! Ya said aim high!" Max responded.

"But not THAT high! You're nearly hitting the roof there!"

"Uhg..."

"Come on, we're so close to finishing."

* * *

**Jared and Clara. (1 Shape)**

"Your aim was spot on...but not enough strength this time." Jared explained, as Clara just...shrugged. This challenge was in-different to her. Clara really didn't need, or want to respond right now.

"Aim lower, but don't line-drive it." Jared continued.

"Uhmm..." Clara thought in confusion, thinking how she can throw this..

"Just start throwing." Jared insisted, "We don't have much time left, one of the other Duo's have already finished."

* * *

**Speaking of that other Duo...The Improbables Cabin.**

**Sarah and Liz have already made their way back to the cabins, I mean what else? They're gonna stay and watch? No...But, they weren't expecting to see anyone else there...**

Liz stops in her tracks.

"S-Samantha?" Liz stuttered in shock, seeing Samantha walk out the cabins with a scowl. "What...are you doing here...Y'know, I thought you'd be with Chris or something."

"I was." Samantha responded, taking a seat on one side of the steps. "But then I hated hearing them talk, so I asked to leave, and they let me." Which was true actually.

"Oh, ok." Liz left it at that so she didn't seem like she was prying for information.

* * *

**Liz Confessional.**

"I TOTALLY FORGOT SAMANTHA WASN'T IN THE CHALLENGE." Liz shouted, groaning loudly afterwards. Liz sighed, rubbing her temple. "She had to be looking for the Idol. Even if it wasn't her intended plan at first, she'll eventually realize she has time to do so, and go search."

"I have to go to the spot I hid it...and if it isn't there-"

* * *

**Carol and Ingrid. (1 Shape.)**

"You got it Ingrid!" Carol exclaimed, still being a motivator. There really isn't much she can do now, it's all on Ingrid...sorta.

"Hmp!" Ingrid once again tosses it overhead for a 3rd time...but her release was late, and she ended up just spiking it back into the pit. "...Ah."

"Little late on the throw there, but it looked strong.." Carol complimented.

* * *

**Marshal and Damian. (1 Shape)**

Damian and Marshal are sorta...working together. Marshal is telling Damian if the color is correct, and if it isn't...Damian still throws it. Marshal really isn't telling Damian how close he is, so he's just basically throwing to throw now.

"Blue." Marshal called out, as Damian threw it anyway.** *Clank***

"Green." ***Clank***

"Another Green." ***Clank***

"Red." ***Swish***

"Grey-Wait." Marshal realized, as Damian throws the grey ball away. "That went in, right?"

"I don't know, did it?"

***Ding***

**"ANOTHER ONE OF THE IMPROBABLES HAVE FINISHED, LEAVING ONLY 1 FOR THEM, WHILE THE ELEVENS STILL HAVE EVERYONE TO GO."**

"Yes!" Damian celebrated, ripping the blindfold off his face, "Finally!"

"About time." Marshal said, taking the headphones off.

"Ahhhh shut up and let's get out of here." Damian said in irritation.

* * *

**Jared and Clara (1 Shape.)**

"And another duo has finished." Jared noted, watching Damian pull Marshal into the pit. "We still have all of us left, and usually that would be a good thing-"

"Well make it two!" Clara shouted, suddenly having the most confidence in her next throw. "Hah!" Clara shoots!

***Silence...***

"Uh...I don't think..."

"You didn't make it."

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Carlita and Max (1 Shape.)**

"Throw it lower, but still throw high." Carlita explained,

"So Medium?" Max decided to ask.

"Max, just throw the shape and stop saying stuff."

"...You're right." Max tosses the rectangle like a dart.

"You really need to just..." Carlita trailed off, watching the rectangle fly like a brick. "Hold on..."

"...What?"

***Swish***

"Yes!"

"I made it?!"** *Ding!***

Chris's Intercom turns on... **"FINALLY, THE EXCELLENT ELEVEN'S FINALLY HAVE A DUO FINISHING FOR THEM. THIS MAKES IT 2 TO 1, SO THEY STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO WIN THIS-"**

***Clank*** Someone else seems to have hit their rim.

***Ding!*** But it still went in...

**"OH...CORRECTION."** Chris laughs afterwards, **"IT'S 2 TO 0, WHICH MEANS THE IMPROBABLES WIN THE CHALLENGE!"**

**"THANK GOODNESS."** It was Blaineley complaining in the background.

"Woohoo!" Carol celebrated, going and taking off the blindfold for Ingrid. "Nice job Ingrid! You won it for us!"

"Uh...T-Thank you." Ingrid responded meekly, still having a small smile.

* * *

"...So, we lost?" Jared asked, taking his headphones off when he saw Carol and Ingrid stop.

"Yeah." Clara replied, taking her blindfold off. She then picked up a brown square just on side of her, and threw it..

***Swish***

"Hmm, much easier when you're allowed to see." Clara said sarcastically, annoyed at losing another challenge.

"Obviously."

**We move onto Khalil and Laurie.**

"Man..." Khalil sighed, "Sorry Laurie, we would've been finished earlier if I didn't screw up that one time."

Laurie looked at Khalil with pity, "Khalil it's fine, you're not the only one that messed up. I failed to make like 9 of those shots!"

"Yeah, but you were blind. All I had to do was just make it through the course like I have been, and I couldn't do that. If I didn't mess up, we would've been done."

"But it wouldn't have even mattered...Even if it was 2 to 2, the other team finished much faster than we would've. Please stop taking the force of this loss on just yourself, all of us failed."

Khalil just shook his head, "Okay.."

Now Carlita and Max..

"Of course we lost...It wasn't a physical challenge." Carlita excused, looking at Max.

"I guess so." Max shrugged, feeling odd right now. "What are we going to do?" She then asked.

"Thinking."

* * *

**In the EXTRA room with Blaineley and Chris.**

"I feel like this challenge could've been better somehow.." Chris thought aloud, spinning around in his chair.

"Could've switched the paths." Blaineley said quickly, as Chris snapped his fingers as a compliment.

"Damn that's a good idea!" Chris chuckled, "I could see that now, could've been better. But hey! Y'know-"

_**"Sometimes good, sometimes bad."**_ Chris and Blaineley say at the exact same time, with Blaineley knowing Chris was going to say it.

"Yeah, hope you got something for the next challenge." Blaineley asked, as Chris just grinned.

"Oh do I."

* * *

**About an Hour Later.**

**The Campers were now doing whatever they want to do mid-day, with The Improbables having no worries...except for one person. Moving on from that though, the Excellent Eleven's will have to figure out something though...**

**The Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

Liz is kinda stressing right now, just for one simple reason. She can't check for the Idol right now.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Liz said, trying to take in deep breaths. "It doesn't bother me, I'm all good...It's still there, I know it is. Where I hid it, you'd have to know exactly where it is, and have to be about my size, so Samantha couldn't have found it."

* * *

Liz, in her thoughts right now, doesn't notice the ball coming her way...so it hits her in the head with a thud.

"Ah!" Liz said in surprise, "What the-" She notices the ball on the floor.

"Guess Liz is out." Carol said, dropping off her bunk, and picking the ball up.

"Where did you guys get that." Liz asked, attempting to relax on the bed.

"Damian took one after the challenge, decided to play hot potato with it." Carol explained, tossing the ball to Marshal, who immediately passes it to Damian.

"Oh.." Crisis averted...Sorta. Liz turns her head...to see Samantha looking straight at her. Liz quickly looks back at the top bunk.

"Jeez..." She mouthed.

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin. (Currently, only Carlita and Jared are inside..)**

"What could we do?" Carlita asked, sitting on the bunk with Jared.

"Try and get either Laurie or Clara over obviously." Jared said back, "While It is possible, I don't think they're stupid enough to not try and force a tie."

"Even if they do, I think we're safe in most ways." Carlita said, before going on to explain. "If It's a challenge, I believe you can beat Khalil in one. If it's Chris choosing, he'll obviously keep you again. If it's the other team, they'll eliminate Khalil due to him being the Team Captain."

"Most likely, just hope they don't vote you, the other team could see you as a threat."

"Mm.." Carlita knew that much, she then suddenly realizes something, and gasps. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Alright, this was done weeks ago...like near the beginning of the season early..." Carlita began to say, "I'm telling you now because, after this elimination, we don't really have many options to survive in the merge."

"We could possibly get the merge Idol."

"Yeah, but there is a higher chance one member of the other team gets it..." Jared nodded at that.

"True."

"Which USUALLY would be bad, it depends."

"What do you mean, usually?" Jared asked, now wondering where she is going with this.

"I may or may not have a alliance with a few members on the other team." Carlita finally said, as Jared just stared at her...before just putting a hand on his chin.

"I...Have you been throwing challenges?" Jared suddenly questioned.

"Of course not!" Carlita exclaimed quickly. "That was literally something I was worried about earlier in the season, remember? It was before that Trivia and Fighting challenge."

"I remember...I'm just...a bit surprised. This entire season so far, you've had an alliance with the other team?"

"Basically, but nothing's really come from it." Carlia confirmed. "We've only talked as a full group like...twice, only one of those were in a challenge...and that was in the paintball one, so a while ago."

"I see, this is...interesting and all, but how can this help us right now?"

"It's not for now, It's for later." Carlita explained. "Look, I'll just say...it gives us a bit more of a chance in the merge. Now-" Carlita stands up, "I need to go do something...then make sure Max doesn't switch sides."** She walks off and opens the Cabin Door.** "I'll be back." She leaves.

* * *

**Jared's Confessional.**

"Hmm...I have to say, a cross-team alliance is dangerous in many ways. But, there isn't much we can do about it...for now.

* * *

**Clara and Laurie in the woods.**

"Anything we can do?" Clara asked, following behind Laurie as she just stepped over a rock.

"...Not much, just force another tie." Laurie answered, as Clara just sighed.

"Is that really our only option?"

"Yeah..."

"Uhg...What is Chris going to break the tie with though?"

"No idea, I just hope it's a challenge this time." Laurie added, as Clara hummed in agreement.

"Me too...Hey, do you know where Khalil is? I want to talk to him."

Laurie shrugged, "He said he was going to just sit under a tree for a while, he wanted some time to himself."

"There's a lot of trees around y'know." Clara joked, as Laurie chuckled.

"Right...But I really don't know where he is currently."

"Hmm...Alright." Clara just decides to try and find him. "I'll try and locate him, see ya."

"Bye."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Carlita, who is currently sneaking behind The Improbable's Cabin...Wait, what?**

Carlita is crawling behind the Cabin, making sure to be under the back window...and stay hidden. "It'd be bad if someone saw me...But how am I going to get Liz's attention? I don't even know where her bunk is." She gets all the way to the right of the window, before eventually standing up. "Here goes..." Carlita slowly peaks into the window...just barely seeing someone's legs on the other side...facing away thankfully.

"That's Samantha." Carlita thought, she starts looking at the person next to the window staring at the top bunk. "Where is Li-...Oh."

* * *

**The Improbable's Cabin.**

Liz was honestly about to just take a nap. After the game of hot potato ended with Damian winning by yeeting the ball directly into Marshal's face so he couldn't retaliate, nothing was really being done..

That was, until Liz spotted something out of the corner of her eye near the window. Upon closer inspection, Liz can see one of their eyes, so she sits up...It was Carltia softly tapping on the window.

'What' Liz mouths, wondering why Carlita was over here. She really did not want to be caught talking to her right now, so she was about to shoo her off. Carlita though, waves for her to come outside, so Liz turns around and rolls her eyes. Liz knows nobody saw that, as they don't really have the line of sight to see it...and is pretty sure they would've called it out already..but she knows she could get out of that type of situation.

* * *

After walking outside, and thankfully nobody bugging her about where she's going, Liz notices Carlita has moved to the edge of the forest, out of sight from the window.

"Alright, what is it?" Liz asked in a hushed voice, trying to be as silent as possible. "It would be really bad if any of our teammates found us right now."

"I know, I'll make this quick." Carltia responded, "Is our alliance still together in the merge?"

"Of course." Liz responded, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Carlita said, "Okay I'm going." Carltia dashes into the forest.

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"I'll be honest, I might have overlooked the alliance with Carlita and Max for a while." Liz admitted, crossing her arms and smiling. "But it was in the back of my head from time to time, so it wasn't forgotten. I have more control over the game right now than you think."

* * *

**Carlita's Confessional.**

"Like I was going to tell her I told Jared about our alliance." Carlita scoffed, sighing afterwards. "Look, I do trust her a bit...but we're not exactly on the same team, so I don't know WHAT she could be doing on the other side. She could've easily changed her mind about it."

* * *

In a short summary though...Khalil couldn't be found until it was Elimination Time.

* * *

**Time-Skip 12:00 AM, Midnight.**

**Elimination Ceremony #9 - Excellent Eleven's (6)**

**The Excellent Six's are back for a 2nd Consecutive Time at the Elimination Ceremony. This is really lowering their chances in the Merge, isn't it? Though, we have found out why they lose so often, it's just one simple thing. If Laurie isn't able to carry a bit, they're most likely not going to win.**

* * *

"That could've gone better." Chris said, staring into the fire. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely." Khalil agreed.

"Yes." Carlita also agreed.

"By the way Khalil...where were you?" Laurie whispered, as Khalil just looked away from her.

"I-I think I accidently fell asleep near the tree." Khalil replied, also whispering. "I'm just glad I wasn't bitten by anything...I think at-least, I wasn't woken up by anything."

"Pretty long nap..."

"Eh, It wasn't that long in-fact. It just stayed around the tree to think."

"Anyway though, anything anyone has to say?" Chris questioned.

"That was a lot of any's." Is all Jared said, while nobody else really had much to say.

"...Is that it?" Was Chris's response, as Jared just shrugged without a care.

"Yup."

"Huh...This is a lot more boring without Blake around." Chris stated, before shaking head. "Oh whatever, It's voting time."

* * *

**One Voting Period Later.**

* * *

"Alright, the votes have been casted and tallied." Chris announced, walking back to the S'marrel with DA plate s'mores in hand. "I've got 6 S'mores-" Chris takes a half-bite out of one of the s'mores he picked up, and then threw it behind him. "I now have 5." He said with his mouth still full. "If I call your name, I will throw you a s'more, which means you are safe. If I don't call your name, it means you don't get a s'more, and also means you've been eliminated...and cannot return ever-OKAY."

"Getting tired of that entire thing yourself huh?" Jared asked, as Chris just sighed.

"Maybe." Chris replied, "But that's beside the point here, the first Camper safe..." Chris picks up the 1st of 5 S'mores.

"..."

"Carlita." Chris throws her a s'more.

"Max." Chris throws her a s'more...and it's gone.

"Laurie." Chris throws her a s'more, and she looks at Khalil worriedly.

"Clara." Chris throws her a s'more, and just sighs slightly. "All you guys...well, I can just say the FOUR of you have no votes, and these last two do.

* * *

**2 were Left...**

**Jared, though slightly tense at being in the Bottom 2, I mean...who wouldn't? You can possibly be eliminated here and now. He was confident though.**

**Khalil...He unlike Jared, was not scared. This wasn't pure confidence though, this was just acceptance.**

* * *

"Jared." Chris said, as Jared just tilted his head up slightly. "There really isn't much I can add on about you, except that you've gotten more involved in challenges, so that is a plus I'd say." Jared just hummed as a whatever. "But your not as athletic as the rest."

"I'm ready for the tie breaker though." Jared assured, as Chris held in a chuckle.

"Alright..." Chris smirked, as he moved onto Khalil.

"Khalil." Chris said, as Khalil was just looking at the stars above. "Recently, despite trying your best, these last two challenges haven't been great for you at all. In-fact, you can be blamed for one, or even both of these losses." Khalil sighed,

"Maybe..."

"In a vote, of 4 to 2..." Chris began, as Clara and Laurie both looked at each other in confusion... "The last camper declared safe, is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

* * *

**No Confessional this time either.**

* * *

".."

".."

".."

".."

".."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"."

"Jared." Chris tosses him the final s'more, as Jared smirks slightly.

Khalil stands up, though sad, he attempts to not show that much of it. He stretches his arms, "Well...That's it for me."

"You brought this onto yourself." Chris said, "Khail, with 4 Votes...you have been eliminated."

"What..?" Clara whispered, looking over to Laurie, as she's also looking at her. "Laurie...Did you-"

"I-I voted for Jared, I...s-swear.." Laurie replied.

Clara narrows her eyes, and looks at Laurie skeptically. "Well I voted for Jared, and you did too, how did the vote...not...end up tied..." Clara began to slow her talking, and started realizing something. "Hey..."

"Y-You don't think." Laurie also began to think.

"I voted myself off." Khalil announced, confirming both of their suspicions. Jared's smirk got even wider then.

* * *

**Jared's Confessional.**

"When I heard the vote was 4 to 2, I knew I was safe." Jared said smugly, "I couldn't convince either Clara or Laurie to vote Khalil off unfortunately, but it seems like I didn't need to, cause he'd do it himself."

* * *

"WH-Why?!" Clara shouted in confusion, springing up out of her seat. "You-For wh-Uhg." Clara just facepalmed, "Just why Khalil? We could've forced a tie."

"Yeah, and then Chris would've choose Jared again." Khalil argued.

"He's right y'know." Chris confirmed, spinning the plate in his hands. "I probably could change that up, and make Blaineley choose next time...Anyway, Trek of Shame for you Khalil, I'll give you a bit of time."

**Khalil walks to the start of the forest, and notices Clara and Laurie walking with him right now. He sighs and turns around, also seeing Max standing up to come talk to him.**

"You aren't the worst leader I've seen." Carlita stated, with her passive aggressive send-off message.

"Uh...Thanks?" Khalil replied awkwardly, as Clara shakes her head at Carlita's tone.

"You are a pretty good leader Khalil." Max said, "Try not to let Carlita's words get to you.."

"Hm...Thank you, at-least you aren't like the other two." Khalil stated, before putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't follow them aimlessly, just a suggestion."

Max just thought about it for a second, before just nodding. "I know..."

"I think that you were a great leader, that unfortunately had to be on a team full of backstabbers." Laurie said honestly, "You came through more often than not."

"Except in these last two challenge-"

"Will you stop that?!" Laurie shouted, literally catching everyone's attention. Laurie sniffs, "You need to stop blaming yourself." She wipes her eyes with her sleeve...which may or may not been tears. "L-Look Khalil, I need t-to talk to you about...my f-feelings." Laurie looks over at Clara, who nods at her.

"You can do it." Clara said, trying to give her a push. Clara then walks back to her seat with Max.

Laurie sighs, and looks at the ground below...attempting to hide her currently growing blush.

"K-Khalil...I-I just...I just have to say...I-"

"Times up!" Chris announced, interrupting Laurie and clapping his hands. "Time to go Khalil."

Laurie shakes her head, and turns away from Khalil...but her hands grabbed instead, forcing her to turn back.

"Wait Laurie." Khalil said, "What were you about to say?" He was curious...

Laurie didn't respond right away...but eventually she pries her hand away, "N-Nothing. Don't worry about it." Laurie said, walking away from Khalil.

"Hmm...Al...Alright then, see you guys!" Khalil shouted, waving goodbye. Clara and Max both wave back, while Carlita just glances at him before ignoring him again.

"Bye." Carlita said.

Jared says nothing...and surprisingly neither does Laurie.

* * *

**The Regular Trek of Shame. Khalil ****is walking back through the forest, while sad music plays. Couple seconds go by of just watching him navigate the forest, and the music finally turns off, letting the Audio Recording turn on.**

**Khalil starts his Audio Recording with a long hum.**

"So, this it what is feels like being eliminated." Khalil stated, chuckling afterwards, "I feel a lot sadder than I thought I'd be, but granted, I did bring it onto myself, while VOTING for myself." Khalil clears his throat. "Well, since this is my time to talk to you about my experience, I guess I better explain myself."

"I enjoyed my time here. Y'know, despite what I've been through. I've been getting knocked down, getting back up to proceed to get KNOCKED BACK DOWN. Dealing with anger and sadness while trying to lead my team to victory. Also trying to get as fast as I can. That one sometimes goes bad, or sometimes maybe good. Really, I don't think I hate anybody, after all, they're playing a game for a million. Some are honest to themselves, and others do anything they can to win, and I don't hate them for it...Except for maybe Blake, I kinda dislike him."

"Now onto the reason on why I basically eliminated myself...Well, It was just my time to go. Chris said it himself, he was going to eliminate me if it came to a tie...But that really wasn't my main reason to do that, the game was kinda getting to me...mentally. I was getting kinda depressed lately. After letting my team down twice...and...seeing Laurie sad just made me feel...Terrible. I really wish I could've heard what she wanted to say to me near the end."

"I'm rooting for her though, I hope she pulls through despite the odds."

**The camera cuts to see Khalil finally make his way to the Docks. Of course Blaineley and Chef are there waiting for him.**

* * *

"Looks like the Captain has fell." Blaineley stated, watching Khalil walk up to her. "It technically took a season and a quarter of another for you to finally be eliminated...How do you feel?"

"Not well, for now at-least." Khalil answered, looking back through the forest, "I feel bad that either Clara or Laurie could be eliminated next if they lose the next challenge. Then, I wanted to hear what Laurie had to say, but Chris stopped that."

"I think I know what Laurie wanted to say..." Blaineley hummed, as Khalil looked at her.

"Really? What?"

"I think it would be best if Laurie told you herself." Blaineley replied, as Chef opens the door to the Helicopter.

"Time to go." Chef ordered, as Khalil nodded.

"When will I be back?" Khalil asked, as Blaineley shrugged.

"It'll be a while."

"Hmm..." Khalil hops into the Heli. "Well, goodbye." Khalil says his final goodbye as Chef closes the door...AND IT TAKES TO THE SKIES! Yeah...Blaineley turns around with a neutral expression.

* * *

"I don't think this technically counts as quitting, but eh." Blaineley just, shrugs...again.

"Today!" Blaineley announced, grasping her hands together. "We saw possibly the last time The Improbables are going to lose, as it seems that the Excellent Eleven's are falling apart. They're so close to the merge too...and Khalil, he just couldn't take the game anymore basically. Though sorta sad, this give us...NEW Questions!"

"Now that Khalil is eliminated, who will be the new Captain for the Elevens, if there even will be a new one? Will Carol actually be next to leave? Is Liz actually going to keep the alliance with Carlita going? And ultimately, who will be eliminated next? Find that out, and more! On!

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**The Votes.**

**(Laurie) - "Jared...I vote for Jared. I-I know I voted with him last time...but I knew Blake wasn't...the best to trust..."**

**(Clara) - "I'm voting for Jared, he's the last person on the team right now I can trust."**

**(Jared) - "Khalil. If worst case scenario happens, I'm prepared for whatever challenge is next."**

**(Carlita) - "I vote for Khalil, he should've been eliminated last time...If Blake wasn't an idiot."**

**(Max) - "Khalil. While I don't think he exactly deserve to be eliminated right now, I'm still trying to find my place in this game..."**

**(Khalil) - "I'm voting myself off. Even if it's a challenge I could win in the tie-breaker, but I just feel like It's my time to go...This game has, sorta taken a toll on my uh...mental health I'd say. I wouldn't say I'm quitting, but just accepting it."**

* * *

12,700+ **(Technically 13,200+)** This REALLY should've been uploaded like, 9 DAYS AGO. I really wanted to post this on the 8th...But that day was SHIT for me, so I just held off until this day, exactly a month since last time. I swear on my LIFE I'll be uploading twice a month for now on, starting TUH TUH TUH TODAY. Hopefully there isn't any GIGANTIC Mistakes, because I really want to release this today. This is the 3rd in a row over 12,000 Words, and 8th in a row over 10,000. I can take pride in that...I guess. Anyways-

**Khalil's Elimination.**

YES, Khalil has been eliminated, in probably...not the best way I could've did it. But hey, that's what you get when your an on the fly writer with a unhinged grasp on plot. Khalil was originally planned to make it to the **MERGE**, and be either the 1st or 2nd Camper eliminated there. Placing either **11th or 10th**...But, I had a change of plans. This was after I found something I can do with Jared, and then with someone on The Improbables, I realized that it really wasn't going to work. So after outing Blake, and keeping someone else in that place...I decided to eliminate Khalil here, by himself.

**There goes One of the Two, Blast from the Past Campers.**

**So some Questions, then you review how you like.**

**Who are your favorite Campers currently? If any.**

**How do you feel about Khalil's Elimination? Did he deserve it? If not, than who should've instead? Who could be eliminated next?**

* * *

22nd Place: Dirk Lee - The Non Social Pianist** (Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-3-1) [Former Partner - Max]**

21st Place: Adam Jackson - The Movie Nerd **(Excellent Eleven's - 7 Votes) (7-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**

20th Place: Isabelle Thompson - The Calm-Minded Breakdancer **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-2-1-1) [Former Partner - Liz]**

19th Place: Tina Black - The Over-Excited Hipster **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-2) [Former Partner - Max]**

18th Place: Jaylyn Martinez - The Rebellious Jock **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-1-1-1) [Former Partner - Sarah]**

17th Place: Brianna Hanami - The Misunderstood Idol **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes/Tie-Breaker) (4-4) [Former Partner - Clara]**

16th Place: Mick Daniels - The Meek One** (The Improbables - 5 Votes) (5-4) [Former Partner - Lucy] (Same Elim)**

15th Place: Lucy Bailey - The Uncaring **(The Improbables - QUIT) (QUIT) [Former Partner - Mick] (Same Elim) **

14th Place: Blake Meade - The Rich Boy **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes (4-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**

13th Place: Khalil Hamilton - The Isolated Sincere One **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes (4-2) [Former Partner - Laurie]**


	14. Winner Takes Some - EP10

**I feel like I need to upload this at-least twice a month, because I feel like everybody just forgets about my story with just a monthly upload.**

* * *

**The Docks.**

* * *

"Hello!" It was Blaineley's voice...but, she couldn't actually be seen as the camera was just black. Something had to be blocking it, "What's that? It's dark?" It was Blaineley's hands blocking the camera as she put them up. "Peekaboo!"

**Blaineley chuckles.**

"I honestly don't have many ideas left for an introduction, so let's get right into it!"

* * *

**"Last Time on Total Drama Double Down!"**

**"After going through a pretty average day on Camp, the CampERS...Get it? Anyway, the Campers were introduced to their 9th Challenge. This Challenge however, actually tested their coordination with their partner."**

**"One had to do a small course while deaf, while the other had to hunt for something while blind...It really was unfair for the Blind wasn't it? After a tedious amount of time of them throwing, then missing, then throwing, then missing and repeat, it was The Improbables winning the Challenge with basically all their members first."**

**"At the Elimination, It was basically guaranteed to be a tie...If Khalil had his drive to continue the game though. After feeling like he cost his team in the past challenges, and the fact that he was getting depressed due to Laurie...being sad. Khalil voted for himself, breaking the Tie to a 4 to 2 vote, eliminating him in the process."**

**"Khalil was saved by Jared for nothing basically." She mumbled.**

"And that's what you missed on, Total. Drama. Double Down."

* * *

**Intro**

* * *

The Camera starts off in the Helicopter high above the water, in the Heli. It was Tina holding her skateboard, giving the camera a peace sign, before running and kickflipping off it.

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The Camera quickly follows behind, and eventually passes her before swinging up to fly by Blaineley on The Docks, giving the camera a wave and a smile.

It then flies through the first part of the forest into where the Cabins were. It shows Khalil and Brianna outside reading a book near the railing before, Blake suddenly gets throw out of the cabin door, Carlita walks out and yells at him angrily as Khalil and Brianna watch.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

**(Na! Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na!)**

**"I wanna be! I wanna be!"**

The camera then flies through another part of the woods were it spotted The Prototype watching it for a second, before stopping to see Laurie and Carol bow to each other as they then both get into fighting positions.

The camera switches to the Main Lodge, where Max and Liz are both quickly eating some of Chef's cooking, it then pans over to Marshal and Damian right next them, having a arm-wrestling match themselves. In the background, you can see Ingrid and Lucy stacking plates on top of Mick's head, as Samantha shakes her own disappointedly.

While the camera flies out the door, it catches a glimpse of Sarah and Jaylyn running together, with Jaylyn barely beating Sarah. The camera spots Adam and Jared, with them both walking, with Jared having an annoyed look on his face. It quickly turns to shock as the camera flies through the middle of them. It then ends up hitting Dirk, who was just sitting on a stump by himself.

**"I wanna be famous!"**

The camera spins out of control, before the day quickly turns to night, to see all the Campers sitting at the Campfire...except Isabelle, who runs in and does a frontflip to sit on her stump, as Clara claps for her.

Chris stood behind the fire, as Blaineley and Chef were on side of him. The Prototype loomed behind him, as Chris steps on the fire with a smirk, muffing it, but still being able to see The Prototype's eyes luminated in the darkness.

* * *

**3**** Weeks Later from the Last Elimination...**

**After last elimination, Chris did have a challenge planned...But it would take a while. It usually took only a entire day or two of building before the challenge was ready, or it was already pre-made from before. But this? This was the first time it took over a week, and this took three. Now though, Chris told them the next day that they'll be getting a week or more break, so basically they did whatever they found fun or whatever.**

**During those days of building, Chris did give them an update from time to time.**

_"25% Done, still got some work to do."_ **Was Chris's announcement 4 Days in.**

_"50% Done, well that's two things almost in half."_ **Was actually Blaineley's announcement 7 Days in.**

_"75% Done, how's your break going? Going to be over in a couple of days, so get ready."_** It was back to Chris saying the announcements. This was 15 Days In.**

_"99% Done."_** Those were Chris's only words before he started to laugh. That was just yesterday.**

So as the days went by, the Campers were starting to get prepared for the challenge coming up. One though, was getting pretty down as the days went by.

* * *

**Carol's Confessional**

Carol sighs, "Well...I didn't really expect it, but after a couple of days I found out...Khalil was eliminated. I know we we're on different teams unfortunately...but back on Blast from the Past...He was nice to be around. To be fair, I do like him...***Cough*** A bit more than the others." Carol blushes, but quickly hides it behind her sleeve. "Anyway, I need to focus, It's almost the merge right?"

* * *

**The Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

"Well today is the day." Jared stated, standing up, almost like he was the captain. "We either win, or we become the 2nd Worst team in Total Drama History."

"2nd?" Clara repeated, shaking her head. "I don't know about that...We've only lost 6 Times."

"Which would make it 7 out of 11 if we lose." Jared continued, "We'd have the same amount of wins as the Killer Grips, and they were shit."

"Look, all you need to know, is that we need to win." Carlita stated, slamming her first into her hand.

"That's what was said last time." Max said.

"Yeah, but we really need to now." Jared said, "They have an advantage over us since it's 5 to 7, we need to make that margin as close as possible if we want to survive in the merge."

"Fair enough." Clara shrugged.

* * *

**Jared's Confessional.**

"I wouldn't be surprised if we fall apart in the merge." Jared stated. "With Carlita and Max having an alliance with some on the other team, they'll probably switch sides straight after...And I might have to join them."

* * *

**The Improbables Cabin.**

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

"Y'know, I've been thinking as of late." Liz said, tapping a finger onto her chin. "It was about the Idol, and a Insanely risky play with Ingrid...But! I realized, I don't have to do that." She chuckled, "I have an elimination already planned out if we lose this challenge. If we win, I'll just skip over that, and do Plan B."

* * *

"Let's go out, and end this with a bang!" Carol exclaimed.

"Or a dud." Samantha said, not even getting up from her bed.

"Hope not." Liz added.

"Oh!" Carol springs up out of her bunk, and smiles. "Since this may be our last challenge together, how about a team huddle?" Carol insisted, putting a hand out in-front.

"Eh, why not?" Damian shrugged, getting up out of his bunk.

"Plus for team spirit." Sarah said, already up and putting her hand in the pile, as Damian does the same.

Liz just nodded as she got up and put a hand in the pile.

"S-Sure.." Ingrid said, finally finding her voice. She gingerly climbs down from her bunk to put a hand in the pile.

"Marshal?" Damian questioned, as Marshal scoffed.

"Fine." Marshal stated, slightly reluctant to do this. He puts a hand in the pile.

"Samantha?" Liz asked, as Samantha just glared at her.

"Piss off." Samantha snapped, quickly turning over away from them.

"That's my type of response." Marshal stated.

"Uhm...A-Anyway." Carol continued, trying to move on from Samantha's Attitude. "Improbables for the Win, on 3?"

**"Yeah!-Sure-I guess."** Were the responses she got.

"Alright."

"3."

"2."

"1."

**"IMPROABLES FOR THE WIN!"** Most of them cheered. Ingrid was sorta low, and Marshal just said it non-chalantly.

A few seconds later, the Intercom with it's terrible turn on noise comes on.

***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

**"YO CAMPERS, IT'S TIME. MEET US AT YOUR TENTH CHALLENGE. I AM 100% SURE YOU CANNOT MISS WHERE IT IS."** It was Chris announcing.** "SEE YA THERE."** The Intercom turns off.

"Well let's go guys!" Carol exclaimed, motioning for them to come outside as she opens the door. "I wonder where the challenge could...be." Carol easily notices the large mountain thing poking out from the forest. Which, probably should've taken more time than it actually did.

"Hmm, I wonder where it could be." Sarah stated, looking at the tip of the mountain in the distance.

***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

**"ALSO."** It was Chris again coming back on the Intercom,** "BRING YOUR SWIM-GEAR."**

* * *

**Short Time-Skip... (11:59 AM.)**

* * *

"This is...honestly much more than I was expecting." Jared stated, looking all the way up.

* * *

**The Tenth Challenge.**

**From the staggeringly tall wall grey-mountain, to the continuous cycle of water going around, and then the logs being pushed with rock-holds in them...This challenge seems to be straight-forward. More-Explanation, the Mountain almost looks split in two. One-Half for The Improbables, while the Excellent Eleven's are on the other side. In the very top, but still in the mountain like it's hollowed out, is a Gold-Flag lodged inside.**

* * *

"Well Campers!" Chris announced, standing on the ground, and not on any sort of platform. "Welcome to your Tenth, and FINAL Team Challenge. Yes, after this challenge, the Teams will be disbanded, and merged into one."

"We need to win guys." Carlita said to her team.

"And, although we're still deciding about this one, you probably will not be chained to somebody else for the duration of the merge." Chris got some cheers/sigh of reliefs for that one.

Oh Yeah...Them choosing their partners. I'll make it quick.

* * *

**The Improbables**

Carol, Sarah, and Liz.

Marshal and Damian

Ingrid and Samantha

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's.**

Carlita and Clara.

Jared, Laurie, and Max.

* * *

**Carol's Confessional.**

"Though I do like the people I've been chained to, I still like to have a bit of freedom...and not have somebody close all the time...Although...N-No, never-mind...It wasn't anything important."

* * *

"But until then, you'll be working together. So I suggest you co-operate for the time being." Chris suggested, before finally moving onto the challenge. "This is how it'll go, and this is sorta special. No interference from us." Referring to him, Chef, or Blaineley. "No shitty rules or whatever, this is Team vs Team."

"This 1st Part here." Chris points at the Logs being pushed by the water, as it circles back-around again going around the mountain on different sides. "ANY from each team can go and swim to any log they choose. You have to untie a grip from Logs as they pass, to do the Second Part."

Chris points at the wall with a bunch-of-holes in it. "This 2nd Part here, you have to take the Grips that you've collected, and stick them into the wall. Do know though, some won't fit in the correct positions at first, and may require you to be higher." Chris motions up. "They all eventually fit though. AND once you've done all that, you climb up, and get that Flag. The sign of Ultimate Bragging Rights, beating the other team in the Final Pre-Merge challenge."

"I'll give you a minute to strategize."

* * *

**The Excellent Eleven's.**

"I think you two shouldn't go so far." Jared explained, looking at Laurie and Max. "Someone needs to put the grips in as they come, and not try to rush it at the end."

"...Understandable..." Max responded.

"I hope you and Clara can get the further ones in the back." Laurie asked, as Carlita just smirked.

"Please, we'll crush this." Carlita replied with confidence.

"Right!" Clara agreed.

"Hope so." Jared murmured.

* * *

**The Improbables.**

"We have a numbers advantage." Carol stated. "I suggest you and Ingrid stay out of the water, and put the grips in place as we go."

"Whatever." Samantha responded, just shrugging.

"A-Alright..." Ingrid said.

"We should NOT lose this." Marshal said, eyeing his team. "For any reason."

"After all those grips are in, we'll be the ones climbing up." Damian added.

"Yeah, and I'll get the flag." Marshal pointed to himself, as Damian scoffs.

"Not if I get there first."

"My ass you will!"

"Just make sure your little competition doesn't get in the way of us winning." Sarah stated, as Marshal just wanted to ignore her.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

"Alright, you start in 3...2..." Chris announces, then pauses in the middle of his statement... "GO!"

It took everyone a second to register that Chris had just skipped, but Clara is the first to jump.

"Woo!" Clara exclaimed, front-flipping into the water.

"Come on!" Carlita shouted, following Clara...and quickly grabbing a log, and ripping one of the grips off with her bare hands. "Heads up!" Carlita chucks it behind her quickly, to a ALMOST unsuspecting Jared.

"Whoa!" Jared barely catches it, and fumbles around with it before eventually getting it under control. "Jeez." Jared attempts to put the grip into any one of the holes he can reach...but It's rejected by all 5 he can get to. "Nothing!"

"Great-" Carlita rips another one off, as Laurie and Max are forced to stick close to the beginning, but they're also in the water, trying to get any that are close to them.

* * *

**The Improbables...**

Marshal and Damian are doing the most right now, already ripping off 3 for both of them...almost like it's a small competition between them. While Samantha is purposefully being lazy attempting to put them in, Ingrid has managed to fit 1 in...Out of 30.

"Uhm, good going guys." Carol said, watching Damian and Marshal frantically swim for any log in their reach. "How's that that wall coming along?" She looks over to Ingrid and Samantha...There is still 1 Grip in the wall. "Huh..okay...Sarah?"

"Hey this is pretty fun." Sarah announced, standing on a log like it's a surfboard. She had already taken 2 off, so...It's fine I guess. "Woo!"

"...Liz?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Liz is currently getting dragged along by a log because she can't stop it.

"Hmm.." Carol had a look of minor disappointment.

* * *

**Carol's Confessional**

"I have the feeling that some of my team is taking it a bit lax due to a couple things...Marshal and Damian are having a "Who's Better" competition, which is good! Actually. They're doing it quicker than if they weren't. But...Sarah is goofing off, and I don't think Samantha is trying at all."

* * *

"This is team vs team, no interference or anything." Chris announced, "Just-"

"Why did you allow them to have all their members? It's uneven for this challenge. You even made someone sit out last time." Jared stated.

"Well, maybe stop losing." Chris sassed, as Jared just glared at him.

"Why don't you just-Ack!" Jared is nailed in the head by a grip throw by Carlita.

"Focus!" Carlita shouted, "We don't have time to mess around right now!"

"Fine fine..." Jared grumbled, rubbing his head and grabbing the piece. He was able to put one in place near the bottom, now allowing him to stand on them.

**It's actually pretty close right now, (8 to 7 Pieces, Improbables)**

* * *

**The Improbables.**

"Alright, stop messing around now Sarah." Carol scolded, taking the last grip off the log Sarah was currently standing on...She wasn't standing on it any longer afterwards.

"Wah!" Sarah exclaimed, falling backwards into the water.

"Liz, how are you handling it?" Carol asked, as Liz swam up to her.

"I can't seem to get a hold of it." Liz said, showing her hands...and how red they were due to the rope constantly slipping away.

Carol sighs, "It's fine, we just need to help out...even if just a little."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Sarah replied, saluting for fun.

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's.**

"Come on guys, you can do it!" Jared shouted, attempting to give his team some motivation. "We're right with them!" Actually, he didn't know how close it was, he was just hoping at this point.

"Neat." Max said, following a Grip that had gotten away from her. "No!" She kept accidentally knocking it away.

"Just forget it for now Max! It'll come-back around!" Jared exclaimed, "Too far."

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it."

**It's now (19 Pieces, to 12 Pieces.) Due to Max's Mistake...and Marshal and Damian working double-time, the Improbables are starting to pull away.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...Watching the Challenge.**

"Hmm...Chris." Blaineley said, making her presence be known as Chris just continues to watch.

"Yeah." Chris responded, just barely paying attention to her.

"Don't you think this challenge is a little...Anti-Climatic?" Blaineley questioned, as Chris turned around and looked at her like she was stupid for saying that.

"AntI-Climatic?" Chris repeated, his voice somehow almost cracking do to the blastphemous statement. "This is as Climatic as it gets!" He motions to the Flag above. "Two teams just battling, seeing who is the best, and who gets the last laugh before the merge! How can this possibly get any better?"

"Well, fighting?" She suggested, as Chris just shook his head.

"Already been done, like twice, gotta change it up sometimes."

"Eh...Maybe so."

* * *

**The Improbables.**

"That's 12." Damian said, throwing the Grip onto the ground.

"That's my ass!" Marshal shouted, overhearing what he said, and swimming quickly over to him. "No way you have more than me, I have 11!"

"Guess you gotta try harder." Damian shrugged with a smirk.

"I'll try something alright." Marshal suddenly grabbed Damian and shoved him into the water. "Got!-" Damian quickly reverses it, now holding Marshal under the water.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear what you're saying! It sounds like 'Gurgle Gurgle.'" A Second later, both Damian and Marshal are under the water.

"Can you two stop F-ing around?!" Sarah yelled, as they both come-up from the water for air.

"Shut up, like you're one to talk." Marshal replied. "I take it your not a rider, by the way you were on the log-"

"Shut it!" Sarah exclaimed, swimming over towards Marshal, and punching him in the shoulder, as he just flinches...just a bit.

"Ow." He said sarcastically, before he started blocking as Sarah just tried to pummel him.

"I hate you, damn it!"

"Help. I'm being assaulted." Marshal said, in the most monotone voice he can muster as he smirked.

"Come on, stop messing around guys!" Carol exclaimed, trying to get her team under-control. "We need to focus, we don't know how many they have. Look! They have more on the wall than us." Carol pointed over to the Excellent Eleven's side, and they did in-fact have more Grips into the wall. As the other team had 11, and The Improbables have 9.

"Ingrid, Samantha, what are you two doing?" Carol then turned to them.

"Neither of us can climb." Samantha replied without a care. _"And also because I don't want too..."_ She mumbled afterwards.

"Uhg, okay, here's what we're gonna do." Carol started to plan. "Sarah, Liz, we're gonna go put the shi-Stuff, into the wall. Damian, Marshal, can you two stop fighting, and get the rest off the logs for us?"

"Yup, I've got more." Marshal responded, already turning to untie one.

"Yeah right." Damian said, going after one himself.

_"At-least my team is moving in a better direction." _Carol thought.

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's.**

"Hey! We're actually winning!" Max said in glee, noticing that they have more into the wall than the other team.

"Not for long." Carlita added, watching Carol and Sarah start to climb up the rock-climb together. "Max! Laurie!" Carlita shouted, catching their attention. "Start working on the wall, we can't let them get too far ahead."

"Got it!" Max responded.

"Okay..." Laurie said.

Max hoists herself out of the water, and walks over to the wall. Jared tosses her a Grip, as she starts trying to climb it. She gets a bit of a hold on it, but once she tries to get her feet up onto it..."Whoa!"

She slips off, and lands on her ass.

"Slippery when wet." Jared said, watching in amusement.

"No kidding." Max replied. "Someone with better grip needs to do it."

"I'll...try it." Laurie said, taking the piece from Max. Few seconds later after looking at the wall, she quite easily scales the grips currently in, and places the 13th in too. "Just uh, start throwing them up to me."

"Go for it." Jared underhand-tosses Laurie a Grip. She puts it into the wall for the 14th.

"You can do this." Max encouraged, also tossing one to Laurie, making it now 15.

"Heads up!" It was Carlita just throwing a cannon at Laurie, who thanks to her quick-reaction time, dodges out of the way.

"Jeez Carlita!" Laurie exclaimed, catching the grip on the rebound. "Throw a little softer will ya?" That makes 16.

"Good." Next was Clara to throw from the water, as Laurie unfortunately fails to catch it as it slips away.

"Oops."

"Here."

She catches the next one thrown by Jared though, but just looks up at the next hole.

"Umh...You guys will have to come up with me...I can't reach anymore."

"Uh...I can't even really...climb...that good." Max said, rubbing the back of her head.

"My arms are still a bit weak from the start." Jared also said, trying to find an excuse.

"Just do it!" Carlita shouted, still focusing on getting the last 6 Grips.

"Fine." Jared just tries to suck it up, as he starts to climb.

Max takes in a deep-breath. "Y-You just go up for now, she'll have enough room for a while."

"Mmm."

* * *

**The Improbables. (24 Currently In.)**

"Come on Liz!" Sarah called out, "Throw it higher!"

"I'm trying! The foundation is just a bit wobbly!" Liz shouted back, before looking down at Ingrid. "Don't worry though, you're doing fine."

"T-Thanks..." Ingrid said. If you didn't realize, Liz is currently sitting on Ingrid's shoulders. Liz is tiny enough, so that even Ingrid doesn't even struggle much carrying her.

"Okay, comin up!" Liz revs her arm back, and tosses it up as hard as she can.

"Final-" The piece was thrown faster than Sarah actually expected, so It hits, and knocks Sarah's hat off. "Yo!" Though Sarah managed to catch the piece...she lost her hat. "Hey uhh...Carol?" She looks down at her hat. "Can we drop now?" Sarah places the 25th Grip into the wall.

"For what?" Carol questioned, as the first thing she notices when she looked Sarah...was that her hat was gone. "Oh...Uh...***Sigh*** Sarah, listen..." Carol looked at the 4 remaining holes, she then looked up, and saw how close they were to the flag. She glances over at the Excellent Eleven's, and how they're 9 Pieces away...And Max looked like she was struggling to climb. "Fine Sarah...Fine. We'll-"

"Awesome." Sarah continued, before starting to descend down.

"Yeah..." Carol just rolls her eyes.

"Woo!" Sarah felt like she was close enough to the ground to jump...which actually wasn't that low, it was still pretty high up in-fact...but she can take it...

"Wait Sarah! I'm still-" Carol stammered, attempting to get her attention...but Sarah wasn't listening, she was too busy tryna get her hat.

**So she jumped.**

"Hup!"

"Sarah!" Carol is practically forced to follow her, unless she wanted to get dragged. "Why!"

***Thud.***

Sarah landed with a small thud, NOT A BIG ONE. Her legs were pretty strong, so she took it well as she went over to grab her hat. Now...Carol though,

***THUD.***

Carol landed feet first, but then quickly to her knees and forearm as she yelps in pain.

Ingrid cringes as Liz nearly falls off of her shoulders. Liz decides, that she doesn't need to be on her shoulders anymore at this time.

Though Samantha didn't show emotion right now, she's slightly worried about Carol. She doesn't have a negative opinion about her, in-fact, she's probably the most she could get along with...even if it didn't show earlier.

"Oh! Shit...You..okay Carol?" Sarah asked her friend, quickly going over to her to check if she's alright.

Liz facepalms, "Sarah!"

Carol grimaces for a second, before she glares at Sarah. "Do I f-ing look alright?" She stated, grabbing her right ankle.

"Uh...I mean, you do look beautiful, but-"

"Shut up, just, shut up." Carol spat, as she groans in pain. She sighs, trying to calm herself down..."I need some help up."

**Sarah immediately picks Carol up bridal style, possibly the least she can do right now.**

"What happened?" Damian asked with worry, holding one of the last pieces in his hand.

"Nothing, don't worry about it right now." Carol said, attempting to hide her pain as she kept taking deep-breaths. "Just get up there, and finish this challenge..."

"On it!" Damian quickly rushed to the wall.

"We're on it." Marshal corrected, also running to the wall.

* * *

**Chris and Blaineley.**

"Seems we got a problem." Blaineley stated the obvious.

"Handle it." Chris said without any worry, still focused on watching the challenge.

"...Fine." Blaineley walked up Sarah, Carol, and Liz as they met on the grass. "I saw what happened, can you walk?" Blaineley asked, at-least a tiny bit troubled at seeing a Camper injured right now.

"Doubt it." Carol responded slowly.

"Alright...We're going to take you to the Infirmary." Blaineley said, as Carol thought about it.

"Uh-"

"Don't worry, Chef won't be doing anything medically this time around." Blaineley assured. "We actually have a medical staff this time."

"Oh..." Carol relaxed, "G-Good."

"But." Blaineley continued. "We didn't think we'd have a injury like this, so unfortunately...you're going to have to wait a while before they can get to you."

"...Alright...Uhg." Carol groaned a bit in annoyance, but that groan of annoyance quickly turned into one of pain.

"Okay, follow me." Blaineley said, wanting to get her more comfortable as soon as possible. So Blaineley, Carol, Sarah, and Liz all leave the challenge-site. While Chris just continues watching like nothing happened.

**(25, to 24) Improbables.**

* * *

**Carlita's Confessional.**

"Look, I'm not one to hope people get injured for my own success." Carltia said, but paused a bit after saying that...She just shakes her head. "Anyway, but I am an opportunist. So, I'll take this."

* * *

"Come on Clara, we gotta hurry." Carltia said, ushering Clara over to the wall. About a minute ago, Laurie, and Max both had to hop down as Carlita had thought of something.

"What could we do?" Clara replied, as Carlita put a two-grip into her wet flannel over her stomach.

"All we need is Determination, and HOPE." Carlita replied, before giving Clara two Grips. "Get on my back." Carlita turned around.

"Wha-"

"GET ON!" Carltia shouted, as Clara just had no choice...so she hopped onto Carlita's back. She wrapped her arms around her neck, as she really had no other place to hold when...she's already holding something.

"Alright, now what?!"

"Just hold on." Carlita then attacks the wall**...(Not Literally)** But she starts climbing as fast as she can with Clara on her back, and she's doing quite well. Already half-way there.

* * *

**Back over to the Improbables.**

Both Marshal and Damian are near the top, with Damian just a little bit ahead as he places a Grip into the wall. That makes 26.

"So, I'm getting the flag." Marshal stated, as Damian just shook his head.

"Not this again bro." Damian replied, clearly not in the mood.

"Just let me get the damn flag. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah, WHAT IS the big deal?" Damian restated, "Why do you want the flag so badly?"

"I just want to be the one to hoist it up once we win this challenge."

"You're full of it, aren't you?"

"That's a possibility."

* * *

**Meanwhile while Marshal and Damian are stopped, and arguing.**

Carlita is continuing to power her way up the wall, surprisingly easily considering she as Clara on her back. So easily in-fact...she's at the top...The 24th Grip.

"Do you...Need-"

"I got this." Carlita said, removing a Grip from her flannel like a pouch, and sticking it into the wall. Five left. Clara gives her the Grip in her left hand, Four left, then the right, Three.

"Laurie, throw the rest!" Carlita called out, knowing Laurie is strong enough.

"O-On it!" Laurie exclaimed, knowing this is getting a bit stressful.

* * *

Samantha opened her mouth to speak...but it just turned into a smirk as she shut up.

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"Though winning would be best, as I'm guaranteed into the merge. I want to see if I can...cause some internal damage right now with my team." Samantha chuckled slightly.

* * *

"I-OH shit!' Damian realized, noticing Laurie throw a piece up to Carlita, as Clara one-hand caught that. "Damn she's strong." He also complimented, but quickly turned his attention to the wall. He places the one he had, 27 in.

"What? Let me guess. They caught up?" Marshal asked.

"They caught up." Damian confirmed, "Do you have another?" Marshal gives Damian the only one he had in his left hand. 28 in, 2 Left. "Samantha!"

Samantha jumps at that startle of her name being called. She looks up-

"What?" She responded.

"Throw the other two up! Hurry!"

"Yeah yeah." Samantha replied, quickly picking up the other two. If she was going to cause internal damage, she doesn't want to seem like the weakest link to the two. "Ready."

* * *

**Some side-by-side action here. Fun.**

Laurie throws one up to Carlita...and it reaches her easily as she caught it.

Samantha attempts to throw hers up to Damian...And it actually reaches him!

That leaves The Excellent Eleven's with 28.

and The Improbables with 29.

* * *

"Throw em both!" Carlita suggested, as Laurie doesn't even think about it as she tosses it one after another.

**On the other side...**

Samantha throws the final piece for The Improbables straight in the air...but It's a bit too straight, and doesn't look like it'll reach Marshal.

"Nice throw." Marshal remarked sarcastically, stretching out his arm as far as he could to grab it. "Got it!'

On the Excellent Eleven's side, both Carlita and Clara catch one each.

* * *

**Chris...Just himself.**

"This is actually getting interesting." Chris said with a smirk. "AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S COME DOWN TO THE FINAL STRETCH. BOTH TEAMS ARE AT THE LAST ONE, WHO WILL PREVAIL?!"

* * *

Both Carlita and Clara put the 2nd to last, and last grip into the wall at roughly the same time. While, Marshal slams the last piece into the wall with all of his force.

* * *

"NOW ALL THEY HAVE TO DO IS JUST JUMP TO AND GRAP THE FLAG HANGING IN THE MIDDLE, WHO WILL GET THERE FIRST AND WIN FOR THEIR TEAM?!"

* * *

"Carlita?" Clara said, "Do you want-"

"Go for it Clara!" Carlita shouted, "I'm kinda slipping here." She was actually, losing her grip bit by bit.

"I-I got this!" Clara assured herself, preparing to jump of her back.

"It's mine!" Marshal yelled from across, also preparing to leap. As they both set up...

"Wah!" Clara nearly falls off, as Carlita slipped down a grip.

"Just hurry!" Carlita was straining.

Marshal seeing his chance, jumps for the flag with his arms outstretched for it.

***Snap* - The Grip Marshal was attempting to leap off of, snaps out due to the pressure of his weight.**

"What the!-" Marshal's fingers barely just brush the fabric of the flag, and he could not get a hold of it.

"Seriously?!" Damian wondered two things, how in the hell did Marshal miss, and HOW IN THE HELL DID MARSHAL MISS?

Damian jumps in a attempt to recover for Marshal's failure, but he also cannot reach due to Marshal falling too fast. Marshal lands in the water with a gigantic blast, and not so long later, Damian is also splashing roughly into the water.

"HOOOOoooooo!" Clara leaps off of Carlita's back towards the flag.

She grabs it with both hands...

...

...

AND RIPS IT FROM IT'S PLACE.

"YEAH!" Clara exclaimed, holding the flag with a iron grip as she fell.

"We won?!" Carlita asked, being dragged off the wall a second later. As she's falling into the water, she notices no flag on the top. "Yes!"

"THE EXCELLENT ELEVEN'S HAVE WON!" Chris confirmed, before soon laughing at The Improbables choking.

"WOO, NICE ONE CLARA!" Max cheered, as Jared and Laurie went over to give Clara a high-five, and a hand-up. "You did it!"

"We did it." Clara corrected, going over and giving Max a short-hug. "We all played a part."

"Told you we'd win." Carlita announced to her team, sitting on a log as it slowly floated by.

"Right...You said we HAD to win." Jared added.

"Whatever whatever." She responded with a smirk. "At least we won."

"Yup." Max agreed.

"Does this mean we're not the 2nd Worst team ever?" Clara asked, as Jared just chuckled.

"Nope, guess we're saved from that fate now." He answered

* * *

**The Improbables...Downfall.**

"What happened up there?" Samantha asked, as Marshal and Damian climbed out of the water.

"I don't know, ASK MARSHAL." Damian replied with slight anger, turning the question over to him.

"It wasn't my fault, the damn thing came off." Marshal defended, pointing to the broken piece of the Grip on the ground. "I would've gotten it if it wasn't for that."

Damian scoffs, "Well it wouldn't have happened to me if you just let me do it. You were too busy on being the one to get the flag that they caught up."

"It wouldn't have MATTERED, if you would've just let me do it without complaining about it." He argued.

"Same could be said for you."

Samantha just turned out, and smirked at this. That smirk though, slightly went away when she realized Ingrid was looking at her. But Ingrid quickly shied away from Samantha.

"Well Improbables." Chris announced, catching the Four's attention. "You lost."

"Oh really?" Marshal mocked. "Oh wow, I didn't notice."

Chris smirked, "Well now you know." Chris played along, "Anyway, that means you'll have to vote someone off, losers."

"We won more challenges than they did." Samantha added.

"Then how is it so close?"

**"Lucy."** The entire team said, as Chris just nodded.

"Fair enough." Chris shrugged.

* * *

**Infirmary Tent.**

**No Chef, THANK THE LORD FOR THAT. Right now though, Carol was actually un-cuffed from both Sarah and Liz, although the two were still together. Carol was laying on a pretty comfortable bed, way better than the bunk-beds. Meanwhile, Blaineley is attempting to asses the damage done to Carol's foot.**

"What it looks like right now, is that it's not broken." Blaineley stated, as Carol let out a sigh of relief. "But I'm not a doctor, so I don't fully know."

Carol looks at Blaineley worriedly, "I'm not gonna be forced to leave if It's actually broken am I?"

"Nah, it depends on if you wanna stay or not." Blaineley assured, before thinking... "I think the challenge is about over right now...I wonder who's winning." She goes over to a desk and picks up a remote to turn the TV on.

The TV turns on...

To show the Excellent Eleven's carrying Clara while she holds the flag high in the air.

"Huh." Blaineley was the first to talk, "Guess we know which team won."

Carol, Liz, and Sarah all collectively groan at their teams failure.

"How did we lose? Really?" Sarah asked, putting her hands on her hips...as Carol just stares her down as she isn't looking. Carol shakes her head, before saying.

"We need to figure out who to vote off." Carol said.

Liz flashes a small smirk that nobody catches thankfully for her, before speaking up.

"I suggest Marshal." Liz suggested.

"Really? Why?" Carol questioned, "Marshal's been a big help in the challenges."

"Well-"

* * *

**Liz's Confessional.**

Liz is first seen cackling to herself, "This...is perfect..." Liz said in between her chuckles, but she starts to calm down eventually. "Going into the merge, I have three loyal people by my side. One is an idiot, one is hurt for a couple of challenges, and the other is timid and frail. Getting rid of Marshal eliminates one of the HUGE merge threats. This then leaves Damian on this side, he can either make himself an even bigger target, or join the alliance. I still have Max and Carlita on the other side anyway, so whatever. This game always has risks, and some things you have to leave to chance...but I think I have highest chance of winning right about now."

* * *

"We're no longer in the team phase, and if we're going to make it to the Final 3, we need to get rid of the biggest threats in the challenges...and Marshal being good at them, he is one." Liz explained.

"...Makes sense." Sarah shrugged, as Carol thought about. She couldn't think about it for long though, as a Doctor and his Nurse walk into the tent.

"Oh, they're here." Blaineley said, giving Carol a pat on the shoulder. "Now, you two can stay here if you want to, but Dr. Will here will take over from here, okay?"

"Alright."

"Cya Carol, we'll be back soon!" Sarah exclaimed, giving her a fist bump, and then left, while Liz waves good-bye.

"Carol, is it?" Dr. Will asked, walking and taking a seat next to Carol's bed. "I heard It's something with your right ankle?"

* * *

**Time-Skip (1:24 PM)**

* * *

**Main Lodge.**

**Carol is still in the Infirmary tent...It hasn't been that long. But right now, I wonder what they're thinking?**

"Who are we booting?" Marshal questioned, sitting back while folding his arms.

"I don't know, are we basing it off the last challenge?" Damian answered, as Marshal just took in a sharp breath.

"Whatever man, I'm serious."

"Same."

"It's the Merge after this." Samantha spoke up, which is kinda surprising considering how she is. "I think we should vote on who we think should go, and not just band together on one person."

"Hmm..." I can agree on that." Marshal nodded, as he glanced at Sarah...who easily noticed his gaze. So Sarah glares at him

"Yeah..." Sarah said.

"..." ***Some Awkward Silence***

* * *

**Samantha's Confessional.**

"At-least I'm safe...for now, I hope."

* * *

"Alright I'm going to lay down." Samantha announced, standing up.

"Sweet dreams."

"S-" Samantha just bit her tongue, instead of yipping back. "Thanks." Samantha leaves the Main Lodge.

* * *

**Excellent Eleven's Cabin.**

* * *

"Well, we've all managed to make it to the Merge." Jared announced, "I mean, unless one of us quits before-hand, we should get there."

"Mhm." Clara said, "We need to stick together." She suggested, "They still will out-number us."

"Who would we target?" Max asked.

"Carol?" Laurie stated, "She's the Team Captain..."

"Nah." Carlita shook her head, "Maybe Damian. Carol's injured for a while, so Damian is the biggest threat right now. Or Marshal..."

"True...She did hurt her ankle...Did she break it?" Clara wondered, quite troubled for Carol. "Hope not, I hate seeing and feeling bones being broken."

"Same." Jared agreed.

"To celebrate, I'm going to eat until I can't!" Max declared, before shooting out the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Have fun!" Carlita shouted after her.

* * *

**Back in the Main Lodge.**

**It was after Samantha had left...and so did Marshal and Damian too. They had nothing better to do.**

Liz stood up...

***BANG***

Max barges through the door, "CHEF!" She hollered, "I require your services!"

"Alllllright then." Liz said, walking ahead while Max ran and sat at a table. _"And I'm in an alliance with her?"_ She thought, but instead just focused on Ingrid. "Ingrid."

"...Hm?" She responded, not paying attention, and instead was just staring off into space.

"We need to vote Marshal off." Liz said, as Ingrid looked like she had gotten sadder.

"U-Um...Alright..." Ingrid responded timidly... "A-Any reason?"

"Well." Liz sat down next to her, "When the teams Merge, Marshal is gonna become a lone-wolf."

"R-Really?"

"He's gonna attempt to win all the challenges so he can reach the Finale." Liz explained, "Nobody else can really stand up to him right now, not after Carol's injury. Damian's his friend, so he's obviously going to help him."

"Oh..."

"It'll be alright Ingrid." Liz put a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a friendly smile.

"I..." Ingrid...couldn't help but give a small smile back. "Okay..."

After almost zoning out while talking to Ingrid, Liz notices Max just gulfing down plate after plate of food as Chef just gives her an entire pot-full...LIKE HE SETS THE POT DOWN NEXT TO HER.

"Alllllright...She's a pretty fast eater..."

* * *

**Elimination Stalling-OVER!**

**Time-Skip 11:59, PM...Nearly Midnight.**

**Elimination Ceremony #10 - The Improbables (4)**

**Well, this is it. This is the last Elimination Ceremony for The Improbables, and the Teams as a whole. Though only their 4th Elimination here, they still will go into the merge with a 1 Person advantage...Thanks Lucy. This should be interesting though, mostly everyone is going with who they think should go...Heh.**

* * *

"Heheheh..." Chris chuckles, rubbing his hands as he rose from behind the fire-pit. "Improbables, OH, Improbables."

"Before you get to talking Chris, w-where is Carol?" Sarah realized, and stood up in a hurry.

"Oh yeah, Carol. She's-"

And just like she was called...

"I'm here! I'm here." Carol called from the darkness of the forest. As she appeared in the small light...she was on crutches. Her entire right foot was wrapped up in a bandage.

"Oh good..." Sarah sighed in relief. She really didn't want to be the cause of an injury elimination, especially her friend too.

"Doc said it was just a severe sprain." Carol explained, small vaulting with the crutches over to a seat next to Sarah. "I don't know how much better that is, but it isn't broken so..."

"Cool, anyway." Chris continued, not caring about Carol... "Improbables, WHERE do I start with you? How far you've fallen. Gone from saying we were "Rigging." the game for you to lose, to you going into the merge nearly tied with The Excellent Eleven's. Where did it all go wrong?"

"Maybe losing the challenges we didn't need to caused this." Sarah answered.

"Lucy also added onto the shit-stack by quitting Marshal added.

"1st Answer is BS, the 2nd is fair...again." Chris said. "So. I'm guessing that's what you guys had to say, correct?"

**He's answered by silence.**

"...Okay then-"

"Get on with it." Marshal stated, not in the mood for this.

"Fine, jeez." Chris put his hands up defensively. "It's voting time."

* * *

**One Voting Period Later.**

* * *

"Oh yes...Oh boy!" Chris exclaimed, walking back to the S'marrel with a plate of 7 S'mores. "The votes have been casted, and I have tailed them." After setting the plate down, he rubs his hands once more. "This is it guys, the last pre-merge elimination. Somebody is going home, JUST before the Merge. It was in reach-" Chris puts his hand out, "And it's gone!" He claps them closed, "Just like that...I wonder who it'll be?" Chris taps his chin. "Oh wait! I know already!"

"Let me guess, you're going to make this ceremony extra long aren't you?" Samantha asked, propping her head up with her hands on her knees.

"Yup." Chris confirmed, before clearing his throat for added effect. "Welcome Improbables, to your FINAL team elimination. But definitely not last individually. I have 7 s'mores-" Chris takes one, and just chucks it away. "Now I have 6...If I call your name, you are declared safe, and I'll throw you a s'more. BUT, if I don't call your name, you don't get a s'more...and that means you're eliminated...and you cannot return, EVER."

"Yo.." Damian said, a bit slowly, signifying that he is a bit tired.

"You guys talking will make it just drag out any longer...which I enjoy."

Liz yawns, "Just be quiet for a bit, and let him have fun with himself."

"Thanks." Chris picked up a s'more, and waved it in the air. "First Camper safe..."

"..."

"Carol." Chris throws her a s'more, as she had to drop one of her crutches to catch it.

"Ingrid." Chris throws her a s'more...She catches it thankfully.

"Damian." Chris throws him a s'more...he's too tired to catch it, and he doesn't care.

"Samantha." Chris throws her a s'more, and she catches it, and sighs...Her heart was beating pretty fast for a person who didn't care.

"Yes..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**3 Were Left...**

**Liz - VERY, and I mean very unworried. She knows she isn't being eliminated, and even if she did, she had an Idol.**

**Marshal - For the first time, Marshal isn't 100% sure he's safe. Right now, he's glaring to the side of him...You know who it's at already...**

**Sarah - Though glaring at Marshal right now, Sarah is a bit confident at being safe right now.**

* * *

"Safe with just 1 Vote..." Chris let it hang in the air for a bit.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

"."

"Liz." Chris throws a s'more at her, as she catches it with a tired smirk.

* * *

**2...Were...Left..**

* * *

"Marshal." Chris said, catching his attention...though he still wanted to glare at Sarah some more...and maybe say something about it. "This is the first time you've been in the Bottom 2 here. Though you're definitely one of the strongest members on the team, you're attitude isn't all the great. You are also pretty rude, an asshole, ESPICIALLY towards Sarah here...But to be honest, there isn't many bad things I can say about you besides you're terrible attitude."

"As it should be." Marshal said as Chris finished.

"Now there IS things I can say about Sarah here." Chris continued, as Sarah looked at Chris...but not with the afraid expression like the last time. "This is the 2nd time in a row you've been in the Bottom 2. Still being the same ole Sarah, you added injuring your own teammate to your list of screw-ups."

"I wasn't trying-" Sarah tried to say-

"Anyway though, you can possible be added as a reason why your team lost."

"Riiiiight." She added skeptically.

"Now, this is the final s'more." Chris began the last part, holding the s'more high in the air. "In a vote, of 4 to 2, the final camper declared safe...AND THE LAST CAMPER ELIMINATED BEFORE THE MERGE..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Marshal." Chris finally announced, as Marshal smirked, and Sarah's stomach just dropped...and so did Carol's. While Liz was actually left confused for once.

"What?!" Carol shouted, wobbly getting to her feet, and momentarily forgetting her right crutch. "W-Whoah!" After nearly tripping over, and some assistance from Sarah, she gets her crutch back. "I thought..." Carol stopped herself, but eventually continued. "I thought Marshall was the one being eliminated!"

"He is." Chris stated, like it was obvious, tossing the final s'more to Sarah.

Sarah is staring at it like it's a piece of gold, "I'm, I'm actually safe?"

"What?!" Marshal shouted, jumping to his feet. "NO F-ING WAY IN HELL!" He yelled, "This is bullshit, right Chris? Right? Ha ha, you got me, I really fell for it." He added sarcastically, before glaring at Chris. "I. Am. Safe, right?" Marshal stalked up to Chris with rage.

"Eh..." Chris though, was a bit fearful of Marshal...he is a pretty scary dude. "Wrong."

Marshal just stared at him, before he started to chuckle...He started to chuckle for a while, and then it turned into full blown laughter. "Oh...Oh, I see, I see how it is." He turned to his team.

"Just dump me right before the Merge huh? Because I'm gonna be a threat huh? IS that what you guys were thinking? That I'd be too good in the Merge? I help carry the god damn team, while Sarah over here is the cause for our lost 50% of the time, yet she's still in? If I did make it in, then what? You'd just vote me off first? Take out your only advantage over the other side? Smart, very f-ing smart. Watch your back Damian, you're not safe if you lose."

"...Okay...Trek of Shame Marshal." Chris said, taking in his speech.

"Whatever, I'm out." Marshal started to walk to the forest...before stopping and going over to Damian...and giving him a bro-fist. "You need to win, no matter what." He said, as Damian nodded.

"Got it." Damian made a mental note of that.

"Piece...Bitches." Was Marshal's final statement...before walking into the darkness.

"You Six." Chris said, taking everyone's attention away from Marshal, and onto himself. "You've made it to the Merge, congrats." Chris said, before taking a couple of steps back into the darkness "Good. Luck." Chris completely disappears into the shadows.

* * *

**Marshal walking back through the woods clearly angry, sad music in the background making it cheesy, the standard for the elimination process. After a few, it cuts off, now allowing the Audio Recording to play.**

"I know why I was eliminated..." **Marshal began, almost like he was getting calmer.** "BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME ANY LESS PISSED OFF ABOUT IT!" **He then shouted,** "Intimidation, solely the reason, intimidation. Good in challenges for the team, looks strong, IS STRONG, and we just so happened to lose the final challenge thanks to some bullshit, so there I f-ing go. Right before the damn Merge. If I could've found that Idol...that DAMN IDOL. One of them probably has it. Bastards man. Except Dame, he's cool. He stuck with me the entire time, and never once betrayed me. We may have had our differences, but he's real. I hope he can pull through, although unlikely. And I hope the WORST for Sarah."

**The camera cuts to see Marshal finally reach the docks, with Blaineley and the Helicopter waiting there.**

* * *

"The Big M." Blaineley said, watching him power-walk up to them. "Capital M...I could probably think of more, but it isn't about nicknames, it's about. You. You're a pretty strong competitor you know that? Literally too."

"Yeah, I know, It's what got me f-ing eliminated." Marshal responded in anger, slowly moving the hair from in-front of his face. "Pisses me off just thinking about it."

"Look, we're leaving." Chef suddenly opened the door to the Heli, and he actually...looked ready to fight. "And this time, you're not taking over the Heli."

"Whatever man, I don't have time for this." Marshal replied, stepping into the Heli and ignoring Chef. "Just take me to the place with the losers, I need to get as far away from here right now." Chef closes the Heli-Door, and not so long later, it takes off into the sky.

Blaineley turns to the camera with a smile.

* * *

"Well one of the strongest people, gone, right before the Merge too." Blaineley said, now looking at the stars above. "Ah the Merge, where the betrayals happen most."

"Anyway, Today!" Blaineley grasps her hands together. "We saw the last team challenge of the season...and it ended in a loss for The Improbables. Despite being the stronger of the two teams, they somehow are going into the Merge with only a single person advantage...But that is possibly all they need...Doubt it." She said smugly, "Now that the game is gonna be shaken up, this gives us...New Questions!"

"Now that the teams have merged, will they stick together? Or drift apart? Hell, maybe even work with the other side?" Blaineley winks. "Liz-UH***Cough** Anyway. What is the next challenge going to be now that it's a Free-For-All?...I don't have many questions, but I still have the important one left! Who will be eliminated next? Find out that, and more! On!

**"Total! Drama! Double Down!"**

* * *

**The Votes.**

**(Carol) - ...Carol is actually seen leaning into the Booth, not actually sitting . "My vote is for Marshal...Yeah, I'm not sitting...Kinda, a waste of time for 5 Words."**

**(Marshal) - "My vote is for Sarah. Though I have stopped completely disliking her...I still don't like her, I haven't forgot."**

**(Samantha) - "Liz. I know she isn't being eliminated, but I know I'm not being eliminated either. There is nothing I can do right now, I just have to wait."**

**(Sarah) - "My vote is for Marshal. He's been an ass to me since Day One it feels like. Instead of me going, It's him going. Bye bye."**

**(Damian) - "Sarah. Though...Man, I'm just tired recently. I don't know what it is. I feel like she shouldn't be going, but whatever." He shrugs.**

**(Liz) - "Marshal, Marshal...What can I say, I know you'll be a threat sooner or later, now is just a good time. Guess I didn't need Plan B, but you were going eventually."**

**(Ingrid) - "I-I...vote for Marshal. T-Though I don't fully understand what Liz was saying, I...think I get most of it."**

* * *

**Only 8,9k Words. (Not counting this part) From a record high last Chapter, to the Lowest since Chapter 1, Part 3. And, unless the information I spill here pushes this to 10K somehow, this'll break my chain of 8 Straight 10K Words. Unfortunate, but sometimes the Chapter has to be smaller if I'm going to fit 2 in one Month. So I apologize if 2K less words is bad. This is not my best work, do know, I'll be much better next chapter. Anyway, on to the statistics/review of what I think of Marshal.**

**Marshal's Elimination.**

**First off, Marshal here is One of Two sent by 1 Creator, so this completely evens the field in the Merge. He's also the only person brought from 1 Sender. Moving from that, Marshal, like Khalil, was also planned to make the Merge...then as I continued writing...he didn't. He was planned for 10th, but ended up 12th, and not even making the Merge. He still was eliminated after Khalil though...just not in the way I wanted him to. The one I was planning to eliminate AGAIN, was saved and changed...I feel like you can guess who at this point.**

**A Surprising thing about Marshal, is that he is somehow the most-favorite right now, as 3. HOW? When I found that out, I was like _"HOW IS MARSHAL 1ST?! HE'S NOT EVEN GONNA MAKE A SINGLE DIGIT PLACING, AND HE'S FIRST IN FAVORITES? GREAT."_**

**We have now reached the MERGE, It's gonna get bumpy from here on out here folks. Do know, next episode will actually be the Aftermath, and all previous eliminated Campers will appear.**

**So some questions, then review how you like.**

**Who are your favorites campers, if you have any currently.**

**How do you feel about Marshal's Elimination, did he deserve it? If not than who? Who could get eliminated next?**

* * *

22nd Place: Dirk Lee - The Non Social Pianist** (Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-3-1) [Former Partner - Max]**

21st Place: Adam Jackson - The Movie Nerd **(Excellent Eleven's - 7 Votes) (7-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**

20th Place: Isabelle Thompson - The Calm-Minded Breakdancer **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-2-1-1) [Former Partner - Liz]**

19th Place: Tina Black - The Over-Excited Hipster **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes) (4-3-2) [Former Partner - Max]**

18th Place: Jaylyn Martinez - The Rebellious Jock **(The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-3-1-1-1) [Former Partner - Sarah]**

17th Place: Brianna Hanami - The Misunderstood Idol **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes/Tie-Breaker) (4-4) [Former Partner - Clara]**

16th Place: Mick Daniels - The Meek One** (The Improbables - 5 Votes) (5-4) [Former Partner - Lucy] (Same Elim)**

15th Place: Lucy Bailey - The Uncaring **(The Improbables - QUIT) (QUIT) [Former Partner - Mick] (Same Elim) **

14th Place: Blake Meade - The Rich Boy **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes (4-2-1) [Former Partner - Jared]**

13th Place: Khalil Hamilton - The Isolated Sincere One **(Excellent Eleven's - 4 Votes (4-2) [Former Partner - Laurie]**

12th Place: Marshal Pines - The Sarcastic Jock** (The Improbables - 4 Votes) (4-2-1) [Former Partner - Damian]**

**MERGE**

11th Place: ?


	15. The L in Playa - EP 11 (Aftermath)

**Enter Review, Reviewing Here...Lmao**

**Sorry for the long wait with this one, I don't know really what happened, but It hasn't been the greatest recently. Not gonna go in detail, because It doesn't need that much, BUT IT'S HERE. I'll be working on Episode 11 which will actually be a CHALLENGE EPISODE quicker than this. This is a Straight Upload though, right after I finished it...I don't know..**

* * *

**I'm starting this just the next day, and I'll make sure to be hella active with this one, I actually want to do the story quicker for some reason...I can't find anything else to do...so well, here we go.**

* * *

**The Doc-Actually...We start at the Resort Doors on the Playa Des Losers...It's just the Doors though...until Blaineley opens it from the other side.**

* * *

"Well hello~" Blaineley said in a pretty soothing voice. "I'm not on the Docks today, and I'm not even on the Island. We're at the Playa Des Losers. Why? I'll tell you...Later." Blaineley motions for the camera to come in. "Come now, we have some previous Campers to meet.

* * *

**Stop #1, Dirk's Room. (His room is actually pretty standard...Take a guess how standard.)**

"Aftermath?" Dirk seemingly repeated, "Right...Kinda forgot there was that during the show..." He mumbled, "At-least I'll be shown on TV more than I was originally on the Island..."

* * *

**Stop #2, Adam's Room. (The most noticeable thing in the room, is the Terminator Glasses on one of the drawers in the room.)**

"Oh yeah! The Aftermath!" Adam exclaimed, probably forgetting about it. "I guess I really was gonna be back, but maybe not in the show. This is like a sequel for me."

* * *

**Stop #3, Isabelle's Room. (The Room was a bit messy, extra clothes were scattered everywhere, and the Main-Cover was nearly off the bed.)**

**Isabelle's hair has somehow gotten messier, and the used to be black-side of her hair, was now actually dyed dark-blue instead.**

"An Aftermath?...Neato." is all Isabelle said.

* * *

**Stop #4, Tina's Room. (Also pretty standard...but her Skateboard was hung-up on the wall beside her bed.)**

"Aftermath huh?" Tina said, sighing afterwards, "I was kinda doing good just forgetting all about the game, but I guess I'll have to forcefully bring the memories back now, no matter how NOT long ago they were."

* * *

**Stop #5, Jaylyn's Room. (Pretty Standard Room...But still a nice room.)**

"Aftermath? Great, can't wait." Jaylyn' said in annoyance, "Can't even apologize to some of my old teammates for blasting them when I was eliminated, but I guess I'll chew someone else out later."

* * *

**Stop #6, Brianna's Room. (Standard Room!) [I'm creative, I know]**

"T-The Aftermath? I don't...I, guess I have to, huh?" Brianna said, as she sighed. "A-Alright."

* * *

**Stop #7, Mick, and Lucy's Room. (Not yet Known...)**

**They actually couldn't see the room, as Mick only put a small crack in the door to see through. Though it wasn't much, he wasn't wearing a shirt...and only had those black boxers on.**

"U-Uhm...Can you wait one moment please?" Mick asked, as he shut the door gently. Since it was pretty quiet in the building, Mick and Lucy could be heard inside.

"Who was it?" Lucy asked.

"It's Blaineley." Mick responded, "We're going to do the Aftermath today."

"Oh.." She replied uncaringly. "Okay."

"..."

It was a bit silent for a bit.

"You should get dressed." Mick suggested.

"We have enough time." **The sound of the bed squeaking once could be clearly heard.**

"N-No I don't think we do...We s-should probably get ready now."

"Come on. At-least let me-"

"I think we should go." Blaineley whispered to the person behind the camera, as they nodded.

* * *

**Stop #8, Blake's Ro-**

"Aftermath?!" Blake exclaimed, already walking out the door and past Blaineley. "Bet, I'm already going."

"Al...righty then." Blaineley replied.

* * *

**Stop #9, Khalil's Room. (Standard)**

He was actually reading one of his books when Blaineley first entered.

"I know, Aftermath, right?" Khalil guessed. "Oh boy." He closed the book he was reading, "Can't wait to see how fast this gets derailed."

* * *

**Stop #10, Marshal's Room. (Standard)**

"Aftermath? I have to?" Marshal asked, as Blaineley just nodded yes. Marshal just scoffs. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

* * *

**The Front-Pool of the Resort.**

"Finally have them all together." Blaineley stated, sitting in the pool with the rest of the Eliminated Campers. Though in the pool, she was actually on a frog-floatie in the middle. The rest of them were sitting in a wide circle in the pool. "The Losers."

"That actually have a better living place than the actual Island." Blake added, as Blaineley nodded.

"True." She agreed, "And this, is the **AFTERMATH**!" She announced, "As you know, or should know, we have officially reached the half-way point in the game, which means the teams have Merged. And you 11, were the ones eliminated in the Pre-Merge for different reasons. Now, before we get to the actual thing, I want to ask you all a question right now. How did you all feel about YOUR game, and your experience? Let's start with...Dirk, and go down in the order of elimination."

"Not much." Dirk admitted, "You don't really experience much when you're the first boot. I also didn't really have game-plan. If I did, it would probably be just survive. Which I also failed at doing."

"Understandable." Blaineley said. "Know though, I might add on another question, and or statement afterwards." Blaineley warned, "Dirk, you're now apart of the unfortunate group of first-booters. Did you deserve it?"

"Well...Asking the person that It happened to, they will 90% of the time say no." Dirk replied, but then thought about it. "Really, they saw me as the weakest link, that's all I'll really say."

"Mhm...Adam?" She moved on to the next person.

"You see, I thought I was doing decent." Adam began, "But that obviously wasn't true, once I got voted out. Look, although I know what I did was stupid, I don't really think I was the only one on the team making mistakes, okay? Now looking at the game, Jared wasn't much better to be fair. Seeing what he did in that Sweeper Challenge, I would've at-least attempted it no matter what."

"Okay. Isabelle?"

"I might have been attempting to play more of a social game." Isabelle said, just relaxing in the pool. "I tried to just not get on anybody's bad side really, and maybe make most of them my friends, just to not get targeted...and whatever. Liz though, I don't know if she saw through it, but she didn't care and took me out." Liz chuckled a bit, "She's a player there, and is in a pretty good position."

"Yeah, she'll probably be in one of the future questions as we continue." Blaineley said, "Tina?"

"I'll just say, I think my elimination was UNDESERVED." Tina began, instantly gazing at Blake, who just smirked at her. Tina wanted to glare at him, but knows it will do nothing but feed his ego or whatever, so she goes against it. "When I was chained to him, most of the screw-ups were his fault, especially in that paintball challenge. At-least he got what was coming to him."

"Okay...Jaylyn?"

"I'll say what Tina did too, my elimination was also undeserved." Jaylyn said, "The fact that Ingrid is still there despite being the biggest liability on the team the entire time f-ing appalls me." She said with disgust.

"Exactly!" Marshal agreed.

"Ahuh...By the way." Blaineley began to ask another question, "Now that you know Liz is the reason behind your elimination, how do you feel about your former alliance?"

"I say I made a mistake in choosing her over Isabelle." She stated honestly. "Though lazy, you probably would've been a more loyal alliance member than Liz."

"Yeah." Isabelle replied.

"Onto Brianna." Blaineley continued.

"My experience was ruined due to interference." Brianna said, believing in what she said. "There really wasn't anything I could've done, and my game was ended by something I had no control over."

"Mhm, I understand." Blaineley agreed, actually having an opinion to this due to experience of it happening. "You're the 3rd Competitor to have been eliminated by Chris breaking a tie. I of course was one of the 1st Two to have that done to me." Blaineley then shrugged, "I'm surprised he didn't just eliminate you two both like he did with me and Courtney."

"Wish he did." Brianna added with a bit of lament, "It would've made me feel a bit better knowing he's also eliminated, knowing what he's become now."

"Alright. Mick?"

"I'd say my experience was pretty good, better than expected." Mick stated, "I was one of the weakest people there, yet I still had a decent time."

"Yeah, we know why." Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Lucy?"

"Fine." Lucy replied all non-chalant. "Probably could've made the merge if I wanted to, but I didn't need or have to."

"Why not?" Blaineley questioned.

"Well with that cross-team-alliance thing Liz has going on, she still would've found a way to eliminate me."

"Hmm...Well, you join the Group of Quitters." Blaineley added, "Congrats on being the 5th."

"Whatever." Lucy shrugged.

"Onto Blake...This should be good."

"Heh, well, first off." Blake said, feeling himself...not literally. "Jared made a huge mistake betraying me, I'll say that first. Besides that, I'll say my experience was neutral here. I managed to dictate an elimination, two if you want to give me partial credit thanks to Chris. But then I was taken out due to idiocy. If Jared was smart, he would've known to keep me. I'll just let you know, If I made it to the Merge, I would've cruised to the Million."

"Yeah right." Marshal waved him off.

"I'm telling ya."

"Sure...Khalil?" Blaineley continued.

"...I'd say...my experience here was pretty good...but it got rough near the end of my time." Khalil said, "There we some bad times...mostly by Blake." He added bluntly, "But besides that, I feel like everybody on my team was pleasant to be around, y'know, except Blake. I had hoped to make the Merge...but that didn't happen either. Hm...I wonder what placement I could've gotten if last season was better...….I also wonder what Laurie wanted to say to me-"

"Dense..." Blake stated, shaking his head in disbelief. "How do you have two girls that like you, but not me?!" Blake said in surprise, "How does that work!"

"Not many people like you Blake." Jaylyn said, "C'ept Laurie probably."

"Whatever."

"Alright, and Marshal...the last one eliminated before the Merge." Blaineley said.

"Oh, my experience was f-ed." He stated, crossing his arms. "I do all I could for the team, plus Damian also carrying, just to get dumped right before the Merge? Ingrid should've been going! Hell, way before that she should've been. She was easily the least useful on the team as all times. And don't even get me started on Sarah. Stupidity at it's finest is all I'll say." He ranted on.

"Well after hearing all that, there is a thing you have in common." Blaineley noted..."You're all eliminated before the Merge, congratulations."

"Ah shut up." Blake splashes some water at Blaineley, who attempts to cover her face.

"Okay...Alright now let's get this thing started." Blaineley announced. "...There is no rejoin." She decided to blurt out to just get it out. Suffice to say, not many were happy about this news.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Jaylyn shouted, appalled at what she heard. "God Damn It!"

"You mean that shit Chris was talking about was actually true? None of us are coming back? Lame." Blake said what he felt.

"Good." Isabelle quipped, "None of you deserve to win if you got eliminated in the first place."

"Or quit." Khalil added.

"Well some of us got eliminated unfairly." Brianna said, "Some deserve to get back in."

"You're only saying that because you're the only one that's been screwed here. Everybody else had a fair chance." Lucy said.

"Eh..." Dirk mumbled.

"Yeah sorry." Blaineley apologized, but wasn't really sorry. "We thought about it after a few of you were eliminated, but to keep it fair, we decided nobody was allowed to join...Though it was kinda my idea. Every single time Chris has let somebody rejoin, it was due to either chance or him deciding to, like with Eva. Never a challenge or anything. Besides, you've all been watching the game. If we let any of you join, though you'd most likely cause havoc with what you know, It'd be an extremely unfair advantage."

"Fair...enough." Khalil responded.

"Bullshit man..." Jaylyn mumbled in anger.

"Moving on, as you all know now, your all fully un-eligible to win the season since your eliminated. But, for the people not ELIMINATED, they are. So this brings us the question."

**"Who do you think is going to win the Season?"**

"Liz." Blake was first to answer, and quickly might I add. "She's so much in a good position I can't even fully explain. Not only does she have an alliance on BOTH sides, she also has an Idol. Worst case scenario for her, she's forced to nullify an Idol if she can't find the Merge one."

"Hm...I think Carol." Adam added his two-cents. "Though Injured for a while, I'll believe she'll recover quick enough for Liz to regret it. I know she's most likely not going to be dumping Carol soon due to not being a threat at all when the numbers dwindle."

"Probably, but you can also say the same for Ingrid." Dirk said, "She isn't going to be dumped anytime soon, unless Liz realizes she's practically invisible on anybody's radar to eliminate."

"Though I did rule out Damian sort of when I said him and I carried, I do have to go with my boy and say he can win. He'd just need to dominate the challenges on a different level, and I believe he can do that when I compare him to everybody else in the Team-Phase." Marshal stated.

"Can't predict the future." Khalil began, "But if I had to choose, Liz right now is in the best position, so we'll see what happens eventually. Though I do want Laurie or Carol to win..."

"Wait, so we can all agree that nobody on The Excellent Eleven's has a chance to win?" Blake questioned...as nobody really gave a direct answer.

"Basically." Mick finally said.

"Unless Jared can come up with something." Jaylyn thought, "He's the only one besides Liz actually planning to take somebody else out of the game. Everybody else is pretty much just going with the flow...or something."

"I'm thinkin of Clara." Isabelle stated, as Blake rolls his eyes.

"You're thinking of her, because you have a crush on her." Blake teased, as Isabelle just shrugged.

"True, so then, I'll go with Ingrid actually." Isabelle finally said. "Not good at Physical Challenges, and pretty shy, she's probably already under everybody's radar. You'd have no reason to target her, when there's threats like Damian, Carol, even Laurie running around."

"You saw where that got me though..." Dirk noted.

"Yeah, but those were in teams, now it's a free for all." Blake said.

"Carol is injured though." Brianna corrected.

"I know, but I believe she'll recover in time for Liz to regret not dumping her earlier." Isabelle explained.

"I say Ingrid could win." Lucy stated, as Mick nodded in agreement. "When everybody on the Excellent Eleven's is gone, they're going to face each other and most likely try to eliminate their biggest competition...and it won't be Ingrid."

"True, but." Dirk counteracted, "Now that Carol is injured, they're not going to target her either. Coupled with being one of the nicer people there, I say she has a good chance of winning."

"One of the nicer people? Saw how she snapped at Sarah?" Blake said.

"I would've too, with her being so damn stupid." Jaylyn stated, "Really choose her hat over winning the challenge, and look what happened. Got Carol injured, ended up losing anyway. Should've been eliminated then and there."

"I'm sayin."

"Well...after hearing what most have to say...I think I'll have to go with Carol to win." Tina explained, "Just because I don't want to see Liz win..." She then mumbled.

"I say Liz." Jaylyn stated, "As much as I want Carol to win, Sarah's screwed her over, and I definitely don't want her winning."

"I...I believe Carol can pull through..." Brianna said.

"Okay so what's that...?" Blaineley said, starting to think. "1 for Damian, 3 for Ingrid, 3 for Liz, and 4 for Carol?"

"Good job, you guys jinxed her. She's probably not winning now." Blake said.

"Are you guys actually giving Ingrid props for being...useless enough to fly under the radar?" Marshal stated.

"To put it bluntly...yes." Isabelle confirmed, "If being not the strongest is gonna help her win, I think she'll realize it if she wants to or not."

"So that first question was about the others in the game, this next one is about chance, and what you could've done with it."

"The Second Question is, **There was an Idol in the game pre-merge, and obviously Liz got it. What if you got the Idol? What would you do with it?**" Was Blaineley's 2nd Question.

"There it is." Blake said, flashing a grin.. "If I found the Idol, I would've betrayed Jared without a care. With the Idol, I'd have a fail-safe. I would've kept Carlita in, then back-stabbed Jared, and try to get Laurie over. If it failed, just use the Idol and eliminate her as-well. Next elimination would've been a tie, and we know Chris would've kept any one of us three over the other side."

"Well despite not getting the Idol, why didn't you just do that in the...first place?" Brianna asked.

"And give the numbers advantage to the other side? Yeah, smart Idea."

"Just like how betraying Carltia was a smart idea too huh?" Jaylyn countered for her. "If you would've just stuck with her, you'd be in the Merge right now. Sure she's a threat, BUT THERE IS A BIGGER THREAT ON THE OTHER SIDE."

"Well how could I know!?" Blake defended himself, "Look at Liz, and tell me if you see some tactical mastermind, huh?"

"I was eliminated first...and I don't know how well I could've done with everybody else, so I'll just say...I don't know what I'd do with it. Obviously if I find it first, I would've had to save myself with it." Dirk said.

"I'm pretty sure most of us would do what Liz is doing, and save the Idol by making Alliances." Jaylyn said. "I already had one, so adding an Idol in the mix would've probably guaranteed a Merge Spot."

"I would've gone either Lone Wolf, or stick with Damian." Marshal answered, "I am 100% Sure I'd dominate in the Merge with no teammates to worry about."

Really, nobody else had an interesting game-plan other than save yourself, and or your friend...So nobody else really tried to answer the question.

"Well, no wonder why you guys are all Pre-Merge, you had no strategy." Blake announced.

"Says the one also in Pre-Merge." Jaylyn sassed.

"Yeah, but I actually had STRATEGY." Blake replied, "Y'know, something other than making an Alliance?"

"There isn't much strategy to Total Drama due to the amount of Bull-Shittery Chris can throw at you at random for no reason." Lucy spoke up, "The only strategy I can even remember seeing was Scott, and that involved losing and taking out his own team, which let's be honest...shouldn't have worked as well as it did. I have no idea how he made it to the Final 4 twice."

"Because everybody was too friendly in his first season." Blake explained, "Except Jo, she actually tried to strategize. Lighting was a lone-wolf most of the time, and everybody else was too damn nice. A.K.A Zoey and Mike, except when Zoey got serious, should've been like that the entire time."

"But that would make her a threat, I'm pretty sure somebody would've noticed..." Khalil said.

"Doubt it, nobody really took the initiative on that, except for Scott and Jo."

"Talking about our cast here." Blaineley said, trying to get them back on track.

"Yeah whatever, I can dissect them too." Blake then looked over to Dirk. "You, you were easily the weakest member of the team. Somebody else would've had to screw up royally if you were to survive."

"...I...uh..." Dirk really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Adam, I didn't know what you fully did when Jared was talking about you, but looking back at the episode, you were pretty stupid in the challenge, no wonder you were eliminated."

Adam shrugged, "Yeah...I was to be fair, but I don't need YOU to tell me that."

"Isabelle..." Blake said, but then paused. "You had a strategy, but Liz was on your team. Nothing much you could've done seeing where she is now in the game."

"Fair."

"Tina." Blake continued, as Tina just glared at him in a "You know what you did" Manner. Blake just chuckled, and skipped over her. "Jaylyn. Also a victim of Liz, but you probably could've gotten Marshal or Damian on your side, that's where you messed up."

"Hmp...I know." She took the criticism well.

"Brianna...Victim of Chris." Blake said, "And me."

Brianna didn't have anything to say to Blake at the moment.

"Mick...Screwed over by Lucy." Blake said with an evil smirk. "You'd still be in if any of your alliance had attempted to get either Marshal or Lucy over."

Mick was going to retort that, but somebody else responded for him.

"Are you trying to break them up?" Tina asked suddenly, as Blake just chuckled.

"Maybe."

"Lucy you're just a quitter."

"Cool." Lucy replied in stride.

"Khalil you also quit in a way." Blake continued, not going into depth about himself. "Could've at-least forced a tie, but you voted yourself off. I'd consider that quitting."

"By definition, maybe." Khalil replied.

"Marshal." Blake said, as Marshal glared daggers at him, even daring him to say something stupid. "Seen as a threat by Liz, and due to not having a good relationship with Sarah, and not interacting much with Carol, nobody could've really saved you in that situation..." It seemed like that was all he was going to say about him. "Except, Damian."

"What?" Marshal replied, not in a pretty angered way, but a confused one. "It was only 2 votes-"

"Not the elimination you were eliminated in, the one where you sent Mick home." Blake continued, trying to make it apparent to him. "Seeing as Liz was the reason for your elimination, chances are that Samantha would've attempted to eliminate the other alliance first, and you and Damian would still be in." Blake shrugged, "But Damian choose Liz over Samantha, and in that domino-effect, eventually lead to your elimination before the Merge."

"Huh.." Marshal said, taking in all that information. "That's uh...-"

"That's called Karma, Marshal." Lucy eventually said.

"Oh shut up." Marshal waved her off.

"What about yourself though?" Khalil announced, looking towards Blake.

Blake scoffs, "What do you mean, about myself?"

"You tried to make too many moves too early." Khalil continued, attempting to break-down Blake's game. "After trying to backstab your own alliance member, Jared saw it as too much of a threat to his own game, so he eliminated you to solidify it."

"Pshhh! 'His Game.' He doesn't even have a game! His game is over! And so is everybody else still on the Excellent Eleven's!" Blake exclaimed, trying to make a point. "He didn't have a game at all when he was just standing behind me the entire time, just following what I did. Since he doesn't see Carltia as a threat, he saw me as one instead, but I carried him. If it wasn't for me, Jared wouldn't have even been in the Merge."

"Neither would you." Jaylyn spoke up, "If you would've eliminated him, It would've gave the control to the other side, and I doubt they'd keep you guys in."

"Chance, chance, It doesn't matter." Blake said, "It's all about control, and if you don't have it and or can't get it? You're screwed. Nobody on the Excellent Eleven's has any control, Samantha and Ingrid's relationship are in tatters, Carol is injured, Sarah is an Idiot, Damian is probably going to win 1 or 2 Challenges before he's eventually eliminated due to being a threat, and LITERALLY half of the people left are on Liz's Side. How can you not THINK Liz is going to win at this point?"

"I have to say." Blaineley said, talking once in a while. "He is speaking a lot of facts. If this continues at this pace in the game, Liz is practically going to walk to a Million."

"And there is nothing we can do about it, except watch." Blake finished, as Blaineley held in a small chuckle.

"Well after that entertaining speech, and knowing that the rest of you have no plans with the Idol, I'll just move on to the Third Question. So this Third Question is. **If you were allowed to rejoin in the MERGE, now knowing what has happened in the game, what would you do to try and win?"**

"I feel like I'd make it to the Finale." Dirk said first, which was a pretty bold statement.

Blake almost laughed at that statement, "Oh? Really now? You? Making it to the Finale? Who are you, Cody?"

"Well, knowing that everybody else knows that I'd be the weakest there and a easy win in the Finale if it's a challenge, chances are I'd be brought there by most, unless It's a friendship finale."

"Wow, you would use the Cody strategy."

"I would attempt to expose Liz, she has the best chance of winning, so why not reduce that?" Adam said.

"Same." Jaylyn agreed, "Pay her back for stabbing me in the BACK. I could probably replace her by joining Sarah and Carol again, and maybe Carltia too."

"I'd force her to use her Idol." Lucy said, "It would be pretty easy, seeing as nobody on the Excellent Eleven's would survive many eliminations in the first place."

"So, most of you will just go the 'Screw over Liz' Strategy? Correct?" Blaineley asked, as mostly everybody agreed, except for Marshal.

"I'd do what I said before, and just go lone-wolf." Marshal said. "Might not be the best, but whatever."

"There is another aspect though." Blaineley added, **"There is a MERGE Idol being placed, what if once you joined, you manage to stumble upon it? Then what?"**

"Eliminating Liz would still be priority." Blake explained, "She's the only other one with an Idol, which means you don't have control yet."

"Or, start working with her." Khalil thought. "With you both having Idols, It would be pretty easy sailing to the Finale, also because Liz is well-liked, despite being so...I don't know-"

"A Manipulator? A Betrayer?" Jaylyn filled in the blank.

"Uh, yeah, that."

"Well the Campers still left don't really know that." Blaineley said.

"Except Samantha, she has an Idea on what's going on, but she really screwed herself when she basically ended her alliance with Ingrid. Now Liz has her."

"How much of Liz's Success so far done due to actual strategy, and not everybody else being stupid?" Blake decided to ask.

"Eh, like 50/50." Marshal answered. "She got herself in a good position by getting into an Alliance, and then finding an Idol...On the other side of the coin, Sarah and Samantha are both being stupid in the game. I'm surprised both of them are even IN the MERGE now."

"So basically the same as before?" Blaineley extended the question.

"Just make sure you keep the Idol all the way till like, the Final 4." Khalil said. "The Later you use it, the better."

"Alright let's move on, seems there is just the same ideas with both questions here." Blaineley said, now thinking of the next question. "Alright Fourth or Fifth question, depending if you think that last one was a joint-question. **Since we're in the MERGE, the Pre-Merge is obviously over, how would you rate everybody's game that is still in?"**

"I give Jared a damn 0/10." Blake said, answering first once again. "Can I give him a negati-I'll just give him a -10/10. First of all, he threw away our alliance, then he kept Carlita in, then he almost got himself eliminated and I had to save him. I don't know how he can act so smug, when I saved his ass."

"Well, Liz has to be a 10/10 since she's in the best position right now. Can't get any better than that I'd say." Mick said.

"We should start from the bottom." Tina suggested.

"Okay sure, everybody left on the Excellent Eleven's get a 3/10, for having a immediate person disadvantage in the MERGE." Marshal said. "Except for Jared, he still has a -10/10."

"Thanks Marshal." Blake agreed.

"Samantha gets a 4/10 for basically having no allies left." Lucy continued the chain.

"Sarah gets a 5/10 because she's eventually going to do something stupid to eliminate herself." Jaylyn said.

"Ingrid gets a 6/10, because she's probably going to be dragged to the Finale by the other." Mick added.

"Damian also should get a 6/10, he's going to probably try much harder in the merge, but also make himself a threat when the Excellent Eleven's are all gone."

"Carol should get a 8/10. Though injured, that actually will help so she isn't identified as a Challenge Threat. She'll most likely recover before the end." Khalil explained.

"So everybody else on the Excellent Eleven's have a below average game due to losing too much, and Liz had the best game?" Blaineley asked.

"It goes like this." Blake spoke, "Everybody Else...Then Liz."

"Not inaccurate." Isabelle said.

"I see...I see." Blaineley said, thinking about the numbers. "Alright so, technically Fifth or Sixth Question, but this is mostly directly to a person. It's more like questions, but for-You'll just see, anyway.." Blaineley clears her thoat. **"..Dirk...Before your First, and Only, Elimination Ceremony, Max stood up and said outright that you were holding her back. Although you said you didn't blame her for causing your elimination in your Audio Recording, after being on the Island for the longest and having time to think, have your thoughts changed about it?"**

"No." Dirk said honestly, "Now I know who voted for me, Khalil, Carlita, Max, and Brianna, but they all had valid reasons to vote me off individually. Max thought I held her back, both Khalil and Brianna thought I was the weakest link, and Carlita didn't want to ever be partnered with me."

"Hmm, I like that you can take being eliminated." Blaineley said, about his honesty. "Take notes Blake."

"Oh! How the hell did this become about me?!" Blake exclaimed, just shrugging in confusion.

"Next Question, for Adam." Blaineley moved down the, or around the Circle.** "So we all know the things you did in the Challenge were pretty stupid, but it seems that your little 'Movie Demonstration' was the leading factor in your elimination. Now, what do you think could've happen if you never did that? Would you still be in the game?"**

"I'll try to be honest here...probably not." Adam answered, "Maybe safe from the elimination, though I'm not completely certain about it. I doubt it though, more than half of the team voted for me that time, I don't know what else I could've done to reduce it. I would've been picked off later on anyway due to being on the weaker side physically."

"I'll make it a bit easier to tell, but if Jared never flipped out about what you did, I probably would've voted for Blake." Khalil added, as Blake just rolled his eyes. But he elected not to respond, he doesn't care enough right now.

"Okay...Isabelle." Blaineley continued. **"You of-course, were eliminated due to Jaylyn's Alliance, and Liz basically stabbing you in the back, as you were her duo-partner for a while...I don't really have a Question for you, you kinda were lazy not going to lie."**

Isabelle shrugged, "Cool, I probably would've gave a stupid answer."

"Next, Tina.** Though you said you weren't as useful as you thought, It's obvious you thought somebody else should've been eliminated in your place. Do you still believe that?"**

"Yes, I do." Tina stated with confidence, as Blake just smirked at her. "Looking back at it, Blake caused most of the problems between us, and sometimes did some absolutely stupid stuff. Not good in Dodgeball, you couldn't hit anyone in Paintball, got Beaten in the Fighting Challenge. You were equally, if not more deserving to leave at the time than I did."

Blake scoffed, "Well, let me rebuttle that...First off, you didn't do much better in Dodgeball, you got covered in paint first, and I lost to Carol...Who is a BLACK-BELT. You were losing to Jaylyn-AND LET'S BE FAIR-" Blake hurriedly said, noticing Jaylyn daring him to continue that first statement. "Is tough...But! No Black-Belt."

"Well I wouldn't have gotten covered in paint if you managed to hit your shots. Then let's not ignore the fact that you ran straight to the Prototype, something Jared ridiculed Adam for something similar." Tina continued to argue.

"Maybe so, maybe not." Blake said crossing his arms and smirking. "But you know what I had that you didn't that would've helped you stay in the game? An Alliance."

"Also maybe if you were on the same track at some others, you'd still be in...as you voted for Clara." Khalil said.

"Yeah..." Tina replied, sighing afterwards. "That was a mistake."

"Next question is for Jaylyn." Blaineley announced, **"Though, I think we've heard the answer already, but I'll say it anyway. You know you started The Improbables Alliance, and you added Carol and Sarah because you were chained most of the time...but then added a 4th, which was Liz. That turned out to be your downfall, as she betrayed you, and now has Carol and Sarah, who are both clueless to what happened. Who else could you have added to your alliance besides Liz?"**

"See, I choose Liz because she wanted to get rid of Isabelle, but I didn't know at the time that Marshal wanted to get Mick out." Jaylyn explained, "I probably could've gotten both of you now that I'm thinking about it. I would've saved Isabelle, and then help Marshal eliminate Mick, and possibly have 2 New Allies."

"Hind-sight sucks right?" Blake said.

"Brianna." Blaineley began the next Former-Camper's Question. **"You also believe your elimination was unjust, which to be fair it was...I don't even think I should ask this question really..."**

"If I may guess what it is, yes, I still stick by the fact that I shouldn't have been eliminated. The only way you can argue not, is if you take Chris's side on this, but he's the Host! It should've been a Challenge Tie-Breaker, or the other team should've voted." Brianna stated.

"Mhm, Mick...Lucy? I don't know if I should make this a joint-question or whatever..." Blaineley pondered about it for a while,** "Eh, I'll just go with Mick First...Mick, you most likely know, Lucy didn't think you needed the Number's Advantage, as it would come in time...As seen though, It didn't, and you both got eliminated because of it...Well, one of you quit. How much could you blame Lucy caused your downfall?" Blaineley smirked, interested in what he was going to say.**

"I have to say...None of it." Mick answered. "As we kept seeing, Marshal really didn't like me, as he kept voting for me every-time until I was eliminated. I have high doubts that he'd ever join the alliance...Now, Damian though, was a possibility. If we got to him earlier and not when Liz also did it, he probably would've joined...But whose to say?"

"I see...Lucy, anything to add?" Blaineley asked, as Lucy only shook her head slightly.

"Nope."

"Blake..." Blaineley announced, just letting his name linger in the air for bit. **"I feel like we should skip you, because If I give you a question, you're probably going to go off on a 6 Hour Speech about how you didn't deserve your elimination or whatever...But I'll give you one. So you're probably the 2nd Biggest Schemer here behind Liz, but you're eliminated. What if you were in Jared's Position? Now knowing Carlita and Max has had a cross-team alliance? What could you do going into the Merge?"**

"Easy, Break It." Blake answered like it was nothing. "Liz is most likely not going to keep the alliance, and nothing else matters but having a Team Merge advantage. Although not in teams, more often than not, they'll stick to voting with they're own team members if there's less on the other side. Breaking it, like getting Samantha over, would end them...Though, she has an Idol...Don't know what we can get past that with as of now, but I'll think about it."

"Interesting...We'll get back to you later." Blaineley said, **"Moving on, Khalil...Team Captain of the Excellent Eleven's, or should I say Ex-Team Captain. It felt like you were along the ride like everybody else, and not much leading. What was the biggest problem leading for you?"**

"Uh...I'd say not realizing there was an Alliance that we didn't notice." Khalil thought, "I think that split us apart mostly...along with Blake not being the best at following directions.."

"Always my fault in the team is it? Shit." Blake stated, getting rather annoyed at his name being brought up negatively so many times. "I know I was scheming in the back-ground, but I wasn't being absolutely useless to the team like Jared was being."

"Okay anyway." Blaineley decided to move on from Blake's ranting, "Marshal...Hm...So Marshal, you were the Final Camper eliminated before the MERGE. To be fair, you and Damian are pretty similar...minus attitude. If you were in Damian's Position right now, what would your plan be?"

"Look, I know I said I would've gone Lone-Wolf, but I would've stuck with Liz and Company for just a bit." Marshal answered, "I wouldn't stay for long though, maybe until the entire other team was gone I'd be fine."

"Okay...In other news, you guys may not have had your last time on the Island." Blaineley explained.

"What are you talking about, you just said-" Blake began to say,

"Yeah I know, but I forgot some info. You, technically wouldn't even be back on the Island yet, but whatever, I'll explain...when you are notified later on." Blaineley sighed, "Well, I think It's getting near the end of this Aftermath...Any final comments from you guys?" She asked.

"I'm the most robbed here." Blake stated.

"Actually Brianna is." Khalil corrected,

"Like I said, most robbed here." Blake ignored Khalil, pointing to himself.

"Spoiler, Liz wins this season." Lucy said non-chalantly.

"Samantha is the only one that knows Liz is shady, but everybody trusts her too much to realize as-well." Mick added.

"Sarah is going to do something stupid." Marshal said.

"Jared is being underrated, and is probably going to pull through somehow." Adam said.

"Yeah right." Blake didn't believe that.

"I'm probably the most forgotten of the cast..." Dirk stated with a bit of sadness.

"I think we'll end it with that." Blaineley announced, now relaxing more in her floaty. "Though this isn't the last time you'll be seeing these Eliminated Campers...Or this Island...I'll be seeing you next time, in a place that isn't here. See you eventually."

* * *

**Honestly...**

**I don't have much to say for this part of the...part. This was just an Aftermath, and give the Eliminated Characters at-least a bit of screen-time after their elimination OH! I know, I'll give you a bit of Statistics/Fun-Facts (If I can get some.) on both the Eliminated, and Currently Competing Campers. Ok, here we go.**

**Eliminated Campers first.**

**Dirk - (Only Camper in Total Under 100 Mentions. [Currently at 80] Lowest Ranking Male Overall, and on The Excellent Eleven's. Lowest Mention for a Male Camper.)**

**Adam - (143 Mentions, 2nd Lowest Overall/Male. 1 of 3 under 200 Mentions as of Episode 10.)**

**Isabelle - (193 Mentions, Lowest for Female, and Lowest on The Improbables. 1 of 3 under 200 Mentions as of Episode 10.)**

**Tina - (227 Mentions [18th out of 22])**

**Jaylyn - (276 Mentions [17th out of 22])**

**Brianna - (226 Mentions [19th out of 22])**

**Mick - (286 Mentions [16th out of 22]) Fun-Fact: Was the Lowest Mentioned Male Until his Elimination in Episode 7.**

**Lucy - (337 Mentions [14th out of 22]) Fun-Fact: In Episode 1 Part 1, she had 32 Mentions, but only 5 of those were Lines said by Lucy herself.**

**Blake - (860 Mentions [1st out of 22]) Fun-FACTS: Has been mentioned the Most 7 Times. Has the Highest Amount of Mentions (136, EP-8) Highest Mentioned Camper Overall/Male/On the Improbables. As of Episode 10, only to reach over 700/800 Mentions. Has held the #1 Spot for Over 10 Episodes, and Counting.)**

**Khalil - (591 Mentions [3rd out of 22]) Fun-Fact: Used to be the Highest Male not named Blake up until his Elimination/And the Aftermath. Actually moved up to 2nd after his Elimination.**

**Marshal - (631 Mentions [2nd out of 22]) Fun-Fact: Used to be the Highest Mentioned Male/Improbables Member.**

**Now the Campers still In, from Lowest to Highest Mentioned.**

**Ingrid (303 Mentions [15th out of 22]) Fun-Fact: Ingrid was mentioned 5 Times in Episode 1 Part 3, but none of them were Lines. She's also the lowest mentioned Camper/Female/Excellent Eleven still in, and only under 400.**

**Samantha (411 Mentions [13th out of 22])**

**Max (421 Mentions [12th out of 22]) Fun-Fact: At 45 Mentions in EP9, those are the highest to have been the lowest mention.**

**Clara (423 Mentions [11th out of 22])**

**Laurie (456 Mentions [10th out of 22])**

**Damian (507 Mentions [9th out of 22])**

**Carol (526 Mentions [8th out of 22]) Fun-Fact: Carol used to be #3 or #4 on the Highest Mentions, constantly switching with Khalil, but has since been pushed out of the Top 5. Used to be Highest Mentioned Female/Improbable.**

**Jared (545 Mentions [7th out of 22])**

**Liz (557 Mentions [6th out of 22]) Fun-Fact: Only 1 of 2 to have been mentioned over 100 Times. (EP 9, 105)**

**Sarah (562 Mentions [5th out of 22])**

**Carlita (582 Mentions [4th out of 22]) Fun-Fact: Now the Most Mentioned still in the Game (As of EP 10.) Highest Mentioned Camper/Female.**

* * *

**Some other Notes, as of Episode 10, 4 Campers are currently playing a Perfect Game.**

**Carol, Damian, Laurie, and Max all haven't had a Vote. _(Liz had One Up Until Episode 10.)_**


End file.
